


Right to the Peace PL

by The_Highground_Master



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Harrow Lives (The Dragon Prince), Multi, Original Character(s), Sarai Lives (The Dragon Prince)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 90,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Highground_Master/pseuds/The_Highground_Master
Summary: Callum, despite the order to stay in the castle, sneaks out and follows his mother on the day of her death. It goes differently, since when Sarai is about to die, the boy steps in between the dragon and her. The dragon takes the boy who will be held hostage for the next 10 years, in exchange for help from the Elves and peace along the entire length of the border.Sarai and Harrow don't want to but they agree to this deal. The boy's life is the price. To ensure that the same one does not return home, he is placed in the care of a certain family of Moonshadow Elves.All is in my National Language - Polish. Because I am sick of English for a while. And after all, I will translate it one day.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 67
Kudos: 15





	1. Nieznane

Sarai nie mogła się pogodzić z tym co się stało. To było nie możliwe. W końcu kto mógł przypuszczać że Callum ukryje się między pakunkami i razem z nimi pojedzie na Xadiańską stronę granicy. Moment w którym odkryła że Callum był między nimi pojawił się gdy wróciła po Virena. Bez niego całą wyprawa byłaby nieudana. Było blisko by Grom wykończył ich wszystkich.

Nagle znikąd pojawił się Callum. Ona sama nie wierzyła w to co widzi. Chłopczyk krzyczał, błagał i nawoływał smoka by pozwolił jej odejść. Smok zawachał się. Jednak nie na długo. 

Chwycił chłopca w swoje szpony i zarządał wyjaśnień. Po krótkiej i burzliwej rozmowie Smok spojrzał na nich i powiedział że Xadia da im zarówno pokój jak i żywność której tak potrzebują. Warunkiem było spędzenie 10 lat w Xadii przez Calluma w roli zakładnika. W wypadku odmowy chłopiec zginie. Sarai nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru pozostawiać jej syna w ich rękach. Harrow także nie miał zamiaru. Jednak odmowa umowy kosztowałaby jego życie. Musieli się zgodzić. Wtedy coś w niej pękło. Po powrocie do zamku zamknęła się w ich sypialni. Od dwóch dni nie jadła, nie piła, nie spała. Harrow próbował jej pomóc, choć sam był jednak w podobnym stanie. 

-Wasza Wysokość... - Sarai usłyszała za sobą głos Opeli, jej przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa. 

-Proszę Opeli. Daj mi spokój. - powiedziała. Cały czas drżała. Co ona najlepszego zrobiła? Zawiodła swojego syna jako matka.

Opeli jednak podeszła do niej i położyła rękę na jej ramieniu. 

-Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić przez co teraz przechodzisz, ale Wasza Wysokość, musisz żyć dalej. Callum żyje, jest tylko zakładnikiem na następne 10 lat w Xadii. On wróci, a w twoim interesie będzie leżało upewnienie się że Elfy w żaden sposób nie poczują się zagrożone od strony ludzi. Jeżeli nie dojdzie do żadnego incydentu na granicy to wypuszcza go i będzie wszystko dobrze. Wyślą żywność dla naszych ludzi i do Dureń, i każdy będzie żył własnym życiem. 

-A co jeśli... A co jeśli ktoś specjalnie sprowokuje elfy aby... go zabiły? On jest na łasce wroga, Opeli. Ja... Ja go zawiodłam... 

-Mówisz dokładnie jak Harrow. Rozmawiałam z nim. On widzi to jako swoją porażkę. Ludzie zaczynają się martwić. Viren, Amaya, cała rada, garnizon żołnierzy i nawet poddani są z wami. Są gotowi by ratować waszego syna. Są gotowi nawet w geście solidarności zrobić składkę na wykup księcia. 

-Wątpię by się udało. Ale dziękuję. Dobrze wiedzieć że ludzie nie są głusi na cierpienie dziecka. Za tydzień mają się pojawić transporty żywności z Xadii. Wtedy spróbuję chociaż przekonać ich by pozwolili mi pisać do niego listy. - powiedziała Sarai. 

-Jesteśmy z wami. A tak na marginesie, twój drugi syn także za tobą tęskni. Harrow próbuje go uspokoić, choć chyba tylko ty możesz tego dokonać. - poklepała ją Opeli po ramieniu. 

* * *

-Nie, nie, nie i jescze raz nie! - protestował Runaan. - Nie możemy go przyjąć. To człowiek! Wiesz przecież co oni robią. Ich Czarna Magia... Nawet jeśli byśmy go przyjęli, inne dzieci w jego wieku by mu dokuczały i to w najlepszym przypadku. 

-Runaan, taki jest rozkaz. Będzie on bezpieczny tylko tutaj. Możemy też nałożyć na niego Iluzję. Zresztą on ma ledwie 10 lat i jest niegroźny. Możemy wmówić pozostałym że to dziecko jednego z członków Smoczej Straży. - wykłócał się Lain.

-To polityczna gra. Jest zakładnikiem który na dziesięć lat może zapewnić nam pokój. Jego rodzice chcieli zabrać resztki jednego z poddanych Avizanduma do jakiegoś obrzędu z Czarnej Magii. Doszłoby do masakry gdyby nie on. Ludzie nie zaryzykują życia dziecka jednego z Monarchów. Na dodatek Avizanduma ujęła odwagą chłopca. Stanął w obronie matki. I o nią jest największa obawa. Wiem z własnego doświadczenia jakie to uczucie gdy nie można być blisko własnego dziecka. - Tiadrin spojrzała na drzwi do pokoju Rayli.- Na pewno będzie go szukać, zbierać informacje. A tutaj nawet inne Elfy mają problem nas znaleźć. Gdyby nie fakt że czasami wychodzimy z nimi handlować traktowaliby nas jako mit. 

-To nie zmienia faktu że... - Runaan dalej protestował.

-Runnan, proszę. Sam wiesz że Rayla by się cieszyła gdyby miała w domu kogoś z kim mogłaby się bawić. Mamy jeszcze jeden wolny pokój. Jeżeli uda nam się namówić chłopca na chodzenie cały czas w naszyjniku z Księżycowym Opalem iluzja by wytrzymała. - wtrącił się Ethari. Runaan spojrzał na swojego męża. Oczywiście że go przekonał, tylko on był do tego zdolny.

-... Niech będzie. Postaramy się go... Przechować.- powiedział Runnan.

* * *

Rayla otworzyła oczy. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Dalej ciężko było jej się przyzwyczaić do mieszkania z Runaanem i Etharim. Nie rozumiała dlaczego rodzice nie mogą jej zabrać ze sobą. Może zrobiła coś złego i to miała być kara? Ethari mówił że gdy będzie starsza to zrozumie.

Rayla wstała z łóżka i wyszła z pokoju. Pomyślała że lepiej będzie dać znać Ethariemu że wstała. Ethari był miły i przyjacielski, Rayla naprawdę lubiła tego kowala. Jednak jego mąż, Runaan, przerażał ją. Zawsze był cicho, mało mówił, nigdy się nie uśmiechał. Rayla czuła się przy nim dziwnie.

Wchodząc do kuchni zastała obu mężczyzn rozmawiających o czymś. Nie chciała im przerywać więc podeszła do szafki by wziąć trochę owoców i chleb. Z tego co mówił Runaan, śniadanie było podstawą zdrowego odżywiania. 

-Ładny mamy dzisiaj poranek, prawda Rayla? - spytał ją Runnan. Zaskoczyło ją to tak bardzo że Rayla aż podskoczyła. 

-Tak... Chyba. - powiedziała niepewnie. 

-Też tak uważam. Twój nowy kolega pewnie też tak uważa. Prawda?- odpowiedział Runaan. Dopiero teraz Rayla zauważyła że przy stole siedział mały elf. 

Był mniej więcej w jej wieku. Chłopiec miał brązowe włosy, zielone oczy i kremową skórę. Co dziwne, nie miał żadnych znaków na twarzy ani rogów. Nawet jego ręce miały pięć palców. Miał na sobie niebieską tunikę, czarne spodnie i brązowe buty. Wydawał się też dziwnie przerażony obecnością dorosłych. 

Usiadła na przeciwko niego. Nie mogła oderwać od niego oczu. Ciekawość była silniejsza i w końcu odezwała się. 

-Jak masz na imię? 

Chłopiec patrzył na nią przestraszony. 

-Jakim rodzajem elfa jesteś? - znowu zadała pytanie Rayla. Chłopiec dalej nie odpowiadał. Spojrzał się na Ethariego. Ten tylko się uśmiechnął. 

-Umiesz mówić? - zapytała się znowu Rayla. 

-Umie... Podobno przekonał naszego Króla do zawieszenia broni z ludźmi. - uśmiechnął się Runaan. 

-Musisz być bardzo sprytny. Jestem Rayla, jak masz na imię? - kontymuuowała Rayla. 

-C... Callum... - odpowiedział Chłopiec. 

-Miło cię poznać Callum. To jest Ethari i Runaan. Mieszkam z nimi odkąd moi rodzice... - Rayla umilkła na chwilę. Odkąd rodzice dostali wezwanie do Smoczej Straży. Mieszkała tutaj zaledwie trzy miesiące. -...musieli wyjechać w ważnej sprawie. A Twoi rodzice? Gdzie oni są?

-Moja mama... i mój brat mieszkaliśmy w zamku za czerwoną rzeką. - powiedział niepewnie chłopiec. 

-Callum jest człowiekiem Rayla. Będzie mieszkał u nas przez pewien czas. Może pokażesz mu swój pokój i okolicę. - powiedział Ethari. Na te słowa Rayla zbladła. 

-Ale... Runaan powiedział że... - chciała zaprotestować Rayla. 

-Wiem co mówiłem o ludziach. Ale ten jest miły. Prawda Callum? - spytał chłopca Runaan. Delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Chłopiec przytaknął nerwowo. 

-No dobrze. Choć, pokażę Ci mój pokój! - Rayla złapała chłopca za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą. 

Ethari obserwował jak dzieci znikają za rogiem. Uśmiechnął się. 

-Przysięgam że ona zasnęła jakieś trzy godziny temu. Skąd ona bierze tyle energii? - śmiał się Ethari. 

-Ma to po rodzicach. Wiesz, ta dwójka nieźle dokazywała gdy byliśmy w ich wieku. Potrafili się jednego dnia pokłócić i pogodzić trzy razy, a na koniec dnia wkraść się do kuźni i nasypać kowalowi do butów piachu w takiej ilości że nie dało się ich włożyć.- zaśmiał się Runaan. 

-Pamiętam. My pilnowaliśmy czy nikt nie idzie, a oni sypali... To były czasy.... - powiedział Ethari patrząc za okno. 

* * *

Rayla otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka wciągając Calluma za sobą. Zamknęła za nim drzwi. Pokój był mały a jego ściany były koloru fioletowego, natomiast podłoga białego. W pokoju znajdowała się szafa, biurko i łóżko. Po pokoju były porozrzucane pluszowe zabawki, drewniane klocki, łuk i kilka strzał. 

-Więc tutaj śpię ja. Niezły pokój, prawda? Runaan mówił że mieszkał w tym pokoju jak był w moim wieku. - Rayla spojrzała na swoje składane miecze leżące na biurku. Te cuda kowalstwa wykuł dla niej Ethari gdy ta miała 7 lat. Trochę za ciężki prezent dla dziecka, ale według Runaana przyszłościowy. - Ethari dał mi je na moje ostatnie urodziny...- Powiedziała Rayla podnosząc i odbezpieczając jeden z mieczy. Ostrze wysunęło się błyskawicznie. 

Callum nagle się cofnął i wywrócił. Rayla zdziwiona próbowała do niego podejść ale ten czołgał się do tyłu. Widziała na jego twarzy przerażenie. W końcu chłopiec zatrzymał się na ścianie. W akcie bezradność skulił się i zamknął oczy. 

-Błagam nie pij mojej krwi! - pisknął Callum. 

Rayla zdumiona patrzyła na niego jakby ten oszalał. 

-Ale dlaczego... To obrzydliwe. Nie chcę pić twojej krwi. - powiedział Rayla odkładając miecz na miejsce- Czemu miałabym pić twoją krew? 

-Bo.... koleżanka mówiła... Że...-Callum czuł się głupio. Cały się czerwienił. - że wy.... Znaczy elfy... Podobno pijecie krew. 

-Co? Nie. To by było obrzydliwe. Jemy normalne rzeczy, takie jak owoce, warzywa, chleb... - zaczęła wymieniać Rayla. 

\- Czyli... Nie zrobisz mi krzywdy? - zapytał się Callum. 

-Nie. Czemu miałabym? 

-Bo moja mama ostatnio przyjechała do Xadii. I spotkaliśmy smoka. On... On chciał zrobić jej krzywdę. Wtedy wybiegłem... Prosić żeby nie zrobił jej krzywdy. Ale on mnie złapał i powiedział mojej mamie że jak się nie zgodzi na jego warunki to on...-chłopiec zaczął płakać. Rayli zrobiło się smutno. Podeszła do chłopca i go przytuliła. 

-Hej... Wiem że tak nie wygląda, ale wszystko będzie dobrze. Twoja mama pewnie tęskni, ale wie że nic ci się nie stanie. Runaan nie pozwoli. - powiedziała Rayla. W sumie powtórzyła to co mówił jej przez pierwszy tydzień mówił jej Ethari gdy ta nie mogła zasnąć. 

Chłopiec również ją objął. Siedzieli tak dłuższą chwilę. W końcu Rayla puściła go i siadła obok. 

-Widzisz. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Tęsknię za mamą... - powiedział Callum. 

-Ja za moją mamą też. I za tatą. Ale oni tam są, a wszystko jest z nimi w porządku. - powiedziała Rayla.-No... A co o elfach mówią jeszcze ludzie? 

-Że jesteście szybcy... I bezlitośni... I że jesteście bardzo nieprzyjaźni. - wymieniał Callum. 

-Wcale nie! Większość Elfów jest przyjacielska. No, może Runaan jest straszny...ale on ma chyba taką pracę.- odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-A co mówią elfy o ludziach? - zapytał Callum. Powoli robił się coraz śmielszy w rozmowie. 

-Że macie niepochamowaną rządzę władzy, że jesteście chciwi i kłamliwi. No i że lubicie robić krzywdę zwierzętom by móc z ich części pozyskiwać moc do Czarnej Magii.- odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Moja mama mówi że Czarna Magia jest zła. I mimo że Lord Viren wydaje się być miły zakazała mi się do niego zbliżać ani za długo z nim rozmawiać. - powiedział Callum. 

-Twoja mama musi być bardzo mądra. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-I jest! - potwierdził Callum. 

-No dobra. Skoro już nie boisz się to co chcesz robić? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Możemy... Nie wiem. Porysować? - zaproponował Callum. 

* * *

Ethari zaglądał do dzieci co kilkanaście minut. Wydawało się że mimo faktu iż od małego wpajali Rayli że ludzie są potworami to zdawała się dobrze bawić z Callumem. Na początku dzieci próbowały rysować. 

Ethari zauważył wtedy jak dobrze chłopiec rysuje. Musiał przyznać, że jego rysunki były bardzo dokładne jak na jego wiek. Widział na nich głównie cztery osoby. Małego chłopca, jego, dorosłą kobietę i mężczyznę. Ethari spochmurniał. Zabrali go od rodziny w tak młodym wieku, a chłopiec miał tu mieszkać przez 10 lat. Okrutne choć pewnie konieczne rozwiązanie. 

Pod wieczór wszedł do pokoju by sprawdzić jak się miewają dzieci. Widok tego co zastał stopiłby każde serce. 

Chłopiec spał a obok niego siedziała Rayla, trzymając mu rękę na głowie. Dziewczynka pokazała aby dorosły był cichutko. Przykryła chłopca kocem i wyszła z pokoju. 

-Jak się miewa twój nowy kolega. 

-Chyba dobrze. Runaan chyba przesadził, bo Callum nie jest złym człowiekiem. Jest naprawdę miły. - powiedziała Rayla.

-Cieszę się. - uśmiechnął się Ethari

-Ale, Ethari, czegoś nie rozumiem. 

-Czego nie rozumiesz? - zapytał Ethari.

-Skoro król Avizandum jest dobry i mądry, to dlaczego groził że on... Calluma.... zabije. - spytała niepewnie Rayla. 

Ethari nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. W końcu, dziecko zadało pytanie z kategorii polityki. To było ciężkie do wyjaśnienia. 

-No cóż... Król pewnie kłamał aby wytargować dla Xadii jak najlepszą umowę. Obecność Callum tutaj a nie w jakimś lochu to dowód na to że nasz Król nie chce aby coś mu się stało. 

-Aha... A dlaczego niektórzy ludzie mówią że pijemy ich krew?-zapytala znowu Rayla. 

-Em.... Nie wiem. Pewnie nie widzieli dawno Elfa i dlatego zgadują jak może on wyglądać i się zachowywać. Callum powiedział ci o tym? 

-Nie do końca. Pokazywałam mu moje miecze, a on się przestraszył i błagał abym nie piła jego krwi. Powiedział potem że koleżanka mu to powiedziała. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Rozumiem. No dobrze. Umyj zęby i idź spać. Pojutrze pokażesz Callumowi okolicę. - powiedział Ethari.

Dziewczynka ruszyła do łazienki. W tym samym czasie Ethari położył Calluma w jego nowym łóżku w nowym pokoju chłopca. Współczuł chłopcu, ale nie mógł mu pomóc. 


	2. Nie jesteś sam

-... I gotowe. W tym przebraniu nikt nie powinien rozpoznać że jesteś człowiekiem. Gdyby ktoś pytał, Callum jest Podniebnym Elfem, którego mama służy w Smoczej Straży. Pod żadnym pozorem nie kłóć się jeżeli ktoś wspomni o ludziach. Nie zdejmuj też tego naszyjnika. Utrzymuje iluzję dzięki której wyglądasz jak elf. Rozumiemy się? - zapytał Ethari. Callum tylko przytaknął i wrócił do przyglądania się swoim dłoniom. Czuł wprawdzie piąty palec ale widział tylko cztery.

Chłopiec spojrzał w lustro. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co tam widział. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się znaki na policzku ciągnące się od brody, podobne do tych które miały elfy, a na jego głowie znalazły się rogi. Chłopiec spróbował dotknąć jeden z jego rogów. Palec przeleciał przez iluzję. Chłopiec spojrzał na Ethariego niepewnie.

-To dla twojego dobra. Inaczej nie mógłbyś swobodnie chodzić po Silvergrove. Mam nadzieję że rozumiesz. - zapewniał chłopca Ethari. 

Chłopiec przytaknął trochę pewniej. W końcu nie miał innego wyboru. 

-Świetne. Rayla oprowadzisz Calluma po okolicy, prawda? Tak żeby poznał inne dzieci. - zapytał Runaan.

-Dobrze. Choć Callum. - uśmiechnęła się dziewczynka. Złapała chłopczyka za rękę i pociągnęła go za sobą na dwór. Gdy tylko znikneli w drzwiach Ethari usiadł i wzdychnął. 

Czuł że to było ponad jego siły. Rayla naprawdę miała niespełnione pokłady energii. Potrafiła czasami spać tylko 6 godzin by wstać i cały dzień się bawić. Jednak przez ostatnie dwa dni dziewczynka była pochłonięta zabawą z Callumem. Chłopczyk zdawał się dogadywać z dziewczynką i jeśli z kimś rozmawiał to tylko z nią. Do starszych Elfów bał się cokolwiek powiedzieć, nie mówiąc już o tym że bał się nawet na nich patrzeć. Ethari starał się nawiązać z nim dialog, jednak daleko było do przełamania się chłopca. Elf domyślał się że chłopiec wie że jest w niewoli i pewnie bał się ich. 

W czasie gdy Ethari przyzwyczajał chłopczyka do jego domu, uczył podstawowych liter elfickiego alfabetu i podstaw elfiej kultury, Runaan załatwił dodatkowe ubrania, szkicownik, trochę ołówków (czym zyskał trochę w oczach małego człowieka) i przy okazji dogadał się też z magiem-iluzjonistą który pomógł mu nałożyć zaklęcie iluzji na naszyjnik. Po wyjaśnieniu sprawy mag postanowił zapomnieć o fakcie że pomagał ukryć ludzkie dziecko pomiędzy elfami. Podobne stanowisko miała Rada Starszych Silvergrove, która w razie potrzeby zabrałaby chłopca zdala od miejscowości gdyby jego tożsamość zostałaby odkryta, choć nie kryli niechęci dla chłopca. Zgodzili się tylko dlatego że respektowali Runaana.

-Trzeba przyznać, Rayla naprawdę lubi tego człowieka. Nie potrafi się od niego odkleić od dwóch dni. - uśmiechnął się Runaan. 

-Nie dziwię się. Tylko z nią zdaje się nawiązał jakąś relację. W końcu... Ona rozumie jak to jest być daleko od rodziców. On się nas boi, Runaan. Wie że jest wieźniem.- odparł Ethari, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Runaana.

-Wiem. Jednak mam nadzieję że chłopiec kiedyś się przełamie i z nami porozmawia. W końcu ma tu spędzić 10 lat. - odparł Runaan. 

* * *

Callum musiał przyznać że Rayla miała dużo przyjaciół. To przeświadczenie mogło się brać z faktu że odkąd jego mama ożeniła się z Harrowem jego jedyni przyjaciółmi byli Soren i Claudia a dzieci innych możnych gardziły nim. Mimo wszystko, miło było pobyć w towarzystwie dzieci. Nawet jeżeli to były małe elfy którymi go straszono od małego. 

Rayla przedstawiła go jej przyjaciołom: Gerenowi, Geatanowi, Eleanor i Liadrin. 

Geren i Liadrin byli bliźniakami. Znaki na ich twarzy były odwróconą wersją tych które miała Rayla, jednak w przeciwieństwie do jej znaków te ciągnęły się od oka w stronę uszu. Znaki Liadrin kończyły się tak samo jak Rayli, podczas gdy znak Gerena lekkim zaokrągleniem. Ich włosy były szare a odcień skóry przypominał ten który miał Ethari. Wydawali się weseli, jednak daleko im było do energiczności jaką prezentowała Rayla. Poza tym wyglądali niemal identycznie, nie licząc że włosy dziewczynki były dłuższe. Ich rodzice byli bednarzami. 

Eleanor była młodsza od Calluma o rok. Znaki na jej twarzy kierowały się wzdłuż nosa w stronę ust. Miała też białe włosy do ramion skręcone w warkocz na plecach. Wydawała się z lekka nieśmiała. Jej skóra była niemal śnieżnobiała. Zdawała się też patrzeć z ciekawością na Calluma bardziej od innych. Jej mama była magiem-iluzjonistą a tata był jubilerem. 

Geatan jako jedyny nie był elfem Księżycowym. Z tego co Rayla Callumowi zdążyła wytłumaczyć, był Elfem Krwawej Ziemi, połączonym z innym Pierwotnym Źródłem Magii. Na pytanie Callum co to te całe Pierwotne Źródła Rayla odpowiedziała że nie wie. Geatan wydawał się być spokojny. Jego skóra była lekko pomarańczowa, a włosy miały odcień brązowy. Znaki w kolorze granatowym na jego twarzy ciągnęły się przez policzek od ust, kończąc zaokrągleniem. Jego matka również była elfem Krwawej Ziemi i pracowała jako kupiec, tak samo jak jego ojciec który był Elfem Księżycowym.

-A ty Callum? Kim są twoi rodzice? - zapytała Eleanor. Callum zawiesił się na chwilę. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. W końcu nigdy nawet nie znał swojego własnego ojca. Zostawił jego mamę zanim się urodził. 

-Moja mama... Jest w Smoczej Straży.- na te słowa wszyscy poza Raylą westchnęli ze zdziwienia. Służba w Smoczej Straży była czymś w rodzaju wysokiego prestiżu wśród Elfów w Xadii. Najwyższy Honor jakiego mogli dostąpić wojownicy z całej Xadii. 

-Jeju. 

-Nieźle. 

-Wow! Twoja mama musi być naprawdę zdolna. A co robi twój tata? - zapytała się Eleanor. 

-On... No... Nie wiem. Mama nie lubi rozmawiać o nim. Ciocia mi powiedziała że odszedł zanim się urodziłem. - powiedział Callum. Rayla popatrzyła się na niego że zdziwieniem, zaś pozostali speszyli się. 

-Ja... Przepraszam Callum. Nie wiedziałam że... No... - zaczęła mówić Eleanor. W końcu to ona wyciągnęła tą sprawę. 

-Przykro nam. Nie wiedzieliśmy że.... No...- zaczęła Liadrin. 

-... Twój tata.... No... Wiadomo. - powiedział Geren. 

-Nic nie szkodzi. Nawet go nie znałem. Zresztą mama poznała kogoś innego. To... W co się zazwyczaj bawicie? - zapytał Callum, zmieniając temat. 

Chwilę później bawili się w wszystkie znane im zabawy od chowanego po berka, elfy kontra ludzie i króla ciszy. Callum tak dobrze się bawił że zapomniał o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Śmiał się z nimi, biegał i nawet nie zauważył jak minął wieczór. 

Wracając do domu umówili się w tym samym miejscu jutro w południe. 

* * *

-I jak dzieciaki, dobrze się bawiliście? - zapytał Runaan dzieci wchodzące do domu. Do późna szkolił rekrutów na myśliwych i asasynów. 

-Tak. Callum poznał moich przyjaciół. Bawiliśmy się wszyscy razem. - potwierdziła Rayla. 

-Tak. I było wesoło! - powiedział Callum. Runaan się uśmiechnął z chwilowej radości chłopca. W końcu, rano bał się powiedzieć cokolwiek. 

-Świetnie. Teraz jednak już czas spać, nie uważacie? - zapytał Runaan. 

-Dobrze już idziemy, proszę Pana. - powiedział Callum nieśmiało. Przypomniał sobie z kim w końcu rozmawiał. 

-Wystarczy Runaan maluchu. - powiedział Runaan znikając za rogiem. 

-Dobranoc Rayla. - powiedział Callum idąc do swojego pokoju. Jednak Rayla chciała się zapytać o jedną rzecz o której myślała przez cały dzień. 

-Czekaj, Callum. Odnośnie twojego taty... Mówiłeś prawdę? On... Umarł? - zapytała Rayla. 

Nie chciała żeby się poczuł źle, jednak ciekawość w tym wieku była standardem dla każdego. Oczywiście jednym pytaniem zniszczyła chłopcu humor. 

-W sensie że o tacie? On nie umarł. Zostawił mamę bo miałem się urodzić. Odszedł i nigdy nie wrócił. Mama nie lubi o tym rozmawiać. Potem wyszła za mąż za Harrowa.- odpowiedział Callum. 

-Ale dlaczego? Czemu ją zostawił?!- zapytała Rayla. To było dla niej nie do pomyślenia, aby ktoś zostawił żonę i dziecko. 

-Nie wiem. Nie chcę rozmawiać o... Domu... Proszę. - powiedział Callum. 

-Dobrze... Callum, przepraszam... Nie chciałam... - chciała powiedzieć Rayla ale Callum zniknął w swoim pokoju. Chciała pójść za nim, jednak poczuła rękę na ramieniu. Spojrzała za siebie. Stał za nią Runaan. 

-On potrzebuje teraz samotności. Pozbierać myśli, odpocząć. Czasami dobrzy przyjaciele muszą dać innym przestrzeń aby ci mogli dać sobie radę. Callum właśnie potrzebuje takiej chwili samotności. Później z nim porozmawiam.- powiedział starszy Elf.

Dziewczynka chciała pójść za chłopcem, jednak stwierdziła że jej opiekun ma rację.

-Na razie idź do siebie. Poćwicz ostrzenie i czyszczenie mieczy, tak jak cię uczyłem. Przyszedł list od twoich rodziców. Wyrazili zgodę abyś mogła się szkolić na Asasyna. Zaczynamy za tydzień jak oboje pójdziecie do szkoły z Callumem. Cieszysz się? - zapytał Runaan. 

-TAK! Znaczy... Tak. Bardzo! - dziewczynka omal nie wybuchła z radości. Runaan się uśmiechnął. 

-Cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm. No, ale masz zadanie. Miecze same się nie naostrzą, prawda? - powiedział Runaan. Dziewczynka przytaknęła i pobiegła do swojego pokoju. 

Runaan podszedł i przystawił ucho do drzwi od pokoju Calluma. Usłyszał płacz. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego. W końcu chłopiec od 4 dni był z dala od matki. To była jedyna rodzina jaką ma. 

Elf wszedł do pokoju. Chłopiec leżał skulony w stronę ściany. Odwrócił się, wycierając łzy. 

-Czy coś się stało proszę pa... Znaczy, Runaan? - zapytał chłopiec. Próbował udawać że nic się nie stało. 

Runaan usiadł na jego łóżku. Położył rękę na ramieniu chłopca. 

-Przykro mi z powodu tego co cię spotkało. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić jak wyglądałoby moje życie bez rodziców, jednak wiedz że nie jesteś sam. Dopóki jesteś pod opieką moją i Ethariego będziemy robić co w naszej mocy abyś nigdy nie był sam. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję. - powiedział spokojnym głosem elf. 

Chłopczyk popatrzył na niego. Po policzku zaczęły mu cieknąć łzy. Zanim Runaan zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć chłopiec nagle się do niego przytulił i zaczął mu płakać w ramię. Runaan go objął powtarzając że "Wszystko będzie dobrze." 

Siedzieli tak kwadrans. W końcu Runaan przerwał ciszę. 

-No już. Widzisz, będzie wszystko w porządku. Będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz...- elf zauważył że chłopiec zasnął.

Powoli Runaan położył go do łóżka i przykrył kocem. Wychodząc zauważył w drzwiach Ethariego. 

-Jak długo tu tak stoisz? - zapytał się Runaan. 

-Tak długo aby zobaczyć mojego męża od miękkiej strony. - uśmiechnął się Ethari. 

-Zrobiłem... Co było trzeba. I tyle. - powiedział Runaan nie kryjąc rumieńców. 

-I to w tobie Kocham. Choć spać, już późno. - powiedział Ethari. 


	3. List z domu

Zgodnie z umową o świcie przy granicy pojawiły się wozy. Było ich tysiące, wszystkie wyładowane po brzegi jedzeniem, wodą i wszystkim co byłoby potrzebne do przetrwania zimy. Smok dotrzymał swojej umowy, Sarai musiała to przyznać. Jednak obawiała się że na tym skończy się umowa.

Ładunek został rozładowany. W trakcie czynności między elfami i ludźmi czasami dochodziło do krótkich wymian zdań. Jednak cały kontakt ograniczał się głównie do patrzenia na drugą stronę i podawanie z rąk do rąk. W niektórych przypadkach dochodziło nawet do rywalizacji pomiędzy obiema stronami. Najlepszym przykładem były Generał Amaya i Złoty Rycerz Janai które wyładowywały całe wozy idąc łeb w łeb. Amaya oczywiście się popisywała tak samo jak Janai. 

Sarai mimo obecności siostry, Grena i wszystkich przyjaciół których miała wśród żołnierzy w okolicznych posterunkach i garnizonie czuła samotność. Harrow musiał jechać na naradę z przedstawicielami innych królestw po tej stronie kontynentu aby ubłagać ich żeby za wszelką cenę w geście "ludzkiej" solidarności nie podejmowali żadnych działań przeciw Xadii. Mimo jego zadania które było ważne, Sarai wolałaby aby ten był obok niej. Czuła zwyczajnie potrzebę się do niego przytulić. 

-Królowa Sarai? - usłyszała za sobą głos. Odwróciła się. Za nią stał białowłosy elf. Wydawał się starszy od niej. Nosił błękitny pancerz z smoczym symbolem na ramieniu. 

-Tak? - zapytała.

-Jestem Lain z Smoczej Straży.- elf się ukłonił- Mój władca, król Avizandum chciał przekazać że chłopiec jest bezpieczny i znajduje się pod opieką Księżycowych Elfów w mojej rodzinnej miejscowości. Pragnął też przekazać że Wasza Wysokość może również przesyłać do syna listy co dwa miesiące. Książę Callum może również odpisywać. - powiedział spokojnym tonem.

Sarai nie pokazała tego po sobie, jednak czuła ulgę. Mogła mieć jakikolwiek kontakt z synem. Było lepiej niż się spodziewała. Ale to był dopiero początek rozmowy z elfem. 

-Czy on... Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? - zapytała niepewnie.

-Jak najbardziej. Dzisiaj przyszedł list w którym jego opiekunowie pisali że przestał milczeć i zaczął rozmawiać z nimi. Według ich relacji zaczął też się bawić z innymi dziećmi. Wydaje się szczęśliwy, choć widać że tęskni za domem. - przekazał spokojnie Lain. 

-Czy jego opiekunowie... Umią zająć się dzieckiem? - zapytała Sarai. Czuła że skręca w zła stronę. Jednak elf po raz pierwszy okazał jakąkolwiek emocję. Uśmiechnął się niemal szyderczo.

\- Umią. W końcu... Opiekują się także moją córką.- Sarai spojrzała na elfa. Widziała w jego oczach tęsknotę. Zrozumiała że nie może przez służbę w Smoczej Straży opiekować się własnym dzieckiem- Listy można przesyłać krukiem. Jednak wątpię czy trafiłyby do osób znających trasę do miejsca pobytu syna Waszej Wysokości. Można też spróbować wysyłać tutaj, do waszych posterunków przy granicy i wysyłać gońca do naszego posterunku. Oczywiście zaufanego. Stamtąd Słoneczne Elfy prześlą list dalej. Ma Wasza Wysokość zaufanego gońca? 

-Oczywiście. Mam zaufanego gońca. - powiedziała Sarai. W końcu, kto byłby bardziej zaufany niż własna siostra?

* * *

-Pszepraszam. Ethari, mogę Ci zadać pytanie?- zapytał niepewnie Callum.

-Jak najbardziej. O co chodzi Callum? - odpowiedział Ethari. Callum lubił przesiadywać w kuźni u Ethariegio i rozmawiać z nim o wszystkim i niczym.

Minęły trzy tygodnie od kiedy chłopiec zamieszkał z nimi. Callum dalej był nieśmiały, co niezbyt pasowało do wesołych i śmiałych Elfów Nieba. Jednak inaczej już się nie dało. Ethari i Runaan tłumaczyli to zmianą otoczenia i tęsknotą za domem. 

-Wszystkie elfy mają na twarzach znaki. A dorośli mają również na ramionach. Co one oznaczają? - zapytał się Callum.

-Już tłumaczę. Widzisz, każdy z Elfów rodzi się jako członek społeczności skupionej wokół jednego z źródeł Pierwotnej Magii. Aby więc pokazać osiągnięcia w danej społeczności jakimi się wykazał dany elf maluje on znaki na twarzy farbą do ciała. Przykładowo, ty i Rayla macie proste znaki, ponieważ jesteście dziećmi i nie osiągnęliście w życiu jeszcze nic. Oznaczają one tylko przynależność do elfiej społeczności. Jednak Runaan i ja mamy ich więcej. Dostaliśmy od Rady Starszych pozwolenie aby dorysować je sobie podczas uroczystości Przesilenia Magii która jest co 10 lat. Akurat miesiąc zanim się zjawiłeś była ta uroczystość. W każdym razie, widzisz tatuaż tutaj? - zapytał Calluma, odrywając się na chwilę od pracy nad naszyjnikiem, wskazując mu tatuaż na jego ramieniu. Chłopiec przytaknął.

-Ten tatuaż dostałem za długą i sumienną pracę w kuźni. Runaan ma na ramieniu inne, dostał je za bycie jednym z najlepszych myśliwych. Oczywiście co elfia społeczność to inne symbole oraz znaczenia, jednak u nas ma to na celu ukazanie doświadczenia danej osoby. Nie jest to obowiązkowe, jednak mało Elfów się na to decyduje. Rodzice Rayli na przykład woleli nie malować tatuaża obrazującego ich powołaniu do Smoczej Straży. Mało jest Elfów które się na to decydują, lecz jest ich coraz więcej. Taka moda wśród młodszych pokoleń. -powiedział Ethari odkładając naszyjnik na stos innych, takich samych naszyjników. 

-Rozumiem. Mogę zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie? - zapytał się Callum.

-Pytaj śmiało. - odpowiedział Ethari.

-Ty i Rayla wspominaliście o źródłach Pierwotnej Magii. Co to takiego?

-No tak. Są to ogromne, potężne byty świata naturalnego będące źródłami mocy. Te źródła to: Słońce, Księżyc, Gwiazdy, Ziemia, Niebo i Ocean. Elfi magowie mogą czerpać z tych Źródeł, aby rzucać różne zaklęcia. Wszystkie magiczne stworzenia Xadii są połączone z Pierwotnymi Źródłami i jako takie ich moce i zdolności odzwierciedlają to źródło. Każde magiczne stworzenie w Xadii ma połączenie ze swoim źródłem, zwanym Arcanum. Księżycowe elfy na przykład są połączone z Księżycowym Arcanum. Pozwala nam to na przykład znikać w trakcie pełni lub tworzyć iluzje, takie jak ta utrzymująca twoje przebranie. Jesteśmy też w trakcie pełni silniejsi i szybsi.-tłumaczył Ethari składając kolejny naszyjnik.

-Woow. A czy ludzie są połączeni z jakimś Arcanum?- zapytał Callum.

Ethari odłożył na chwilę narzędzia. Odwrócił się w stronę chłopca. Callum się uśmiechał. Był w końcu niewinnym dzieckiem. Nie mógł go winić za błędy jakie popełniali jego przodkowie. Mógł jednak opowiedzieć mu elfią część historii. 

-Niestety ale nie. Powiedz Callum, wiesz dlaczego ludzie mieszkają po zachodniej stronie kontynętu, a elfy i smoki po wschodniej za Wyrwą? - zapytał Ethari.

-Mama opowiadała mi że dawno temu ludzie odkryli Czarną Magię. Elfy czuły że ta magia jest zła i postanowiły wygnać ludzi na zachód, aby ci nie stanowili zagrożenia. - powiedział niepewnie Callum.

-Muszę przyznać, twoja mama jest naprawdę mądrą osobą. Nie spodziewałem się że ludzie znają elfią wersję tej historii. Jednak to nie jest cała historia. Choć lepiej nazwać to legendą gdyż nie wiadomo jak było na prawdę. - Ethari usiadł na krześle przed Callumem. - Według legendy jeden z Gwiezdnych Elfów, Aaravos zakochał się w ludzkiej kobiecie. Ta była jednak niewidoma, więc Aaravos chciał jej przywrócić wzrok. Jego bracia, inne Gwiezdne Elfy odmówili mu pomocy. Postanowił więc stworzyć kolejne źródło magii, znane dzisiaj jako Czarna Magia. Poświęcił oczy jednego ze swoich krewnych by przywrócić swojej ukochanej wzrok. Jednak wtedy Czarna Magia zmieniła ją w skałę. Aaravos nie mógł się pogodzić ze śmiercią ukochanej i próbował na wszelkie sposoby przywrócić ją do życia. Wtedy inne elfy postanowiły go uwięzić za użycie jednego z nich jako źródła mocy dla Czarnej Magii. Wywiązała się walka w trakcie której doszło do zniszczenia posągu i tym samym możliwości powrotu miłości życia elfiego maga. Mag poprzysiągł zemstę na elfach które pozbawiły go ukochanej. Nauczył ludzi używać Czarnej Magii, co nie unikło uwadze ówczesnego króla, Sol Regema. Ten zażądał od ludzkich magów odrzucenia Czarnej Magii. Ci odmówili i ranili smoka. Aaravos starał się ratować ludzi i w tym celu prowadził ewakuację całego miasta z którego pochodził mag który ranił Sol Regema. Następnie ruszył przeciw Gwiezdnym Elfom których miasto znajdowało się na najwyższym szczycie Xadii. Doszło do krwawej walki, podczas której Aaravos zabił niemal wszystkich swoich braci. Jednak został zamknięty w więzieniu poza czasem i przestrzenią przez ostatnich z nich i Smoka połączonego z Arcanum Nieba. Nikt nie wie gdzie jest to więzienie, jednak wszyscy wiedzą że on dalej jest i czeka, by zemścić się na elfach za ich dumę. Ludzie natomiast zostali wygnani na zachód, niezależnie czy wsparli Aaravos czy też postanowili trwać neutralnie i obserwować przebieg wypadków. Nie wiem ile w tym prawdy, jednak ta historia jest stara. Ludzie przyjęli dar, którego nie powinni. Przypieczętował ich los po walce z Aaravosem, jednak wiadomo też że ludzie od dawna mieli świadomość że nie są w stanie używać magii. Mogli sami odkryć Czarną Magię i jej nauczyć Aaravosa. Jednak nikt nie zna prawdy. - powiedział Ethari. 

Callum popatrzył na niego niepewnie. Po chwili zadał pytanie. 

-Ale... On chciał dobrze. Chciał zwyczajnie pomocy. Jego bracia byli źli bo nie chcieli mu pomóc, nie on. -powiedzial Callum. 

-Byli i większość z nich poniosła za to dotkliwą cenę. Jednak nie o to chodzi. Chodzi o jego wykorzystanie Czarnej Magii. Czarna Magia polega na kradieży mocy od magicznego stworzenia do tego stopnia iż nie pozostaje w nim ani odrobina życia. Nikt nie ma do tego prawa. Nie chcę byś ty też kiedykolwiek próbował używać Czarnej Magii. Niesie ona ze sobą niebezpieczeństwo i nawet w szlachetnej sprawie jest zbrodnią. Obiecaj mi że nigdy nie użyjesz Czarnej Magii.-powiedział Ethari. Zapadła cisza. Elf domyślał się że chłopiec nie wie co powiedzieć. Jednak odpowiedział po chwili tą odpowiedź którą oczekiwał. 

-Obiecuję nigdy nie używać Czarnej Magii. Obiecuję. - powiedział pewnie Callum. Ethari mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

Była szansa że gdy chłopiec wróci między ludzi będzie opowiadał prawdę o elfach, a nie historie które wymyślili ludzie by straszyć dzieci. Patrząc na chłopca poczuł w duchu ulgę - ludzie nie byli takimi potworami za jakich ich uważał gdy był w wieku Calluma. Chłopiec był żywym dowodem na to że nie są. 

-Dobrze. No, może spróbujemy ugotować trochę warzyw i owoców. Rayla i Runaan niedługo wrócą z treningu. - powiedział Ethari. Obaj ruszyli do kuchni, jednak wchodząc na korytarz usłyszeli otwieranie drzwi. Rayla i Runaan wrócili. 

Rayla dwa tygodnie wcześniej rozpoczęła szkolenie razem Gerenem i Liadrin. Te treningi składały się z ćwiczeń fizycznych i podstaw walki wręcz razem z walki przy użyciu mieczy. Przez te dodatkowe zajęcia i szkołę która rozpoczęła się dwa tygodnie wcześniej Rayla miała coraz mniej czasu na zabawę z przyjaciółmi. Kilka razy Callum robił pracę domową podwójnie, przez co stał się najlepszym przyjacielem Rayli. Czasami też dochodziło do stłuczki i zadrapania, jak to bywa w czasie ćwiczeń. Ethari nie raz już opatrywał mniejsze rany. Tym razem jednak Rayla wróciła cała i zdrowa (ku uldze Ethariego). 

-Callum, Ethari wróciliśmy! - zawołał Runaan. 

Rayla pomimo faktu że wróciła bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu była niemal wyczerpana. Ledwo stała i widać było jak zasypia na stojąco.

-Ciężki dzień? - zapytał Ethari. 

-Poza tym że ubzdurała sobie bycie najszybszą z całej grupy szkoleniowej i osiągnęła swój cel to nie. - uśmiechnął się Runaan. - Właśnie! Callum, przyszedł do ciebie list. - powiedział Runaan. 

Callum zdziwiony popatrzył na zwój. Była na nim pieczęć Króla Katolis. Domyślał się że to list od rodziny. 

* * *

Całą kolację myślał o tym liście. Podczas gdy Ethari wypytywał Runaana o nowiny w wiosce, co robiła na ćwiczeniach Rayla i inne tego typu sprawy a Rayla niemal zasypiała nad talerzem on szybko zjadł swoją porcję i czekał aż wszyscy skończą by móc pójść do swojego pokoju przeczytać list. Kiedy tak się stało usiadł przy biurku i rozpieczętował zwój. Charakter pisma rozpoznał od razu. Tak samo jak ślady po łzach na kartce.

_Kochany Synku_

_Z całego serca przepraszam za to co zrobiłam. Nie powinnam się zgadzać. Powinnam była was z Ezranem osobiście pilnować. To moja wina. Mam nadzieję że mi kiedyś wybaczysz. Jednak jak wiesz nie miałam wyboru. Harrow również żałuje że do tego doszło. Tak strasznie nam przykro._

_Elfy pozwoliły nam pisać listy. Cieszę się że mimo tego iż nie zasługuję na to, będę miała z Tobą kontakt. Ezran jest smutny od kiedy zniknąłeś. Nawet Soren i Claudia przestali rozrabiać. Bez Ciebie w zamku jest zwyczajnie pusto. Nawet Lord Viren żałuje że nie sprawdził bagaży zanim ruszyliśmy na tamtą wyprawę. Powstrzymałam już nawet jedną wyprawę twojej cioci która chciała się przebić przez całą Xadię aby cię uratować._

_Musisz być silny, mimo wszystkiego co cię spotka. Będziesz musiał spędzić przynajmniej 10 lat w Xadii, a to niemal tyle ile masz lat. Boli mnie że nie będę mogła widzieć jak dorastasz. Będę jednak robić wszystko co w naszej mocy abyś mógł pewnego dnia bezpiecznie wrócić do domu._

_Napisz co u Ciebie. Gdzie mieszkasz, z kim. Czy są tam jakieś dzieci. Napisz do nas jak najprędzej. Umieramy z niepokoju. I pamiętaj, niezależnie od tego wszystkiego dalej cię Kochamy._

_Twoja Rodzina_

Na samym dole kartki były odciśnięte trzy dłonie. Jedna była sporej wielkości, druga była mniejsza i smuklejsza, by trzecia najmniejsza była między nimi. Callum zrozumiał czyje to były odciski rąk. 

Nie rozumiał czemu mama miałaby być zła na siebie niż na niego. W końcu to on zrobił coś złego. To on ukrył się między bagażami i siedział cicho aż do momentu gdy doszło do walki z tym kamiennym potworem. To on wyskoczył gdy smok miał już wykończyć jego mamę. Dlaczego była na siebie zła? On był winny, nie ona. 

Nie rozumiał jak myślą dorośli. Raz mówią jedno, potem robią drugie. Zawsze się śpieszą a potem spóźniają. Raz mówią że trzeba podejść do tego rozsądnie, by zrobić coś bez sensu. Przejmują się rzeczami nie ważnymi. Callum pomyślał że gdy on dorośnie to nie będzie jak inni dorośli. 

Postanowił odpisać od razu. Pisał do zmroku. Ethari zaglądał wiele razy do jego pokoju. Nie wiedział co chłopiec robił. W końcu zapytał. 

-Callum, mówiłeś że zrobiłeś pracę domową. Czy ty mnie okłamałeś? - zapytał się Elf. 

-Nie. Ja naprawdę zrobiłem pracę domową. Tylko odpisuję na list mamy. Ethari, pomożesz mi go wysłać, prawda? - zapytał Callum. 

-Chyba nie mam wyboru. - uśmiechnął się Elf.


	4. Inwazja Adoraburrów

Gren naprawdę miał dosyć Granicy. 

Mimo że odkąd zawarli pakty z Elfami (które jego zdaniem były brutalne gdyż na całe 10 lat odbierały dziecko od rodziców) i na granicy nie doszło do żadnego starcia lub potyczki, to klimat dalej przypominał małe piekło na ziemi.

Stalowe płyty na jego pancerzu zdążyły się już nagrzać, sprawiając że jego warta stawała się z minuty na minutę coraz większą udręką. Pot lał się z niego jak z wodospadu i gdyby nie fakt że szybko parował to jego ubranie byłoby dwa razy cięższe (biorąc pod uwagę fakt że miał na sobie pełen pancerz prawdopodobnie nie mógłby się poruszać. Nagle na drodze zamajaczyło kilka postaci. Szybko wszczął alarm.

Gdy elfy dochodziły już pod ludzki posterunek wszyscy ludzie czekali z bronią w pogotowiu. Pot zaczął lać się jeszcze bardziej, jak to bywa w trakcie napiętch sytuacji na granicy.

Gren zdążył wysłać gońca z informacją do głównej twierdzy i zanim elfy się zbliżyły przybyła Generał Amaya z dodatkowym oddziałem. Kazała czekać ludziom w pogotowiu w okolicznym tunelu. 

-Stać! Kto idzie?- zapytał Gren.

Przywódczynią Elfów okazała się wysoka elfka, która wydawała sie za młoda aby dowodzić. Jej ciemnoczerwone włosy były spięte w długi kosmyk podobny do warkoczyków a jej oczy były ciemno ciemnopomarańczowe podczas gdy jej skóra równie ciemna co skały wokoło. Jednak zarówno Gren jak i Amaya poznali ją od razu.

-Słoneczny Rycerz Janai i mój oddział. Nie mamy wrogich zamiarów. - Janai uniosła ręce aby pokazać że nic w nich nie trzyma. 

_Szuka guza czy jak? Czego ona do cholery chce? -_ pokazała w języku migowym Amaya. 

-Generał Amaya pozdrawia cię, Słoneczny Rycerzu i pyta o cel twej wyprawy na ludzką część granicy.- odpowiedział Gren. Janai wydawała się zdziwiona jego odpowiedzią a nie Generał Amayi. 

-Wybaczcie moją ciekawość, ale ona ma pieczęć z oznaczeniami generała na naramienniku. Dlaczego mówisz w jej imieniu? - zwróciła się do Grena Janai. Gren myślał że pewnie wyobraża sobie ludzi jako stworzenia pełne pychy, pomiatające innymi ludźmi którzy znajdowali się niżej w hierarchii, zarówno wojskowej jak i cywilnej. Jak daleko była od prawdy... 

\- Generał Amaya jest głuchoniema od urodzenia. Jej rodzina odmówiła pomocy od magów w przywróceniu jej słuchu i od tamtej pory Generał używa języka migowego do porozumiewania się. Mówi za pomocą gestów dłoni. Jestem jej tłumaczem odkąd trafiliśmy razem do armii. 

-Rozumiem... Szczerze nie spodziewałam się... Takiej odpowiedzi. Odnośnie waszego pytania. Z Burzowej Iglicy przyszedł list. Zakładam że Siostrzeniec pani Generał odpisał na list który dwa tygodnie temu wysłała jego matka. - mówiąc to wyciągnęła z za pasa zwój. Był zawiązany ciemnoniebieską wstążką. - I nie tylko od niego. Zdaje się że jego obecni opiekunowie wysłali również list do rodziców. Zdaje się że to chyba pytania odnośnie ulubionych rzeczy chłopca, jego urodzin i tym podobnych. Nie bierzcie nas za potwory, nasz król z ciężkim sercem rozdzielił tą rodzinę i chce aby chłopiec miał w miarę normalny pobyt w Xadii. Nawet jako zakładnik. - przekazała Janai, po czym dała oba listy Grenowi. 

Gren przetłumaczył wszystko na język migowy. Amaya pewnie zrozumiała z ruchu warg połowę słów i dalej męczyła się z rozgryzieniem akcentu Elfki. 

Standardowym też zwyczajem Amaya nie przebierała w słowach. 

_Przekaż jej że niech daruje sobie gadanie o "normalnym pobycie" mojego siostrzeńca w Xadii. Mam jej wyjaśnienia gdzieś. Jeżeli oni coś mu zrobią, zmienią w posąg czy wypiją choć odrobinę jego krwi to osobiście ukrzyżuję każdego elfa jaki mieszka po drugiej stronie tej cholernej granicy i każdy z tych krzyży podpalę_. 

-Generał Amaya mówi iż cieszy się że wasi przywódcy okazali się na tyle dobroduszni aby pozwolić na korespondencje między granicą, a także że okazali zainteresowanie jego życiem na tyle aby postarać się o informację na temat jego ulubionych rzeczy z domu. - powiedział Gren. Amaya popatrzyła się na niego pobłażliwie, ale mu przytaknęła. 

Wiele razy Amaya omal nie wywołała wojny z sąsiednimi królestwami. Mimo bycia urodzonym przywódcą i świetnym wojownikiem często najpierw coś robiła by potem pomyśleć nad swoją głupią decyzją. Gdyby nie fakt że prawie nikt nie rozumie języka migowego to Katolis pewnie byłoby przetrzebionym wojną królestwem, albo nawet i nieustannym polem bitwy. 

-Rozumiem. Cieszę się że doszliśmy do porozumienia. Bywajcie w zdrowiu.- ukłoniła się Janai. 

Amaya oczywiście przekazała swoją wolę. 

_Gren, nie powiem nawzajem. Fizycznie nie potrafię się zmusić. Nie mam też najmniejszego zamiaru być miła dla tych potworów. Prędzej bym wsadziła tej całej Złotej Rycerce ten jej miecz prosto w..._

-To były chyba długie pozdrowienia pożegnalne. - powiedziała zdziwiona Janai. 

-Generał kazała przekazać że również was pozdrawia i życzy szybkiego oraz bezpiecznego powrotu do waszych domów i posterunków po drugiej stronie granicy. A co do reszty, to były... Sprawy prywatne. - przekazał Gren. 

Amaya spojrzała na niego tak jakby zamierzała go zjeść... w romantyczny sposób. Kilku żołnierzy cicho zaśmiało się pod nosem. 

Janai zdawała się nabrać na kłamstwo Grena. Ukłoniła się raz jeszcze i jej oddział zawrocił. Amaya poklepała Grena po ramieniu. 

_Ech, Gren. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła..._

* * *

-... Dobrze. Teraz napiszcie "Księżyc i Słońce nie mogą bez siebie istnieć. - powiedział Runaan. 

Rayla i Callum napisali zdanie na kartkach. Runaan się pochylił, sprawdzając co napisały dzieci. Pomimo delikatnych skrzywień w literach u Rayli i niepotrzebnego przecinka u Calluma przepisali zdanie perfekcyjnie. 

Callum mieszkał z nimi już półtora miesiąca. W tym czasie jego opiekunowie odkryli ze chłopiec nie dość że ma talent do rysowania to także i fotograficzną pamięć. Opanował podstawy elfiego języka i dorównywał swym poziomem wiedzy Rayli. Zaczął się również uczyć niektórych run które oznaczały słowa w języku smoków. 

Rayla natomiast ciężko pracowała na treningach. Coraz częściej wracała zmęczona i poobijana. Pomimo to dawała sobie radę. 

-Dobra robota. Jak też mówiłem, możecie się teraz wyjść pobawić z innymi. Ale musicie wrócić przed zmrokiem. - powiedział Runaan. 

-Dobrze, wrócimy na czas! - powiedziała Rayla. 

Dzieci wybiegły z domu i udały się do fontanny przed ich domem. Czekał tam już Geatan i Eleanor. 

-Myśleliśmy że już nie wyjdziecie. Co tak długo? - zapytała Eleanor. 

-Musieliśmy odrobić pracę domową. A gdzie Liadrin i Geren? - zapytał Callum. 

-Mają szlaban. Coś chyba z używaniem łuku w domu. - powiedział Geatan. 

-No dobra. No, to w co się bawimy?- zapytała się Rayla. 

-Ja mam inny pomysł. Gdy byłem niedaleko wioski zbierając z rodzicami grzyby na zupę znalazłem pewną ciekawą rzecz. Myślę że wam się spodoba. - powiedział Geatan.

Dzieci ruszyły za nim. Jednak przechodząc koło Altany Zgromadzeń Callum zderzył się z innym elfem. 

-Ej! Patrz gdzie łazisz, Ptasi Móżdżku! - wydarł się Feren. 

Feren był synem jednego z myśliwych w Silvergrove. Mimo tego że nie znał dobrze Calluma i Geatana, gardził nimi. Z tego co Runaan zdążył powiedzieć Callumowi jego ojciec miał problemy w domu i rozwiódł się z jego matką która była Słonecznym Elfem. Od tamtego czasu stał się on zagorzałym orędownikiem za zamknięciem się Elfów w społecznościach według Arcanum jakie dane elfy reprezentowały. To również przeszło na jego syna który nie szczędził obelg na elfy które nie były związane z Księżycem. 

-Sam patrz gdzie łazisz. Zostaw go w spokoju! - uciszyła go Rayla. 

-Uuuuu. Już się boję. Po co się przejmujesz, to tylko przerośnięty gołąb. - powiedział Feren.

-Daj se na wstrzymanie, co? - powiedział Callum, który zdążył już wstać. 

Widząc że jest sam na czworo dzieci faktycznie dał sobie spokój. Mamrocząc coś pod nosem ruszył w stronę swojego domu. 

-Palant. - powiedziała Eleanor. 

-I to jeszcze jak. - powiedział Callum. 

-Chodźcie, to już nie daleko. - powiedział Geatan. 

* * *

-No! Jesteśmy na miejscu. - powiedział Elf. Stał na polu gdzie trawa sięgała im do pasa. Inne dzieci patrzyły się na niego jakby oszalał. 

-No...pole jest naprawdę duże. Ale co w nim takiego niezwykłego?- zapytał Callum. 

-Patrz. - powiedział Geatan i podniósł z ziemi małą włochatą kulkę i podszedł do Eleanor. Następnie przyłożył jej kulkę do szyi. Kulka przykleiła się i zaczęła łaskotać dziewczynkę. Eleanor zaczęła chichotać bez opamiętania. 

-Dobra, jeżeli to te małe kulki i wywołują one łaskotki to jednak jest to super. - powiedziała Rayla podnosząc kolejną kulkę z ziemi. Było ich niesamowicie dużo. Jednak nagle kulka otworzyła oczy i ziewnęła. 

-Na Garlacha! To żyje!- podskoczyła zdziwiona Rayla. 

-Oczywiście że tak. To Adoraburry. Myślałem że żyją tylko w lasach niedaleko Burego Lasu, skąd pochodzi mój dziadek. Nie spodziewaliśmy się z tatą i mamą że mieszkają w Księżycowej Knieji.- Geatan odpowiedział łaskocząc jedną z kulek obok twarzy. Kulka wyraźnie się uśmiechnęła. 

-Ale super! - powiedział Callum. 

Callum próbował podejść do Rayli i potknął się. Gdy ta próbowała podejść by pomóc mu wstać zauważyła że Adoraburry całe go obkleiły. Tylko jego twarz była wolna od małych kulek. 

-Spójrzcie, jestem Adoraburrem! - zaśmiał się Callum wstając. Nagle poczuł jak wszystkie kulki zaczęły go łaskotać. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i upadł na ziemię, umierając ze śmiechu. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Rayla tak się śmiała, że sama wylądowała na ziemi i wyglądała tak samo jak Callum. 

* * *

-Długa warta? - zapytała się Tiadrin.

Lain dopiero wrócił z warty. Jako że był Elfem Księżycowym harmonogram wart wyznaczał dla niego najczęściej warty w nocy. Szczerze nie miałby nic przeciwko gdyby jego żona była obok niego w trakcie. Ale nie była. Aby mógł się skupić na warcie, harmonogram rozdzielał ich aby mieli że sobą kontakt tylko w czasie wolnym.

-Długa i zimna.- Powiedział i przytulił się do niej.

Biło od niej ciepło. Gdyby to zależało od niego, mógłby tak zostać aż do śmierci, przytulonay do najpiękniejszego elfa jakiego spotkał w życiu. Ale wiedział że ona spędziła noc w pokoju, a on na zewnątrz. Domyślał się że musi być niezwykle zimny w dotyku. Odsunął się po chwili.

-Zanim zapytasz: Nie, nie zdążyłam jeszcze zamarznąć. Ogrzewanie się z tobą jest najlepszą rzeczą pod księżycem jeśli mam być szczera. - powiedziała Tiadrin czytając w myślach męża. 

-Ostatnim razem gdy tak mówiłaś dziewięć miesięcy później przy porodzie wyklinałaś mnie od najgorszych drani. - uśmiechnął się Lain. 

-Czy to propozycja? - zapytała Tiadrin patrząc na niego z politowaniem. 

-Może kiedy indziej... - powiedział Lain.

Tiadrin spojrzała na niego.

-Znam ten wyraz twarzy. Coś się stało, prawda? - zapytała Tiadrin. 

-Przyszedł list z Silvergrove. Od Runaana. - powiedział Lain. 

-Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? - zapytała elfka. 

-Tak. Zresztą sama zobacz. - powiedział Lain dając jej list. 

_Drodzy Tiadrin I Lain_

_Mamy nadzieję że u was wszystko w porządku. Słyszeliśmy że ostatnio nad Burzową Iglicą przeszła burza. Mamy nadzieję że jesteście cali i zdrowi._

_Niechętnie wam to piszę, jednak Rayla i Callum narozrabiali. Konkretnie mówiąc przynieśli do domu Adoraburry. Oczywiście nie powiedzieli nam nic i wstając rano omal nie dostałem zawału gdy nadepnąłem jednego z nich. Udało nam się uzbierać ponad 150 tych małych kulek i mimo protestu dzieci odnieśliśmy je na pole gdzie mieszkały. Mimo iż sami wiecie jak te małe kulki są urocze i potrafią łaskotać, nie możemy ich trzymać w domu. W obawie oczywiście o ich bezpieczeństwo musieliśmy je odnieść tam skąd dzieci je wzięły._

_Callum okazał się wyjątkowym dzieckiem gdyż ma dobrą pamięć do liter i cyfr. Szybko się nauczył naszego alfabetu. Również dobrze rysuje. Rayla natomiast robi znaczące postępy w nauce. Może nie do końca radzi sobie z łukiem (gdyby nie mój refleks to prawdopodobnie trafiłaby mnie w kolano) jednak z mieczem radzi sobie znacznie lepiej. Zdaje się inspirować wami._

Tiadrin czytała list dalej. List opisywał wszystko co stało się od ich ostatniej wizyty. Uśmiechnęła się czytając jak Rayla i Callum stali się nierozłączni jak rodzeństwo. List był długi, jednak miło się go czytało **(nie miałem pomysłu co dać do tego listu - dopisek autora)**

_Mamy nadzieję że niebawem wrócicie. Rayla, ja i Ethari tęsknimy._

_Wasz wierny przyjaciel_

_Runaan_

Tiadrin zrozumiała. Lain chciał zwyczajnie wrócić. Tęsknił za córką.

-Wiem że za nią tęsknisz. Sam wiesz że nie ma nocy podczas której bym nie płakała z tego powodu. Jednak jak tylko Avizandum będzie miał potomka powołają nową Smoczą Straż. Prawdopodobnie za 5, może 6 lat wrócimy do domu.- powiedziała kładąc rękę na ramieniu męża. 

-Nie o to się boję. Boję się o to co ona będzie o nas myśleć. Ona pewnie nas nienawidzi. Nie mieliśmy wyboru... Ale sama wiesz... - powiedział Lain. 

-Tak... Wiem... - powiedziała Tiadrin. 


	5. Woda

Minęło osiem miesięcy. Sarai mimo to dalej nie potrafiła się pozbierać. Żyła w ciągłej obawie przed anty-elfickim stronnictwem, który w okolicach granicy rozpoczął bunt niecały miesiąc wcześniej. Paru radykałów namawiało do otwartego konfliktu z Xadią, wśród nich znalazł się jeden z baronów. Zebrał on małą grupę ludzi pod sobą i ogłosił bunt przeciwko "biernej koronie" . Połączył się z grupą jednego z kapłanów z Duren, tworząc małą grupę zdolną zdobyć mniejszy garnizon. 

Podobne rebelie wybuchały we wszystkich królestwach. Na wieść o tym że monarchowie i magowie postanowili przez 10 lat tańczyć jak im elfy zagrają wielu radykalnych przeciwników Elfów zebrało się w grupy nie liczące więcej niż tysiąc ludzi by zebrać się na wyprawę przeciwko Xadii oraz obalić władców. Jako że to mogło doprowadzić do kolejnej wojny, jak i zagrozić życiu Calluma, monarchowie odmówili im wsparcia, a nawet i ogłosili ich przestępcami. Wszyscy wysłali swoje siły aby zdławić bunty nim te zdążą narobić więcej szkód. 

Królestwa Katolis i Duren nie miały odpowiednich sił w rejonie wybuchu buntu aby uporać się z buntownikami więc musiały poprosić o pomoc elfy. Te zgodziły się wysłać tysiąc Słonecznych Gwardzistów pod wodzą Słonecznego Rycerza Janai by razem z Stojącym Batalionem Amayi, Pierwszym Regimentem generała Sturna z Duren spacyfikowali Rebeliantów, zarówno tutaj jak i w Duren. W niecały tydzień Rebelie po tej stronie kontynentu zostały zmiażdżone przez wojska wszystkich pięciu Królestw. 

Jednak pomimo małych strat i szybkiego zwycięstwa królowa nie była szczęśliwa. Jej siostra omal nie zginęła przygnieciona skałami podczas uderzenia na ostatni bastion buntowników. Spod kamieni wyciągnęła ją właśnie Janai. Elfy zaproponowały leczenie rannych ludzi. Niechętnie ludzie się zgodzili. Amaya razem z kilkunastoma ludźmi trafiła do Lux Aurea, stolicy Słonecznych Elfów. 

To byli kolejni, choć na krócej zakładnicy. Jednak elfy nie okazywały wrogości, a nawet szacunek wobec rannych żołnierzy z którymi walczyli ramię w ramię. Obiecywały że zarówno Callum jak i ranni są cali i nie ma z nimi problemów. 

Sarai popatrzyła na Ezrana. Chłopczyk spał dalej. Sarai mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła. On chyba tylko poza Harrowem i Siostrą potrafili ją jeszcze rozweselić. Sześcioletni chłopczyk był pilnowany przez matkę cały czas. Nie chciała stracić i jego. 

Usłyszała skrzypnięcie drzwi do sypialni. Odwróciła się by spojrzeć na wchodzącego. Był to Harrow. 

-Sarai? Jest późno, czemu nie śpisz? - zapytał Harrow. 

-Nie potrafię zasnąć. Dowiedziałeś się czegoś na temat buntowników? - zapytała Sarai. 

-Viren twierdzi że to jakiś kult radykałów Czarnej Magii, nazywany Salamandrą. Tak, tą Salamandrą. - powiedział Harrow zdejmując buty i siadając na łóżku. 

-Tą samą która 100 lat temu omal nie wywróciła wszystkich 5 królestw do góry nogami? Mieli być ponoć wybici do ostatniego. - powiedziała Sarai. 

-Jak widać albo nie byli, albo ktoś odziedziczył po nic symbolikę. Nawet Viren jest zaniepokojony tymi informacjami. - odpowiedział Harrow. 

-Jeżeli on się o coś martwi, to znaczy że coś się dzieje. A skoro już o nim mowa. Jak jego sprawa o rozwód? —zapytała Sarai. 

-Lissa zawiesiła sprawę o rozwód. Powiedziała mi że od czasu gdy Callum został wzięty do niewoli w Xadii Viren się zmienił. Stara się dbać o dzieci, rzadziej używa Czarnej Magii. Jakby poczucie winy stłumiło jego ambicje. 

-Viren nie ma odwagi mi spojrzeć w oczy od ponad 8 miesięcy. Stał się też bardziej skormny. I... Jego pracownia stoi zamknięta od 3 miesięcy. Może to i lepiej? Kto wie czy kiedyś by nie zdetronizował twojego następcy by rozpętać wojnę z Xadią.- zażartowała ironicznie Sarai. 

-Ufam mu... I cieszę się że zaufałem właśnie jemu. To dobry przyjaciel. A teraz co u was? Działo się coś kiedy byłem na spotkaniu z doradcami? 

-Poza tym że Ezran próbował rozmawiać z Pipem to nic wielkiego. Miałam nawet wrażenie że Ezran może faktycznie rozumieć co Pip miał na myśli. Ale mogło mi się też wydawać. Przyszedł też list od Calluma. 

-Co u niego? - zapytał Harrow kładąc się obok Sarai. 

-Nie wiem, czekałam na ciebie z otworzeniem listu. - powiedziała Sarai rozwijając pergamin. 

* * *

Rayla zgodziła się iść z nimi nad wodę, bo nie chciało jej się siedzieć w domu samemu. Było w końcu lato, komu się chce wtedy być w domu. Callum chciał zobaczyć rzekę, mieszkał tutaj już 8 miesięcy i jeszcze ani razu tutaj nie był. Jednak wszystkich zdziwiło gdy Rayla odmówiła wejścia do wody. Powiedziała że nie ma stroju do pływania. Nie chciała aby znali prawdę.

Oczywiście wszyscy akceptowali jej decyzję. W końcu czemu by nie? Tylko Callum zdawał się nie wierzyć w wyjaśnienie Rayli. Jednak Liadrin i Geren dosłownie go wciągnęli do wody.

Rayla patrzyła na wodę. Była spokojna, woda była daleko a ona siedziała na suchym lądzie. Nic jej się nie mogło stać. Oddychała spokojnie, jak uczył ją Runaan by się uspokoić. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech.

Popatrzyła się na Calluma. Ten zauważył że ta patrzy za nim i jej pomachał. Ta odmachała udając największy uśmiech jaki potrafiła. Ten jednak nie dał się nabrać i zaczął iść w jej kierunku. Po szybkiej zmianie kilku zdań z Geatanem i Gerenem wyszedł z wody i poszedł w jej kierunku. 

Usiadł obok niej. Woda spływała z niego strumieniami. Uśmiechnął się, choć Rayla patrzyła dalej w piasek przed nią. Callum nie musiał pytać by wiedzieć że coś jest nie tak. Jednak zapytał.

-Rayla, wszystko w porządku? Wydajesz się... Wybita z rytmu. - zapytał się Callum.

-Wybita z rytmu? - zapytała Rayla.

-No... Tak? Jeżeli jest jakaś czynność czy zabawa to zawsze jesteś pierwsza do robienia czegokolwiek. Ale teraz... Wydajesz się smutna. Siedzisz cicho i wydajesz się oddalać od innych. Czy coś się stało? - zapytał się Callum.

Rayla popatrzyła się na niego. Z jednej strony mogła mu powiedzieć co się stało... Ale nie chciała zostać wyśmiana. W końcu, to co się zdarzyło trafia się wszystkim... Prawda?

-Nie... Callum. Nic się nie stało. Po prostu... Nie ważne. Jak mówiłam, zapomniałam stroju. I tyle. - Rayla powiedziała starając zachować spokój. 

-Rayla znam cię za dobrze. Coś się stało i próbujesz omijać temat. Chcę Ci pomóc. - powiedział Callum kładąc mokrą rękę na jej ramieniu. 

-Callum. Odpuść, proszę... Zresztą, nie muszę Ci nic mówić. Po co się interesujesz? - powiedziała Rayla odkręcając się do niego plecami. 

-Kiedy zamieszkałem z wami ty nie odpuściłaś. A interesuję się bo to robią przyjaciele. - kłócił się Callum. 

Rayla spojrzała mu w oczy. Widziała tylko troskę i pytający wzrok. Wzięła głęboki oddech. 

-Ja... No... - próbowała wyjaśnić Rayla powoli.- Dobrze. Obiecaj że nie będziesz się śmiać. 

-Nie będę. Słowo pomocnika kowala. - powiedział Callum. 

Ethari i ojciec Eleanor, Galahir nauczyli Calluma kilku rzeczy na temat kowalstwa i jubilerstwa. Zaczęło się od składania pojedynczych naszyjników, jednak po pewnym czasie Callum pomagał w grawerowaniu run i często zapamiętywał kombinacje run które były ciężkie do zapamiętania nawet dla Ethariego. Kowal postanowił ze będzie przyuczał młodego człowieka zawodu.

-Dobra... Więc... Ja boję się... - ostatnie słowo Rayla wymruczała pod nosem. 

-Rayla powtórz. Czego się boisz? - zapytał Callum. 

-Mówię że... Boję się...Wody.- Rayla powiedziała z mocnym oporem. Zamknęła oczy i zasłoniła twarz. W końcu przyznała się do tego co odkąd pamiętała starała się ukrywać. Wiedzieli o tym tylko Ethari, Runaan i jej rodzice i Rayla nie chciała aby ktoś o tym jeszcze wiedział. 

Zamiast jednak zostać wyśmiana czy nazwania niemądrą poczuła że Callum ją przytulił. Mimo łez w oczach spojrzała na chłopca. Nie widziała ironicznego uśmiechu ani pobłażliwości w jego oczach. Po prostu przytulił ją. Po chwili się odsunął. 

-Dlaczego się boisz wody? - zapytał się Callum. 

-No... Bo... Gdy byłam młodsza z rodzicami poszliśmy nad wodę i... odpłynęłam za daleko. Kiedy się zorientowałam że fale mnie zabrały za daleko to nie widziałam brzegu. Przestraszyłam się i zaczęłam tonąć. Gdyby nie płynący w okolicy Oceaniczny Elf to... No... Wiesz... - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Ale to... To okropne. Czemu miałbym się z tego śmiać? Rayla, miałaś ciężkie chwile i zwyczajnie nie chcesz aby to się powtórzyło. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Trzeba być bardzo niemiłym aby się śmiać z takiej rzeczy. - powiedział Callum kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. 

-Barris by się śmiała. A za nią inni...Nie chcę by ktoś wiedział. Nie powiesz nikomu, prawda? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Nie powiem. Obiecuję. Słowo pomocnika kowala. - powiedział Callum. 

-Dzięki... Więc co teraz? Będziesz mnie przekonywać by pójść do wody? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Będę siedział i dotrzymywał ci towarzystwa. - powiedział Callum. 

-Na pewno? Wiesz... Trochę tu nudno. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Trudno. W szkole jest tak samo a jakoś tam siedzimy. - powiedział Callum. 

Po chwili siedzenia i rozmawiania o wszystkim i o niczym usłyszeli za sobą trzask pękającej gałęzi. Za nimi stał Feren i kilku jego kolegów. 

-Zakochana para, Callum i Rayla! - śmiali się i powtarzali to zdanie w nieskończoność. 

Oczywiście w wieku jedenastu lat mało kto myśli o miłości i nie może mieć pewności co do uczuć gdyż to za wcześnie na takie rzeczy. Poza tym Rayla z Callumem byli tylko przyjaciółmi i bliżej im było do rodzeństwa. Jednak dzieci w tym wieku lubiły szydzić z przyjaźni między chłopcami i dziewczynami. Nie inaczej było tutaj. Zarówno Rayla jak i Callum zarumienili się. 

-Wcale nie! - krzyknął Callum. 

-Ależ tak! - śmiał się Feren. 

-Nie, nie prawda! Zostawcie nas w spokoju!- krzyknęła Rayla.

-A co? Przeszkadzamy wam w CAŁOWANIU? - szydził z nich Yeavin, kolega Ferena. 

-Nie słyszałeś? Zostawcie nas w spokoju!- odgryzł się poirytowany Callum. 

-Tak? A co nam zrobisz, Ptasi Móż... - próbował szydzić z niego Feren gdy nagle dostał kamieniem w głowę. Zobaczył Gerena i Geatana. Do nich już podbiegały Eleanor i Liadrin. 

Zauważając że Callum i Rayla nie byli sami "napastnicy" zwiali do lasu. 

-I nie wracać! Łajzy! - krzyknął Geren. 

-To był celny rzut, Lia. - powiedziała Eleanor. 

-Tak... To było niesamowite. - powiedział Geatan. Liadrin zarumieniła się na jego komplement. 

-Jesteście cali?- zapytał Geren. 

-Tak, nic nam nie jest. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Już tu raczej nie wrócą, więc na pewno mamy spokój. Idziemy jeszcze trochę popływać. Idziesz z nami Callum? - zapytał się Geatan. 

-Nie... Zmęczony jestem... I tyle. - powiedział Callum. 

Inne dzieci uwierzyły (albo udawały że wierzą) w jego wyjaśnienie i kontynuowały zabawę. Callum do końca siedział z Raylą w oddali. Rayla od naprawdę od początku dnia czuła się naprawdę dobrze. Callum był naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem. 

* * *

-Hej, Callum? - zawołała za nim Rayla gdy wrócili do domu. 

-Tak? - podpowiedział Callum wracając na korytarz. 

Rayla podeszła do niego. 

-Jeszcze raz dzięki za... No, wiesz. Pomoc nad rzeką.- powiedziała Rayla. 

-Nic wielkiego. Od tego są przyjaciele, prawda? - zapytał Callum uśmiechając się. 

-Tak... Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. - powiedziała Rayla dając mu całusa w policzek. Spodziewała się głośnego "BLEEE!" w reakcji na ten przyjacielski gest, jednak Callum zamarł. Cały się zaczerwienił. 

-Jeszcze raz dzięki. Dobranoc! - powiedziała Rayla wchodząc do swojego pokoju. 

Nie zdawała sobie sprawy że Callum stał następne pięć minut w bezruchu. Przechodząc przez korytarz Ethari zauważył chłopca. 

-Hej. Callum, czas spać. Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał starszy Elf. 

Callum nagle oprzytomniał. 

-Tak. Już idę, dobranoc. - powiedział nerwowo Callum znikając w swoim pokoju. 

* * *

-... a następnego dnia Rayla znalazła u niej w pokoju bukiet kwiatów. - tłumaczyła co przeczytała w liście Sarai śmiejąc się. 

-Możesz się śmiać, ale jak tak dalej pójdzie to ta Rayla będzie twoją synową. - dołączył do śmiania się Harrow. Po chwili oboje przestali. 

-Właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę że Callum może wrócić już ożeniony, a nawet i z własnym dzieckiem. - powiedziała Sarai. 

-Mówisz jakby to było coś złego. Nie wiadomo też czy elfy i ludzie tak samo się rozmnażają. - powiedział Harrow. 

-Mam wrażenie że raczej tak. Zresztą jakkolwiek by nie było, z tego co Callum pisze zdaje się że on i Rayla są zgranym duetem. Trochę jak Lissa i Viren w ich wieku. Wiesz przecież co Viren potrafił robić by jej zaimponować. Raz nawet o mało co nie utonął. Oby nasz syn nie musiał przechodzić przez to samo. - powiedziała Sarai. 

-Tak...jednak mnie nie to martwi. - powiedział Harrow. 

-W takim razie co? Chodzi ci o... - Sarai domyślała się co miał na myśli. 

-To trochę samolubne... Według mnie oczywiście. Jednak... Miałem nadzieję że Callum kiedyś nazwie mnie... "Tato". Ale teraz... Kiedy on wróci będzie pewnie miał odruch mówić do mnie "Wasza Wysokość" albo "Proszę Pana". Rozumiesz co mam na myśli?- zapytał Sarai patrząc w ścianę. 

-Rozumiem. Boję się że też nie będzie mógł powiedzieć do mnie po tym wszystkim "Mamo". Ale trzeba mieć nadzieję że czas faktycznie leczy rany. Kto wie, może jeszcze będziemy się śmiać z tego wszyscy razem, w towarzystwie jego dzieci. - powiedziała Sarai. 

-To tylko gdybanie. Ale kto wie... Może tak będzie.... - odpowiedział Harrow. 


	6. Nie możliwe

Callum wiedział że jest już po nim. Obiecał tego nie robić. Nigdy. Ale zrobił to.

Elfi mag namawiał go do narysowania runy Zaklęcia Aspiro. Chłopiec jakimś cudem narysował runę. Mimo przerażenia jakie go wtedy opanowało wymówił nazwę Zaklęcia i dmuchnął, tak jak go instruował mag. Chłopiec wywołał małe tornado które omal maga nie zdmuchnęło. 

Wykorzystał jego chwilową nieuwagę do ucieczki. Musiał porozmawiać z Etharim. Nie chciał być jak Viren. Cokolwiek byle nie być jak Viren. Wszystko byle nie być jak Viren.

Znalazł go w kuźni pracującego nad karwaszami dla jednego z myśliwych. Zawahał się. Zrobił w końcu coś strasznego. Czuł że łzy ciekną mu po policzkach. Jednak postanowił się przyznać. Może Ethari nie będzie zły. Mieszkał z nim 13 miesięcy więc była szansa że nie ukarze go i nie będzie źle.

-E-ethari? - kalum przełknął ślinę - M-możemy porozmawiać?-spytał niepewnie Callum. Czuł jak strach paraliżuje go od środka. 

Elf odwrócił się. Zdziwił się na widok chłopca który widocznie płakał. Zwłaszcza że w tym czasie powinien być w szkole. 

-Callum? Co się stało? Czemu nie jesteś w szkole?-zapytał go podchodząc do chłopca. 

-Ethari przepraszam! - powiedział Callum przytulając dorosłego. Ethari również go przytulił. - Ja nie chciałem... Naprawdę nie chciałem...Nie wiedziałem że tak się da...- płakał Callum. 

-Callum, co się stało? - Ethari jednak nie był w stanie z chłopca wydobyć co się stało - Oddychaj. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Na spokojnie. - powoli uspokajał chłopca. Callum w końcu się uspokoił - Callum. Powiedz mi co się stało. 

-Ethari... Ja... Zrobiłem coś złego. - powiedział Ethraiemu. Zawachał się. - Ja... Użyłem Czarnej Magii. - powiedział drżącym głosem. 

-Ale... Jak to? Niemożliwe żebyś sam to zrobił. Może Ci się wydawało. Opowiedz co zrobiłeś. - powiedział Ethari. Dla niego to było niemożliwe żeby sam z siebie Callum nagle nauczył się Czarnej Magii. Nie, to nie możliwe. Jendak coś się stało. 

Callum wytarł łzy o zaczął opowiadać. 

-No bo... Była przerwa w szkole i razem z innymi dziećmi poszliśmy zobaczyć przygotowania do festiwalu Księżycowych Jagód...no i był tam Powietrzny Elf. Powiedział że ma na imię Ibis i będzie uczył w naszej szkole. Zapytał się czy znam jakieś runy. Powiedziałem mu że nie. Pokazał mi runę do Zaklęcia... I ja ją narysowałem.... A potem powiedziałem nazwę Zaklęcia i dmuchnąłem. Wtedy zrobiło się tornado. - powiedział załamany Callum. 

-Możesz to powtórzyć? - zapytał Ethari. 

Callum spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Odsunął się i zrobił coś co wprawiło Ethariego w osłupienie. Chłopiec narysował runę i wypowiedział zaklęcie i dmuchnął. 

-Aspiro. 

Nagle w pokoju zaczął wiać silny wiatr. Tak silny, że skrzynka przed nim uderzyła o ścianę i się roztrzaskała. Callum spojrzał przerażony na Ethariego który sam podobnie patrzył w jego kierunku. 

-Ja... Przepraszam... - powiedział Callum. 

-Callum... To nie jest... To nie była Czarna Magia... Ale to nie możliwe. Musiałbyś być połączony z... Arcanum Nieba. - powiedział Ethari. 

-Ale... Ethari, sam mówiłeś że ludzie nie są... - zaprzeczył Callum dalej przeświadczony że użył Czarnej Magii. 

-Wiem co powiedziałem. Idź do swojego pokoju. Będę musiał porozmawiać z tym Ibisem. - powiedział Ethari. 

* * *

-Jeżeli chodzi o waszego podopiecznego muszę przyznać że jest bardzo potężny. Nie widziałem żeby dziecko w jego wieku dysponowało tak wielką mocą. Nie powiem, nawet mnie to z lekka przeraża. Ma wielki potęcjał aby zostać magiem. - powiedział Ibis. 

Opiekunowie Calluma, Runaan i Ethari, jednak nie wyglądali na zadowolonych. Bardziej na przerażonych. Obaj byli bladzi z przerażenia. Ibis nie rozumiał. Umiejętności magiczne to było błogosławieństwo. Powinni się cieszyć, w końcu nie każdy ma taki potencjał jak Callum. On sam musiał pracować aby moc jego wersji Aspiro była tak potężna. Natomiast Callum prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz użył tego Zaklęcia. 

-Ale to nie jest możliwe. Callum nie może być połączony z Arcanum Nieba. - zaprzeczył Runaan. 

-Dlaczego? Jest Podniebnym Elfem tak jak i ja. To leży w jego naturze. - powiedział spokojnie Ibis. 

-No właśnie nie leży, ponieważ... Jak by to spokojnie powiedzieć... Słyszałeś o incydencie granicznym sprzed roku? W którym Xadią wzięła do niewoli ludzkiego księcia? - zapytał Runaan. 

-Tak. Ale co to... - Ibis nagle zrozumiał o co chodziło - Nie mówisz że ten chłopiec... - powiedział Ibis blednąc jeszcze bardziej niż Ethari z Runaanem. 

-Tak. Callum jest człowiekiem. - powiedział Ethari. 

-Ale bez Pierwotnego Kamienia nie powinien... Jesteście pewni że to nie iluzja? Jak sami mówicie, pomagał w kuźni, mógł nieświadomie założyć dodatkowy naszyjnik... - Powiedział Ibis. 

-Sprawdzaliśmy. Ma tylko ten z nałożoną iluzją aby wyglądał jak elf. I nawet bez niego udało mu się powtórzyć zaklęcie. Co powinniśmy zrobić? - odpowiedział Ethari. 

-Przede wszystkim poinformować Króla Avizanduma. On prawdopodobnie razem z innymi elfimi magami postanowi go poddać rytuałowi sprawdzenia Lux Aurea. Jako kowal pewnie byłeś w Lux Aurea, więc wiesz o czym mówię? - zapytał Ibis.

-Tak. Rytuał który może zarówno ujawnić prawdziwą postać jak i wskazać wszelkie ślady Czarnej Magii. Nie wiedziałem jednak że można ten rytuał przeprowadzać na dzieciach. - powiedział Ethari.

-Podobno można. Zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o człowieka który jest w stanie jakimś cudem władać Pierwotną Magią. Na waszym miejscu bym zaczął pisać listy do elfich przywódców. - powiedział Ibis.

-Powinniśmy zawiadomić też Laina i Tiadrin. A także rodziców chłopca. - powiedział Ethari.

* * *

Callum uciekł z lekcji. Rayla nie rozumiała dlaczego, a już zwłaszcza dlaczego jej nic nie powiedział. Byli w końcu najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Odkąd jednak Callum dowiedział się o jej strachu przed wodą zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać. Częściej spędzał z nią czas, był dla niej znacznie milszy.

Często też działy się dziwne rzeczy w domu. Zaczęły się pojawiać jakimś trafem często kwiaty w jej pokoju. Rayla nie wiedziała jednak od kogo i nie mówiła o tym dorosłym. Domyślała się jednak że to byli prawdopodobnie jej przyjaciele robiący głupie żarty. 

Jednak skupiła się na zniknięciu Calluma po lekcjach. Kiedy wróciła do domu dowiedziała się że niedługo będą musieli wyjechać szybko. Ethari wysyłał listy, podczas gdy Runaan ich pakował. W tym czasie Callum zamknął się w swoim pokoju.

Rayla spróbowała wejść oknem. Skacząc z gałęzi na gałąź w końcu dotarła pod okno. Trening Runaana nie poszedł w las. Zapukała w szybę. Callum otworzył patrząc z niedowierzaniem.

-Rayla? Co ty robisz? - zapytał przerażony.

-A na co to wygląda? Przybywam Ci na ratunek! - powiedziała sarkastycznie (Ethari stwierdził że przebywanie z Runaanem i "dorastanie" zmienia charakter Rayli) wskakując do środka. Callum był bardziej przerażony i się cofnął.

-Czekaj. Nie podchodź! - powiedział Callum cofając się od niej. 

-Czemu? Callum, co się stało? Nie byłeś taki blady odkąd pokazałam Ci swoje miecze rok temu. - powiedziała Rayla podchodząc do Calluma. 

-Ja... Rayla ja zrobiłem... - Powiedział Callum cofając się jeszcze bardziej. Patrzył na nią z łzami w oczach. -... Ja użyłem Czarnej Magii. - powiedział Callum. 

-Zaraz. Jak to? Dlaczego? - Rayla zapytała z niedowierzaniem. Jak Callum mógł zrobić coś czego ktoś musiałby go nauczyć? 

Callum opowiedział jej sytuację z Ibisem i to co później wydarzyło się w kuźni. Był w trakcie opowieści bliski popłakania się. Rayla przytuliła go. 

-Callum, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, niezależnie czy użyłeś przez przypadek czarnej magii czy nie. Dalej jesteś najśmieszniejszym, najmilszym i najmądrzejszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam. Będzie dobrze. Nauczysz się nie używać Czarnej Magii i tyle. - powiedziała Rayla. Nagle usłyszała pukanie. 

-Callum. To ja, Runaan. Musimy porozmawiać. - usłyszeli zza drzwi.

Rayla otworzyła drzwi. Runaan popatrzył na nich zimno, jednak z politowaniem. Popatrzył na Calluma.

-Musimy pojechać do Lux Aurea. Niedługo przybędzie Księżycowy Smok Vas. Zabierze nas tam. Według nas nie użyłeś Czarnej Magii. Jednak z drugiej strony nie wiemy jakim cudem użyłeś Pierwotnej Magii. Chcemy się upewnić że nikt nie gra nam na nerwach i nie robi z ciebie złego maga a z nas wariatów. Chciałem też powiedzieć że... wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie pozwolimy aby stało się tobie cokolwiek. - powiedział Runaan przytulając Calluma. Callum poczuł się trochę lepiej, choć dalej czuł się nie swojo.

Po chwili się rodzielili, wtedy Runaan popatrzył na dwójkę z uśmiechem. 

-Ale jest jedną rzecz która nie daje mi spokoju. - powiedziała Runaan. 

-T-tak? - zapytał się znowu niepewnie Callum.

-Mogę wiedzieć co wasza dwójka robiła sam na sam w zamkniętym pokoju? - zapytał się Runaan uśmiechając się podczas gdy Rayla i Callum zarumienili się mocno.

* * *

Janai przygotowała eskortę. Dwa tuziny Słonecznych Gwardzistów i czterech magów. Obstawa godna skazańca. Jednak to co zobaczyła wprawiło ją w osłupienie. Obstawa była przeznaczona dla jedenastoletniego dziecka.

Chłopiec patrzył przerażony na zastęp. Tak samo jak jego opiekunowie i elfia dziewczynka która z nimi przybyła. 

Chłopczyk widząc elfy przygotowane jakby miały mu zrobić krzywdę przestraszył się i schował za opiekunami. Janai musiała ratować twarz zarówno swojej siostry jak i całą sytuację. 

Podeszła do chłopca. 

-Witaj. Jestem Janai, Słoneczny Rycerz Lux Aurea. Ty musisz być Callum, prawda? - powiedziała Janai, wykonując powitalny gest z lekkim ukłonem. 

Chłopczyk przytaknął nerwowo. Popatrzył się na równie zmieszanych co Janai zbrojnych. 

-Nie musisz się niczego obawiać. My, Słoneczne Elfy zawsze dajemy przyjaciołom ochronę i dbamy o nich. Tak samo jak i o ich rodzinę. Twoja ciocia jest tutaj, wiesz? - powiedziała Janai.

-Ciocia Amaya? Gdzie? - zapytał się Callum rozglądając się po zebranych.

-Zaprowadzę cię do niej. Kazi zaprowadzi twoich opiekunów do naszej królowej. Mają kilka spraw do omówienia.- powiedziała Janai wyciągając rękę do chłopczyka. 

-Może... Może iść ze mną moja przyjaciółka Rayla? - zapytał nieśmiałe Callum. 

-Tak. Mogę Ethari? Mogę? - zapytała się dziewczynka. 

-Oczywiście. Niebawem do was dołączymy. - odpowiedział Ethari. 

Janai zabrała Calluma i Raylę do skrzydła szpitalnego pałacu. 

* * *

-... Jeżeli to co mówicie to prawda, to może zmienić wszystko co znaliśmy do tej pory. - odpowiedział Avizanduma. Smok spojrzał na nich groźnie, choć jak widać wierzył im. 

-Ludzie posiadający możliwość użycia Pierwotnych Źródeł Magii mogą być jeszcze gorszym zagrożeniem. Jeżeli nauczymy ich używać magii nie będziemy mogli dysponować przewagą jaką dysponowaliśmy do tej pory. - powiedziała Kheesa, królowa Słonecznych Elfów.

-A co jeżeli to okazja? Okazja na tarwały pokój z ludźmi? Ten chłopiec będzie żywym dowodem że koegzystencja i odrzucenie Czarnej Magii są możliwe. - oponował Haren, Wódz Klanów Elfów Krwawej Ziemi. 

-Zgadzam się z Harenem. To daje nam szansę na wymazanie raz na zawsze Czarnej Magii i nauczenia ludzi naszego sposobu Magii.- zgodziła się z przedmówcą Mistrzyni Powietrza Salla. 

-I myślicie że to nic nie zmieni? Ludzie może i nie będą potrzebować nas jako paliwa dla swoich ohydnych rytuałów, ale to nie znaczy że ich natura się zmieni. Równie dobrze mogą wykorzystać nowe zdolności do prowadzenia z nami wyrównanej walki. - protestował Arcymag Księżycowych Elfów Kaidor. 

-Popieram Kaidora. Ludzie są niezmienni. Chłopiec powinien zostać w Xadii do końca swojego życia. - przytaknęła Ariel, Królowa Morza Południowego.

Podczas gdy elfi dostojnicy się kłócili Runaan, Ibis i Ethari zastanawiali się czy mają pojęcie że mówią o niegroźnym dziecku które prawie pół roku wypłakiwało w nocy tęsknotę za rodzicami. Jednak wątpliwości rozwiał Arcymag Valahir, przedstawiciel Gwiezdnych Elfów. 

-Wystarczy. Proszę was, przyjaciele. Znam każdego z was, tak jak znałem waszych ojców, matki, babcie oraz dziadków. Wiem że leży wam dobro wszystkich Elfów na sercu. Jednak ja pamiętam czasy gdy przez wzgardę dla ludzkiego gatunku ten dołączył do renegata Aaravosa. Pierwszą sprawą jest to że nie zastanawiacie się jak widzą nas ludzie. Widzą nas jako potwory pijące krew, w czym skutecznie pomagali przez stulecia Słoneczni Gwardziści i Elfi piraci grasujący na morzu Południowym, nie wspominając o kilku Księżycowych Asasynach którzy uśmiechali się do katów gdy skazywano ich na szafot za królobójstwo. Jednak od czasu gdy doszło do zawieszenia broni siły Katolis i Duren zaprzestały wypadów na naszą połowę granicy, a statki królestwa Evenere przestały wpływać na Xadiańskie wody. Ludzie zaczęli nam nawet ufać, do tego stopnia że poprosili nas o pomoc w pacyfikacji buntów w ich części kontynentu. Wielu z nich jest tutaj w celu wyleczenia ran i rehabilitacji po walkach z kultystami. Moim zdaniem to możliwość zaprzestania sporu jaki trwa od tysięcy lat. Drugą sprawą, jeżeli chodzi o "przewagę" to ludzie dawno ją osiągnęli, lecz sami o tym nie wiedzą. 20 lat temu w Del Bar stworzyli mieszankę saletry, siarki i węgla która potrafi w kontakcie z ogniem eksplodować. Odpowiednio użyty, ten wynalazek może stać się śmiercionośnym narzędziem którego nie zatrzymamy. Podczas ostatnich buntów na zachodzie ludzkich królestw w trakcie tłumienia rebelii użyto tej broni. Wysadzono tam fortecę zajmowaną przez buntowników w powietrze. Nikt z garnizonu fortecy nie przeżył. A to dopiero początek. - widząc że udało mu się zwrócić uwagę słuchaczy kontynuował- Jeżeli pokażemy że nie jesteśmy potworami to nie skupią się na rozwoju tej broni i nie użyją jej przeciw nam. Pokazując że możemy żyć razem ludzie przestaną inwestować w tą broń i zapomną o niej. Trzecia sprawa, jak sami pamiętacie, dotyczy incydentu sprzed roku. W końcu Callum znalazł się tutaj bo jego lud musiał użyć Czarnej Magii aby przetrwać zimę. Wiele razy po powstaniu Granicy trafiały na naszą stronę błagalne listy o pomoc w zwalczaniu głodu i chorób. Traktowaliśmy ich jako istoty nie równe nam. Daliśmy pysze kwitnąć i izolowaliśmy się by nie eskalować konfliktu. Jednak musimy z tym skoczyć, inaczej ludzie nas zniszczą. Callum będzie idealną okazją do tego. Będzie osobą którą z racji młodego wieku można łatwo zmanipulować by mówił na naszą korzyść. Zgodzicie się ze mną, prawda? - zakończył Elf. 

Większość osób na sali (poza Etharim, Runaanem i Ibisem) przytaknęła mu. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką opiekunowie chcieli było aby Callum stał się marionetką w rękach elfich przywódców. Lub co gorsze, bronią. 

-Mam takie samo zdanie. Wszystko zostanie ustalone po rytuale sprawdzenia popołudniu. Na razie możecie odejść. Proszę jednak aby opiekunowie chłopca zostali. - powiedział Smok. 

Wszyscy możni wyszli, zostawiając Gwiezdnego Elfa i Smoka z Etharim i Runaanem. 

-Wybaczcie mi użycie takich słów, ale do niektórych z nich nie trafia inny język niż militarny. Wolimy aby Callum był symbolem niż... marionetką. - powiedział Valahir. Na jego słowa Runaan i Ethari odetchnęli z ulgą. 

-Dobrze, lecz co dalej? - zapytał Runaan.

-Jeżeli okaże się że Callum rzeczywiście jest połączony z Arcanum Nieba Ibis będzie go szkolił. - powiedział Smok. 

-Czyli... Chłopcu nic nie będzie? - zapytał Runaan.

-Szlachetne że dbacie o niego jak o własne potomstwo. Tak samo jak o córkę Laina i Tiadrin. Jest to rzecz którą szanuję. Chłopiec jest bezpieczny. Jeżeli jednak ma możliwości magiczne to będziemy musieli go wyszkolić, aby nie zrobił nikomu krzywdy. - powiedział Avizanduma.

-Tak się stanie, waszą wysokość. - Oba księżycowe elfy się ukłoniły.

-Dobrze. A teraz idźcie. Mam wrażenie że ktoś czeka na was za drzwiami nie mogąc się doczekać aby spotkać się z własną córką. - powiedział Valahir. Ethari i Runaan wyszli, kłaniając się jeszcze raz. Po ich wyjściu smok zwrócił się do elfa.

-Ufam że Twoja wizja była tym razem trafna. - powiedział do Elfa. 

-Tym razem postanowiłem iść za głosem rozsądku. Zbagatelizowaliśmy problem Aaravosa. Żyliśmy w przeświadczeniu że nawet elf nie może upaść tak nisko aby próbować wykorzystać inne stworzenie w Czarnej Magii. Jeżeli moja wizja się sprawdzi, chłopiec zaprowadzi pokój na stulecia na naszym kontynęcie. - powiedział elf.

-A co do przepowiedni... Według mnie lustro powinno zostać zniszczone. - powiedział Avizandum.

-Nie mam serca. Winny jestem tutaj ja i reszta moich braci. Zawiedliśmy go. I oni ponieśli najwyższą cenę. Wiesz przecież, stary druhu. - odpowiedział Elf. 


	7. Mag

Amaya nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Nie wierzyła że stał przed nią Callum. Chłopiec podrósł, to prawda, jednak dalej ledwo sięgał głową powyżej pasa dorosłego człowieka. Patrzyła na niego jakby zobaczyła ducha. Miał na głowie małe rogi, jego małe palce zniknęły, na twarzy miał granatowe znaki. Ubrany był w ciemną koszulę, tunikę i zielone spodnie z butami.

Amaya zauważyła że chłopiec ją rozpoznał. Z ruchu warg Calluma odczytała "Ciocia Amaya!". Chłopiec podbiegł do niej. Ona również podbiegła. Złapała go w biegu i mocno przytuliła. Poczuła że łzy ciekną jej po policzkach. Nie była chyba bardziej szczęśliwa niż kiedykolwiek. W końcu, jej siostrzeniec żył. To się dla niej najbardziej liczyło.

W końcu wypuściła go, widząc że chłopiec powoli się dusi. Postawiła go na ziemi. 

Zaczęła mówić w języku migowym. 

_Ale urosłeś. Cieszę się że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Wszyscy się niepokoją co z tobą. Ale żyjesz. Żyjesz._

-Oczywiście Ciociu. U Runaana i Ethariego jest naprawdę super. Musisz ich poznać. - powiedział Callum. Jednak Amaya skupiła się na jego maskującej iluzji. 

_Callum, co masz na głowie? Chyba nic ci nie zrobili? Wszystko w porządku? Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Gdzie są ci Twoi opiekunowie? Co się stało z twoimi małymi palcami?_

Callum opowiedział jej wszystko oraz potwierdził że wszystko w porządku i nic mu nie zrobili. Wyjaśnił ciotce że palce i rogi to iluzja, aby nie przykuwał uwagi w elfiej społeczności. Jego opiekunowie rozmawiali teraz z elfimi władcami czy kimś w tym rodzaju. Powiedział że przyprowadziła jego i Raylę Janai. Dopiero wtedy Amaya zauważyła Janai i elfią dziewczynkę.

Janai próbowała łamanym migowym jej coś powiedzieć. Jednak jak na nowicjusza przystało, popełniała błędy. 

_Amaya, uzdrowiciele polecił ci nie wykonywać żadnego aktywności fizycznych trzy miesiąc._

Następna część wiadomości była lekko wulgarna i Amaya się zaśmiała podczas gdy Callum patrzył zdziwiony na gesty których znaczenia (przynajmniej na razie) nie rozumiał. 

-Powiedziałam coś nie tak, prawda? - Zapytała Janai.

Amaya pokazała językiem migowym co Callum przetłumaczył. 

-Ciocia mówi że docenia troskę ale wszystko jest w porządku. A co do reszty wiadomości to mówi że to kusząca propozycja, ale takie rzeczy robi się dopiero po ślubie. Najpierw lepiej się umówić na randkę. - powiedział Callum. 

Janai cała się zagotowała. Domyślała się jaką treść miała jej wiadomość. Jej twarz cała się zarumieniła. Kazi dopiero uczyła ją migowego a z Amayą zaczęły się dogadywać dopiero podczas pacyfikacji buntowników. Gdyby właśnie nie Amaya to Janai przechodziłaby rehabilitację, nie ona. 

-Ja... No...-pomyślała przez chwilę Janai. Chciała wyjść z tego z twarzą. Nagle wpadła na pomysł.- Powiedz twojej cioci że zapraszam ją w takim razie na randkę. Jutro o zachodzie słońca. - powiedziała Janai. Zadała sobie pytanie co ona właściwie teraz robi. Jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniła. 

Amaya zdawała się również czuć niezręcznie po uświadomieniu sobie w którą stronę to skręciło. Również się zarumieniła. Jednak używając migowego potwierdziła (o zgrozo) że przyjmuje zaproszenie. Janai myślała że spali się ze wstydu. 

-Ja... No... Dam wam chwilę. Macie pewnie wiele do opowiedzenia sobie, prawda? - powiedziała Janai wychodząc z szpitalnego pokoju w którym była zakwaterowana Amaya.

Pokój sam w sobie nie był duży. Było w nim miejsce na łóżko, kufer, krzesło i szafkę nocną.

_Siadajcie dzieci i opowiadajcie co słychać.-_ powiedziała w migowym Amaya. 

_-_ Właśnie! Ciociu chciałbym Ci przedstawić Raylę. Rayla to moja ciocia Amaya, siostra mojej mamy.-powiedział Callum.

Elfia dzieczynka która większość czasu milczała podeszła bliżej. Nosiła zieloną koszulę, ciemną tunikę, zielone spodnie i buty które kończyły się ponad kolanem. Rayla przytaknęła nieśmiale.

\- Dzień Dobry, proszę pani.-powiedziała Rayla. 

Amaya odpowiedziała w typowy dla siebie sposób. 

_Czyli to jest twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka Rayla. Ta która pomogła ci przyzwyczaić się do mieszkania z elfami. I ta sama której zostawiasz ostatnio sporo kwiatów w jej pokoju. Miło poznać tego najszybszego, najmilszego, najmądrzejszego i najładniejszego elfa którego tak bardzo uwielbia mój siostrzeniec._

Callum na ostatnie zdania zarumienił się bardziej niż Janai chwilę temu. 

-. .. Ciocia mówi że... Miło cię poznać. - Powiedział Callum.

-Cala przyjemność po mojej stronie. - powiedziała Rayla. 

Po chwili rozmów na temat życia w Silvergrove, ulubionych rzeczy zarówno Rayli jak i Amayi ( i pytaniu o ulubione kwiaty w które jak się okazało Callum trafił perfekcyjnie) zdawało się że Rayla i Amaya nawet się dogadują. Amaya nawet stwierdziła że Callum nie mógł znaleźć sobie lepszego przyjaciela. 

Po chwili do pokoju weszła czwórka Elfów. Trzech mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Dwójka z nich miała na sobie pancerze podobne (różnicami były pieczęci z symbolami smoka oraz niebieski kolor pancerza) do tych noszonych przez Słoneczną Gwardię z Lux Aurea. Włosy Obojga były przycięte. Mężczyźni za nimi byli ubrani w normalne ubrania, choć ich włosy były dłuższe. Amaya zauważyła też u nich więcej tatuaży niż u innych Elfów. Na ich widok Rayla popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem. 

-Mamo? Tato? - zapytała niepewnie, myśląc że to iluzja. Jednak ich odpowiedź była tym na co miała nadzieję. 

-To my... Córeczko. - odpowiedziała Tiadrin.

Rayla z łzami w oczach pobiegła do nich. Chwilę później była już na rękach u rodziców którzy ją objęli w czułym uścisku. Amaya widziała jak po policzkach rodziców przewijają się łzy. Amaya poczuła jak jej serce topnieje patrząc na ten widok. Za nimi dwaj mężczyźni podziwiali dwa spotkania rodzielonych rodzin. Trzymali się za ręce. Amaya zrozumiała że to Ethari i Runaan, o których pisał Callum. 

Postanowili wyjść i dać rodzinom czas na osobności. 

-Kiedy wrócicie? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Nie wiemy. Naprawdę nam przykro. Chcielibyśmy ale nie możemy. - powiedział Lain. 

-Aha... - powiedziała Rayla. Jej uśmiech znikł z twarzy. 

-Hej...słyszałem że niedaleko jest stoisko z gorącą czekoladą. Może pójdziemy się napić? Co powiesz córeczko? - zapytała się Tiadrin. 

-No... Dobrze. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

Rayla z rodzicami wyszli. 

-Przykoro mi z powodu Rayli ciociu.-powidzial Callum.- Ona tylko chce wrócić do rodziców. Tak jak ja. Źle znosi ich odejście. Czasami w nocy płacze.

_Rozumiem. To ogromne szczęście że ma takiego przyjaciela jak ty. A jak ty wytrzymujesz brak rodziców?-_ powiedziała Amaya. 

-Znoszę. To nie ich wina że smok mnie złapał. To nie wina Harrowa i Mamy że nie mogę z nimi mieszkać. To wina tego złego smoka. - powiedział Callum. 

Amaya rozumiała. Chłopiec bał się Groma. Ale ona wiedziała że dziecięcy strach przed potworem może się przerodzić w gniew i nienawiść. Wiedziała że będzie musiała poważnie z Callumem przed odjazdem porozmawiać. 

Dalszą rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się dwóch kolejnych Elfów w niebieskich pancerzach. Weszła z nimi Janai. 

-Przepraszamy pani generał, ale musimy zabrać chłopca.- Powiedział jeden z nich. Callum poszedł za nimi, podczas gdy Janai zatrzymała Amayę. 

_Dokąd oni go zabierają?_

-Na rytuał sprawdzenia. Sama się dopiero dowiedziałam co planują. Musimy ich zatrzymać. -powiedziała Janai. 

* * *

Khessa dopiero teraz zrozumiała na kim rozkazała rytuał. Dziwiła się reakcjom swoich podwładnych, ich próbom przemówienia jej do rozsądku. Każdego uciszała starając się dbać o dobro swojego ludu. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała jakim kosztem. 

Wprowadzili na salę chłopca. Miał może jedenaście lat, jednak wykonano wszystkie czynności potrzebne do rytuału. Smoczy Strażnicy chwycili chłopca. Ten czuł że coś jest nie tak i spróbował się wyrwać, jednak członkowie Smoczej Straży trzymali go dalej. 

Wtedy mag Słomecznych Elfów zbliżył się do chłopca. 

-Musisz spojrzeć w światło. Nie zamykaj oczu.- powiedział mag. Przybliżył do chłopca laskę która zaczęła emitować mocnym światłem. 

Nagle wpadła do pomieszczenia Amaya. Za nią wbiegła Janai. Jednak zatrzymali ich w wejściu Słoneczni Gwardziści. Wystarczyło czasu aby rytuał się skończył. 

Smoczy Strażnicy puścili Calluma. Ten upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię. 

-Khessa! Coś ty zrobiła!? - krzyknęła Janai. 

-Co... Co ja zrobiłam? - zapytała na głos Khessa. Ludzkie dzieci rzadko przeżywały ten rytuał. Ona... prawdopodobnie go zabiła.

* * *

-Witaj.

Callum usłyszał głos. Rozejrzał się. Był w tunelu. Jedyne światło jakie widział to było ognisko przy którym siedziała postać. 

Siedział przed ogniskiem starszy mężczyzna. Na oko miał koło 50 lat. Miał brodę której koniec był spleciony w warkocz. Siwe włosy miał związane w kucyk. Był ubrany w starą kurtkę, wytarte brązowe spodnie i stare buty. Na plecach miał plecak a na szyi widział dziwny medalion z symbolem krzyża. 

-Kim jesteś? - zapytał niepewnie Callum. 

-Różnie mnie nazywają. Jednak tam skąd pochodzę mówią na mnie Chan. Jak mniemam jesteś Callum. Pewnie się zastanawiasz skąd o tobie wiem? Zasadniczo czekałem na ciebie. Pisana jest Ci wielkość Callum. Twoje decyzje odcisną widoczny ślad na świecie w którym żyjesz. Przyszedłem cię jednak ostrzec. 

-Przed czym? - zapytał Callum. 

-Przed ludźmi. Przed samym sobą. Przed ludzką naturą. Przed ludzkością która ma w naturze sama siebie zwalczać i wszystko wokoło. Wielu z ludzi i elfów których znasz jest dobrych. Jednak inni... oni w imię ideałów, religii czy chciwości są gotowi krzywdzić swoich własnych bliźnich. Widziałem co tacy jak oni potrafią zrobić potrafią zrobić. 

Nagle z ciemnego i mokrego tunelu przenieśli się na wysoką wierzę. Niebo nad nimi było zasnute chmurami. W oddali majaczyły ruiny potężnych budynków. Callum nigdy nie widział tak wielkich domów. Byli na samym środku morza ruin. 

Przed nim i Chanem plecami do nich stało trzech ludzi. Jeden z nich uwijał się przy dziwnym urządzeniu, podczas gdy drugi i trzeci siedzieli przy dziwnej skrzyni. Mieli w rękach dziwne metalowe przedmioty. Przypomniały one kusze, lecz bez ramion i znacznie dłuższe i wykonane z metalu. Nosili dziwne skafandry a na ich twarzach były dziwne maski. 

-Przyjąłem.Tak jest, Pułkowniku! Koniec, poleciały! Rakiety poszły! Pułkownik mówi żebyśmy czekali na kontakt! Zaraz wam usmażymy te wasze czarne... - głos mężczyzny został zagłuszony przez huk w oddali. Rozbłysk oświetlił postacie. 

Jedna z postaci nagle wyciągnęła rękę do przodu, jakby chciała za coś chwycić. Nagle oprzytomniała i rzuciła się do postaci z skrzynią. Jednak w połowie zamarła, jakby wiedziała że nic nie zdziała.

Callum i Chan podeszli do mężczyzn. Mieli przed oczami trzy potężne kule ognia. Chłopiec widział jak morze ruin ogarnia potężna eksplozja. 

-Co... Co tam było? - zapytał się Callum. 

-Istoty szukające zrozumienia. Bliskie ludziom, a mimo to dalekie. Jak elfy z twojego świata. Jednak oni nie gardzili ludźmi. Nie bali się ich. Oni chcieli im pomóc. Pomóc im żyć w świecie który powstał na zgliszczach wcześniejszego, który ludzkość zniszczyła. Ten chłopiec tutaj - pokazał palcem na drugą postać która wcześniej wyciągnęła rękę - był ich ostatnią nadzieją na zrozumienie. Jednak bał się. Strach gnał go przez tunele podobne do tego w jakim się spotkaliśmy w poszukiwaniu ludzi zdolnych do zniszczenia stworzeń które pragnęły pokoju. Zrozumiał że miał być łącznikiem jednak za późno. Przeznaczone im było zbawić wszystkich, lecz ich zgubił. Skazał wszystkich na śmierć. To jest przestroga dla ciebie. Nie szukaj ukojenia bólu w gniewie ani rozwiązania w przemocy. Przemoc tworzy jeszcze większą przemoc i tak w kółko. Zapamiętaj to co usłyszałeś przed chwilą. Bowiem tylko ten, któremu starczy odwagi i wytrwałowści by przez całe życie wpatrywać się w mrok pierwszy dojrzy w nim przebłysk światła. - powiedział Chan. 

Callum nagle poczuł że mdleje. 

* * *

-Callum! - krzyknęła Rayla.

Chłopiec nawet nie zdążył porządnie usiąść gdy Rayla go mocno przytuliła. 

-Żyjesz! Myślałam że po tobie. - powiedziała Rayla.

-Chyba wszystko w porządku. - powiedział Callum. 

Popatrzył po pokoju. Znajdował sie w dokładnie takim samym pokoju w którym spotkał ciotkę Amayę. 

-Gdzie są... Gdzie są wszyscy?-zapytal Callum.

-Z tego co wiem poszli do królowej Słonecznych Elfów aby ją ochrzanić za to co zrobiła. Od godziny trwa awantura. Twoja ciocia o mało nie wybiła jej nosa. Wyszedł z tego... skandal polityczny? Nie wiem, nie znam się na tym. W każdym razie wiem trwa ostra wymiana zdań i mama powiedziała abym siedziała tutaj z tobą. Powiedziała że nauczyłabym się za dużo przekleństw. Trzymaj, musisz być spragiony. - powiedziała Rayla dając mu szklankę wody. Callum wypił całą zawartość.

Nagle do pokoju wszedł Elfi mag. Wyglądał inaczej niż inne elfy. Jego skóra była granatowa, a na jego twarzy znaki układał się w gwiazdozbiór. 

-Witaj Callumie. Jestem Arcymag Valahir z Gwiezdnych Elfów. Wybacz najście w chwili gdy spokój i cisza są dla ciebie wskazane. Jednak chciałbym cię prosić o jedną rzecz. Znasz runę na zaklęcie Aspiro, prawda? - zapytał Elf. 

-To zaklęcie wywołujące huragan? Ale ja nie... - próbował protestować Callum.

-Zostałeś poddany rytuałowi sprawdzenia który niszczy i ujawnia ślady Czarnej Magii. Jeżeli teraz dokonasz tego co przed rytuałem znaczyć to będzie że jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem połączonym z Arcanum Nieba.- powiedział spokojnie elf.

Callum powoli zrobił o co prosił go elf. Powoli narysował runę. Ta faktycznie się pojawiła. Na widok tego Rayla uśmiechnęła się. 

-Aspiro.-powiedział Callum i dmuchnął. 

Tornado jakie wtedy powstało było jeszcze potężniejsze niż to w warsztacie Ethariego.

-Czyli jednak jesteś położony z Arcanum Nieba. Dam ci pewien artefakt na znak przyjaźni. To jest jeden z trzech kluczy Aaravosa. - powiedział Elf dając mu sześcian. Na każdej z jego ścian Callum rozpoznał symbole każdego z 6 Pierwotnych Źródeł Magii. Gdy zbliżył do klucza rękę, runa znacząca Niebo zaświeciła się. - Pradawny artefakt stworzony przez elfiego maga Aaravosa. Pilnuj go dobrze. A teraz zostawiam was... Samych. Muszę powstrzymać twoich opiekunów i ciocię przed królobójstwem i wywołaniem wojny. - powiedział elf znikając równie szybko jak się pojawił.

-Co się właściwie stało? Zapytał Callum.

-Jesteś magiem Callum. To jest super! - powiedziała Rayla.

-Jestem magiem? Hehe. Jestem magiem! - krzyknął z radości Callum.

-Spokojnie Callum. Nikt nie lubi głośnych magów. - powiedziała Rayla przyciągając go do siebie by znowu go przytulić. 

-Przepraszam. Po prostu to... To jest super. Wreszcie Feren przestanie mnie wyśmiewać. - powiedziała Callum.

-Olej go. Dla mnie jesteś super cały czas. - powiedziała Rayla.

Na te słowa Callum się uśmiechnął i zarumienił. Obchodziło go tylko i wyłącznie zdanie jego przyjaciół.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten mały przerywnik był nawiązaniem do Metro 2033 Dmitrija Głuchowskiego. Polecam serdecznie. To było jednorazowe nawiązanie.


	8. Pożegnania

Amaya mimo pomyślnego przebiegu spraw była zła.

Siostra Janai zaryzykowała śmiercią jej siostrzeńca. Złamany nos, który był efektem "radykalnej wersji języka migowego" (żart Sarai kiedy obie służyły jako niżsi rangą oficerowie), według niej należał się królowej Słonecznych Elfów.

Po krótkiej i brutalnej walce (podczas której zarówno Amaya jak i Khessa mocno poturbowały przeciwnika do tego stopnia że Amaya musiała zostać na kolejny miesiąc na rehabilitację w skrzydle szpitalnym a Khessa miała mieszkać w sąsiednim pokoju) i bardzo konkretnym słowom których nie szczędzili Tiadrin i Runaan wydawało się że nie tyle wojna z Ludźmi i elfami ale nawet i między niektórymi elfimi stronnictwami wsiała na włosku. Janai, Ethari, Runaan, Ibis, Lain, Tiadrin jak i masa innych Elfów była gotowa aby bronić chłopca którego przez wzgardę dla jego rasy prawie zabito. 

Jednak obecność na miejscu arcymaga Valahira jak i jego apel o uspokojenie się zatrzymał rozruchy. Obie strony się pogodziły. W końcu, książę Katolis żył, miał się dobrze i na dodatek potwierdziło się: chłopiec miał połączenie z Arcanum Nieba. Później chłopiec użył na oczach wszystkich Zaklęcia na przywołanie burzy. Szok jaki wywołał był nie do opisania. Jako jego nauczyciela wybrano Ibisa, a Amaya zgodziła się również potwierdzić to zdarzenie w Katolis.

Po długim i wyczerpującym dniu zarówno Rayla jak i Callum zasnęli. Chłopiec spał na poduszce opartej na ścianie. Na jego ramieniu głowę trzymała Rayla. Rodzice dziewczynki przykryli dzieci kocem.

Dorośli do późna rozmawiali o wydarzeniach oraz rzeczach które dzieci wolały przemilczeć. 

-Czyli to Callum przynosił te kwiaty? Wiedziałem że to któryś z jej kolegów, zwłaszcza że ostatnio wielu z jej rówieśników nauczyłem wspinania się po drzewach, ale jego akurat się nie spodziewałem. - powiedział Runaan.

-Tak samo jak i ja. Chociaż jakby spojrzeć na to z jego perspektywy to odkąd zamieszkał w Silvergrove jest nieśmiały. Wątpię by zdobył się na odwagę dać Rayli osobiście kwiaty. - powiedział Ethari.

Amaya użyła kilku znaków migowych. 

-Amaya mówi że od ślubu jego matki z Harrowem jest wycofany. Zbyt szybko z prostego dziecka stał się... No... Dzieckiem szlachetnie urodzonym. Poniekąd go rozumiem. Dzieci Monarchów często są wychowywane w restryckyjny sposób. Jednak dla dziecka które znało proste ale szczęśliwe życie zdala od ograniczeń typu "To byłby skandal gdybyś..." albo "Twój źle wykonany gest może..." to rzecz przerażająca.- powiedziała Janai. 

Amaya przytakiwała jej słowom. Na koniec dodała coś od siebie. 

-Amaya powiedziała że to wywołało na chłopcu szok. Mocny. Najzwyczajniej w świecie czuł się jak intruz. Zwłaszcza jak nagle zaczęła go obowiązywać dworksa etykieta i obowiązek znania tradycji. W dodatku większość dzieci baronów Katolis nie lubiła go przez pochodzenie jego matki. Powiedziała też że bycie zakładnikiem w Xadii i możliwość życia jako normalna osoba to najlepsze co chłopcu mogło się przydarzyć. - dodała Janai. 

-Cóż... Jeśli mam być szczery z Runannem chcieliśmy wychować dziecko. Rozumiecie, aby coś po nas pozostało po śmierci. Nie do końca mieliśmy na myśli ludzkiego chłopca z połączeniem z Arcanum Nieba...-powiedzial Ethari. 

-... Ale w końcu, dzieci to błogosławieństwo, prawda? - powiedział Runaan. 

-Zresztą w porównaniu do innych dzieci w Silvergrove Callum jest najmniej kłopotliwym dzieckiem. Gdyby nie on nauczyciele mieliby niskie mniemanie o swoim zawodzie. - powiedział Runaan. 

-A odnośnie innych dzieci. Co z Raylą... Czy... Ona...-probowała zapytać Tiadrin. 

-Tak. Dalej płacze. Rzadziej ale jednak. Ciężko to znosi i na dodatek zamknęła się w grupie przyjaciół. - powiedział Runaan. 

-Rozumiem.- westchnął Lain. - W co myśmy się wpakowali.... - Powiedział powoli chwytając rękę Tiadrin. Ta ścisnęła rękę męża. 

-Nie wiem czy was to ucieszy... ale zaczął się ostatnio zmieniać jej charakter. Za dużo czasu spędza ze mną i wychodzi to bokiem. Boję się że w przyszłości raczej będzie miała charakter... - Powiedział Runaan. 

-... Swojej matki? - skończyła za Runaana zdanie Tiadrin. - Czemu mnie to nie dziwi. 

-Poza tym Rayla jest najzdolniejszą z moich podopiecznych. Jest naprawdę zdolną wojowniczką. Jak jej rodzice. - powiedział Runaan. 

Na te słowa Tiadrin i Lain się uśmiechnęli, choć nie obyło się bez łez w oczach. Tracili najlepsze lata jej dzieciństwa. Po chwili Lain zapytał. 

-Odnośnie jeszcze Rayli. To głupie pytanie... Ale czy nie ogląda się już za chłopcami? 

-Lain...- powiedziała Tiadrin kładąc rękę na twarz. Jednak i tak było widać jej uśmiech. 

-Co do chłopców to najbliżej niej jest Callum. Jednak sami słyszeliście o jego..."zalotach". Poza tym ma dwóch kolegów. Jeden to Elf Krwawej Ziemi, a drugi to Księżycowym Elf, syn Oriona i Ivraine. Jednak oni z tego co wiem nie są tak zaangażowani w przyjaźń jak Callum. - powiedział Runaan. 

-Jeszczę parę lat i trzeba będzie jej pilnować. Jednak jeśli mam być szczery to byłbym spokojny gdybym widział Calluma jako jej chłopaka.- powiedzial Ethari. 

-Rzeczywiście zdaje się do niej pasować. Jakby siłą wyższa ich do siebie zbliżała. Ale tylko Gwiezde elfy wiedzą co komu pisane. - powiedziała Tiadrin. 

Amaya przekazała kilka znaków w migowym. Janai szybko przetłumaczyła. 

-Amaya mówi że mimo wszystko lepiej nie wybiegać tak mocno w przyszłość. Decyzja bądź co bądź należy do nich. Trzeba się skupić na tym aby dzieci bezpiecznie dorosły. A potem... No Cóż... Chętnie by przyszła na ślub zarówno Calluma jak i Rayli. I kto wie czy to nie będzie jeden i ten sam ślub. - przetłumaczyła Janai.

* * *

Rayla czuła się zdradzona. Wiedziała że rodzice nie mogli inaczej. Że byli bohaterami których szanuje cała Xadia. Że najchętniej by zajęli się trenowaniem młodszych pokoleń elfich wojowników w rodzinnym Silvergrove. Ale i tak nie potrafiła im wybaczyć. To był śmieszny paradoks. Nienawidziła ich ale i kochała. 

Jednak zamknęła to w sobie. Nie chciała ich wytłumaczeń i obietnic. Nie chciała więcej kłamstw. Jednak przytaknęła. Nie potrafiła im powiedzieć w twarz tego co myśli. 

Callum pożegnał się z ciocią. Wydawał się mniej... dotknięty oddaleniem od rodziny. Nie rozumiała tego. Przecież był w tej samej sytuacji co ona. Powinien być zły. Czemu wydawało się że nie jest? 

Kiedy wrócili do Silvergrove była już noc. Wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Rayla mimo to nie mogła spać. Była pełnia a na dodatek buzowało w niej również od myśli. 

Czy miała nadzieję kiedyś znowu mieszkać z rodzicami? Że będzie tak jak dawniej? Chciała aby tak było. Aby znowu mogli z nią oglądać zachód słońca i czytać jej bajki na dobranoc. 

Zaczęła płakać. Czemu oni? Dlaczego ona? To było zwyczajnie niesprawiedliwe. Przecież nie zrobiła niczego złego. Słuchała się ich. Zawsze wywiązywała się z swoich zadań i obowiązków domowych. Co zrobiła źle?

Czuła że jej poduszka wsiąkneła sporo jej łez. Usiadła, wytarła łzy. Stwierdziła że lepiej będzie wstać i przemyć twarz. 

Wyszła z pokoju i skierowała się do łazienki. Po drodze spotkała Calluma. Zaspany wstał pewnie się napić. Jak on to robił? Jak sobie radził bez rodziców? 

-Hej, tobie też chciało się pić... Ojej. Rayla, co się stało? - zapytał Callum widząc jej czerwone od łez oczy. 

-Nic... Po prostu... Muszę przemyć twarz. Coś mi wpadło do oczu.... - skłamała Rayla. Poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Mówiła Callumowi wszystko, ufała mu. On sprawiał że czuła się lepiej za każdym razem kiedy wychodzili nad wodę czy do szkoły. A teraz go okłamywała. Nie była jednak gotowa aby się z tym dzielić z kimolwiek. 

-Aha... Na pewno? - zapytał Callum. Rayla przytaknęła.- No dobra. Jakby coś się działo... To wiesz, mieszkam za ścianą. Dobranoc. - powiedział Callum. 

Rayla poszła przemyć twarz. Czuła się jeszcze gorzej. W końcu wróciła do siebie i położyła się spać. W końcu płakanie niczego nie zmieni.

* * *

Callum zaczął chodzić na dodatkowe lekcje u Ibisa. Trening wymagał wielu długich godzin medytacji, ćwiczeń fizycznych i wielu innych rzeczy. Jednak Callum, choć powoli, uczył się dokładnie Magii związanej z Niebem. 

Ibis nie mógł się chłopca nachwalić. Jednak wpoił mu jedno. Magia to nauka samoobrony. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno mu było krzywdzić nikogo i niczego bez większego powodu. Callum jednak nie miał zamiaru nikogo krzywdzić. W końcu ostrzegano go przed tym. 


	9. Magia

Viren siedział w szpitalnym skrzydle zamku. Jeżeli jacyś bogowie istnieli, to modlił się do nich o zdrowie córki. Claudia leżała na łóżku obok niego nieprzytomna. 

Wszystko zaczęło się kiedy Amaya wróciła z Xadii rok wcześniej. Przyjechała z nimi w formie delegata siostra królowej Słonecznych Elfów Janai. Te opowiadały o Callumie, który według nich był połączony z Pierwotnym Źródłem Magii. Mógł używać magii dostępnej dla Elfów, co znaczyło że inni ludzie także mogli korzystać z magii.

Viren nie mógł uwierzyć. Była szansa aby on mógł być dalej być magiem i nie musieć używać Czarnej Magii. Jednak prawdziwa ekscytacja pojawiła się u Claudii. Ta zaczęła robić wszystko aby połączyć się z jakimkolwiek Pierwotnym źródłem Magii. Chciała też być magiem, aby jej tata był dumny. Jej starania były tak intensywne że o mało nie utonęła w rzece. Uratował ją Soren i jego przyjaciel Marcos. 

Jednak mimo szybkiej reakcji Claudia dalej się nie budziła. Choć oddychała, była nieprzytomna. Miała gorączkę i nikt nie wiedział co jej dolegało. Viren był na granicy desperacji. Chciał oddać część siebie aby jego córka mogła przeżyć. Jednak starał się wytrzymać, bo nie chciał używać Czarnej Magii. 

-Tato? - zapytał Soren.Viren obrócił się w stronę głosu. 

Soren miał już 15 lat. Dalej jednak przypomniał swoją matkę. Ta potrzebowała chwili pobyć samemu. Viren jej nie zatrzymywał. Rozumiał ją.

Wstał na chwilę od łóżka. Podszedł do Sorena i go przytulił. W tle stał Marcos. Po chwili Viren zwrócił się do niego. 

-Nie wiem jak będę mógł Ci się odwdzięczyć. Naprawdę. - powiedział do Marcosa Viren. 

-Ja... No... Zrobiłem to co było trzeba, proszę pana. Zresztą ja tylko pomagałem. To Soren ją uratował. - powiedział Marcos. 

-Wiem. Ale twoja pomoc też okazała się być niezbędna. Nie zapomnę tego. - powiedział poklepując chłopca po ramieniu. 

Marcos wyszedł. Było już ciemno, jego rodzice pewnie się martwili. 

-Soren. Sprawdź gdzie jest twoja mama. Powiedz jej że czekamy na nią tutaj. - powiedział Viren. 

Soren przytaknął i poszedł szukać matki. Viren siedział następną godzinę pilnując córki. Claudia nagle zaczęła się przewracać z boku na bok. Widział jej wyraz twarzy pełen bólu. Viren złapał ją za rękę. Na kolanach opierał się o łóżko córki. 

-Claudia trzymaj się. Proszę córeczko, nie zostawiaj mnie. Pojedziemy na wycieczkę do Duren. Tak jak prosiłaś. Błagam, nie zostawiaj nas. - prosił Viren. 

Claudia dalej zwijała się z bólu. Nagle przestała. Viren poczuł że jej ręka wiotczeje. Zaczęły cieknąć mu po policzkach łzy. 

-Nie... Nie, nie nie nie nie nie nie nie! BŁAGAM! NIE ODCHODŹ! NIGDY WIĘCEJ NIE UŻYJĘ CZARNEJ MAGII! PRZYRZEKAM! Przyrzekam... Przyrzekam... - Viren otwarcie płakał. 

Czuł się winny jej śmierci. Czuł że to była jego wina. Za lata używania czarnej Magii życie ukarało go najsurowiej jak umiało: odbierając jego ukochane dziecko. Dlaczego ona? On był winny. Nie jego córeczka. 

-Tato?

Viren nie mógł uwierzyć. Popatrzył z niedowierzaniem. Claudia otworzyła oczy i usiadła na łóżku. Popatrzyła się na niego zdziwiona. 

-Claudia! - krzyknął w radości Viren. Przytulił ją z całej siły. Znowu płakał. Tym razem ze szczęścia. Jego córka żyła. 

-Żyjesz. Dzięki Niebiosom, żyjesz!- cieszył się Viren. 

-Tak. Czy ty... płaczesz? - zapytała Claudia. 

-Tak. Tak płaczę. Myślałem że cię straciłem. Tak się bałem. Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. Masz szlaban na zbliżanie się do wody. Czemu to zrobiłaś? - zapytał Viren. 

-Ja chciałam... Chciałam być magiem, jak ty. Żebyś był ze mnie dumny. Żebyś się cieszył z moich osiągnięć. - powiedziała Claudia.

-Córeczko. Nigdy nie byłem z czegokolwiek bardziej dumny niż z ciebie i twojego brata. Jesteście najpiękniejszą rzeczą jaka mnie spotkała. Twoja mama i ja cieszymy się że istniejecie. - powiedział Viren. 

-Ale... Nie jestem magiem. Przecież bez tego... - próbowała powiedzieć Claudia. 

-Dla mnie jesteś najlepsza we wszystkim. Jesteś moją kochaną córką. I tylko to się dla mnie liczy. - powiedział Viren. 

Claudia również zaczęła płakać. Przytuliła się do Virena. Po chwili Viren poczuł jak ktoś obejmuje go zza pleców a przed sobą widział Sorena. Był szczęśliwy. 

* * *

-Słucham? - zapytał Harrow. 

-Jak mówiłem. Ja... Chciałem odejść z stanowiska nadwornego maga. Nie chcę już pracować z Czarną Magią. Zrywam z tym na dobre. - powiedział Viren. 

Wszyscy zebrani byli w szoku. Nikt nie spodziewał się skruchy i zmiany u tak dumnego i ambitnego człowieka. 

-Ale... Nie możesz. - powiedział Harrow. 

-Niestety Wasza Wysokość. Nie odbieraj tego personalnie. Jesteś dobrym władcą. Tu chodzi o mnie. Zbyt długo dawałem się korumpować Czarnej Magii. Nie wiadomo jak by to się skończyło. Kto wie czy kiedyś bym przez to nie przejął tronu, albo zdetronizował ciebie lub twojego następcy. Nie chcę aby najgorszy scenariusz się ziścił. - powiedział Viren. 

-Ale... Co z tobą? Przecież masz rodzinę. Jak zamierzasz zarobić na ich utrzymanie? - pytał się Harrow. 

-Wasza Wysokość wybaczy ale mam pewną propozycję. Głosujmy odnośnie przynależności Viren do Rady. Kto głosuje za wydaleniem Virena z królewskiej Rady? - przemówiła Opeli. 

Viren się zdziwił. Nikt nie był za. Wszyscy ministrowie, lordowie, baronowie i przedstawiciele klas siedzieli i nic nie mówili. 

-Dobrze. Kto jest za tym aby zatrudnić Virena jako Mistrza Archiwów i oddać mu w opiekę księgi z królewskiej biblioteki? - zapytała Opeli. 

O dziwo, wtedy wszyscy podnieśli ręce. Viren w głębi duszy się uśmiechnął.

-A więc postanowione. Gratulację, Mistrzu Archiwów. - powiedział do niego Harrow.

Viren się cieszył. Miał pracę blisko przyjaciół. Jego rodzina nie była tak blisko siebie jak nigdy. Wszystko szło ku dobremu, a koniec końców, wszystko się ułoży... Prawda? 

* * *

-Dobra Claudia, co chciałaś mi pokazać takiego ważnego że musiałem zwiać z musztry? - zapytał się Soren. 

Odeszli trochę od zamku. Byli w najszczerszym lesie. 

Claudia zachowywała się od wypadku dziwnie. Znikała gdzieś na całe dnie, albo do biblioteki, albo właśnie do lasu. Na pytanie ojca co robi odpowiadała że spaceruje, zbiera grzyby, albo się uczy.

Jednak Soren znał ją zbyt dobrze. Ukrywała coś przed nim. Przed jej starszym bratem, z którym nie miała nigdy tajemnic. Tak przez dobre pięć miesięcy Soren starał się rozgryźć co Claudia ukrywała. Oczywiście szpiegowanie i podsłuchowanie nic nie dawało. 

Koniec końców miał się dowiedzieć tego od niej. I to go denerwowało najbardziej. 

Może miała chłopaka? Ale kogo? Racja, Marcos ewidętnie się w niej podkochiwał ale daleko im było do tak zażyłej relacji. 

Wpadła w kłopoty? Może ktoś szantażuje ją aby nie zrobili jej krzywdy? Może zadłużyła się u jakichś bandytów i teraz spłaca dług? 

Może opiekuje się chorym smokiem? W końcu ponoć w okolicach granicy ostatnio widziano jak taki przelatywał. 

W końcu z lasu wyszli na polanę nad rzeką. Claudia podeszła do wody. 

-Patrz. - powiedziała do Sorena. 

Nagle podniosła rękę i narysowała runę Zaklęcia podobną do tych które rysował kiedyś ich ojciec. 

-Aqua Frigilis!- krzyknęła Claudia. 

Nagle z jej palców wystrzeliło pięć sopli lodu, które rozbiły się z trzaskiem o drzewo. Soren zaniemówił, choć Claudia ewidętnie niesamowicie się cieszyła. 

-Claudia... Czy ty? - zapytał przerażony Soren. 

-Tak! Jestem Magiem. Kiedy Callum tylko wróci z Xadii to wypytam go o Zaklęcia związane z wodą. Zobaczysz, będę najlepszym Magiem na świecie. - cieszyła się Claudia. 

-Ale... Musisz to powiedzieć tacie. A co jak... - próbował zatrzymać ją Soren. 

-Nie! Tata nie może wiedzieć. Przynajmniej na razie. To będzie nasza tajemnica. Przyrzeknij że nikomu nie powiesz. - powiedziała błagalnym tonem Claudia. 

-Ja... - Soren się wachał. W końcu jego siostra znowu ryzykowała że coś jej się stanie. Jednak dawno nie widział jej tak szczęśliwej -... No dobra. Obiecuję nic nie mówić. - powiedział Soren. 

-Dzięki! Jesteś najlepszym starszym bratem pod słońcem. - powiedziała Claudia przytulając go. Jednak Soren się wahał czy postąpił dobrze.

* * *

-Drugi człowiek? Jesteś pewien?-zapytał Avizandum. Smok dalej miał problemu z uwierzeniem w jednego człowieka zdolnego do używania pierwrotnej magii. Ale dwóch?

-Zgadza się. Jeżeli dobrze zrozumiałem wizję, ta dziewczyna mieszka w Katolis. Połączyła się z Arcanum Oceanu. - powiedział Valahir.

-Lepiej będzie ją na razie zostawić. Nie powinniśmy jej zabierać z domu. Wystarczy że zrobiliśmy to z Callumem. Na razie zapomnijmy o całej sprawie. - odpowiedział Smok. 

-I tak się stanie, Wasza Wysokość. - Odpowiedział Valahir wychodząc z sali. 


	10. Liścik

Dla Rayli to było dziwne święto. W końcu, raz do roku celebrowało się miłość bardziej niż zwykle. Miłość powinna trwać cały czas, a nie być świętowana od czasu do czasu. 

Jednak święto Przesilenia Wiosennego miało w sobie pewien urok. Zarówno chłopcy jak i dziewczęta wysyłali sobie w szkole liściki, a ceny w sklepach na biżuterię lekko spadły. Wszyscy też wydawali się jakby bardziej weseli.

Rayla postanowiła popołudnie spędzić w towarzystwie Liadrin i Eleanor. Geren, Geatan i Callum mieli coś do zrobienia. Samo w sobie święto miało nazwę trochę śmieszną. W końcu, na dworze dalej było pełno śniegu.

Po wyjściu ze szkoły Rayla razem z przyjaciółkami ruszyła w stronę Karczmy "Księżyc w Nowiu". To był najlepsza (i jedyna) karczma w okolicy. Zbudowano ją w koronie olbrzymiego dębu. Aby do niego wejść trzeba było przejść przez masę długich schodów.

-Nienawidzę... Tych... Schodów - sapnęła Eleanor. Rayla i Liadrin przystanęły aby na nią poczekać. 

-Nawet nie jesteśmy w połowie. Co ty tam niesiesz w tej torbie? - zapytała Liadrin.

-Dodatkowe prace domowe, trzy encyklopedie o zwierzętach w Burym Lesie, prezent dla twojego brata, trochę kamieni runi... - Eleanor zatrzymała nagle swoje wyliczanie gdy zdala sobie sprawę co powiedziała. 

-Czekaj. Wróć. Jaki znowu prezent? - zapytała Liadrin.

-Ja... No... -próbowała się wytłumaczyć.

-Porozmawiamy o tym w karczmie. Tutaj jest trochę za zimno, nie uważacie? - powiedziała Rayla.

Obie dziewczyny przytaknęły i ruszyły za nią. Liadrin pomogła nieść torbę Eleanor. Nie była na nią zła jeżeli chodzi o jej brata, zwłaszcza że nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Była bardziej ciekawska.

Po chwili dotarły do sporych drzwi. Weszły do środka sporej sali. W środku było nawet pusto, zważywszy na ten dzień. W sali znajdowało się ponad 20 dużych stołów. W jednej części znajdowała się scena, a w drugiej kominek. Naprzeciwko wejścia znajdowała się długa lada za którą siedział oberżysta. 

Zamówiły sobie po kubku gorącej czekolady i usiadły przy stole w kącie. Liadrin nie wytrzymała z ciekawości więc zapytała. 

-Opowiadaj w końcu o tym prezencie. Proszę, jestem ciekawa. - prosiła Liadrin.

Przez chwilę Eleanor zdawała się wachać. W końcu odpowiedziała. 

-Dobra. Powiem, ale pod warunkiem że nic mu nie powiesz i pomożesz mi to przekazać. - powiedziała. Cała się rumieniła jakby zjadła całą Słoneczną papryczkę. Wyciągając zapakowaną w szary papier małą paczkę i kartkę papieru. 

-Nie może być tak źle... - powiedziała Liadrin. Jednak po przeczytaniu była bliska śmiechu.- Dalej nie jest źle. Naprawdę.- próbowała pocieszyć Eleanor która najzwyczajniej w świecie schowała swoją twarz w dłoniach.

Rayla wzięła karteczkę i zaczęła czytać. 

_Słodki jesteś jak księżycowe jagody_

_Miły jak jedwabiu dotyk_

_Serce moje chcę Ci dać_

_Byś mnie lubił cały czas_

-Według mnie to urocze. Co jest w paczce? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Poprosiłam o pomoc Calluma. Pomógł mi zrobić bransoletkę ze srebra. Poza tym jest tam też czekoladowe serduszko... Ale... Sama nie wiem... Mam wrażenie że trochę to głupie. Raczej się z tego nie ucieszy... - powiedziała Eleanor. 

-Hej. Mój brat jest idiotą, ale nie jest aż taki głupi aby cię nie lubić. Jest chłopakiem, wiesz jak to z nimi jest. Nie zrozumiemy ich. Ale z nim... Daj temu czas. Tylko dodam że nie bez przyczyny w kalendarzu u nas w domu zaznaczył 3 września. - poklepała ją po ramieniu Liadrin. Eleanor wydawała się zdziwiona, bo właśnie 3 września miała urodziny. 

-Właśnie. Zresztą wypytywał mnie też o Twoje ulubione kwiaty. To o czymś świadczy, prawda? - zapytała Rayla

Eleanor się uśmiechnęła. Cieszyła się z takich przyjaciół. 

* * *

-Runaan, Ethari, wróciłem! - powiedział Callum wchodząc do domu. 

Zdjął buty w przedpokoju i powiesił płaszcz na wieszaku. Torbę przerzucił przez ramię i ruszył korytarzem. 

-Callum, mógłbyś przyjść do kuchni? - usłyszał głos Runaana z kuchni. Po głosie czuł że coś się stało.

Wszedł do kuchni gdzie spotkał Ethariego i Runaana. Po ich minach widział że ma kłopoty, choć nic nie zrobił. 

-Usiądź proszę. - powiedział Ethari. 

-Czy coś się stało? - zapytał Callum siadając przy stole. 

-Nic się nie stało. Ale musimy porozmawiać... - powiedział Runaan. 

-Chodzi o twoje zainteresowania dziewczynami... - Powiedział Ethari. 

Callum się zaczerwienił. Nie wiedział jakim cudem ale dowiedzieli się. Nie był gotów na tą rozmowę. Nie z nimi. Postanowił grać głupiego. 

-Ja... Jakie zainteresowania? - zapytał Callum. 

-Cóż. Masz już 13 lat. Wkraczasz już w pewien wiek w którym chłopcy zaczynają czuć zainteresowanie płcią piękną. Przeważnie, bo są wyjątki tak jak Ethari i ja, ale jednak. - powiedział Runaan obejmując Ethariego. 

-Więc...?- zapytał Callum. 

-Więc razem z Runaanem chcielibyśmy ci wytłumaczyć skąd się biorą dzieci. - powiedział Ethari. Callum odetchnął z ulgą. 

-Więc... w pewnym momencie w życiu elfy zaczynają dorastać. Podobnie z tego co wiem jest z ludźmi. W przypadku młodych Elfów następuje przyrost mięśni, lekkie pojawianie się zarostu i włosów na klatce piersiowej. Zwiększa się też... - mówił Runaan

-Wiem mniej więcej o co chodzi. Zanim pójdziemy dalej: wiem skąd się biorą dzieci. Nauczyciel was wyprzedził o jeden dzień. Ale rozmawialiśmy na lekcji odnośnie męskiej części społeczeństwa. Jutro mieliśmy rozmawiać o żeńskiej części. - powiedział Callum. To było trochę niezręczne. Bardzo.

-O...no dobrze. Pozostaje nam porozmawiać z Raylą na temat dorastania. Wiesz, u niej zmiany będą bardziej zauważalne. Przynajmniej powinny dla niektórych chłopców. - powiedział Ethari. 

-Rozumiem. Jak coś będę w swoim pokoju. - powiedział Callum wychodząc. Będąc na korytarzu usłyszał rozmowę starszych Elfów. 

-Poszło lepiej niż sądziłem. - odetchnął Runaan. 

-To jeszcze nie koniec. Pamiętaj, mamy do porozmawiania z Raylą. - powiedział Ethari. 

Callum jednak nie skierował się do swojego pokoju, lecz skręcił do pokoju Rayli. Wyjął w pośpiechu z plecaka naszyjnik z srebrnym serduszkiem i liścik. Otworzył okno i po skręceniu listu w mały rulonik położył na parapecie zdala od śniegu i tak aby Rayla widziała list. Wychodząc zamknął okno i drzwi po czym skierował się do swojego pokoju. Miał w końcu pracę na temat historii elfiego społeczeństwa do napisania. 

Nie minęło sporo czasu jak wróciła do domu Rayla. Ta oczywiście miała rozmowę na temat dorastania i rozmnażania. Próbowała się wykręcić, jednak finalnie wysłuchała całego wykładu rumieniąc się jak szalik Calluma. Potem rozpakowała swój plecak u siebie w pokoju i przyszła do pokoju Calluma jak zawsze posiedzieć i pogadać z nim o wszystkim. 

-Też cię dopadli, prawda? - zapytała się Rayla siadając u niego na łóżku. 

-Ja? Cóż, ja się wykręciłem. W końcu mieliśmy to dzisiaj na naukach o przyrodzie. - powiedział Callum. 

-Serio? Teraz mi dopiero o tym mówisz? - zapytała z niedowerzaniem Rayla. 

-Było dzisiaj tylko o męskiej części. O damskiej części jest dopiero jutro. - powiedział Callum. 

-Farciarz. - powiedziała Rayla. Po chwili zapytała. - Właśnie. U was... Znaczy. U ludzi też tak samo to wygląda? W sensie... w spodniach. - zapytała Rayla trochę się rumieniąc.

-Z tego co widziałem na razie to wszystko wygląda tak samo jak na rycinach w książce. Jeśli o to pytasz. - powiedział Callum czerwony jak pomidor.

-Aaahaaa... No... Po prostu byłam ciekawa czy ludzie tak samo się rozmnażają jak elfy. Tak po prostu. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-No... Chyba tak? Szczerze nie wiem. - powiedział Callum.

Zrobiła się niezręczna cisza którą przerywał tylko odgłos pisania Calluma na papierze. Przerwała ją Rayla. 

-Właśnie. Dostałam liścik. Z okazji Przesilenia. I medalion z serduszkiem. - powiedziała Rayla.

-Brzmi nieźle. Co jest na nim? - zapytał Callum. Sam wiedział co, w końcu sam go napisał. Ale chciał aby Rayla na pewno go przeczytała.

-Już czytam. Ekhm. "Droga Raylo, jesteś piękna jak księżyc w pełni. Twa uroda powala z nóg, zaś twe długie włosy skrzą się jak rosa o poranku. Myśli od ciebie odciągnąć nie mogę. Emanujesz dobrocią i uczciwością, zaś twoja siła i zręczność są nie do opisania. Jesteś najmilszą osobą jaką znam, a twoje poczucie humoru sprawia że chce się żyć." Na końcu autor narysował serduszko. To urocze. - powiedziała Rayla.

-Gratuluję, masz cichego wielbiciela.-powiedział Callum udając że go to nie obchodzi. 

-A ty? Dostałeś coś? - zapytała Rayla.

-Poza śnieżką od Ferena? Nie, tylko ty masz takiego farta. - powiedział Callum.

-Znowu ci dokuczał? - Rayla zapytała, wstając z łóżka i podchodząc do Calluma.

-Tak. Wiesz, czasami mam naprawdę ochotę wypróbować na nim to zaklęcie Aspiro Friglis którego nauczył mnie Ibis. Chciałbym żeby wreszcie przestał. - powiedział Callum. 

-Wiem. Ale nie przejmuj się nim. Nie zniżaj się do jego poziomu. Cokolwiek by ten kretyn powiedział to i tak jesteś najmądrzejszym, najśmieszniejszym, najsilniejszym i najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego znam. - powiedziała Rayla przytulając go. Ten również ją przytulił. Mimo to nie czuł się dobrze.


	11. Czas jaki nam dano

Ethari patrzył spokojnie jak Rayla i Callum bawią się w śniegu budując śnieżnego elfa. Byli w połowie budowy. Ethari uśmiechnął się na ten widok. 

-Który dzisiaj? - zapytał Runaan wchodząc do kuchni. 

-15 Lutego, po Przesileniu Wiosennym. - powiedział Ethari. 

-Dzięki. Mam ledwie 80 lat a już mam luki w pamięci. - powiedział Runaan. 

Nagle Ethari coś zrozumiał. I to co zrozumiał wprawiło go w wielki smutek. Wrócił spod okna i usiadł przy stole.

-Ethari znam tą minę. Co się stało? - zapytał Runaan.

-Runaan, zdałem sobie sprawę że my... Przeżyjemy Calluma.-powiedział Ethari.

-Czekaj...Średnio księżycowe elfy żyją...150, 200 lat? A ludzie?- zapytał Runaan.

-Jeśli dobrze pamiętam mało który dożywa 100. To znaczy że... Będziemy widzieć jak on... - Ethari przyłożył ręce do swojej twarzy. Zdał sobie sprawę że chłopiec którego traktował jak własne rodzone dziecko umrze ze starości wcześniej od niego. 

-Nawet tak nie mów. Prawda, Callum może wcześniej umrzeć niż my, ale kto powiedział że to nie będą zarówno jego jak i nasze najlepsze chwile w życiu? - zapytał Runaan.

-Nie mów że cię to nie obchodzi... - Powiedział Ethari. 

-Nie, skąd. Oczywiście że obchodzi. Ten chłopiec jest dla mnie jak syn. Po prostu... Nie przejmujmy się śmiercią bo w strachu przed nią nic nie będziemy mieli w życiu. Żadnych wspomnień, radości. Musimy korzystać z życia póki jeszcze mamy na to czas. - powiedział Runaan obejmując Ethariego. Ethari przytulił się do niego.

* * *

-"Drodzy Rodzice. Wiem że ostatnio zdaję się przysyłać coraz mniej listów. Jednak to przez nadmiar obowiązków w szkole jak i tych związanych z zajęciami z Magii. Jest tego dużo, ale daję sobie radę." Zuch chłopak. -czytała list Sarai.

-Widać wdał się w mamę. - powiedział Harrow. 

Sarai przewróciła oczami. 

-Ty i te twoje komplementy. Jakim cudem one działają?- zapytała Sarai. 

-Nie wiem. Ale cieszę się, bo bez nich nie miałbym tak wspaniałej żony.-odpowiedział Harrow. 

-"... Odnośnie waszej rady, napisałem Rayli co myślę. Przekazałem też jej ten naszyjnik, ale zdaje się że nawet się nim nie przejęła. Powiedziała jednak że to co napisałem było urocze. Oczywiście nie napisałem od kogo ani nie przyznałem się do napisania listu. Nie mam na tyle odwagi." Dlaczego mam wrażenie że Callum naprawdę nie chce jej powiedzieć tego co czuje? - zapytała Sarai. 

-Dziwisz mu się? Z tego co opisuje ona traktuje go jak starszego brata. Zresztą rozumiem go bo nie inaczej było ze mną. - powiedział Harrow rumieniąc się.

-Tak. Byliśmy z uczuciami jak dzieci we mgle. Ale dobrze było że w końcu napisałeś ten list. - powiedziała Sarai. 

-Tak. Co dalej pisze? - zapytał Harrow.

Sarai popatrzyła na list. Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. 

-Napisał że się potem z nią pokłócił... - powiedziała. 

* * *

-I uważasz że to dobrze? - zapytał Callum. Rayla widziała złość w jego oczach.

-Nie, lepiej pod razu go potraktować jednym z twoich zaklęć aby nie wstał. Callum nie możesz mnie cały czas bronić przed światem. Wiem że boisz się że Feren zacznie mi dokuczać jak tobie ale to nie znaczy że nie można mu pomóc.- odpowiedziała Rayla. Ona również była zła.

-I mam czekać aż jemu przyjdzie do głowy cię męczyć, przezywać czy nawet i bić? Nie dam mu takiej możliwości! - krzyknął ze złości Callum.

-A może tu nie chodzi o niego?! - Rayla również zaczęła krzyczeć.

-To w takim razie o kogo!? - Callum odpowiedział.

-Może ktoś zwyczajnie ma potrzebę zemsty i chce się wyżyć? Może czyjaś ludzka natura odzywa się aby ranić i niszczyć?! - zapytała Rayla.

-Nie wiem, może czyjaś elfia natura chce zbawiać świat umawiając się z kanalią!? - zapytal Callum.

-No tak! Bo on nie zasługuje na drugą szansę ale uprzedzony człowiek już tak! - krzyknęła Rayla.

-Drugą szansę można dać jak ktoś żałuje. Podczas gdy on nie wiem czy nie zauważyłaś nie żałuje nawet najdrobniejszej rzeczy!

-Jedyna osoba jaka czegoś żałuje to ja i tego że wogóle zapytałam się o zdanie wstrętnego, chciwego i obrzydliwego człowieka!- odpowiedziała mu Rayla.

-A ja żałuję że wogóle odpowiedziałem na pytanie odnośnie mojego zdania aroganckiemu, podłemu i butnemu elfowi! - odpowiedział jej Callum. 

Zapadła cisza. Callum i Rayla patrzyli się sobie w oczy. Oboje widzieli łzy w oczach przeciwnika. Ale żadne nie miało chęci przeprosić drugiej strony. Oboje odwrócili się i poszli do swoich pokojów trzaskając drzwiami.

Widzący całe zajście Ethari z Runaanem nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Siedzieli dalej w salonie gdzie przed ich oczyma rozegrała się istna wymiana ciężkich i smutnych słów między, jak się zdawało, nie rozdzielnymi przyjaciółmi. 

-... Przypomnij mi, jak do tego doszło? - zapytał Ethari.

-Rayla powiedziała że ostatnio zaczął do niej zagadywać Feren, wiesz ten syn Kholisa. Chciał się z nią umówić na wyjście do "Księżyca w Nowiu" i ta chciał się zapytać Calluma o jego zdanie. Ten stwierdził że "ten idiota nawet drzwi przed nią by nie umiał otworzyć, a co dopiero nawiązać z nią rozmowę podczas której by nie zanudził jej na śmierć o jego nienawiści do innych Elfów". Rayla stwierdziła że Callum przesadza i źle go ocenia. Na to Callum że jest ślepa jak nie widzi jak on się zachowuje wobec niego i Geatana. Ona że widzi ale ma nadzieję go zmienić. Od słowa do słowa zaczęli sobie wyrzucać a to że ona jest naiwna, a to że on jest uprzedzony, a finalnie Rayla nazwała Calluma wstrętnym, chciwym i obrzydliwym człowiekiem, a on ją aroganckim, podłym i butnym elfem. - powiedział Runaan.

-Powinniśmy interweniować? - zapytał Ethari.

Runaan wstał i się przeciągnął.

-Jak najbardziej. Idę do Rayli, spróbuj porozmawiać z Callumem. - powiedział Runaan. 

* * *

-Rayla? To ja, Runaan. Przyszedłem porozmawiać. - powiedział Runaan.

Zapukał raz jeszcze. W końcu drzwi się otworzyły. Za nimi stała Rayla. Widać było że płakała.

-O czym? - zapytała Rayla.

-O tym co się stało na dole. Mogę wejść do środka? - zapytał Runaan.

Bez słowa weszła do pokoju i zamknęła za nim drzwi. Runaan usiadł na krześle przy biórku. Rayla usiadła na swoim łóżku i objęła swoje kolana przyciągając je do siebie. 

-Więc... Co teraz? Mam szlaban za to co powiedziałam? - zapytała Rayla.

-Nie... Zwyczajnie chciałem zapytać dlaczego uważasz że Callum się myli odnośnie Ferena?- zapytał Runaan.

-On... Patrzy na to co Feren zrobił. Myśli że jest zły do szpiku kości. Ale on zwyczajnie jest... Zagubiony. Myślałam że może gdybym znim porozmawiała może przestałby się z Callumem i Geatanem kłócić. Że może udałoby się go nawrócić na dobrą drogę. - powiedziała Rayla.

-A Callum nie chce abyś miała z nim jakkolwiek kontakt. - powiedział Runaan. 

-No właśnie. Zachowuje się jakbym była małym dzieckiem i cokolwiek zrobię to idzie ze mną aby mnie "pilnować". Jakby bał się że się poparzę powietrzem. Jestem od niego starsza i wiem co dla mnie lepsze. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Wiesz... Może Callum zna Ferena od tej strony z której on ci się nie pokazuje. I tak Callum jest w dobrej sytuacji bo gdyby Feren wiedział o nim prawdę to nie miałby życia wśród dzieci. On zwyczajnie nie chce abyś musiała także cierpieć tak jak on. - powiedział Runaan. 

-Ale... Nie wiem. Callum zdaje się bać że coś mi się stanie. Jestem w stanie sobie poradzić. Gdyby Feren próbowałby mi coś zrobić to bym użyła ruchów których mnie nauczyłeś. Nie miałby szans... - Powiedziała Rayla. 

-... Tak samo jak Callum gdyby użył swoich zaklęć. Jednak sama mu mówiłaś aby ich nie używał. Znosi to że Feren mu dokucza pomimo faktu że jedno zaklęcie i mógłby go nawet zabić. On zwyczajnie nie chce abyś ty też myślała o użyciu siły. Stara się ciebie chronić przed Ferenem bo wie że od takich jak on trzeba się odcinać. Zresztą, czego on może od ciebie chcieć? Nie macie wspólnych zainteresowań i rzadko się widzicie.-odpowiedział Runaan.

Rayla nieodpowiedziała, zamyślając się nad tym. W końcu czego od niej mógł chcieć Feren? Runaan miał rację, nie mieli wspólny zainteresowań. Po chwili Rayla zrozumiała o co mu chodzi. Popatrzyła się na Runaana a ten jej przytaknął. 

-Tak. Zgadza się. On zwyczajnie szuka sobie dziewczyny. - powiedział Runaan spokojnym głosem. W głębi duszy jednak miał ochotę skopać śmiałka jak i jego Ojca który zbyt rzadko rozmawiał z synem.

-Czyli... Callum jednak miał rację. On zwyczajnie jest zły. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Z przerażeniem zrozumiała że Callum próbował się o nią zwyczajnie troszczyć. A ona nazwała go wstrętnym, chciwym i obrzydlwiym człowiekiem. - Runaan... Co ja zrobiłam...-powiedziała zrozpaczona.

-Spokojnie, myślę że damy radę to naprawić. - powiedział Runaan.

* * *

Wstrętny, chciwy i obrzydliwy człowiek. Tym dla niej był. Wstrętnym, chciwym i obrzydliwym człowiekiem. Jednak Callum wiedział że miała rację. 

W końcu on zwyczajnie był zazdrosny. Zazdrosny o to że ktoś taki jak Feren miał odwagę do niej zagadać. W końcu, Feren sam powiedział Callumowi że zniszczy jego życie. Callum to znosił. Ale gdy ten wspomniał o Rayli Callum ledwo się powstrzymał by nie rzucić się na elfa. 

Jednak gdy Rayla powiedziała że może spróbować go zmienić i umówić się z nim ten nie chciał za wszelką cenę do tego dopóścić. Nawet jeżeli ta będzie go nienawidzić to on był dalej gotów pilnować aby jej nic się nie stało. 

Zresztą nie oszukiwał się. Wiedział że elfy żyją ponad 200 lat. Nawet by nie mógł mieć nadziei że Rayla by czuła tak samo i poświęciła dla niego najlepsze lata jej życia aby być z tym słabym człowiekiem który umrze po 80 latach. 

Usłyszał pukanie.

-Otwarte. - odpowiedział.

Do pokoju wszedł Ethari. Callum nawet nie drgnął. Leżał wpatrzony w sufit.

-Jak się trzymasz? - zapytał Ethari.

-Poza tym że jestem chciwy, wstrętny i obrzydliwy to nawet dobrze. - Callum wziął głęboki wdech i usiadł. - Ona nie może się z nim spotkać Ethari. On... On zwyczajnie chce... - Callum próbował powiedzieć. 

-Domyślam się czego chłopcy w jego wieku mogą chcieć od młodszej o dwa lata koleżanki. Nie raz widziałem jak tacy jak on ranili dziewczyny odchodząc przy pierwszej lepszej okazji. Rozumiem to. Jednak spróbuj zrozumieć Raylę. Wiesz jaka jest, prawda? - odpowiedział Ethari. 

-Wiem. Ona... Ona jest za dobra. On by ją skrzywdził, Ethari. - odpowiedział Callum. Ethari popatrzył z politowaniem. Rozumiał drugie dno całej sprawy. 

-Sam widzisz. Z Ferenem nic nie zrobisz. Ale z nią... Musisz się pogodzić. Nie proszę cię o to abyś dał sobie spokój i pozwolił jej się zadawać z tym gościem, ale żebyś starał się być dla niej. Jak starszy brat. - powiedział Ethari.

* * *

-Callum... Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytała Rayla.

Callum otworzył drzwi. Nie wydawał się na zdziwionego. 

Rayla starała się chować nowy szkicownik za plecami. Miała z tym jednak spory problem gdyż księga była sporych rozmiarów. 

-Rayla... - próbował zacząć Callum. 

-Callum... - próbowała zacząć Rayla. 

-...chcę cię przeprosić za to na dole. Wcale nie jesteś wstrętnym, obrzydliwym i chciwym człowiekiem... 

-... ja też chciałem przeprosić za tamto.. Wcale nie jesteś butnym, aroganckim i podłym elfem...

-...Wybaczysz mi?-Oboje zadali to samo pytanie w tej samej chwili. Zaczęli się śmiać. W końcu Rayla wyciągnęła zza pleców księgę.

-Nie musiałaś. Dzięki. - powiedział Callum. 

-Drobiazg, naprawdę. - odpowiedziała Rayla obejmując go. Przytulili się.

-Obiecaj mi że nie zbliżysz się do Ferena. On naprawdę jest... - szepnął jej do ucha Callum.

-Wiem. Obiecuję. Dzięki za to się że się troszczysz. - powiedziała Rayla, po czym dała mu całusa w policzek. Callum zamarł jak gdyby skamieniał. Cały się zaczerwienił. Po tym przyjacielskim gescie Rayla się cofnęła.

-Jak coś to jestem u siebie. Dobranoc. - powiedziała Rayla. Callum dalej stał jak wryty. Całe zajście widział Ethari.

-Callum? Czas spać. - zapytał chłopca poklepując go po ramieniu. Callum nagle podskoczył. 

\- Już idę. Dobranoc. - powiedział nerwowo wchodząc do swojego pokoju. 


	12. Czas który mija

-Dwieście lat Rayla! - wszyscy wyskoczyli zza stołu. Rayla o mało nie dostała zawału. 

-Dziękuję, choć to 200 mogło się skurczyć do 15. - odpowiedziała łapiąc oddech. 

-Przepraszamy. Chcieliśmy ci zrobić niespodziankę. - powiedział Ethari. 

Na stole stała wielka Księżycowo Jagodowa Niespodzianka. W tle leżało kilka paczek.

-Dziękuję wam, jesteście wspaniali. - powiedziała Rayla. Oni naprawdę byli. 

-Rayla chciałbym ci życzyć dużo zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności, radości i samych sukcesów. - powiedział Ethari. 

-Tak samo jak i ja. Plus zdania finalnych prób na Asasyna i w końcu jakiegoś sensownego chłopaka. Wiesz, w wieku 15 lat powinnaś już powoli zacząć się zastanawiać nad tym. - powiedział Runaan. Rayla zrobiła się czerwona jak szalik który Callum dostał od rodziców na swoje urodziny. 

-Runaan!- zaśmiał się Ethari obejmując męża.

-Hej. Rayla? - podszedł do niej Callum.

Odkąd Rayla z Callumem się pogodzili Feren próbował do Rayli zagadać kilka razy, jednak ta zwyczajnie go zbywała. Następnie zaczął męczyć Liadrin, jednak ta zwyczajnie go obezwładniła kilkoma sprawnymi ruchami. Jak widać Callum miał co do niego rację. 

Sam Callum trochę się zmienił. Mimo że dalej był nieśmiały z osobami z którymi mało rozmawiał to z przyjaciółmi i opiekunami wydawał się być mniej przestraszony. W końcu tylko ona z Runaanem i Etharim wiedzieli jaki był naprawdę.

Był zabawny, uroczy, mądry oraz uzdolniony magicznie. Umiał niesamowicie rysować jak i tworzyć niesamowite artefakty magiczne, nie mówiąc już o tym że miał na swoim koncie już kilka mieczy własnej produkcji.

-Tak Callum? - zapytała Rayla.

-Wiesz... No... Wprawdzie na spółkę z Etharim przygotowaliśmy jeden prezent... - próbował powiedzieć Callum. Jednak chłopak był z jakiegoś powodu nerwowy.

-Nie żartuj Callum. Całą pracę wykonałeś ty. Ja tylko dobrałem materiały i wyryłem odpowiednie runy.-powiedział Ethari. 

-... To chciałem dać Ci jeszcze jedną rzecz. Zrobiłem go jakiś czas temu na tą okazję. Jest mały i w dodatku poręczny. Mam nadzieję że ci się spodoba. - powiedział Callum przekazując jej szkatułkę. Rayla otworzyła by znaleźć w środku sztylet. Był nie dłuższy niż 2/3 jej przedramienia. Miał skróconą rękojeść i lekko zakrzywione ostrze.

-Callum... To naprawdę piękny sztylet. Jesteś wspaniały. - powiedziała Rayla przytulając go. Callum się uśmiechnął. 

Pierwszy prezent jaki otworzyła był od Runaana. Ten dał jej nową torbę podróżną i przygotował na jej urodziny Księżycowo Jagodową Niespodziankę.

Następny był od jej rodziców z Burzowej Iglicy. Była to księga o zwierzętach i roślinach Xadii. Poza tym dołączyli list który Rayla schowała do kieszeni. 

Kolejny był od jej przyjaciół. Geatan i Liadrin ostatnio próbowali tworzyć Sok z Księżycowych Malin. Po stwierdzeniu czy nadaje się do spożycia (podczas pierwszych testów ucierpiał Geren który dostał nagłego ataku biegunki) spakowali i przekazali Rayli dwie olbrzymie butle z sokiem.

Podczas gdy Liadrin i Geatan tworzyli sok, Eleanor i Geren kupili jej nowy komplet strzał i zestaw nowych grotów. Wszystkie groty były przeznaczone do przebijania ciężkich pancerzy lub grubych skór, co było przydatne podczas polowań.

Na sam koniec pozostał największy prezent. Był to zestaw składający się z nagolenników, napierśnika i karwaszy zrobiony przez Calluma oraz Ethariego. Młody człowiek postarał się aby prezent służył Rayli jak najdłużej więc zrobił większy rozmiar dostosowany do regulacji. Ponadto całość była pomalowana na ciemno niebiesko. Po namowach Calluma Rayla założyła jego prezent.

-Prawie go nie czuć. Sprawdzaliście wytrzymałość? - zapytała Rayla.

-Tak. Runaan próbował go przebić strzałem z łuku. Rykoszetem trafił w dzbanek z wodą. - powiedział Ethari.

Rayla wykonała salto do tyłu. Pancerz był lekki, tak jakby nic nie ważył. Zauważyła też że na pancerzu są wyryte runy. 

-Dodaliście runy ochronne? - zapytała próbując odczytać inskrypcję. 

-Tak. To był głównie mój pomysł. Dodałem runy z smoczego języka które tłumią dźwięki pancerza oraz dodają wytrzymałości. Test z strzałą oczywiście wykonaliśmy przed wkuciem run. - powiedział Ethari.

-Oczywiście do pełnego opancerzenia potrzeba jeszcze naramienników i płyt do osłony nóg powyżej kolan. Ale to wszystko jest do zrobienia, prawda? - powiedział Callum. Rozpierała go duma z swego osiągnięcia jakim był pancerz.

-Jeszcze raz dzięki. Jesteście najlepsi. - powiedziała Rayla przytulając każdego z osobna. 

Zaniosła pancerz do swojego pokoju. Nagle z jej kieszeni wypadł list od rodziców. Była tak zajęta pancerzem że zapomniała o liście. Usiadła na łóżku i rozwinęła list. Zaczęła czytać. 

_Kochana córeczko_

_Razem z twoim ojcem cieszymy się z twoich urodzin. Piętnaście lat temu kiedy przyszłaś na świat uważaliśmy że spośród wszystkich dzieci jesteś najbardziej wyjątkową istotą na świecie. Z dumą byliśmy przy Tobie gdy uczyłaś się chodzić i mówić czyniąc nasze życie najszczęśliwszym pod księżycem. Pomimo tego że nie możemy być tutaj osobiście chcielibyśmy ci życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego oraz cię przeprosić. Przeprosić za to że odeszliśmy służyć w Smoczej Straży. Chcieliśmy tam służyć, jednak nie spodziewaliśmy się że kiedy to nastąpi będziemy rodzicami tak wspaniałej dziewczynki jak ty. Jednak nie mieliśmy wyboru, gdyż odmowa skończyłaby się odrzuceniem zarówno nas jak i ciebie z elfiego społeczeństwa. Jednak to nas nie usprawiedliwa._

_Razem z tatą przepraszamy za to że znikliśmy z 5 lat twojego życia. Za to że nie było nas aby cię wspierać, aby ci radzić i cieszyć się z twoich sukcesów jak i pomagać w przeciwnościom losu. Wszystko to co umiesz zawdzięczasz Runaanowi i Ethariemu. Zrozumiemy jeżeli oni będą bliżej tego czym można nazwać rodziców dla ciebie niż my._

_Wiemy że masz wspaniałych przyjaciół takich jak Callum. Jesteś najsprytniejszą, najsilniejszą, najzdolniejszą i najszybszą elfką jaką znamy. Z obrazków które namalował Callum wiemy że jesteś również piękna (chociaż nie wiemy czy czasami inwecja twórcza autora nie wychodzi poza jego światopogląd). W prezencie dajemy Ci książkę o zwierzętach i roślinach Xadii. Myślimy że powinna ci się spodobać (choć z tego co mówił Ethari od książek wolisz zajęcia praktyczne)._

_Mamy też dobre wieści, oczywiście jeśli nam wybaczysz. Dowiedzieliśmy się parę dni temu że Królówa Zubeia spodziewa się dziecka. Niedługo złoży jajo, a po jego wykluciu zostanie powołana nowa Smocza Straż. Oznacza to że będziemy mogli wrócić do domu, prawdopodobnie za kilka lat. Mamy nadzieję że będziesz chciała znowu z nami mieszkać. Nie wymuszamy na Tobie tej decyzji i zrozumiemy jeżeli postanowisz dalej mieszkać z Etharim i Runaanem._

_Jeszcze raz życzymy Ci wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin. Bardzo cię kochamy._

_Mama i Tata_

Rayla zaczęła płakać. Przeczytała jeszcze raz zdanie "Bardzo cię kochamy". 

Czuła że coś w niej umarło. Poczuła jak gdyby ulgę. Nie czuła już do nich nienawiści, złości ani poczucia zdrady. Ona im... Wybaczyła? 

* * *

-Hej? Rayla? Halo?- Callum podszedł do niej. Rayla siedziała na parapecie okna w kuchni wpatrzona w księżyc. 

Był wczesny wieczór. Wszędzie było pełno świetlików, a w całym Silvergrove panowała cisza. 

-Callum... Moglibyśmy porozmawiać? - zapytała Rayla patrząc się na niego.

Serce Calluma przyspieszyło na ten widok. W blasku księżyca była jeszcze piękniejsza niż zazwyczaj. Callum mógłby przysiąc że nigdy nie pomyślałby o tym, ale zastanawiał się co by bylo gdyby pocałował ją w usta. 

Callum otrząsnął się sekundę po tym jak ten pomysł pojawił się w jego głowie. W końcu to była Rayla, ona była zbyt dobra aby myślał o niej w ten sposób. 

-Jasne...chodzi Ci o...rodziców? - zapytał Callum siadając obok niej. 

-Tak... To głupie pytanie, ale co byś zrobił gdyby... Gdyby po 6 latach Twoi rodzice wracali i proponowali z nimi mieszkać zamiast z dotychczasowymi opiekunami? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Cóż... Ja bym zamieszkał z nimi. Myślę że Ethari i Runaan by zrozumieli. Czemu pytasz? - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Jest szansa że... Oni wrócą Callum. Napisali że niedługo na świecie pojawi się Smoczy Książe. Po jego narodzinach powołają nową Smoczą Straż. Oni wrócą do domu. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Jak się z tym czujesz? - zapytał Callum. 

-Szczerze... Jakby mi lżej. Wcześniej ich nienawidziłam. Myślałam że oni nie chcieli... Bali się mnie wychowywać... Ale...oni nie mieli wyboru... - Rayla zaczęła płakać. Callum ją przytulił. Płakała dłuższą chwilę, jednak w końcu przestała. 

-Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. Jeszcze nadrobicie te zaległe lata. Zresztą będę mieszkał dalej tutaj przez jeszcze jakieś 5 lat więc nic się nie zmieni. Tylko będziesz z nimi mieszkać. - powiedział Callum. 

-Tak...zgadza się. - wytarła łzę z oka Rayla.

-Zresztą myślę że w końcu będziesz się cieszyć z tego że nie będzie takich kolejek do łazienki. - zażartował Callum. Rayla się zaśmiała. 

-To na pewno. Dzięki Callum. Jesteś wspaniały. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

Siedzieli chwilę w milczeniu. Callum myślał o niej i o tym co do niej czuł. Chciał powiedzieć jej całą prawdę. Zebrał się w sobie. 

-Rayla... Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć... - Powiedział niepewnie Callum. 

-Tak? - Rayla spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. 

Callum się zawahał, jednak kontynuował. 

-Znamy się już kilka lat i chciałem powiedzieć że... Że cokolwiek by się działo to będę zawsze dla ciebie gdybyś mnie potrzebowała. - powiedział Callum.

W środku zganił sam siebie za swoje tchórzostwo. Był blisko powiedzenia co do niej czuje ale stchórzył. Nie miał tyle odwagi i nigdy tyle mieć nie będzie. 

-Wiem Callum. Ja też jestem z tobą gdybyś mnie potrzebował. - odpowiedziała Rayla przytulając go raz jeszcze. 

* * *

-Znowu stchórzyłem. - odpowiedział Callum. 

Siedzieli przy stoliku w kącie w "Księżycu w Nowiu" z Gerenem i Geatanem. Akurat Geren jadł właśnie placek ziemniaczany. 

-Znowu to samo. Callum odpuść sobie bo na dobrą sprawę tylko się zadręczasz. Nie mówię abyś dał sobie spokój z Raylą bo pasujecie do siebie jak ulał, tylko żebyś dał temu chwilę wytchnienia. Kiedy ostatni raz spałeś? - zapytał Geatan.

-Dwa dni temu? - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Dwa dni!? Jak ty niby.... - zapytał Geren który oderwał się od placka zdziwiony na tą odpowiedź. 

-Piję napar z brązowych ziaren od kilku dni.- odpowiedział Callum. 

-Nie wygląda to dobrze. W każdym razie musisz porządnie się zdrzemnąć. Zacznij o siebie dbać bo Rayla zacznie się martwić, a jej interwencji byś nie chciał, prawda? - odpowiedział Geatan.

Nagle do karczmy wszedł Feren i jego kumple. 

-Kłopoty. Feren wszedł. - odpowiedział Geatan.

-Chyba nie zacznie burdy na całą karczmę? - zapytał Geren.

-Z tą kanalią nigdy nic nie wiadomo. - odpowiedział Callum. 

Jak przewidywali, Feren skierował się z kolegami w ich kierunku.

-Mogę wiedzieć co robicie na naszym miejscu? - zapytał Feren.

-Waszym miejscu? - zapytał Geatan.

-Otóż to. Zjeżdżajcie stąd łamagi a o was zapomnę. - powiedział Feren. 

-Jak was owsiki męczą to możecie siedzieć na ziemi. Nigdzie się nie wybieramy. - powiedział Callum. 

-Żeby was coś nie zaswędziało koło oka. Ostatnia szansa, wynoście się z tego miejsca. - odgryzł się Feren. 

-Jedyna osoba jaka może się wynosić to ty. A teraz jak nie masz nic lepszego do roboty to daj prostym elfom siedzieć w spokoju. Jak się chcesz wyżyć to zawsze pozostaje ci walenie głową w ścianię. - zripostował się Callum. 

Feren zbliżył się do Calluma. 

-Twoja wola, Ptasi móżdżku. Tym razem twoja przyjaciółka cię nie uratuje. Będziemy na ciebie czekać przy drzwiach. - wyszeptał po czym wyszedł z kolegami z karczmy.

-No, to chyba mamy z nim już umówione spotkanie? - powiedział Geren.

-My? Wiecie że ma największą awersję do mnie. Nie musicie, poradzę sobie. - powiedział Callum. 

-Chyba żartujesz? Nigdzie nie idziesz sam. To się zaczyna robić nudne. Może jak dostanie łomot to mu się coś naprostuje w tej rogatej cegle. Jakkolwiek by nie było, idziemy z tobą. Sami mamy go dość.- powiedział Geatan.

Callum się uśmiechnął. Geren i Geatan byli jego najlepszymi kumplami, powiernikami i doradcami we wszelakich sprawach.

-No dobra. Jednak musimy mieć plan. Nie chcecie chyba iść na ślepo się z nimi bić, prawda? - zapytał Callum.

-Runaan nauczył ciebie i mnie kilku sztuczek, Geatan poskramiał siłą hipogryfy więc nikomu nic nie brakuje. Aby tylko Feren i jego kumple zaczęli pierwsi, żebyśmy nie mieli problemów. Możesz też w samoobronie użyć kilku zaklęć. Potrzymamy ich w niepewności? - zapytał Geren.

-Czemu nie? Poczekajmy. - odpowiedział Geatan.

* * *

Feren myślał że stchórzyli. Jednak wyszli po godzinie z karczmy.

-Nie jesteś taki cwany teraz, co? - zapytał idąc w stronę Calluma.

-Chyba już wiem dlaczego nie możesz sobie znaleźć dziewczyny. - odpowiedział Callum. 

Stojący za Callumem Geren wyciągnął swój miecz , a Geatan narysował runy które sprawiły że jego ręce obrosły twardymi gałęziami. Callum natomiast użył Zaklęcia aby wzmocnić znaleziony kij od szczotki lodem. 

Yeavin i Isengrim za Gerenem wyciągnęli swoją broń: Isengrim składaną włócznię a Yeavin dwa dłuższe sztylety. Feren wyciągnął swój buzdygan.

-Wiecie że możemy się rozejść bez problemów. Dajemy wam wybór - odejdźcie a zapomnimy o zajściu, lub zaatakujcie nas, a tak was spierzemy że kości będą wam przy oddychaniu sprawiać ból. - powiedział Callum.

-Graj muzyko! - odpowiedział Feren, rzucając się na Calluma. 


	13. Rany

Ibis był w szoku. Nie spodziewał się nigdy zastać takiego widoku. A zwłaszcza z udziałem Calluma w takiej sytuacji.

Przed wejściem do karczmy leżało sześciu nastolatków. Wszędzie wokoło było pełno lodu i strzępków ubrań. W niektórych miejscach były też ślady krwi. 

Na schodach siedział Geren, księżycowy elf. Jego nos był wybity a na ramieniu miał kilka zacięć. Jednak to było nic w porównaniu z jego ręką, która była przy nadgarstku złamana. Chłopiec opierał się na swoim mieczu. 

Na przeciwko niego opierał się na poręczy schodów Isengrim, również księżycowy elf. Ten miał rozciętą wargę i podbite oko. Na jego rękach była masa siniaków. Jego broń leżała trochę trochę dalej, wbita w ziemię przed schodami do karczmy. 

Na ziemi na wznak leżał kolejny księżycowy elf, Yeavin. Wyglądał jakby miał kolizję z krzakami. Miał siną lewą stronę twarzy, jakdgyby ktoś przywalił mu twardym kawałkiem lodu. Jego broń leżała obok niego. Z rozciętej brwi sączyła się krew. 

Pod ścianą w jeszcze gorszym stanie siedział Geatan. Ten używał Zaklęcia do zatamowania krwotoku swojej rany na brzuchu. Ktoś mocno mu przejechał ostrzem po brzuchu, jednak rana była bardziej bolesna niż zagrażająca życiu. Poza tą raną miał ślad po sztylecie na policzku i podbite oko. 

W kącie zobaczył potraktowanego zaklęciem Aspiro Firgis Ferena, kolejnego księżycowego elfa. Mimo warstwy lodu jaka go przykuła do ściany widział że na całym jego ciele było pełno siniaków. Na jego głowie było widać cieknącą stróżkę krwi po jego głowie. Poza tym miał siny policzek i podbite oko. Zawistnie patrzył na ostatniego uczestnika bójki.

Ostatnim z walczących był Callum. Siedział oparty o ścianę. Obok niego leżał roztrzaskany kij od szczotki i lód. Widać było złamanie na jego nodze. Na ramieniu przez krótki rękąw sączyła się krew, chociaż w chwili jak Ibis przyszedł jego uczeń właśnie tamował krwotok pokrywając ranę lodem przez zaklęcie Asprio Frigis. Z jego nosa i wargi lała się krew. Poza tym miał na ciele masę siniaków.

-Co tu się stało?! - zapytał Ibis.

-On... Zaczął. - pokazał Callum palcem Ferena. 

Ibis zawołał karczmarza. Razem z nim przenieśli do domów uczestników bójki. Do domu Calluma trafili on i jego koledzy, natomiast do domu Ferena reszta walczących. Rozdzielono ich aby móc zapobiec dalszym walkom.

* * *

Runaan nie mógł w to uwierzyć. To nie pasowało do Calluma. Przyszedł przed karczmę by spotkać się z Radnym Wioski Cirdanem. Ten już sprawdził zaklęciem co się stało.

-Zanim zapytasz Runaanie, twój podopieczny ani jego koledzy tego nie zaczęli. Nie mają problemów. Jednak Feren... Obawiam się że czeka go wygnanie z naszej społeczności. W końcu, nie pierwszy raz doszło do takiej bójki.-odpowiedział Cirdan. 

-Garlachowi niech będą dzięki. Ale... O co doszło do bójki? Czemu do tego doszło? - zapytał Runaan.

-Feren pokłócił się z nimi o miejsce w karczmie. Twój podopieczny jednak go zbył, więc Feren i jego koledzy postanowili go napaść. Callum dał im wybór aby odpuścili sobie walkę. Jednak Feren uderzył i zadał pierwszy cios. Po krótkiej, ale intensywnej walce zostali tylko oni na polu walki. I wtedy stało się to... - Cirdan użył Zaklęcia.

* * *

Zostali już tylko oni obaj. Reszta odpadła i nie miała siły dalej walczyć. Isengrim na Geatana, Geren na Yeavina a Callum na Ferena. Teraz już tylko Feren i Callum byli na nogach. 

Callum trzymał ramię z którego krwawił. Stracił kij od szczotki, którym bez opamiętania bił przeciwnika. Feren wyciągnął nóż. Podszedł do niego i za kołnierz podniósł uderzając w ścianę. Był starszy więc i silniejszy. 

-Możesz... I... Być magiem... Ale i tak... Prędzej ona wybierze mnie... Niż... Ciebie... - mówił przez zaciśnięte zęby Feren. W tym momencie nagle Callum stracił nad sobą kontrolę. 

Feren nawet nie zauważył jak ten użył kolejno zaklęć Fulminis, Aspiro, Fulminis Frigilis i Aspiro Frigilis. Porażony prądem, odepchnięty siłą huraganu do ściany, uderzony grudką lodu i przybity do ściany warstwą lodu Feren wreszcie zrozumiał dlaczego zaczepianie tego maga było błędem.

-Ciesz się... Że nie mam siły... Ta kombinacja zaklęć mogłaby... Cię zabić... - Powiedział Callum osuwając się na Ścianę. Patrzył na przeciwnika dysząc. 

* * *

-Muszę przyznać, ta kombinacja zaklęć byłaby naprawdę ciężka do opanowania dla większości elfich magów w pełni sił. A tu jak widać Callum z resztkami sił był w stanie pokonać przeciwnika. I go nie zabić. Ibis dobrze go wyszkolił.-odpowiedział Cirdan.

-Tak... Co nie zmienia faktu że miał nie używać zaklęć przeciwko nikomu. - odpowiedział Runaan. 

-Zauważ że przeciwnicy nie dbali o ich zdrowie. Jeden z kolegów Calluma który brał udział w walce, Geatan, został prawie wybebeszony. Tylko dlatego że uskoczyl rana była powierzchowna i łatwa do wyleczenia przez proste zaklęcie lecznicze. Callum użył też magii w ostateczności. Zważ na to zanim go ukarzesz. - powiedział Cirdan.

* * *

-Callum!? Co się stało? - zapytała Rayla.

Ibis pomógł wejść Callumowi do domu. Callum unikał jej wzroku.

-Wdali się w bójkę z Ferenem i jego kolegami. - powiedział Ibis.

Za Ibisem wszedł karczmarz podtrzymujący Gerena i Geatana. Obaj byli w podobnym stanie. 

Ethari wyjął lecznicze zioła z szafki. Przyszedł też jeden z wioskowych uzdrowicieli. 

Jak się okazało Geatan był w najlepszym stanie. Używał od walki magii do uleczenia swoich ran i niemal większość wszystkich ran znikła. Mógł chodzić już sam, choć widać że sprawia mu to ból. Jednak po użyciu magii był zmęczony , choć mimo to oferował pomoc kolegom czego mu zabronił przybyły na miejsce uzdrowiciel. 

Gerenem zajął się uzdrowiciel. Po zdjęciu jego ubrań od pasa w zwyż okazało się że ma masę siniaków na całym ciele. Mimo to ten miał dalej najlepszy humor z rannych. Uzdrowiciel zaczął oczyszcać rany i zakładać szynę na jego ramię. W tym czasie karczmarz pobiegł do rodzin poszkodowanych. 

Ibis wyjaśniał Ethariemu co się stało. W tym czasie Rayla pomogła wejść Callumowi do jego pokoju. Wyjeła spod łóżka dodatkowe leki i zioła. Przyniosła też miskę z wodą i ręcznik oraz trochę bandaży. Znalazła też Butlę Spirytusu Krwistej Ziemi, który był najmocniejszym alkoholem w Xadii - idealny do topienia smutków oraz czyszczenia ran. 

-Callum, chcę pomóc. Musisz zdjąć kamizelkę i koszulę żebym mogła zobaczyć co się dzieje. I podwiń spodnie powyżej kolana, żebym mogła później założyć szyny na nogę. - powiedziała Rayla.

Callum bez słowa wykonał polecenie. Rayla z trwogą patrzyła na jego posiniaczone ciało. Zwróciła uwagę na grudkę lodu pokrywającą jego ranę na ramieniu. Nagle jej ręce zaczęły się trząść. 

-Muszę usunąć ten fragment lodu. Będzie bolało.- Powiedziała chwytając jego rękę. Callum przytaknął. Rayla zawahała się przed sprawieniem mu bólu. Jednak chwilę potem sprawnie wyrwała kawałek lodu z jego ramienia. Callum syknął z bólu. 

-Przepraszam... - szepnęła Rayla kładąc ręcznik z spirytusem aby przemyć ranę. Callum jeszcze głośniej syknął. Rayla czuła wewnętrznie jak jej serce pęka kiedy sprawiała mu ból. Nikomu nie chciała sprawiać tyle bólu jak Callumowi. 

Namoczyła ręcznik i zaczęła przemywać rany gdzie była krew. Po przemyciu nałożyła bandaże z leczniczą maścią. Z każdym dotykiem i syknięciem z bólu Calluma jej poczucie winy rosło. Mimo to on nic nie mówił. I to ją bolało najbardziej. Żadnych żartów, pocieszeń typu "Bywało gorzej" czy "Do twojego wesela się zagoi". Żadnych słów które uspokajały. Callum zwyczajnie milczał. Zaczęło jej brakować Calluma jakiego znała. 

-Callum? Co się stało? Kto zaczął. Proszę powiedz, cokolwiek. - zapytała Rayla. 

W końcu Callum spojrzał w jej stronę. 

-Pokłóciliśmy się z Ferenem o miejsce w karczmie. Czekał na mnie przy drzwiach. Chłopaki... poszli ze mną. Feren prawie wygrał... Ale użyłem Magii. Rayla, ja go prawie... - Callum się trząść nie mogąc nic powiedzieć . Rayla go objęła, starając się nie dotykać ran. Zaczęła płakać. Po kilku minutach oboje się uspokoili. 

-Callum, zdejmij na chwilę naszyjnik z iluzją. - powiedziała po chwili. 

Callum się wahał. 

-Rayla, nie mogę. A co jak... - starał się powiedzieć. 

-Callum proszę. Muszę zobaczyć prawdziwego Calluma. - powiedziała Rayla. 

Callum ściągnął naszyjnik. Jego rogi i znaki na twarzy zniknęły. Starał się nie patrzeć na nią. 

-Jestem potworem Rayla. Ja go prawie zabiłem... - Powiedział Callum. 

Jednak Rayla myślała inaczej. Callum był uroczy jako człowiek. Trochę dziwnie było jej patrzeć na niego bez iluzji, jednak Rayla wiedziała że to jego prawdziwe oblicze. Czułe, miłe, koleżeńskie, mądre i urocze oblicze. 

Położyła rękę na jego policzku i podniosła jego głowę. Callum przyłożył jego rękę do jej. Jej druga ręka chwyciła jego dłoń. Jej cztery palce mieściły się idealnie między jego pięcioma. 

-Callum. Nigdy nie byłeś potworem i nigdy nie będziesz. Jesteś najlepszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałam. - powiedziała stykając jej czoło z jego czołem. Callum się mimowolnie uśmiechnął. Przytulił się do niej ignorując ból i zaczął płakać. Rayla go objęła. 

Nagle Rayla poczuła coś czego nigdy nie czuła patrząc na niego. Jej serce przyspieszyło, a w brzuchu czuła jakby w środku grasowało stado motyli. Zaczerwieniła się kiedy przyszła do jej głowy jedna dziwna myśl która do tej pory nie pasowała w połączeniu z Callumem. Zaczęła się zastanawiac jaki smak mają jego usta. 

Nagle jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwieniła. Cieszyła się że Callum nie patrzył na nią. Nie wiedziała co zrobić z tym co poczuła. Postanowiła jednak nic nie robić. Musiała to... Przemyśleć. 

Nagle usłyszała pukanie do pokoju. Callum nagle się wycofał i jęknął z bólu. Nałożył mimo to szybko naszyjnik by iluzja znów działała. 

Do pokoju wszedł Geren z pomocą Eleanor. Za nimi wszedł Geatan utykając a za nim Liadrin. Obie dziewczyny były wściekłe. 

-Jesteście bandą idiotów. Co wam strzeliło do głowy?! Gdyby nie fakt że Feren i jego kumple was już sprali, to po kolei bym was pobiła. - powiedziała Liadrin. 

-Jest już kolejka Lia.- Powiedziała Eleanor która pomogła usiąść Gerenowi na podłodze. Geren syknął z bólu. 

-Ale wiecie że to oni zaczęli? Daliśmy im wybór. Nie nasza wina że wybrali drugie rozwiązanie. - odpowiedział Geatan. 

-Już ty się nie odzywaj. Nie waż się! Jesteś idiotą. Rozumiesz? IDIOTĄ! Ibis mi powiedział co zastał. Mogłeś się tam wykrwawić, durniu. WYKRWAWIĆ! Tak mało dla ciebie znaczy życie? - Liadrin była wściekła. Jednak Callum zauważył że druga ręka której nie używała do gestykulacji trzęsła się. 

Geatan nic nie odpowiedział. Liadrin jednak patrzyła na niego i zwyczajnie zaczęła płakać. 

-Nigdy więcej tego nie rób. Zabraniam ci. Rozumiesz kretynie? Zabraniam ci.- przytulając go. 

Geatan zgłupiał. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Pomimo stoickiego spokoju widać było że on sam pod wpływem emocji przejmował się sytuacją. Objął ją niepewnie. 

W tym czasie Eleanor poprawiła opatrunki Gerena. Ten jęknął z bólu. 

-Przeżyję... Dzięki El...jesteś wielka. - powiedział.

-Ale za to ty jesteś idiotą. Na razie nie mam zamiaru z tobą rozmawiać. Zostawiam cię tutaj z Callumem i Geatanem. Nie zniszcz niczego. - powiedziała Eleanor. Geren przestał się uśmiechać. 

Zaraz potem przyszedł uzdrowiciel który założył szyny na połamaną nogę Calluma.

-Powinniśmy dać im chwilę spokoju. Na razie musimy wyjaśnić kilka spraw. - powiedział uzdrowiciel. 

Wszyscy poza rannymi wyszli. Gdy zamknęły się drzwi Geren się zaśmiał. 

-Naprawdę... Chyba zacznę cię Geatan nazywać szwagrem.-powiedział Geren.

-Wiesz... Nie spodziewałem się że Lia... Tak to przeżyje. Naprawdę... Chłopaki... Co myśmy zrobili?-powiedział Geatan.

-Broniliśmy się. Daliśmy im wybór, a tamci wybrali. - powiedział Geren. 

-Taaa... W pewnej chwili myślałem że już po nas. Tak na poważnie. Już zwłaszcza jak Feren przyszpilił Calluma do ściany. Ale Callum nim pozamiatał podłogę. Czemu nie użyłeś magii od razu? - zapytał Geatan.

-Bo mogłem kogoś zabić. Feren jest gnidą ale nie zasługuje na śmierć. Użyłem tego w ostateczności. Gdybym użył tego na początku walki to Feren byłby już w drodze na cmentarz w Dolinie Cieni. - powiedział Callum. 

-A no tak. Przysięgam że jak zabierali Ferena to ten ostro krwawił. Jakkolwiek by to się nie skończyło, coś mi mówi że będzie się chciał na tobie zemścić. - powiedział Geatan.

-Bardziej się boję o Runaana. Myślę że raczej będę miał szlaban na rok. - powiedział Callum. 

-Tak jak i my. Plus dziewczyny będą nas za to gnębić. A tak swoją drogą. Jak zareagowała Rayla na tą sytuację? - zapytał Geatan.

-Była przerażona. Boli mnie bardziej od ręki i nosa fakt że ją zawiodłem. Obiecałem nigdy nikomu nie robić krzywdy... A teraz? Ona mnie pewnie nienawidzi. - powiedział Callum.

-Chłopie, nie przeżywaj. W końcu jej przejdzie. Zresztą chyba obeszła się z tobą delikatniej w przeciwieństwie do mojej siostry i Eleanor. One robiły wszystko abym czuł ból i żałował... Przynajmniej Liadrin. - powiedział Geren. 

Geatan nagle coś zauważył. 

-Callum.... Czy to Spirytus Krwistej Ziemi? - zapytał Geatan. 

-Tak. Nie pogarszaj sytuacji, zostaw to.-powiedział Callum. Ostatnie czego potrzebowali to upicia się. 

* * *

-Dalej mam ochotę go sprać. - powiedziała Eleanor. 

-Wystarczy im. W końcu Feren i spółka już im wybili z głowy głupie pomysły. Zresztą Runaan powiedział że nasi się bronili. Wyżywamy się za to że nie dali się bić.- powiedziała Liadrin. 

Dziewczyny siedziały w tym samym miejscu co ich męska część grupy kilka godzin wcześniej. Zamówiły sobie herbatę. Chciały się odstresować po tym co się stało. 

Po krótkiej rozmowie z Runaanem i resztą rodziców dowiedzieli się że Feren został wygnany z Silvergrove na 15 lat. Jego ojciec po rozprawie zniknął. Zdążył jednak rodzinom poszkodowanych przekazać że jest mu przykro z powodu zachowania syna. 

Runaan zachowywał niemal stoicki spokój. Wydawało się że był nawet zadowolony częściowo z rozwoju wypadków. Częściowo, bo piątka nastolatków była poturbowana, nie licząc Ferena który został wysłany na samotną tułaczkę w Xadii. 

-Ale mogli ustąpić tamtemu palantowi. Byliby cali. Oni nie liczą się z tym że ktoś się o nich troszczy. - kłóciła się Eleanor.

-To faceci. Nie zrozumiesz ich sposobu myślenia. - powiedziała Liadrin.

Zapadła cisza. Po chwili Eleanor zapytała. 

-Swoją drogą. Czy ty... i Geatan...

-Nie. Po prostu się martwię o niego. To wszystko. - odpowiedziała Liadrin rumieniąc się.

-Wyglądałaś na bardziej wstrząśniętą jego losem niż swojego brata. - powiedziała Eleanor. 

-Bo mój brat to idiota? Zresztą byłaś pierwsza do pomagania mu więc mnie nie denerwuj. - powiedziała Liadrin.

-No patrz, teraz nagle ci przeszkadzają uczucia między twoim bratem i mną. - powiedziała Eleanor.

-Jakbyś miała kiedyś szansę z nim być. On nawet się na ciebie nie spojrzy choćbyś go kopnęła w twarz. - odgryzła się Liadrin.

Nagle Eleanor zatrzymała ją ręką. Liadrin zdziwiona obejrzała się za siebie. Ich uwaga skupiła się na Rayli która patrzyła na swoją filiżankę z herbatą. Wydawała się zamyślona, tak jakby myślami była przy czymś innym. Lub przy kimś. 

-Rayla? Hej Rayla? - Liadrin potrząsnęła ramieniem zamyślonej elfki.

-Tak? - zapytała nawet nie odwracając się w ich stronę. Wydawała się nie skupiać na nich. 

Liadrin wpadła na pewien pomysł. 

-Możesz nam opowiedzieć co myślisz o Callumie? - zapytała Eleanor ciągnąc grę Liadrin dalej.

-Znam go ponad 5 lat. Mimo to dopiero teraz zrozumiałam jak bardzo by mi go w życiu zabrakło. W końcu był ze mną na dobre i na złe. Pomagał i troszczył się o mnie. Przy tym jest bardzo zabawny, miły, mądry oraz uroczy. Umie niesamowicie rysować i zna niesamowite Zaklęcia. Jest po prostu wspaniały... - powiedziała Rayla. Obie dziewczyny zauważyły że opowiadając o nim Rayla miała "maślane oczy".

-No cóż... Nie sądziłam kiedyś że to powiem ale gratulacje Rayla. Zakochałaś się. - powiedziała Liadrin. Na te słowa Rayla dopiero zrozumiała wszystko. Była jeszcze bardziej czerwona niż szalik Calluma. 

* * *

-Jak się trzymasz? - zapytał Runaan.

Callum leżał w swoim łóżku. Udało mu się zdjąć spodnie i założyć piżamy. 

-Źle. Nie dlatego że boli... Tylko... - Callum zamilkł. Od czasu bójki zdawał się jak gdyby pogodzony ze śmiercią.

-Cóż... Nie pochwalam użycia magii. Jednak wiem że nie miałeś wyboru. Dobrze postąpiłeś nie ustępując Ferenowi. Wiesz mi, w dorosłym życiu czasami bywa tak że trzeba umieć się obronić. Nie można całe życie znosić dręczenia i poniżania. Nie zawiodłeś mnie dzisiaj i mimo tego że prawie dzisiaj zabiłeś muszę powiedzieć że jestem z ciebie dumny... - Powiedział Runaan kładąc rękę na ramieniu Calluma.

-Naprawdę? Nie.... - Nagle Callum zawył z bólu. Runaan zabrał szybko rękę z rany którą przez przypadek dotknął.

-Ups. Wybacz... - Powiedział Runaan. 

-Nie szkodzi... Naprawdę. - odpowiedział Callum zaciskając zęby. 

Runaan się uśmiechnął. Popatrzył na chłopca. Ten dalej zdawał się jednak być niezadowolony z sytuacji.

-Coś cię trapi? - zapytał Runaan.

-Nie... Chociaż w sumie tak. Myślę czy Rayla mi wybaczy że... Tak się zachowałem. Mam wrażenie że mnie nienawidzi. - powiedział Callum. 

-Ona? Ona bardziej była przerażona tym co się tobie stało niż to co zrobiłeś z Ferenem. Jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Niedługo będziecie rozmawiać tak jakby nigdy się nic nie stało. - odpowiedział Runaan.

-Tak... Przyjaciółmi.- powiedział Callum. Runaan czuł że mówił to z żalem. Runaan się domyślał o co może chodzić. 

Rayla sama wydawała się dzisiaj jak gdyby rozkojarzona. Odpowiadała po chwili, zdawała się być nieobecna. Milczała odkąd Callum trafił do domu. Runaan wiedział że albo się przejęła tym co się stało z Callumem. Albo pierwszy raz w życiu poczuła motyle w brzuchu i poznawała co oznacza miłość.

Jakakolwiek była odpowiedź to Runaan wiedział że te dzieci powoli dorastają. 


	14. Blizny

Callum syknął z bólu gdy Rayla zmieniała mu opatrunek. Minęły dwa dni od bójki i poszkodowani powoli zaczęli wracać do zdrowia. Najgorzej jednak miała się sprawa Calluma który był człowiekiem i przez to leki Elfów działały na niego słabiej. Ethari z Runaanem tłumaczyli to alergią.

-Dzięki za pomoc. Nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił. - powiedział Callum.

-Sprawianie ci bólu ciężko nazwać pomocą, ale skoro to lubisz... - Rayla uśmiechnęła się poprawiając bandaż. Callum syknął z bólu.

-Lubisz mi sprawiać ból, co? - zapytał Callum.

-Ja? Sprawiać tobie ból? A skąd! - powiedziała Rayla śmiejąc się.

-Nie umiesz kłamać Rayla. Widzę że sprawia Ci przyjemność pastwienie się nad rannym. - powiedział Callum udając smutnego. Oczywiście żartował. 

-O nie, odkryłeś mój sekret. Muszę cię uciszyć zanim komuś powiesz! - zażartowała rzucając poduszką w Calluma. Poduszka trafiła w ranę na ramieniu. 

-Auć! - jęknął Callum.

-Callum przepraszam, nie chciałam...- odpowiedziała Rayla przerażona tym że mogła sprawić mu krzywdę.

-To nic takiego. Naprawdę. - powiedział Callum. Uśmiechnął się. Wciągnął koszulkę na siebie i usiadł na łóżku. Od bójki Rayla zaczęła spędzać więcej czasu u niego w pokoju. Callum cieszył się że nie jest samotny. 

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy. Rayla pisała referat na temat przyrody do szkoły. Callum już zdążył to napisać w chwilę przez co się nudził.

-Rayla... To trochę głupie o co mam zamiar cię zapytać... - Powiedział Callum trochę się zaczerwienił. 

Rayla odwróciła się. Miała malutką nadzieję że to to o czym myśli. Ale storpedowała ten pomysł. Callum pewnie tak nie myślał. Niemożliwe żeby czuł tak samo.

-Niech zgadnę...o czym nasz człowiek może myśleć...Hmmm... Czyżbyś chciał ponarzekać na to co robią inni ludzie by potem zrobić to samo? -zażartowała Rayla przybliżając się do niego.

-Bardzo śmieszne. Nigdy nie nauczysz się udawać człowieka. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Wcale nie! Nawet byś był zaskoczony jak dobrze udawałby człowieka Ludzka Rayla. Zresztą ludzie zazwyczaj tak robią. - kłóciła się Rayla. 

-Tak, a ja zostałem kowalem by podkuwać buty. Wiesz że to krzywdzący stereotyp, prawda? - zapytał Callum przewracając oczami.

-Powiedział człowiek który 5 lat temu prosił mnie abym nie piła jego krwi. - odgryzła się Rayla.

-Byłaś bardzo przekonująca trzymając swoje miecze wtedy. - powiedział Callum. 

-Czyżby? Wiesz, teraz też mogłabym być. - powiedziała Rayla sięgając po swoje miecze.

-Powinnaś ochłonąć. - powiedział Callum. Nagle narysował runę Zaklęcia Aspiro i delikatnie dmuchnął w stronę Rayli. Jej włosy lekko zafalowały.

-Bardzo śmieszne. - Rayla poprawiła swoje włosy siadjąc na krześle. - Więc o co chciałeś zapytać?

-Aaa... No tak. Chodzi o to czy mógłbym cię... Narysować? Wiesz, tak dla zabicia czasu. - zapytał Callum. Zarumienił się.

-Wiesz że nie musisz pytać. - powiedziała Rayla mrugajac jednym okiem porozumiewawczo. 

Zarówno Callum jak i Rayla zabrali się do pracy. Rayla nad referatem a Callum nad rysunkiem. Rayla starała się nie ruszać i patrzeć w stronę Calluma. Idealnie było ją widać na krześle z miejsca gdzie siedział Callum. 

-Zazwyczaj tak nie współpracujesz. Swędzi cię siedzenie w miejscu lub musisz do toalety. Rayla jesteś zwyczajnie dla mnie zbyt miła. Dlaczego? - powiedział Callum. Dziwiło go że od dwóch dni Rayla zdawała się jakby być dla niego milsza. Nie rozumiał tego i w myślach miał już rozmaite teorie dlaczego. 

-Poza tym że parę dni temu dostałeś łupnia od gościa który miał ochotę cię zabić a ja musiałam się przyglądać jak cierpisz? Nie, nic nowego. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Byłoby gorzej gdybyś mi nie pomagała. Naprawdę nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił. - powiedział Callum. 

-Tak samo jak ja bez ciebie... - szepnęła Rayla tak aby Callum nie słyszał. Ten jednak był pochłonięty rysowaniem. 

Nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się. 

-To tylko ja. Siedzicie w tym zaduchu, więc otworzę trochę drzwi aby trochę przewietrzyć. - powiedział Ethari. 

Callum i Rayla popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni, a potem na okno które było otwarte. Duszno u nich nie było, to na pewno. 

-Okno otwarte, przewiew jest taki że nawet z zamkniętymi drzwiami czuć. Jak myślisz o co mu naprawdę chodzi? - zapytała Rayla. 

Callum nagle się zaczerwienił. Podrapał się po potylicy.

-Wiesz... Może chodzi o to że... Ekhm... No...jakby to powiedzieć... Może się obawiać że... Znaczy bez przyczyny, ale... - wydukał Callum nerwowy jak nigdy. 

-Callum wysłów się. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-... Że my... Nie zrobili... No wiesz... - Powiedział Callum czerwieniąc się coraz bardziej. Rayla zrozumiała o co chodzi. Zaczerwieniła się na równi z nim. 

-Co? My? Znaczy... Jesteś dobrym przyjacielem ale... Daleko nam do... No... Wiesz... - powiedziała Rayla. 

-No tak... Sama jesteś dobrą przyjaciółką... po prostu... To za daleko dla nas, prawda? W końcu... Jesteśmy bardziej jak rodzeństwo, prawda? - zapytał Callum. 

-Tak. Jak rodzeństwo. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

Mimo uśmiechów jakimi oboje się wymieniali oboje poczuli się beznadziejnie. Callum czuł że znowu daje sobie płonne nadzieje. W końcu ona była elfką. Co mogło ją pociągać w człowieku? Nic nie mogło. 

Mało jednak wiedział że w tym samym momencie Rayla czuła się uwięziona w przyjaźni. Przemyślała sprawę i sama uważała że Callum nigdy nie poczuje tego tak samo. W końcu czemu miałby? Byli jak rodzeństwo, prędzej on by ją wysfatał niż by zaczął czuć tak jak ona. 

* * *

Callum już chrapał kiedy Ethari wszedł sprawdzić co się u niego dzieje wieczorem. Co go zdziwiło to Rayla trzymająca rękę Calluma, która spała na krześle obok łóżka. 

-Runaan. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy - powiedział Ethari. 

Runaan podszedł do męża. Spojrzał do środka. 

-A jej matka twierdzi że dorastanie jej jeszcze nie dotyczy. - powiedział Runaan. 

-Dorastanie przyjdzie po każdego. Tak samo jak miłość. - powiedział Ethari. 

-Mhm. Jak jej nie zabierzemy to oboje doznają zawału rano. No choć, pomóż mi ją przenieść. - powiedział Runaan. 

* * *

-Czekaj, że co? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Czy nie mogłabyś... Nie wiem... Pójść w roli pomocy na moją randkę z Gerenem? - zapytała niepewnie Eleanor. 

Minął miesiąc od bójki. Callum już mógł chodzić a ręką Gerena była już w pełni sprawna. Właśnie ten ostatni miał kilka szczerych momentów z Eleanor i postanowili spróbować ze sobą chodzić. 

-Mam iść w roli przyzwoitki, tak? Nie posądzałam cię o taki temperament.- zapytała Rayla uśmiechając się. Na te słowa Eleanor się zaczerwieniła.

-Rayla! Nie chodzi o to... - powiedziała przerażona Eleanor. 

-No to o co? Chyba że proponujesz trójkąt... - Rayla dalej się śmiała. 

-Rayla! - pisknęła czerwona of wstydu Eleanor.

-Wiem, żartuję. Nie mam zamiaru ci podbierać chłopaka. Mam kogoś innego na oku. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Wiem. Ale chodzi o to że nie czuję się pewna iść z nim sam na sam. Wiesz, w sensie że boję się to schrzanić. - powiedziała Eleanor.

-Rozumiem. A jego siostry lepiej nie zapraszać.-powiedziała Rayla.

-No właśnie. Randkę mamy dzisiaj o zmroku. Spotkaj się z nami przy fontannie na rynku. - powiedziała Eleanor. 

-Mam się ubrać jakbym sama szła na randkę czy jak codzień?- zapytała Rayla. 

-Myślę że w sukience będzie odpowiednio. - powiedziała Eleanor. 

-No dobra. Do zobaczenia. - powiedziała Rayla.

-Do zobaczenia. - powiedziała Eleanor odwracając się.

Rayla weszła do domu.

-Runaan, Ethari wróciłam! - powiedziała wchodząc do siebie do pokoju. Idąc obok drzwi do pokoju Calluma zauważyła że ten przygotowuje sobie wyjściowe ubrania będąc w tym czasie tylko w krótkich spodenkach. Zatrzymała się i oparła ramieniem o ramę drzwi. 

Rayla musiała przyznać że ćwiczenia z Ibisem naprawdę były u niego widoczne. Callum powyżej pasa był całkiem umięśniony do tego stopnia że Rayla nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku.

Callum odwrócił się na chwilę i dostrzegł Raylę. Nagle podskoczył przerażony. Cały się zaczerwienił. 

-H-hej Rayla. Długo tutaj tak stoisz? - zapytał Callum.

-Wystarczająco długo. - powiedziała Rayla rumieniąc się. Starała się udawać że wcale wewnętrznie nie miała potrzeby zapaść się pod ziemię i starała się mówić pewnie.

-Więc... Co cię sprowadza? - zapytał Callum prostując się.

-Podziwiam widoki zapierające dech w piersiach. A na poważnie, na co szykujesz ubrania? - zapytała Rayla.

-Geren ma dzisiaj randkę. Prosił abym poszedł w roli "wsparcia/mediatora"... Rayla wszystko w porządku? Jesteś z lekka blada.- powiedział Callum. 

-Tak się składa że o to samo prosiła Eleanor. Wygląda na to że idziemy tam razem. - powiedziała Rayla. Zarumieniła się lekko. 

-No proszę. Jakie to Silvergrove jest małe, prawda? - odpowiedział Callum. Również się zarumienił.

* * *

-Hmmmm... Prawo nie mówi nic o tym że nie mógłby jej poślubić. - powiedział Ezran. Wertował już kolejne paragrafy z biblioteki. Siedzieli w Królewskiej Bibliotece, podczas gdy ich rodzice dyskutowali na tematy polityczne, podpisywali traktaty i robili głupie rzeczy które nie miały najmniejszego sensu z perspektywy dziecka. 

Ostatnio listy Calluma opierały się głównie o tym jak wspaniała jest Rayla oraz jaka była piękna. W umyśle dziesięciolatka szybko można było ułożyć proste wnioski. Jednak Callum opisywał sprawę jako "nieudaną z startu" a Raylę jako "nieosiągalną dla niego". 

-Prawda, jednak wiesz jak to jest z dworskim życiem. W końcu nasi rodzice to wyjątek. Wiele obecnych królewskich małżeństw jest politycznych. Callum mógłby wywołać aferę poślubiając elfa. - odpowiedziała Aanya czytając księgę praw i kodeksów Katolis. 

Aanya pomimo napiętego grafiku jaki jej matki wyznaczyły w edukacji towarzyszyła im zawsze w każdej misji dyplomatycznej. Z jednej strony była ciekawa świata, a z drugiej nie chciała zostawać sama w domu. Udało jej się zaprzyjaźnić z Ezranem, któremu nawet zazdrościła tego że rodzice nie naciskają na jego edukację. Razem z nim i jego przyjaciółką Elis czuła się sobą. Ilekroć przyjeżdżała do Katolis zostawiała matki aby te mogły w spokoju pracować i nie przejmować się nią tylko po to by skupić się na byciu dzieckiem z Ezranem i Ellis. 

-Niby tak, jednak mama Ezrana pochodzi z wioski gdzie ostatnim razem widziano kogoś z arystokracji gdy jego mama zaciągnęła się do wojska. Skoro ona "wżeniła" się w królewski ród to Rayla nie powinna mieć problemów. - odpowiedziała Elis przeglądając raporty rekrutacyjne sprzed 10 lat.

Ellis straciła rodziców gdy była mała. Znalazł ją oddział żołnierzy którym dowodziła Generał Amaya. Od tamtej pory opiekowała się dziewczynką której rodzina i bliscy zwyczajnie zniknęli.

Jej rodzinna miejscowość była miejscem dziwnego zjawiska. Z dnia na dzień zniknęło ponad 80 osób. Goniec z wioski który dotarł do stolicy jechał na koniu martwy. Nikt nie mógł stwierdzić co go zabiło, jednak miał polecony list od burmistrza miasta proszącego o przysłanie wojska w celu zbadania zaginięcia kilku rodzin mieszkających na uboczu. Dwa dni później przeszukano miasto. Jedynymi ocalałymi była wówczas w wieku 7 lat Ellis i jej wilk Ava.

-Ale coś nie pozwala Callumowi powiedzieć że ją lubi. Inaczej opisałby w listach że robi te same rzeczy co rodzice kiedy myślą że nie widzimy.- powiedział Ezran.

-Jak całowanie się? Ble, ochyda. - odpowiedziała Ellis.

-Może boi się zepsuć przyjaźni z Raylą? - zapytała Amaya.

Nagle usłyszeli szuranie kamieniem o kamień. 

-Słyszeliście to? - zapytała Ellis.

Cała trójka podbiegła do krańca regału zza którego wydawał się dźwięk. Za regałem w ścianie nagle pojawiły się drzwi. Dzieci zobaczyły jak do środka wchodzi Generał Amaya.

-Myślicie o tym samym co ja? - zapytała Aanya. 

Aanya popatrzyła się na Ellis i Ezrana którzy patrzyli na nią jakgdyby prosili o przyzwolenie. 

-Na co czekacie? Śledzimy ją! - powiedziała powiedziała Ellis. 


	15. Niezręczna Randka

-Rayla! Wychodzisz już!? Zaraz się spóźnimy!- zawołał Callum. Przygotowanie się Rayli trwało więcej niż zazwyczaj. Wprawdzie bardzo rzadko zakładała sukienkę (która była określana jako "niewygodny fartuch") jak i makijaż (którego według Calluma nie potrzebowała) przez co Callum nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia ile zazwyczaj to zajmuje płci pięknej. 

-Już idę! - odpowiedziała Rayla. Wyszła z pokoju na korytarz. Szczęka Calluma opadła. 

Ubrana była w turkusową sukienkę bez rękawów sięgającą lekko poniżej kolan. Włosy miała uczesane w mały warkoczyk a na twarzy miała lekki makijaż. Wyglądała trochę jak gdyby czuła się niezręcznie. 

-Więc... Jak wyglądam? - zapytała nieśmiale. 

-Wyglądasz... Przepięknie. - powiedział Callum rumieniąc się. 

-Dzięki... Sam nie wyglądasz źle. Choć bez tej koszuli i kamizelki też wyglądasz nieźle. - odpowiedziała Rayla rumieniąc się. 

-Od kiedy zaczęłaś zwracać uwagę na to jak wyglądam bez koszuli? - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Odkąd zacząłeś zostawiać otwarte drzwi do swojego pokoju. Choć bo się spóźnimy.- odparła Rayla. Oboje ruszyli korytarzem do drzwi. Tam jednak stał Runaan z niezbyt przyjazną miną. 

-Runaan? Coś się stało? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Jeszcze nic. I tak ma pozostać! Macie wrócić przed północą do domu. Żadnych "śmiesznych numerów" w krzakach i nic w tym rodzaju. Jasne? - powiedział im Runaan grożąc im palcem. Rayla z Callumem zrozumieli o co mu chodzi i się zaczerwienili. 

-Runaan już tłumaczyliśmy że to nie nasza randka. Idziemy tam w formie wsparcia. - tłumaczył się Callum. 

-Słowo się rzekło dzieciaki. A teraz ruszajcie. I macie wrócić przed północą. - odpowiedział Runaan otwierając im drzwi. Kiedy wyszli zamknął za nimi drzwi. Ethari wyszedł z kuchni. 

-Nie mogłeś sobie tego żartu odpuścić, prawda? - zapytał Ethari. 

-Nie mogłem. Żart był zbyt dobry. Zresztą jeśli mam być szczery byłbym najspokojniejszym elfem pod księżycem gdyby jej chłopakiem był właśnie Callum. - powiedział Runaan uśmiechając się. 

-Nic na siłę. Ale prawda, sam bym nikomu bardziej nie ufał jak Callumowi. - powiedział Ethari. 

* * *

Mimo dobrych chęci i przygotowań randka Eleanor i Gerena była totalną katastrofą i nawet pomoc Rayli i Calluma nie była w stanie nic zmienić.

Para którą mieli wspierać miała problemy ze stresem i nawiązaniem dłuższej konwersacji. Większość rozmowy napędzał Callum którego Geren pytał o biżuterię (co zdziwiło Calluma zwłaszcza że miał mniejszą wiedzę od Eleanor na ten temat). Przez dobrą godzinę nie mogli poza tym nawiązać innego tematu. W końcu Geren wyszedł do toalety. Callum ruszył za nim czując intuicyjnie że będzie tam potrzebny. 

Jak się okazało Geren wyszedł przed karczmę. 

-Miesiąc temu było tutaj pełno lodu i naszej krwi. - powiedział Callum podchodząc do kolegi. 

-Prawda? Aż dziw że nic nie wskazuje na to że była tutaj bójka. -odpowiedział Geren. 

-Mhm. Muszę przyznać że widok na miasto stąd jest nawet ładny. - odpowiedział Callum. Przez chwilę patrzyli na rynek Silvergrove który znajdował się przed schodami do karczmy. Było już ciemno, więc kupcy wrócili do swoich domów, zostawiając plac cichy. 

-Dobra, mów o co chodzi. Widzę że cię coś gnębi. - powiedział po dłuższej chwili Callum. 

-Ja... Boję się to schrzanić Callum. Zwyczajnie mam blokadę i nie wiem o czym z nią rozmawiać... - Powiedział Geren. 

-Więc po prostu bądź sobą. Chyba cię za to lubi, prawda? - odpowiedział Callum. 

* * *

-I... Tyle? Mam być sobą? - zapytała Eleanor.

-No a kim innym? Chyba dlatego cię zaprosił na tą randkę. - powiedziała Rayla.

-A co jeżeli on... Stwierdzi że to nie to? Że on nic nie czuje? Że mu się wydawało i to wcale nie uczucia? - zapytała Eleanor.

-Wcale tak nie jest. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

* * *

-Skąd możesz mieć pewność? - zapytał Geren.

-Krążycie wokół siebie już od jakiegoś roku. Myślisz że to by nie umarło już dawno jeżeli nie było to szczere? - zapytał Callum.

-Może... Może masz rację...Ale co w takim razie powinienem zrobić? - zapytał Geren.

-Mam pewien pomysł. Ale za to wisisz mi kilka denarów. - odpowiedział Callum. 

* * *

-Wracają. Chyba będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. Kiedyś będziecie się z tego śmiać. - powiedziała Rayla. 

Geren podszedł do kapeli grającej w kącie karczmy jakąś cichą melodię. Zazwyczaj Elfi muzycy krążyli po elfich osadach grając w karczmach za pieniądze zarówno karczmarza jak i gości karczmy. Po zamienieniu kilku zdań z nimi muzycy zaczęli grać wesołą muzykę. Geren i Callum wrócili do stolika. 

-Eleanor... Słuchaj... Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i... Zatańczysz ze mną? - zapytał Geren cały się rumieniąc. Rayla nie mogła uwierzyć że na codzień kipiący pewnością siebie Geren potrafił być taki nieśmiały. 

-Ale... Ja nie umiem tańczyć... - powiedziała Eleanor.

-Nic nie szkodzi. Nauczę cię. - powiedział Geren wyciągając do niej rękę. Eleanor po chwili chwyciła jego rękę i ruszyła z nim na parkiet. 

Callum usiadł naprzeciwko Rayli. Na parkiecie już zebrało się kilka par. Ruszyli do tańca. Krok za krokiem, piruet za piruetem tamte pary tańczyły w rytm muzyki. Wśród nich coraz pewniej tańczyła Eleanor z Gerenem.

-Naprawdę liczyłabym na coś więcej niż taniec. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Cóż, zadziałało. Mam nadzieję że na długo. -powiedział Callum.

-Oby. Chciałabym iść na kolejną randkę ale nie w roli wsparcia. - powiedział Callum. 

-Czyżby? Na randkę chodzi się z kimś wyjątkowym. Z kim chciałabyś ty? - zapytał Callum.

-Gdybym ci powiedziała musiałabym cię zabić. - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się. 

-Cena naprawdę godna wiedzieć o kim myśli Rayla z Silvergrove. - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Callum. 

-Możesz iść na tą randkę jako przyzwoitka. Ale ostrzegam, prawda może cię zszokować. - odpowiedziała Rayla kontynuując karuzelę śmiechu. 

-Czyżby? Zresztą sam chciałbym pójść na pełnoprawną randkę. - odpowiedział Callum.

-A mi robisz wyrzuty. No to powiedz mi Callum, z kim ty byś poszedł na randkę. - zapytała Rayla.

-Nie powiem. - powiedział Callum kiwając głową. 

-No powiedz Callum. W końcu mówisz mi wszystko. - powiedziała Rayla. Rzeczywiście, wydawało jej się dziwne to że Callum nie powiedział jej o dziewczynie która byłaby dla niego tak ważna. 

-Dobra. To ktoś naprawdę dla mnie ważny. Nie wiem czy bez niej dałbym radę przetrwać ostatnie 5 lat mojego życia. Jest piękna, sprytna, zwinna, szybka. Nie muszę mówić że jest troskliwa, zabawna i miła. - powiedział Callum rumieniąc się.

Rayla zaczęła się zastanawiać o kim może mówić. W końcu ta osoba była jej rywalem. Zazdrość nie pozwalała jednak jej połączyć faktów z jej własną osobą.

Zrobiła szybkie przeliczenie wszystkich dziewczyn w Silvergrove oraz każdej dziewczynie o której od niego słyszała łącznie z Claudią która mieszkała w Katolis jednak z tą ostatnią nie miał kontaktu od 5 lat, więc odpadała. Żadna jednak nie pasowała do opisu albo nie była na tyle blisko. Najbliżej była ona, Eleanor i Liadrin. Siebie wykreśliła myśląc że Callum by jej powiedział. Pozostała Liadrin, bo Eleanor była 5 metrów dalej zajęta Gerenem. 

-Oczywiście imienia nie poznam?-zapytała Rayla. 

-Może kiedyś. W każdym razie nie dowiesz się teraz. Może teraz opowiesz mi o tamtym gościu. Jestem ciekaw o kim tyle myślisz że chcesz z nim iść na randkę... - "oraz kogo mam sprać" pomyślał Callum. 

-Cóż...on jest dla mnie w pewien sposób wyjątkowy. Jest zabawny, miły, uroczy, trochę przystojny. Zna się też na Magii jak nikt inny. Tyle ci mogę powiedzieć. - powiedziała Rayla. 

Callum zaczął w tym czasie przypominać sobie wszystkie osoby które miały coś wspólnego z magią. Eleanor była zajęta, na Geatana musiał uważać, Ibis był dla niej za stary jak większość elfich magów która tutaj mieszkała. Pozostawali iluzjoniści których w ich wieku było kilku. Jednak Callum nie znał żadnego z nich. Na nich postanowił uważać podwójnie.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy obserwując tańczące pary. Większość z nich to były elfy mające już po setkę na karku, mimo to mieli się całkiem dobrze. Jednak było też parę młodszych par, a najmłodszą stanowili Eleanor i Gerena mający po 15 lat. Wydawali się szczęśliwi. W końcu kiedy muzyka ucichła i wszyscy wrócili do stołów oboje dalej stali przytuleni na środku parkietu szepcząc sobie do ucha. Pod koniec usta pary stykneły się w pocałunku. Rayla i Callum przyglądali im się z uśmiechem. Wyglądało na to że uratowali ich randkę.

-Też tak masz że chciałabyś być na ich miejscu z tym kimś wyjątkowym? - zapytał Callum.

-Trochę. Ale wszystko przed nami. W końcu jesteśmy tylko nastolatkami. Co możemy wiedzieć o życiu? - powiedziała Rayla.

-Prawda? Znaczy... To trochę nie realne... Mam wrażenie że po tym jak skończy się to wszystko.... Wiesz. Cała umowa na temat pokoju... I wrócę do domu... To już jej nigdy więcej nie spotkam. Że jak odejdę to sobie kogoś znajdzie... Zresztą i tak bym nie miał szans. Jak ktoś taki jak ja - wyciągnął na chwilę naszyjnik spod koszuli aby pokazać Rayli o co chodzi- mógłby liczyć na to że ktoś taki jak ona mogłaby czuć tak samo. - powiedział Callum.

-Oj Callum.... - westchnęła Rayla siadając obok niego. Objęła go. - Musisz temu dać czas. Kto wie może jej się odwidzi... A może źle szukasz? Wiesz, mało dziewczyn w Silvergrove nie ma. Nie musi być to ona... Na pewno znajdzie się kilka dziewczyn którym możesz się podobać. Nie martw się Callum. Będzie dobrze.

-Skoro tak mówisz... - odpowiedział Callum.

* * *

Wrócili przed północą zgodnie z nakazem Runaana. Nie było niczym dziwnym przebywanie dzieci do północy poza domem, zwłaszcza że Księżycowe elfy były połączone z księżycem którego wpływ był silny nocą.

Callum siedział w kuchni kiedy do pokoju weszła Rayla. Była już przebrana w piżamę. 

-Nie śpisz jeszcze? Niedługo świt. Jutro masz trening z Ibisem. - zapytała Rayla.

-Nie mogę spać... Myślę o tym co mi powiedziałaś... Odnośnie tej dziewczyny. Nie wiem jak się zabrać do powiedzenia jej co czuję... Jak myślisz, jak powinienem to zrobić? - zapytał Callum. To było genialnie głupie posunięcie, pytać Raylę jak powinien powiedzieć co do niej czuję. 

-Nie wiem szczerze. Może mógłbyś próbować jej to przekazać jako niespodziankę? Znasz ją lepiej odemnie więc wiesz sam lepiej jak z nią rozmawiać. A teraz dobranoc. - powiedziała Rayla biorąc szklankę wody i wychodząc z kuchni.

-Dobranoc...-Powiedział Callum. 

* * *

Callum otworzył oczy i usiadł na łóżku. Dalej czuł pot na plecach. Śniło mu się że Rayla spadała z Burzowej Iglicy i Callum próbował ją ratować. Straszny sen. 

Było już prawie południe, niedługo trening z Ibisem. Wybiegł z pokoju zakładając po drodze ubranie. Minął na korytarzu Raylę wracajacą z łazienki w szlafroku i ręczniku na głowie.

-Cześć Callum. Gdzie tak pędzisz? - zapytała Rayla.

-Biegnę na trening z Ibisem. Do zobaczenia popołudniu. - Odwrócił się przez ramię Callum i pobiegł na dwór.

-Callum Czekaj! - zawołała za nim Rayla, jednak ten pobiegł już na dwór. Ona wiedziała że on nie wróci przed wieczorem. Chciała pobiedz za nim i mu to przekazać, jednak nie mogła wybiec za nim w samym szlafroku.

* * *

-Już myślałem że się spóźnisz. Jednak mnie nie zawiodłeś. - powiedział Ibis. 

Callum dobiegł na polanę gdzie zazwyczaj ćwiczył z Ibisem. Zdążył na styk. Ibis uśmiechnął się gdyż tak zdyscyplinowanego i pilnego ucznia nie miał przez całe swoje życie, a żył on 140 lat. 

-Już jestem. Więc co teraz? - zapytał Callum.

-Zanim rozpoczniemy trening chciałem Ci przekazać że Twoi opiekunowie wyrazili zgodę na to abyś przeszedł szkolenie z zakresu magii bojowej. Po incydencie sprzed miesiąca uważają że powinieneś wiedzieć jak używać magii aby się bronić oraz umieć zrobić poważną krzywdę. Liczę że się cieszysz. - odpowiedział Ibis.

-No dobrze. Więc... - zanim Callum zdążył zadać pytanie Ibis użył Zaklęcia Aspiro które Calluma zbiło z nóg. Callum upadł podcięty zaklęciem na ziemię. 

-Będziemy ćwiczyć bojowe kombinacje znanych ci zaklęć. Finalnym zadaniem będzie test Orlich Skrzydeł i stworzenie własnego Kamienia Pierwotnego. A na razie czeka cię pojedynek ze mną. I to kilka. - powiedział Ibis z lekkim uśmiechem. 


	16. Lochy

Amaya zapaliła pochodnię. Jeżeli Viren dobrze zgadł złodziej książek z biblioteki używał tych tuneli do przemieszczania się i kradzieży w zamku. 

Szła powoli rozglądając się uważnie na boki. W jednej ręce trzymała pochodnię i tarczę a w drugiej miecz. Coś minęło przed nią więc przystanęła. Nagle poczuła jak coś za nią uderzyło o ziemię. Odwróciła się gotowa wyprowadzić cięcie mieczem. Z przerażeniem odkryła że za nią stali Elis, Ezran i Aanya. W ostatniej chwili zatrzymała miecz nad głową Elis. Poczuła jak przeszywa ją dreszcz widząc jak Ellis zamknęła oczy i krzyczała.

Schowała miecz i zaczęła przekazywać w języku migowym. 

_Dzieci, co wy tu robicie? Nie powinno was tu być!_

Ezran przetłumaczył innym po czym odpowiedział. Amaya wyczytała z ruchu jego ust:

-Byliśmy ciekawi co ty tutaj robisz. Poszliśmy za tobą ciociu. 

Tego jeszcze brakowało. Dzieci w takim miejscu. Nagle Aanya pokazała palcem w kierunku w tunelu za Amayą i krzyknęła coś co wydawało się brzmieć jak...

-Za tobą!

Amaya odwróciła się aby zobaczyć olbrzymie monstrum. Stwór był nienaturalnie umięśniony i wyższy od kobiety o głowę. Na nim znajdowały się strzępy ubrania i czarny pancerz. Jego twarz była zdeformowana tak bardzo że można było tylko określić gdzie znajdowały się oczy i paszcza z której wystawały pogniłe zęby. W ręku stworzenie trzymało kosę przekutą na sztorc która zdawała się być niewielka w porównaniu z bestią. Z pleców wystawało mu kilka bełtów. Znaczyło to że znalazła stwora który napadł patrol garnizonu Mergerberga tydzień temu. 

Monstrum zaszarżowało na Amayę i machnęło kosą. Amaya zrobiła krok do przodu i zablokowała uderzenie tarczą. Kosa przejechała po tarczy z iskrami. Monstrum jednak rzuciło się na nią próbując ją uderzyć olbrzymimi łapami. Amaya sparowała ciosy i uderzyła mieczem w ramię potwora. Ramię spadło na ziemię a w powietrze poleciała fontanna krwi. Następnie Amaya wbiła miecz między płyty pancerza bestii w brzuch i pchnęła. Jednak monstrum zdawało się nie być tym nawet przejęte. 

Potwór uderzył Amayę drugim ramieniem. Siła uderzenia sprawiła że Amaya poleciała w ścianę tunelu niszcząc ją. Amaya wpadła do jednej z izb w zamku. Potwór przeszedł przez dziurę w ścianie jaką wybił ciskając generałem gotwów ją wykończyć. Jednak kiedy znalazł się w sali w stronę potwora poszybowało kilka bełtów i jeden piorun. Monstrum zatrzęsło się i padło na ziemię. 

Amaya pomimo niesamowitego bólu jaki czuła na całej długości pleców obejrzała się za siebie. Izba do której wleciała była strażnicą nad bramą zamku. W środku było kilku żołnierzy z Grenem i Virenem. Żołnierze przeładowywali kusze podczas gdy Viren narysował kolejną runę trzymając Kamień Pierwotny który dostał kiedyś od swojego ojca.

Sama się zastanawiała jakim cudem przeżyła takie uderzenie i była w stanie się ruszać. Przypomniała sobie jednak o przencie pożegnalnym jakim była kolczuga z runami ochronnymi Słonecznych Elfów od Janai. 

Wtedy Amaya poczuła jak po jej skroni spływa ciecz i sekundę później straciła przytomność. 

* * *

-Zabierzcie generała do lazaretu i poinformujcie króla. Wezwijcie z koszar posiłki i postawcie garnizon w stan gotowości. Migiem! - polecił Gren trójce żołnierzy. Ci zabrali Amayę do lazaretu będącego kilka metrów dalej oraz ruszyli do koszar w zamku. 

-Coś jest jeszcze w tunelu. - powiedział Cahir, medyk straży zamkowej. Cała dziesiątka żołnierzy wycelowała w otwór w ścianie. Jednak zamiast podobnego monstrum z dziury wyszły dzieci. A konkretniej Ezran, Aanya i Ellis. 

-Książę Ezran... Księżniczko Aanyo, Ellis, co wy tu robicie? - zapytał Viren. 

-Poszliśmy za Ciocią Amayą gdy wchodziła do tunelu. Gdzie ona jest? - zapytał Ezran. 

-Ona... Poszła do lazaretu. Na razie musicie wrócić do rodziców. Migiem. Soren was odprowadzi. - powiedział Viren. 

-No dobra dzieciaki. Za mną. - powiedział Soren wychodząc z dziećmi poza salę. 

Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły Gren podszedł do stwora i delikatnie go szturchnął nogą celując w niego z kuszy. 

-Co... Co to jest? - zapytał Marcos zakładając bełt na swoją kuszę.

-Nie wiem. Wygląda jak człowiek... Ale po kontakcie z magią... Lordzie Viren, znacie się na magii, co powiecie? - zapytał Gren. 

-Nie muszę nawet się przyglądać temu czemuś by stwierdzić że ktoś prowadził eksperymenty z Czarną Magią na ludziach pod naszym zamkiem. Kiedy z Amayą rozmawialiśmy o złodzieju który korzysta z starych tuneli nie spodziewałem się żeby ta spotkała mutanta. To stworzenie doznało przyspieszonej ewolucji. Wiecie wszyscy co to ewolucja prawda? - zapytał Viren. 

Parę osób pokręciło głową. Nagle usłyszeli pomruk od strony stworzenia. Wszyscy z przerażeniem obserwowali jak potwór się ruszył 

-Co do diabła?! - krzyknął Gren kiedy zauważył że monstrum próbuje wstać. 

Żołnierze wypuścili kolejną salwę bełtów. Potwór znowu się zatrząsł i przestał ruszać. Jednak żołnierze puścili jeszcze dwie salwy. Potwór przypominał coraz bardziej jeża. 

-Odporne na ból, krwawienie i magię. Nie wygląda to dobrze. Musimy przeszukać całą sieć tuneli. Idę tam, wy jeżeli chcecie. - powiedział Viren. 

Żołnierze niechętnie ruszyli za nim. Zostawili Marcosa z Cahirem którzy mieli pilnować bestii. 

-Jak dam sygnał pierwszy szereg klęka a drugi się schyla. Strzelamy w potwora salwami. - powiedział Gren zanim weszli do tunelu. 

Ruszyli korytarzem powoli i ostrożnie. Przeszukali całą sieć tuneli oraz sal nie znajdując nic poza kurzem, jednak po godzinie błądzenia po tunelach dotarli do sali z aparaturą alchemiczną i wyjściem do jaskini pod zamkiem. Pełno było na stołach probówek, kotłów i składników. W kącie stało dziwne krzesło z kajdanami. Na regale były stare zakurzone księgi, zaś na ścianie wisiał wielki sztandar z symbolem Salamandry. 

-Lordzie Viren wiedziałeś o tym? - zapytał Gren. 

-Nie. I nawet żałuję. - powiedział Viren.

Nagle za nimi rozległ się przeraźliwy ryk. Potwór podobny do tego którego zmasakrowali wcześniej szarżował z młotem bojowym w rękach prosto na nich.

-Salwa! - krzyknął Gren. 

Żołnierze wystrzelili salwę bełtów, jednak bełty nie zrobiły na bestii wrażenia. Jednym machnięciem młota zabił jednego z żołnierzy łamiąc mu żebra i zgniatjąc organy wewnętrzne a dwóch innych łącznie z Virenem cisnął w kąt jego zwłokami. Następnie podniósł Virena i zaczął go dusić jednocześnie dogniatając jego nogę rękojeścią młota. Gren, który zdążył już przeładować wystrzelił bełt prosto w kark potwora. Bestia nagle upadła martwa, puszczając Virena na ziemię. 

Gren przeładował kuszę i przyjrzał się potworowi. Zdawało się że załatwili potwora a dobre. Jednak postanowili puścić kilka kolejnych salw dla pewności. 

-Wiszę ci przysługę, Gren.- powiedział Viren wstając z ziemi. 

-Piwo w lokalnej karczmie wystarczy. - powiedział Gren przeładowując kuszę. Mimo to widać było że trzęsą mu się ręce. 

Nie musieli sprawdzać czy pierwsza ofiara bestii żyła. Na widok tego co zostało z żołnierza zemdliło jednego z nich, który odwrócił się aby nie zwymiotiwać na pozostałe osoby. 

-Musimy to zabrać do lazaretu i zbadać. Takich rzeczy nigdy nie widziałem, i trzeba zwyczajnie to coś obejrzeć aby wiedzieć jak to powstrzymywać. - powiedział Viren. 

* * *

-... W wielkim skrócie potwór był niesamowicie silny i wytrzymały na wszystko czym dysponujemy od magii po broń. Widział dobrze w ciemnościach. Jedyne miejsce wrażliwe na uszkodzenia to linia kręgosłupa na plecach i karku. Cios w to miejsce może być dla stwora zabójczy. Poza tym monstrum było bliskie śmierci na niewydolność nerki i wątroby. - powiedział Viren. Musiał zdać raport z sekcji na ciałach mutantów. 

W sali tronowej zrobiło się naprawdę cicho. Każdy z członków rady zastanawiał się nad raportem Virena. Jeżeli było więcej tych stworzeń znaczyć to mogło że ludzkie królestwa są zagrożone ze strony tych mutantów i nawet armia którą Katolis się szczyciło zarówno liczebnie jak jakościowo mogła być niewystarczająca. 

-Czyli... Ktoś przy użyciu Czarnej Magii stworzył takie potwory pod naszym zamkiem? - zapytał Harrow. Król dalej nie był pewien co robić. 

-Obawiam się że tak. Aparatura pochodzi z Neolandii, a stamtąd pochodzą najlepsze zestawy alchemiczne. Ponadto było też sporo ziół z Duren, które są mocnymi destylatami alchemicznymi. Ktokolwiek dokonywał tego był fachowcem który miał do tego środki. I należał do Salamandry. - odpowiedział Viren. 

-Jesteś pewien? Wiesz że to może być każdy... - próbował powiedzieć Harrow jednak przerwał mu Gren. 

-Z całym szacunkiem Wasza Wysokość, jednak ten sztandar świadczy o wszystkim. - powiedział Gren rozwijając flagę z symbolem Salamandry. 

-Kultyści z symbolem Salamndry zostali wytępieni cztery lata temu przez wojska ludzkie i elfich ochotników. To pewnie pozostałości po nich. - powiedziała Neha, królowa Duren. 

-Albo nigdy ich nie wytępiono w pełni. Też jest opcja że te zrywy były tylko przypomnieniem że Salamandra działa dalej. - zabrała głos Sarai. 

-Jakkolwiek by nie było trzeba powiadomić monarchów innych królestw i uczulić ich na handel zarówno mocnymi destylatami alchemicznymi jak i aparaturą. Zaś co do obecnej sytuacji... Czy to wszystko, Virenie? - zapytał Harrow. 

-Znaleźliśmy też pakunki z herbem rodu van Horst. Podejrzewam że ci kupcy handlują z Salamandrą. - odpowiedział Viren. 

-Więc mamy trop. Gren, weźmiesz dwa tuziny żołnierzy i zaczekacie na mnie przed bramą. Złożymy wizytę u van Horstów. Co do reszty spotkania, myślę że to na tyle. Dziękuję wszystkim za obecność. - powiedział Harrow. 

Wszyscy opóścili salę poza obiema królewskimi parami. Widać było że obie królowe Duren nie były zadowolone mimo faktu że ich córce nic się nie stało.

-Przepraszamy za to co się stało. Nie chcieliśmy narażać waszej córki. - powiedział Harrow po chwili ciszy. 

-Niestety, jednak obawiam się że to jej wina. Dałyśmy jej za dużo swobody i wpakowała się w kłopoty. Zajmiemy się tym. Do was nie mamy nic za złe. Sami nie wiedzieliście co macie pod zamkiem. - powiedziała Annika. 

-Więc... Co teraz? - zapytała Sarai. 

-Prawdopodobnie Aanya będzie miała szlaban. Dla jej własnego dobra będzie trzymana pod kluczem. Co do wydarzeń z podziemi waszego zamku... Przeszukamy nasze fortece. Na wszelki wypadek. - odpowiedziała Neha. 

-Rozumiemy.-odpowiedziałHarrow. Pomimo że nie pochwalał ich sposobu wychowania wiedział że nic nie zmieni. 

* * *

Ezran i Ellis siedzieli na ławce w ogrodach zamku. Aanya z naprawdę ciężkim sercem podeszła do nich. 

-Ezran, Ellis. Możemy porozmawiać? - zapytała Aanya. Dwójka dzieci odwróciła się w jej kierunku. Zauważyli że płakała. 

Aanya chciała zwyczajnie uciec. Nie rozumiała decyzji matek. I nie chciała. Dlaczego zamknięcie od świata miałoby być czymś dobrym? Nie jej wina że w tunelach pod zamkiem doszło do takich zdarzeń. 

Jednak nie miała wyboru. Jej matki chciały dla niej dobrze, mimo że kosztem i tak ograniczonej swobody. Jedyne co mogła to przytaknąć. 

Jednak co Aanyę bolało najbardziej to brak kontaktu z przyjaciółmi. Żadnych zabaw z Ezranem i Ellis. Zero nowych kontaktów. Wszystko się urywało. I to najbardziej ją od środka bolało. 

-Aanya... Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Ellis.

-Ja chciałam się pożegnać. Na zawsze. Możemy się już nie spotkać więc... - próbowała powiedzieć Aanya.

-Co?! Dlaczego? - zapytał Ezran.

-Chodzi o to że... Matki chcą abym była bezpieczna... Będę więc siedzieć w Duren gdzie według nich będę bezpieczna. - powiedziała Aanya.

-I my już... Nigdy się nie zobaczymy? - zapytała Ellis.

-Ja nie wiem... Chciałam się tylko pożegnać. - przytuliła dwójkę dzieci. Ezran jak i Elis poczuli jej łzy na. Oni również ją objęli. 

* * *

Amaya obudziła się w lazarecie. Siedziała w koszuli którą trzymała pod pancerzem. Nagle z przerażeniem przypomniała sobie że nie tak dawno temu potężne monstrum wybiło nią dziurę w ścianie. 

Usiadła na łóżku. Kiedy upewniła się że może ruszać nogami i rękoma bez przeszkód odetchenęła z ulgą. Wprawdzie dalej czuła ból, jednak miała pewność że nie jest sparaliżowana. Gdyby nie kolczuga od Janai prawdopodobnie nawet by tego nie przeżyła.

Po chwili przyszła Sarai a za nią Gren trzymając tacę z jedzeniem. Od razu Amaya zaczęła pytać. 

_Gdzie są dzieci? Nic im nie jest?_

_-_ Wszystko z dziećmi w porządku. Ellis trochę się bała że coś Ci się stało, ale Ezran pomógł jej się uspokoić.-odpowiedziała Sarai. Na te słowa Amaya odetchnęła z ulgą. 

_Mogę wiedzieć co o mało mnie nie połamało niszcząc ścianę?_

-Viren twierdzi że to jakiś Mutant powstały z użycia Czarnej Magii. W podziemiach był jeszcze jeden. Uderzył jednego z naszych który poleciał jak szmaciana lalka. Jednak według Virena da się te potwory łatwo zabijać uderzając w kark. - powiedział Gren wskazując na swój kark. 

_Miło że wreszcie ktoś mi to wyjaśnił. Teraz będzie chociaż łatwiej ich siekać._

-Jak się czujesz? - zapytała Sarai. 

_O dziwo nie czuję bólu. W sensie że wszystko w porządku. Dziwne, myślałam że bycie taranem do niszczenia ścian jest bardziej bolesne._

-Lekarze nie mogą uwierzyć że nie jesteś przynajmniej sparaliżowana. Naszym zdaniem to był cud. - odpowiedział Gren. 

Amaya mimo to wiedziała dzięki komu jest cała i w miarę zdrowa. Kolczuga od Janai, prezent pożegnalny po jej powrocie do Xadii był dalej w użyciu. Jak widać ten przyjacielski prezent był naprawdę użyteczny. Amaya przyznała że Janai była naprawdę dobrą przyjaciółką. Nagle w jej głowie pojawiło się pytanie: _Tylko przyjaciółką?_ W końcu nawet Gren i Sarai tak jej nie rozumieli jak ona. Zamyśliła się. Nie zauważyła jak się zarumieniła. 

-Amaya? Wszystko w porządku?-zapytała Sarai kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. Amaya spojrzała się na nią pytającym wzrokiem. 

_Co byś zrobiła gdybym się zakochała w elfie?_

-Ja... Zaraz, że co? - Sarai odpowiedziała niepewnie. Myślała że coś źle zinterpretowała. Jednak Amaya powtórzyła gesty i Sarai była pewna już że jej się nie przywidziało.

-No cóż... Nie wiem. Callum ma podobnie i nic nie wskazuje na to żeby to było coś złego. Jeżeli czujesz się z tym dobrze to mi nic do tego. Liczy się twoje zdanie i twoja opinia. Dla mnie i tak będziesz moją kochaną młodszą siostrzyczką. - odpowiedziała Sarai poklepując ją po plecach. Amaya syknęła z bólu. Jednak mimo to nie była zła.

* * *

-Szefie, naprawdę spapraliśmy sprawę. Najpierw okradając tych gości z medalionami z głową wilka, potem rozbijając ten kryształ od Magistra, a teraz to. Jesteśmy po uszy w bagnie. - marudził Manfred. 

-Stól pysk Manfred i podaj mi ten drugi kryształ. Może uda mi się połączyć z bazą. - odpowiedział Borch wpinając kolejny kryształ do Megaskopu. Nagle salę wypełniło oślepiające światło. 

-AAAAAAA!!! MOJE OCZY! - krzyknął Borch.

Po chwili spojrzeli w lustro. Po drugiej stronie znajdował się elf przypominający niebo w nocy. Wydawał się zarówno dumny jak i arogancki.

-Witajcie. Jestem Aaravos. Jak mogę wam służyć? 


	17. Na wagę złota

-... I wtedy ja temu szlachcicowi z Del Bar mówię "To nie jest moja ręka!" jak na szkoleniu u Kapitana Hamerfalta. I tak powtarzałem w kółko aż dał mi spokój. Jednak cwaniak nie zauważył jak odpiąłem jego miecz od pasa. - opowiadał Gren. Żołnierze zebrani wokoło niego wybuchnęli śmiechem.

Czekali na króla pod bramą. Ten musiał pożegnać delegację Duren i ubrać się w pancerz. To trochę trwało, jednak mieli czas. Planowali odwiedzić kupców po zmierchu aby zastęp żołnierzy w pełnych pancerzach nie przykuwał uwagi. W czasie oczekiwania żołnierze słuchali opowieści Grena z czasów kiedy zaczynał pracę w wojsku. 

Gren, Amaya, Corvus i Sarai byli jednymi z najdłużej służących koronie żołnierzy. Cieszyli się szacunkiem zarówno oficerów jak i szeregowych żołnierzy i jedynie wśród arystokratycznych dowódców na wysokich szczeblach byli solą w oku przez traktowanie każdego żołnierza równo, niezależnie od tego czy pochodził z wsi i z miasta oraz czy posiadał tytuł szlachecki. Niechęć nasiliła się jeszcze bardziej po tym jak Sarai została królową i baronowie będący generałami nie mogli ożenić swoich córek z Królem tracąc szansę na zwiększenie swoich wpływów. Odbiło się to na Callumie którego przerażało życie w zamku a którego istnienie było utrapieniem dla baronów.

Byli też weterani tacy jak Vernon, prawa ręka Grena, jednak tacy byli przeważnie traktowani z dystansem w związku z ich doświadczeniem. Tacy żołnierze często miewali traumę po ciężkich przeżyciach, jednak dzięki wsparciu i szacunku wśród młodszych stażem kolegów kontynuowali swoją pracę. Było też sporo młodych oraz zdolnych oficerów takich jak Cahir którzy okazywali się geniuszami taktyki. 

-Dowódco Gren, można na chwilę? - zawołał Vernon. Gren odszedł od oddziału do Vernona. 

Vernon był chudym, zaprawionym weteranem będącym starszym od Harrowa o jakieś 10 lat. Miał na sobie starą kamizelkę pod którą nosił kolczugę. Na spodniach i ramionach miał ochraniacze, a na głowie nosił chaperon co wyróżniało go spoza innych żołnierzy którzy preferowali hełmy. Za panowania ojca Harrowa dowodził oddziałami specjalnymi wspierając obecnego króla Neolandii Arhlinga w przywróceniu władzy podczas wojny domowej oraz obrony przed najazdem Elfów na wybrzeże Katolis. W trakcie tych wydarzeń jego oddział został wymordowany a on jako ostatni ocalały został przydzielony do Stojącego Batalionu. Kiedy dowództwo objęła Generał Amaya Vernon został przydzielony jako zastępca dowódcy oddziału Generała. 

-O co chodzi Vernon? - zapytał Gren. Obok Vernona stał Corvus. 

-Corvus wrócił. Przyjrzał się siedzibie kupców i to od środka.-odpowiedział Vernon.

-W środku siedzi przynajmniej 8 ludzi. Na zewnątrz przed wejściem jest zawsze 2, a za magazynem było ich jeszcze 6. Nie są jakoś mocno uzbrojeni, przeważnie noże i pałki. Poza tym nie spodziewają się ataku, chodzą swobodnie nie bojąc się niczego. Jeden miał broszę z symbolem Salamandry. - opowiedział Corvus. 

-Dobrze. Mimo wszystko dalej musimy zachować czujność. Uderzymy tam po zmroku. Vernon, weźmiesz połowę kuszników i rozstawisz ich na dachu przed budynkiem. Będą nas osłaniać gdy będziemy się przebijać. Druga połowa będzie pilnować tylnego wyjścia, celując do wszystkiego co będzie wychodzić tylnym wyjściem. W tym czasie Cahir poprowadzi zbrojnych przodem, aby ci zasymulowali większy atak i zmusili kupców do ucieczki, którą blokować będzie właśnie Vernon. - wyjaśniał Gren. 

-Ten plan w razie gdyby negocjacje się nie odbyły? - zapytał Harrow. Król stał za nimi w pełnym opancerzeniu. Pod ręką miał miecz i tarczę. 

-Wasza Wysokość, z całym szacunkiem, ale powinieneś założyć hełm a nie koronę. Będziesz głównym celem dla wrogich strzelców. - zaprotestował Gren. 

-Idziemy tam głównie jako dyplomaci. Jeżeli dojdzie do eskalacj konfliktu to raczej nie będą mieli czasu. A na razie ustalmy plan. Mamy 27 ludzi na potęcjalnie 16. Mimo to musimy ograniczyć straty po obu stronach. Po naszej z wiadomych przyczyn, a z wrogiej aby wypytywać się o Salamandrę dalej. - odpowiedział Harrow.

* * *

Czekali w ciszy. Corvus i Gren stali za rogiem niedaleko budynku. W oddali widzieli Vernona i sześciu kuszników którzy czatowali niedaleko tylnego wyjścia. Za rogiem czekały główne siły. 

Budynek jaki przyszło im okrążyć miał dwa piętra. Stał naprzeciwko ulicy prowadzącej do rynku. Był jednak niższy od wszystkich innych w okolicy i na dodatek jego prawa ściana przylegała do ściany sąsiedniego budynku w którym mieścił się bank lojalny koronie. Natomiast od lewej ściany prowadziła mała uliczka przy której nie było żadnych okien. Tylko z tyłu było wyjście przez co mieli pewność że osoby w środku były w potrzasku nie mogąc wyjść bez natknięcia się na kogoś z atakujących. Na dachu budynku na przeciwko ustawili się kusznicy. Ukryci na dachu obserwowali okna siedziby kupców. 

Była pełnia. Księżyc powoli wznosił się w górę. Gren przeładował kuszę podczas gdy Corvus wyjął swój buzdygan zza pasa. 

-Słyszałem że Księżycowe Elfy walczą tylko w świetle księżyca w pełni. - powiedział Corvus. 

-Straszyć tym możesz co najwyżej swoje dzieci. A skoro już o tym mowa, jak radzicie sobie z Opeli? Niemowlęta są wymagające, wiem z doświadczenia. - zapytał Gren. 

-Szczerze mówiąc to nasza Sonya jest aniołkiem. Rzadko wstaje w nocy. Mało płacze i jest niesamowicie spokojna.-odpowiedział Corvus. Mimo wszystko Gren wiedział jak ciężkie jest rodzicielstwo, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodzi o opiekę nad dzieckiem nawet nie mającym roku. Opeli i Corvus starali się mimo wszystko być w pracy. Często na zmianę pilnowali swojej córeczki. 

-Zabawa się zacznie gdy nauczy się chodzić. Raz dostałem zawałku kiedy Oleg próbować spacerować samemu. Ledwo urwisa złapałem jak upadał. - uśmiechnął się Gren. 

-A no. Jednak do tego daleko. Sonya dopiero ma dwa miesiące i pięć dni więc jeszcze do chodzenia jej daleko.-odpowiedział Corvus. 

-Liczysz dni? - zapytał Gren. 

-Cieszę się z każdego dnia. Choć znając życie zanim zauważę ta będzie już uganiać się za chłopakami. A jeszcze nie tak dano temu czekaliśmy na nią z Opeli...-powiedział Corvus. 

-Zrobiłeś się bardzo sentymentalny jak Amaya gdy wspomina swoją starą fryzurę. - zażartował Gren. 

-Bardzo śmieszne. A nawiasem mówiąc, słyszałeś plotki o Amayi?- Zapytał Corvus. 

-Te że ma romans z elfką która tu była cztery lata temu? Wtedy były przyjaciółkami. Ale teraz... Szczerze nie wiem. Myślę że Amaya wreszcie znalazła coś w rodzaju "tej jedynej osoby". - odpowiedział Gren. 

-Blisko jej do ustatkowania się. Tu miłość, tam opieka nad tą dziewczynką spod Przeklętej Caldery. Nie powiem że mnie nie cieszy jej szczęście, jednak mam wrażenie że to wydaje się... Inne, wiesz? W końcu... Czy elfy też mają podobne do naszych uczucia? - zapytał Corvus. 

-Z tego co zauważyłem elfy i ludzie są bardziej podobni niż obie strony mogą sądzić. Ale wiem jedno na pewno - cokolwiek generał Amaya postanowi nie naszym interesem jest oceniać. Każdy w końcu zasługuje na spokojne życie... - nagle usłyszeli krzyki.

-Zaczęło się. Vernon, wchodzimy! - Rozkazał Gren. 

* * *

Harrow oraz dwójka ochroniarzy która z nim szła rozmawiać z kupcami cofneli się za osłonę jaką był wóz z beczkami który stał na przeciwko głównego wejścia. Bełty świstały obok niego. Harrow żył tylko dlatego że strzelec chybił, robiąc bełtem lekki ślad na szyi. Jakkolwiek by nie było, znaczyło to że negocjacje nie były celem kupców. 

Podbiegli do niego zasłaniając się tarczami Gwardziści z Cahirem. Obudzili się również kusznicy na dachu. Nagle słychać było krzyk i z jednego z okien budynku wypadła postać w ciemnym stroju trzymając się za brzuch. Za postacią na ziemię spadła kusza. 

-Wasza wysokość!? Jesteś ranny!? - zapytał Cahir. Król dotknął rysę na szyi. Była krew jednak to nic poważnego. 

-Nie czas na to. Robimy mur tarcz i przedostajemy się do budynku. Na drugim piętrze trzymajcie się zdala od okien. Nie chcemy aby nasi strzelcy pomylili was z wrogiem. - wydawał rozkazy Harrow. Nagle usłyszeli kolejny krzyk. Strzelcy trafili kolejnego przeciwnika, jednak tym razem nie wypadł on na ulicę jak jego poprzednik.

-Na trzy... Raz, dwa, TRZY! - wydał rozkaz Harrow. Na "trzy" żołnierze ruszyli za nim zasłaniając się tarczami przed bełtami wroga. Do budynku dotarli bez strat. Nagle jeden z żołnierzy został trafiony bełtem w udo po czyn zachwiał się i upadł. Król cofnął się i zasłonił żołnierza tarczą. W tym czasie dwóch innych żołnierzy odciągnęło rannego na bok. Z okna wypadł kolejny martwy przeciwnik. 

W końcu dotarli pod drzwi. Żołnierze potrzebowali chwili aby rozłupać drewniane drzwi toporami. Byli już bliscy wejścia do środka jednak Harrow gestem ręki ich zatrzymał. 

Kolejnym gestem rozkazał im wyważyć drzwi tarczami. Żołnierze wykonali rozkaz. Dzięki temu że mieli przed sobą tarcze uniknęli salwy bełtów która prawdopodobnie podziurawiłaby ich kolegów z toporami. Bandyci nie spodziewali się oddziału z tarczami i zanim udało im się złapać jakąś inną broń czy przeładować kuszę do korytarza wpadli zbrojni z Harrowem. Cahir uderzył buzdyganem jednego z przeciwników w brzuch, podczas gdy następnego rozbroił uderzeniem rękojeści miecza Król. Dwóch ostatnich próbowało uciekać tylnymi drzwiami na końcu długiego korytarza, jednak otwierając drzwi przywitała ich salwa z bełtów. Do budynku wszedł Vernon, Corvus i Gren. 

-Złapaliśmy trzech , dwóch zestrzeliliśmy gdy próbowali wejść na sąsiedni dach drabiną. Z tymi tutaj to dziesięciu, jak wygląda sytuacja u was, Wasza Wysokość? - zapytał Vernon. 

-Z okien strzelcy zdjęli trzech. Zostało nieco ponad trzech na górze i sam van Horst. - odpowiedział Harrow. 

Nagle z drzwi po lewej stronie wyszedł kolejny z mężczyzn. Nie miał koszuli, a na szyi miał wisiorek z symbolem salamandry. Wyglądał jakby dopiero wstał. 

-Co do... - zdziwiony próbował odpowiedzieć patrząc na zebranych w sali zbrojnych. Nagle spróbował wymówić zaklęcie w Czarnej Magii. - Hcein einigz kinwicezrp wic... AAAAAAA! - krzyknął nagle z bólu gdy w jego ramieniu wylądował sztylet. Zanim ktokolwiek zareagował mag był na ziemi z wykręconą do góry ręką przyciskany przez Vernona. 

-Cały sekret polega na nie daniu im dokończyć zaklęcia. A teraz niech ktoś mi da jakąś szmatkę do zatkania tej gnidzie ust. I do diabła, przeszukajcie inne pokoje!- odpowiedział Vernon. Dociskając butem głowę maga. Cahir przekazał Vernonowi szmatkę którą Vernon zakneblował maga. W tym czasie po pokojach przetoczyli się jak huragan pozostali zbrojni. Wyciągnęli kolejnych trzech zaspanych mężczyzn z znakami salamandry. 

W tym samym czasie Harrow z Grenem wyczyścili piętra. Znaleźli tam masę broni, pancerzy oraz ziół i destylatów alchemicznych z Duren. Było też trochę aparatury z Neolandii. Poza tymi znaleziskami znaleźli masę podrobionych monet oraz towar którym faktycznie miał handlować van Horst - futra, jedwab oraz inne tkaniny. Uwagę wzbudził biały proszek o dziwnym zapachu. Wyglądało na to że kupiec dorabiał na boku handlem bronią i narkotykami, nie wspominając o handlu z Slamandrą

Na ostatnim piętrze pojmali kupca - Velrada van Horsta oraz dwóch kolejnych ochroniarzy którzy wiedząc że nie mają opcji ucieczki poddali się. Zarekwirowano masę papierów i ksiąg. Została piwnica. 

-Dalczego mam wrażenie że to co nas tam zastanie będzie naprawdę nie miłą niespodzianką?- zażartowała Ves, Ves była dla Vernona jak córka. Była mniej więcej w wieku Claudii. Obie zresztą się przyjaźniły. 

-Nie gadaj tyle. Wycelować w drzwi. Cokolwiek z nich wyskoczy i będzie chciało zabijać macie zsatrzelić. - odpowiedział szorstko Vernon. Otowrzyli drzwi i powoli weszli do środka. W środku zastali laboratorium podobne do tego które było pod zamkiem. 

-Jest tutaj za cicho...-odpowiedział Corvus. 

Nagle Vernon odwrócił się i popchnął Harrowa. W tym samym momencie przez żołnierza przeszła na wylot włócznia. Starając się złapać oddech Vernon upadł na ziemię. 

Stał za nimi Mutant podobny do tych z zamku. Zanim stwór wyjął włócznię z żołnierza pozostali żołnierze zwyczajnie go zmasakrowali wysyłając w potwora grad bełtów i ciosów. Gdy monstrum padło martwe skupili się na rannym. 

-Vernon wytrzymaj, sanitariusz jest już w drodze. - odpowiedział Harrow tamując krowtok jego własną szatą. 

-Spokojnie Vernon, wychodziłeś z gorszych sytuacji... Pozbierasz się po tym. - starał się również zatrzymać krwotok Gren. 

-Błagam nie zostawiaj nas, Vernon! - błagała z łzami w oczach Ves. 

Vernon tylko się uśmiechnął i zakaszlał. Z ust pociekła mu krew. 

-Zrobiłem... Co mogłem... Dla tego królestwa... Resztę pozostawiam wam... Mam jedną prośbę... Przyjdźcie na mój... Pogrzeb... - ostatnie słowo Vernona było jego ostatnim oddechem. Po tem Vernon zamarł. Zginął służąc swemu królestwu jak prawdziwy patriota. 

* * *

-Gren, czy coś się stało?- zapytała Helen. Gren obejrzał się na swoją żonę. Czekała na niego w koszuli nocnej i płaszczu. Stała w korytarzu czekając na niego. 

Bez słowa Gren podszedł do niej i się przytulił. Zrozumiała że ktoś zginął. Zaczął płakać. 

-Vernon... On... - zaczął łamać mu się głos.

Vernon był dla niego w pewnym stopniu mentorem. Dla Sarai, Corvusa i Amayi był niemal równie ważny, bo w końcu on ich wszystkich wyszkolił. Nauczył taktyki, walki oraz jak preżyć w dziczy. Nie skreślił ani Amayi przez to że była głucha ani Corvusa przez to że był sierotą z ulicy. To dzięki niemu byli tam gdzie byli, stając się najważniejszymi oficerami w armii Katolis.

-Spokojnie... On jest już w lepszym miejscu... - odpowiedziała Helen. Chciała go uspokoić. Jednak jedyne co mogło go w tej chwili uspokoić to krew ludzi którzy byli odpowiedzialni za stworzenie mutanta który go zabił. 

* * *

-Generał pyta o twoich mocodawców. - odpowiedział Gren. 

Mag tylko się uśmiechnął. Cały był w siniakach a z nosa ciekła mu krew. Mimo to jeszcze nie przeszli do dalszych tortur. 

-Nazywają go pies... I mówią że sypia z twoją... - próbował dalej opierać się mag. Wtedy Gren z całej siły przyłożył mu w twarz. 

-Mamy przejść do wyrywania paznokci czy postanowisz się wypowiedzieć?- zapytał się Gren.

Miał szczerą ochotę udusić bydlaka. Zgodnie z prawem za handel narkotykami, zorganizowaną działalność przestępczą, napaść i próba królobójstwa była zbrodnią karaną w najlepszym przypadku ścięciem. W skrajnym przypadku na maga czekało łamanie kołem, które było rzadko używane za króla Harrowa. Według Grena na taką karę zasłużył. Amaya jednak spróbowała spokoić Grena. 

_Gren, uspokój się, potrzebujemy go żywego._

-Tak pani Generał, myślę że więzień polubi podtapianie. W końcu taki wymoczek jak on naprawdę musi lubić wodę.- odpowiedział Gren uderzając maga w twarz. Mag wypluł ząb i się zaśmiał. Amaya popatrzyła na niego przerażona. Zazwyczaj to ona była osobą która musiała się uspokoić. Jednak tym razem Grenowi puściły wszelkie hamulce. 

_GREN, do diabła, uspokój się. Co ty najlepszego wyczyniasz?_

Gren odpowiedział również w języku migowym. 

_Amaya, dobrze wiesz że inaczej nie zmusimy go do gadania. Zresztą i tak za to co stworzył powinniśmy go spalić na stosie._

Amaya kontynuowała.

_Nie on zabił Vernona, tylko mutant_.

Gren wściekle odpowiedział.

_I co? Mam czekać aż stworzy kolejnego który zabije mojego Olega albo Helen? Albo Ellis i Ezrana bądź Calluma? A może Harrowa z Sarai? Taka kanalia jak on nie powinna żyć._

Kłótnię przerwał dźwięk otwierania zamka. Drzwi do celi się otworzyły. Wszedł Viren. 

-Jestem. Mam to co sprawi że zacznie mówić. - powiedział Viren. W ręku miał sakiewkę z monetami. Podszedł i pokazał jedną z monet magowi. Na twarzy przesłuchiwanego pojawiło się przerażenie zmieszane z obrzydzeniem. Odsunął się od monety. Viren się uśmiechnął. 

-Widzę że wiesz co to jest. Nie używałem nigdy tych monet... Ale czas to zmienić. - wyszczerzył się Viren. 

-Nie, NIE... Będę mówił. Będę mówił! Tylko to zabierz. Zabierz to do diabła!- błagał mag. 

Amaya zapytała w języku migowym zdziwiona. 

_Zagrodziłeś mu inflacją? O co chodzi z tą monetą?_

-Wytłumaczę potem. W każdym razie mów gnido. Kto jest twoim mocodawcą?- zapytał więźnia Viren. 

-Nazywali go Magister, ale nie mamy z nim kontaktu od roku. Ostatnio dowodził nami van Horst, on jednak nie zna grubych ryb na szczycie. U niego w starociach przez "magiczne lusterko" poznaliśmy jakiegoś Aaravosa czy jak mu tam. Zawarliśmy z gościem układ. Powiedział że pomoże nam ucząc paru z nas Magii w zamian za przysługę. Chodziło o tego księcia Calluma w Xadii. Mieliśmy wysłać cztery grupy i go znaleźć. Powinny teraz przekraczać granicę. - powiedział Mag. 

-Czego chcecie od księcia Calluma? - zapytał Viren. 

-Jego śmierci oczywiście...-odpowiedział mag. Na te słowa Amaya poczuła jak przeszywa ją dreszcz. Wyszła jak najszybciej napisać list do Burzowej Iglicy aby ostrzec elfy. 

-Opowiesz mi o liczebności i wyposażeniu tych grupek. Tylko z szczegółami jeśli można. - uśmiechnął się Gren podchodząc znowu bliżej do więźnia. 

* * *

-Kluczem do równowagi jest zdanie się na bieg wiatru. Jeżeli ty masz dzięki temu zdwojoną siłę, to twoje zaklęcia również. - powiedział Ibis. 

Razem z Callumem medytowali na gałęzi w lesie. Było już ciemno. Księżyc jasno świecił na polanę pod nimi. Nic nie przerywało ciszy jaka panowała w lesie. Minęło dobre osiem miesięcy od bójki. W tym czasie Ibis sprawił że Callum naprawdę wypracował mięśnie. Zaczął też chodzić w kamizelce i koszuli bez rękawów które ograniczały go w zakresie magii. Niektóre z dziewczyn Silvergrove zaczęły się za nim oglądać, jednak nie miał na nie czasu, nie mówiąc że nadal myślał o jednej konkretnej dziewczynie. 

Często bywało tak że nie było go w domu cały dzień albo nawet i dwa. Raz wracał cały poturbowany, a raz tak zmęczony że zasypiał w ubraniach. Bez wsparcia Ethariego, Runaana i Rayli chłopak naprawdę nie poradziłby sobie w tym szkoleniu. 

-Też słyszysz te głosy i dzwięki? - zapytał Callum otwierając oczy. Ibis ucieszył się ale też i zmartwił. Cieszyło go że jego uczeń potrafił połączyć się z wiatrem i słuchać dziwięki jakie ze sobą niesie. Jednak to co sam usłyszał w wietrze go niepokoiło. 

Grupa ludzi, około 25, ciężko uzbrojonych szła w stronę Silvergrove. Dla nich było to życzenie śmierci, w końcu dzisiaj była pełnia więc straż miejscowości razem z asasynami mogli ich pozabijać na spokojnie. Jednak to mogłoby zagrozić niespodziewający się ataku elfom, jak i po części Callumowi, gdyż ludzie mieli zabronione przebywanie w tej części kontynentu. Ibis wiedział że jeżeli Callum ma być uznany jako przyjaciel musiałby brać udział w walce z ludźmi. Poza tym stanowiłoby to dobre ćwiczenie dla niego...

-Słyszałem. Nie mają przyjaznych zamiarów. Jednak nie spodziewają się dwóch magów na swojej drodze. Pokażesz im czego się nauczyłeś. - powiedział Ibis. Zeszli z drzewa i skruszyli naszyjniki które każdy elf mieszkający z Silvergrove otrzymywał na wypadek zagrożenia. Rzucili zaklęcie zmieniające ich wygląd w krzaki i ruszyli na spotkanie grupki. 


	18. Burza

Manfred wiedział że wyprawa była skazana na porażkę. W końcu, jak mieli znaleźć ludzkiego księcia w krainie Elfów? Nie mówiąc już o przeżyciu zagrożeń jakie na nich czychały. 

Pierwsza grupa została zmasakrowana przez wielkiego złotego smoka. Z biedaków nie zostały nawet buty. Monstrum nawet się nie wahało paląc po kolei jednego za drugim. 

Druga grupa miała pecha i wpadła na Słoneczne Elfy które uderzyły na nich kiedy ci przeprawiali się przez rzekę. Połowa z ludzi utonęła w rzece. Ci którzy przeżyli zostali pojmani przez elfy. 

Trzecia grupa także miała kontakt z elfami, jednak w tym przypadku elfy wystrzelały grupę kryjąc się między drzewami. Elfy nie brały jeńców i wybiły grupę w pień. 

Teraz ich czwarta grupa spotkała dwóch elfich magów którzy postanowili poćwiczyć na nich zaklęcia. 

Zaczęło się kiedy wyszli na środek polany w lesie. Nagle zerwał się silny wiatr który zmiótł całą grupę. Zanim zdążyli wstać pojawiły się z nikąd dwa elfy i zaczęły rzucać na lewo i prawo piorunami, odłamkami lodu i wszystkim na co pozwalały ich zaklęcia. Nagle pojawiła się z nikąd mgła w której majaczyły dwie postacie które raz po raz raziły piorunami uciekających ludzi. Zanim dodódca grupy dał radę zebrać ich do odwrotu zostało ich zaledwie siedmiu.

Teraz uciekali do rzeki koło której obozowali dzień wcześniej. Kiedy dotarli nad rzekę spotkali tam jednego z magów. Zdawał się nie mieć więcej niż 17 lat. Miał brązowe włosy i kremową skórę. To co różniło go od nich były rogi, tatuaże na twarzy i cztery palce.

-Daję wam wybór. Wrócicie do siebie i oddacie się wojsku Katolis albo zostaniecie pochowani tutaj. - powiedział chłopiec. 

Oczywiście spróbowali go zaatakować.

Znikąd w rękach dzieciaka pojawił się pokryty lodem kij. Jedną ręką wysyłał zaklęcia a drugą uderzał kijem. Starali się blokować zaklęcia tarczami jednak nie dało się gdyż te niszczyły tarczę za tarczą. Dzieciak krążył między nimi bijąc każdego z nich.

W końcu jednak Manfred był na tyle blisko dzieciaka by ciąć go mieczem po plecach. Ten jednak uskoczył, używając kolejnego zaklęcia do odepchnięcia wszystkich zgromadzonych. Wtedy skruszył swój kij i użył kolejnego zaklęcia które pchnęło masę lodowych odłamków w stronę ludzi. Odłamki szatkowały ich ubrania i wbijały się głęboko w ciała ofiar które wydały z siebie pełen agonii krzyk. 

Wtedy Manfred zaczął żałować tego że się zgłosił na tą misję. Oparł się o drzewo patrząc na chłopca. Ten z przerażeniem patrzył na umierających ludzi. Manfred zrozumiał że dzieciak po raz pierwszy kogoś zabił. Finalnie zrobiło mu się go nawet szkoda. Ale jaki dali mu wybór? Albo oni albo albo on. Chwilę później stracił przytomność i wykrwawił się. 

* * *

-Callum to była kapitalna kombinacja zaklęć. Callum? Hej, Callum, słyszysz mnie? - podszedł do niego Ibis.

Callum stał na przeciwko trupów z przerażeniem w oczach. Nagle padł na kolana. Ibis szybko podszedł do niego. Mimo wszystko nie był ranny. Jednak coś się stało.

-Ibis... Co ja zrobiłem.... - po chwili odpowiedział Callum.

-Musiałeś się bronić. Wiesz że to prawdopodobnie ta sama grupa która miała cię znaleźć i zabić. Gdyby nie my mogliby kogoś skrzywdzić. Wiesz dobrze że zrobiłeś co było wymagane. - powiedział Ibis kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. 

Callum zdawał się jednak niepocieszony. W końcu, kto jest zadowolony z zabijania swoich pobratymców?

* * *

Rayla od dawna miała wpajane to że skuteczny asasyn zabija bez wahania. Że to jej praca. Jednak mimo to miała wątpliwości. W końcu co można powiedzieć o zabijaniu niczego nie spodziewających się ludzi?

Grupka ludzi miała naprawdę sporego pecha natknąć się na Runaana i jego grupę asasynów na ćwiczeniach. Mieli ćwiczyć łucznictwo, jednak nagle doszło do walki. Wśród Elfów byli tylko pojedyńczy ranni, jednak cała grupa ludzi zginęła w ataku.

Rayla zabiła z łuku trzech. Mimo że wiedziała po co oni tutaj są to i tak ciężko jej było potem powiedzieć bez ciężaru na sercu że zabiła. 

Po powrocie do Silvergrove wszyscy rozeszli się do domów. Runaan i Rayla szli wzdłuż ścieżki milcząc. Runaan patrzył na Raylę. To były jej pierwsze zabójstwa jako Asasyn. Noc wcześniej nie mogła spać, a od rana nic nie zjadła. Postanowił spróbować ją uspokoić. 

-Wiem że pierwsze ofiary są najcięższe do przeżycia. Spisałaś się na medal, jestem z ciebie dumny. - powiedział Runaan. 

-Runaan... Ja nie czuję się z tym dobrze. Z tym co się stało w lesie. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Z czasem minie. Pamiętaj jednak że oni nie mieliby oporów zrobić tobie krzywdy. Chroniłaś siebie i swoich bliskich. Oboje wiemy że ci ludzie nie przyszli zwiedzać naszego lasu. - powiedział Runaan.

Rayla jednak nie była przekonana czy zrobiła dobrze. Mogła ich rozbroić, zmusić do poddania się. A teraz była mordercą. Zabiła ludzi takich jak Callum. Ten pewnie będzie się jej bał, znienawidzi ją. Różne straszne wizje jego rekacji na to co zrobiła wprawiały ją w przerażenie. Zajęta swoimi myślami nie zauważyła kiedy doszli do domu. 

Przed ich domem spotkali Ibisa który wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. 

-Witaj Ibis. Coś się stało? - zapytał Runaan.

-Czołem Runaan. Obawiam się że tak. Z Callumem trafiliśmy nad rzeką na ludzką grupę. Callum jest cały i zdrowy... Jednak musiał wtedy zabić w samoobronie kilku z nich. Od tego czasu prawie się nie odzywa. - powiedział Ibis.

-Rozumiem. Rayla, możesz nas zostawić na chwilę samych? - zapytał Runaan.

Rayla przytaknęła i weszła do środka. Cały swój bagaż i torbę położyła w drzwiach. Ethari był pewnie w kuźni na dole. Rayla poszła do kuchni gdzie spotkała Calluma siedzącego przy stole. Chłopak patrzył ślepo w blat stołu. Rozumiała co przechodził. Podeszła do niego i zwyczajnie go przytuliła od tyłu. Callum zrozumiał kto to był i wstał by się odwrócić.

-Hej... Jak minęło szkolenie?- zapytał Callum niepewnie.

-Dobrze... Tylko... Grupa ludzi nas zaatakowała. Nikomu po naszej stronie nic się nie stało... Ale oni... Rozumiesz... - powiedziała Rayla. Callum rozumiał co się stało. Jednak zamiast się od niej odsunąć jak Rayla przewidywała on mocniej ją objął. 

-Wiem... Rozumiem... Wszystko będzie dobrze. Ich już nie ma. Ja również...- powiedział Callum. 

-Ibis mówił co się stało. Zrobiłeś co musiałeś. - przerwała mu Rayla. Oboje stali tak w ciszy. Rayla dopiero teraz zauważyła że Callum zrobił się wyższy o jakieś pół głowy od niej. Przez ostatnie siedem miesięcy często mijali się w drzwiach albo byli zajęci swoimi sprawami. Czuła się dziwnie mała przy nim, ale też i bezpieczna. 

-Rayla? - zapytał Callum przerywając ciszę. 

-Tak? - odpowiedziała. 

-Cieszę się że nic ci nie jest. - powiedział Callum. Zebrał w sobie całą odwagę jaką miał i zrobił coś o czym myślał od dobrych dwóch lat - pocałował Raylę w policzek. 

Oboje byli czerwoni jak szalik Calluma. Jednak im to nie przeszkadzało. Po chwili jednak zaczęli się na siebie niezręcznie patrzeć. Callum się cofnął. 

-Ja przepraszam... Chciałem tylko...Tak po przyjacielsku tylko... - zaczął się tłumaczyć Callum. 

-Jest okej. Naprawdę, nic się nie stało.- odpowiedziała Rayla. Jednak w środku czuła się naprawdę dziwnie.

Nie rozumiała czemu on miałby się troszczyć o nią po tym co zrobiła. W końcu zabiła innych ludzi takich jak on. Powinien się jej bać, nienawidzić jej. Jednak dalej był wobec niej czuły. Nie przeszkadzało jej to. Liczyło się to że nic się wobec niej nie zmieniło. Czuła że serce znowu jej przyspieszyło. Była już wtedy pewna że kochała tego durnego człowieka. 

* * *

Rayla i Callum potrzebowali tygodnia przerwy. Ćwiczenia naprawdę były intensywne a po ostatnich wydarzeniach musieli zwyczajnie odpocząć. W tym czasie spędzali czas razem spacerując po okolicy i oglądając to o czym Rayla przeczytała z książki od rodziców. Po kilku dniach (ku uldze Ethariego i Runaana) ich zachowanie wróciło do normy.

-Myślisz czasami o tym co się stało? W sensie sprzed tygodnia... - zapytała go Rayla.

Siedzieli na gałęzi olbrzymiego drzewa oglądając zachód słońca. Było według niej w tym coś urokliwego. Za każdym razem oglądając to Rayla czuła się dobrze. Warunek jednak był jeden - oglądać musiała zachód słońca z Callumem. 

-Szczerze nie. Stało się i tyle. Nic z tym już nie zrobimy. Czy... Ty dalej masz problemy z snem? - zapytał Callum.

-Nie... Tylko wiesz... Zdajesz się przybity. - odpowiedziała Rayla obejmując swoje kolana.

-To nic wielkiego. Po prostu myślę... - powiedział Callum patrząc na zachód słońca. 

-O czym? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Zwyczajnie się zastanawiam... Czy gdybym wtedy nie ukrył się w wozie kiedy rodzice byli w Xadii to czy byśmy się kiedyś spotkali. W sensie... Rozumiesz... Gdybym został w domu to moglibyśmy żyć na krańcach świata nieświadomi swojego istnienia. Moglibyśmy nigdy się nie poznać. Jak bardzo by nasz życie się zmieniło? Na lepiej? Na gorzej? Moglibyśmy się też spotkać w innych okolicznościach, przykładowo gdybyśmy musieli udać się na misję ratowania Smoczego Księcia i powstrzymania Xadii i ludzkich królestw przed wojną. Tak tylko się zastanawiam jak coś . - Powiedział Callum mając nadzieję że przez jego przemyślenia Rayla nie uzna go za dziwaka. Jednak ta się uśmiechnęła. 

-Hmmmm... Myślę że kiedyś mimo wszystko byśmy się spotkali. Chociaż raczej nie na takiej misji. Kto wie, może bym cię musiała gonić po całym zamku w Katolis jako cel do zabicia?- zapytala Rayla. Callum się uśmiechnął. 

-Dlaczego mam wrażenie że sprawiałoby ci to przyjemność? - zapytał Callum.

-Wolałabym żebyś to był ty niż jakiś nadęty książę z ludzkiego królestwa. Ty jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-I dlatego tą zabawę mam zagwarantowaną? Będziesz mnie próbowała zabić? Co za śmierć... - "z ręki najpiękniejszego anioła śmierci" dodał w myślach Callum. Ten żart mimo wszystko wyszedł i Rayla zaśmiała się. 

-Znam lepszy sposób na zabawę niż bieganie za tobą po zamku. Choć za mną. - odpowiedziała Rayla schodząc na liść niżej.

Callum zszedł na liść za nią. Liść był olbrzymi i mogło się na nim pomieścić z cztery osoby. Po tym jak Callum wszedł na liść Rayla zaczęła odcinać liść od drzewa. 

-Rayla... Czy to bezpieczne? - zapytał Callum.

-Dopóki się trzymasz mocno. - odpowiedziała Rayla. W tym momęcie liść odpadł i zaczął spadać. Callum chwycił Raylę za rękę żeby złapać równowagę. Ta uśmiechnęła się.

Liść wirował i po chwili wylądował na ziemi. Callum zszedł z liścia i pomógł zejść Rayli. Nadal trzymali się za ręce. Callum nagle zabrał dłoń. 

-Ja... Przepraszam... To było przez przypadek... - powiedział Callum rumieniąc się.

-Nic się nie stało... Tak wyszło. - powiedziała Rayla. Również się zarumieniła.

* * *

Kiedy wracali do domu zaczęło padać. Deszcz gęsto spadał i w chwilę oboje byli mokrzy do suchej nitki. O ile Callum nawet zdawał się nijak nie odczuwać zimna i wilgoci a nawet wydawał się jak gdyby weselszy i podekscytowany, tak Rayla nijak nie była zadowolona z tego że musiała wracać w deszczu. Jej humor bardzo się pogorszył i tylko obecność Calluma powstrzymywała ją od marudzenia na wszystko co żyje. Po pewnym czasie zaczęła również kichać i pociągać nosem.

-Jakim... Cudem... Tobie... Nie.... Jest zimno... - zapytała Rayla trzęsąc się.

-Długie szkolenia z Ibisem. Ponoć w dalszym etapie szkolenia jest potrzebna odporność na zimno. Teraz prawie tego nie czuję. - odpowiedział Callum. 

Rayla pokiwała głową bez przekonania. Zaczęła się trząść. Callum wiedział że ona nie jest przyzwyczajona do takiej pogody. Zdjął swój szalik i zawiązał wokół jej szyi. Zdjął też swoją koszulę z kapturem i przekazał Rayli. 

-Nie trzeba było... - powiedziała Rayla chowając głowę pod kapturem. 

-Na ten moment zwrotów nie przyjmuję. Zresztą będzie Ci w nim cieplej. Chyba możesz poświęcić swoją dumę na chwilę, prawda? - odpowiedział Callum. Rayla nie chciała się z nim wykłócać i cicho szła z nim do Silvergrove.

* * *

Po "wytłumaczeniu" Callumowi i Rayli że schadzki w taką pogodę to kiepski pomysł Runaan postanowił mimo wszystko zajrzeć do pokoju gościnnego. Tam, na kanapie dla gości siedzieli Callum i Rayla. Ta spała na jego lewym ramieniu trzymajac jego rękę podczas gdy na kolanie Calluma leżał jego szkicownik, w którym był niedokończony rysunek śpiącej Rayli.

Runaan wziął szkicownik do ręki. Był ciekaw co jego podopieczny mógł rysować. Co go wogóle nie zdziwiło ponad połowa rysunków przedstawiała Raylę, głównie jak ta śpi lub podczas wykonywania jakiejś czynności. Jego i Ethariego także było dużo. Nieco mniej było ich przyjaciół. W niedawnych rysunkach znalazł jednak rysunek który nie pasował tutaj zupełnie.

Rysunek człowieka o długich włosach w pikowanej kurtce. W ręku trzymał miecz a na szyi miał medalion z głową wilka. Nie miał wątpliwości że ta postać musiała mu się przyśnić. Wątpił aby Callum spotkał jakiegokolwiek innego człowieka poza tymi którzy na niego ostatnio polowali przez ostatnie 6 lat.

Runaan popatrzył na Calluma. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy Callum tak urósł. Nie tak dawno był małym przerażonym chłopcem bojącym się oddychać w ich obecności. A teraz? Jeden z najpotężniejszych magów kiedykolwiek chodzący po świecie. Runaan poczuł że razem z Etharim odwalili kawał dobrej roboty w jego wychowaniu.

Jego wzrok powędrował na Raylę. Ta również urosła i na spokojnie można było powiedzieć że urodę czerpała od swojej matki. Tutaj również Runaan i Ethari sprawdzili się jako rodzice. Po chwili popatrzył na nich oboje. Zachowywali się jak para i tak wyglądali. Runaan zaczął się zastanawiać czy ta dwójka postanowiła im nie mówić o ich związku.

Postanowił przykryć tą dwójkę kocem. Powoli wrócił do swojego pokoju i położył się obok Ethariego. 


	19. Pazur Cienia

Calluma obudziło kichanie. Rozejrzał się wokoło. Dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie że Rayla zasnęła na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał na nią ignorując fakt że obudził się z nią przykryty kocem którego nie pamiętał wczorajszego dnia dotykać. 

Rayla była cała blada choć jej nos był cały czerwony. Wydawała się zmęczona choć spała więcej od niego. Callum czuł jak cała się trzęsie. Dotknął jej czoła które było niesamowicie rozpalone. 

-Uhhh...jak zimno... - jęknęła Rayla zwijając się z zimna.

Callum wiedział co należy zrobić. Podniósł ją i przeniósł do jej pokoju gdzie położył ją na łóżku. Przykrył ją dwoma kocami po szyję.

-Callum... Zimno mi... - murczała Rayla. 

-Widzę. Musiałaś się przeziębić. Nie martw się, zajmę się tobą. - powiedział Callum. 

-Mówiłam Ci... Że jesteś kochany jak się tak troszczysz? - Rayla popatrzyła się na niego szklistymi oczami.

-Tego mi nie mówiłaś. I powiesz dopiero jak wyzdrowiejesz. Na razie odpoczywaj, zaraz zrobię napar z Księżycowych ziół, on postawi cię na nogi. - odpowiedział Callum. Wyszedł z jej pokoju na chwilę po czym wrócił z naparem z ziół w szklance i miską z zimną wodą do zbijania temperatury. 

-Musisz to wypić. - powiedział Callum pomagając jej wstać. 

-Skoro tak mówisz przystojniaku...- wymruczała Rayla. Callum się zarumienił, jednak nie robił sobie nadziei że ona tak myśli naprawdę. Najzwyczajniej w świecie majaczyła przez gorączkę. Wypiła kubek ziołami po czym skrzywiła się jakby zjadła garść trawy. 

-Ble...- odpowiedziała znowu kładąc się na plecy. 

-Wiem, leki mają paskudny smak ale nic to nie zmieni. Mogłem zawsze spróbować zrobić z nich maść, ale musiałbym posmarować takie miejsce za którego dotykanie byś mnie zabiła. - odpowiedział Callum niewinnym żartem. 

-Zawsze się troszczysz... Uroczy jesteś... - odpowiedziała Rayla. Callum spodziewał się żartu z jej strony. To co przeziębienie z nią robiło zaczęło go z lekka przerażać. 

Namoczył ścierkę i przyłożył ją do jej głowy dla zbicia temperatury. 

-Callum... Jak ja cię kocham... - wymruczała Rayla. Callum się zarumienił. 

-S-słucham? - odpowiedział zdziwiony. 

-Kocham... - wymruczała Rayla. Kichnęła nagle. 

-Rayla jesteś przeziębiona. Majaczysz przez chorobę. - odpowiedział Callum. Starał się myśleć racjonalnie, choć sprawiało mu to przykrość. 

-Mogę być i przeziębiona i zakochana... - wymruczała Rayla.

-Tak, a ja jestem Gwiezdnym Smokiem. - odpowiedział Callum. Kontynuował zbijanie jej temperatury aż zaczęło się wydawać że Rayla jest już w stabilnym stanie. Dotknął jej czoła, które było już chłodniejsze. W tym czasie Rayla zasnęła. Callum nagle usłyszał że ktoś otworzył drzwi. Wyjrzał na korytarz i zobaczył Ethariego z Runaanem. 

-Gdzie byliście? - zapytał. 

-Załatwialiśmy dostawę materiałów do kuźni. Już wstaliście? - zapytał Ethari. 

-Tylko ja. Rayla się przeziębiła i miała gorączkę, ale udało mi się opanować sytuację. Pójdę pozbierać trochę ziół i grzybów na zupę pieczarkową, zgoda? - zapytał Callum. 

-Zgoda. Wróć przed południem. - powiedział Runaan. 

* * *

Callum zbierał już dobre dwie godziny grzyby gdy natknął się na ślady. Należały do elfa, który najzwyczajniej w świecie nie starał się nawet ukrywać. To zaniepokoiło Calluma, który wiedział że coś mogło się zdarzyć gdy elf nie starał się ukrywać. Szedł za tymi śladami i zobaczył elfa który zostawił ślady. Osoba którą spotkał przyprawiła go o dreszcz. 

-No proszę. Witam. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co? - odpowiedział Feren. Miał na sobie skórę Wilka. Trzymał w rękach zawiniątko. Wydawał się nawet bardziej spokojny jak na jego wybuchowy charakter. 

-Stój gdzie stoisz albo sprawię że będziesz dziurawy jak gąbka. - odpowiedział Callum rysując runę zaklęcia Fulminis. 

-Spokojnie. Nie mam zamiaru się mścić. Nie rzucaj zaklęcia przynajmniej że względu na tego malca. - odpowiedział Feren. Zawiniątko zamruczało i się ruszyło. W zawiniątku był mały Pazur Cienia. 

-Czy to... mały Pazur Cienia? - zapytał Callum. 

-Tak. Jego matka została zagryziona przez Wilki. Nie ma nikogo innego. Nie mam złych intencji. - odpowiedział Feren. Callum jedynie się cofnął. 

-Skąd mogę mieć pewność że zaraz nie rzucisz zwierzaka i nie postanowisz mnie zamordować? - zapytał Callum. 

-Nasz wspólny znajomy, Chan, mówił Ci kiedyś że zemsta jest błędnym kołem. - odpowiedział Feren głaszcząc zwierzaka w jego ramionach. 

Callum się wyprostował. Nikomu nigdy nie mówił o Chanie, a Feren o nim wiedział. Callum poczuł że powinien jednak odpuścić. 

-I czego on od ciebie chciał? - zapytał Callum. 

-Abym znalazł drogę życia. I znalazłem. Byłem głupi i naiwny myśląc że przemocą odzyskam to co straciłem po odejściu matki. Jednak potem... Chan pomógł mi. Wskazał mi drogę inną niż przemoc. Nie musisz mi wybaczać ani ufać. Zwyczajnie żyj i pozwól żyć innym mimo wszystko.

Callum niechętnie zamazał runy. Feren jednak wbrew jego oczekiwaniom usiadł na ziemi i podrapał małego zwierzaka za uchem. Pazur zamruczał i przywarł do Ferena. 

-Co się z tobą działo po wygnaniu? - zapytał Callum. 

-Obecnie zmierzam do Burzowej Iglicy. Mam list polecający do powołania do Smoczej Straży. Przez większość wygnania mieszkałem w Lux Aurea. - odpowiedział. 

-Przyjmą cię do Smoczej Straży po tym co się stało w Silvergrove? - zapytał Callum. 

-Mam list polecający od mojej matki i królowej Słonecznych Elfów. Jest spora szansa. Plus nie mam już takich napadów złości jak kiedyś. Można powiedzieć że na spółkę z Chanem pewna osoba pomogła mi się uspokoić. A co robisz tutaj ty? - odpowiedział Feren. 

-Zbieram zioła i grzyby na zupę. Będę już zmierzał w swoim kierunku. - Callum odpowiedział zawracając z powrotem na ścieżkę. 

-Poczekaj. Nie mógłbyś może zająć się tym Pazurem Cienia? Nie mogę go zabrać ze sobą. Potrzebuje domu, a sam wiesz że sam nie przetrwa w dziczy.-zapytał Calluma Feren. Callum się zawachał ale przytaknął. 

Feren przekazał mu Pazura. Ten chciał przeskoczyć do rąk Ferena jednak Feren gestem ręki pokazał mu żeby został. 

-Lubi jak się go drapie za uchem. Dzięki za wzięcie go. Będę już zmierzał do swojego celu. I przepraszam za tamto przed Karczmą. Bywaj Callum. - powiedział Feren. Po tym elf ruszył w swoim kierunku. Callum również ruszył w swoim kierunku. Obejrzała się chwilę potem na miejsce gdzie spotkał Ferena. Figura elfa majaczyła między drzewami zmierzając dalej w kierunku Burzowej Iglicy. 

* * *

-Trzymaj Callum. Skąd masz tego malca? - zapytał Maran podając mu ryby. Mały Pazur Cienia siedział w jego plecaku i patrzył łakomie na ryby które kładł obok niego Callum. 

Rynek w Silvergrove był cichym miejscem. Mimo obecności wielu Elfów zdawało się być tu cicho. Sprzedawcy nie nawoływali i nie reklamowali swoich wyrobów jak mieli w zwyczaju Ludzie. Stawiali na uczciwą rynkową wymianę zamiast chciwego dążenia do pogłębienia swoich kapitałów. 

-Znalazłem go w lesie samego. Myślę że Wilki zagryzły jego matkę. Stąd ryby, maluch raczej nie lubi owoców i warzyw. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Raczej nie lubi. Trzymaj się młody. I pozdrów Ethariego z Runaanem. - odpowiedział Maran. 

Callum ruszył rynkiem. Mijał stoiska z pieczywem, winem, beczkami, biżuterią, owocami, warzywami, wyrobami kuźni Słonecznych Elfów, ziołami z ogrodów Elfów Krawej Ziemi czy z artefaktami magicznymi. Właśnie przy tym ostatnim stanął Callum. 

-Witaj Callum. Czego szukasz? - zapytał Cirdan. 

-Czegoś połączonego z Arcanum Księżyca. Ibis w ramach nauki zadał mi stworzenie Kamienia Pierwotnego. Potrzebuję już tylko źródła mocy by stworzyć kamień. - powiedział Callum. 

-Mam coś w sam raz. To jest Księżycowy Opal. Legendy głoszą że dobrze wyprawiony jako biżuteria może sprawić iż ten kto go założy zakocha się w twórcy biżuterii. Oczywiście to tylko legenda, ale sam wiesz jak to z tymi bywa. Kosztuje 300 denarów. - powiedział Cirdan wyjmując opal. 

-Jasne, trzymaj. - odpowiedział Callum kładąc mieszek z monetami na stole.

Cirdan przeliczył wszystkie monety i się uśmiechnął. 

-Dałeś o trzy za dużo. Trzymaj, twoja reszta. - odpowiedział Elf. 

-Dzięki...-nagle Callum usłyszał głośne beknięcie z jego plecaka. Zajrzał do środka by zobaczyć szkielet jednej z ryb i małego Pazura Cienia. 

-Czyżby Runaan i Ethari wreszcie ci pozwolili przyjąć wierzchowca? - zapytał Cirdan.

-Jeszcze ich nie pytałem. Znalazłem tego malucha w lesie samego. Nie mógłby przeżyć sam więc go zabrałem. Mam nadzieję że pozwolą. Uroczy z niego zwierzak.- Odpowiedział Callum drapiąc malucha za uchem. 

-Poczekaj aż dorośnie. Wtedy nie będzie już taki uroczy. Możesz zawsze go oddać na chodowlę. - odpowiedział Cirdan. 

-Mam nadzieję że nie będę musiał. Jeszcze raz dzięki. Bywaj. - odpowiedział Callum wychodząc ze stoiska. Ruszył do domu. 

-Hej, Callum! - pomachała do niego Eleanor. Jej ojciec często teraz ją zostawiał aby ta sprzedawała towary jakie on produkował. Miała żyłkę do interesów. 

-Czołem. Jak idzie interes? - zapytał Callum. 

-Powoli a do przodu. Nie ma może takiego popytu na błyskotki jak w czasie przesileń zimowego i wiosennego, jednak biżuteria jest jak najbardziej w cenie.- odpowiedziała Eleanor opierając się o ladę. 

-Jasne. Słuchaj, pamiętasz o czym rozmawialiśmy tydzień temu? - zapytał Callum. 

-Pamiętam. Starałam się spławić Barris, jednak ta dalej będzie się o ciebie starać. Wpadłeś jej w oko. - odpowiedziała Eleanor. 

-Dzięki za pomoc mimo wszystko. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Nic wielkiego. Jestem winna wam to za ratowanie mojej randki z Gerenem. - odpowiedziała Eleanor. 

-Nam? - zapytał Callum. 

-No... Tobie i Rayli. W końcu jesteście chyba parą, prawda? - zapytała Eleanor. 

-My... Nie jesteśmy parą.- Odpowiedział Callum. To było jakby ktoś go uderzył z całej siły w policzek. Świadomość że choćby się starał to i tak nic z tego nie będzie bo i tak Rayla go nie pokocha bolała sprawiając że odechciewało mu się żyć. 

-Oj... Rozumiem. Przepraszam, nie chciałam... - zaczęła się wycofywać Eleanor. 

-Nic się nie stało, zmieńmy temat. - odpowiedział Callum. 

Callum porozmawiał jeszcze chwilę z Eleanor o plotkach jakie krążą po Silvergrove. Dowiedział się że podobno doszło do podpisania edyktu zabraniającego praktykowanie Czarnej Magii w Katolis i Duren. Callum się ucieszył wiedząc że rodzice są mimo wszystko bezpieczni oraz starają się odciąć od plugastwa jakim była Czarna Magia. Mniej zadowolony był jednak z wybuchu kolejnego buntu fanatyków oponujących za legalizacją praktykowania Czarnej Magii. Bunt jednak był niewielki a siły Katolis miały lada dzień wydać im walną bitwę. Po tej rozmowie ruszył do domu. 

* * *

Raylę obudził dziwne uczucie dotyku na ręce. Uśmiechnęła się. 

-Callum, daj mi spać... - odpowiedziała przerwacając się na drugi bok. Nagle poczuła jak coś liże jej twarz. Zdziwiona otworzyła oczy aby zobaczyć małego Pazura Cienia. 

Maluch, widocznie uradowany że udało mu się ją obudzić, starał się pomóc jej usiąść. Rayla zdziwiła się i usiadła. Obejrzała się i zauważyła że była w swoim pokoju. Pamiętała że zasypiała na ramieniu Calluma w pokoju gościnnym. Był już wieczór, a w jej brzuchu mocno burczało. Przespała cały dzień? 

-Cześć maluchu. Skąd się tu wziąłeś? - zapytała Rayla. Zwierzę jednak wskoczyło na jej kolana i po zrobieniu kilku okrążeń za swoim ogonem zwinęło się w kłębek i położyło się. Rayla pogłaskała malucha, a ten radośnie zamruczał. 

-Jesteś po prostu uroczy. - powiedziała. 

-Runaan też go polubił. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak błagał Ethariego abyśmy mogli go zatrzymać. - odpowiedział Callum. Wszedł do pokoju z miską zupy i kubkiem soku z Księżycowych malin. 

-O... Cześć Callum. Powiesz mi skąd się znalazłam w moim pokoju? I skąd tu ten Pazur Cienia? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Wstałaś rano z gorączką. Przeniosłem cię tutaj i podałem ci leki. Nie było źle, ale odpłynełaś totalnie i bredziłaś od rzeczy. Potem poszedłem kupić kilka rzeczy na mieście i pozbierać w lesie składniki na zupę. Tak spotkałem Szafira. Prawdopodobnie jego matkę zagryzły Wilki. Nie mogłem go zostawić samego. - odpowiedział Callum.

-Czuły z ciebie gość, wiesz o tym? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Zdaje się że jak majaczyłaś to o tym wspomniałaś. Właśnie, zrobiłem zupę pieczarkową. Musisz pewnie być głodna. - odpowiedział Callum dając jej miskę z zupą. 

Rayla musiała przyznać że zupa wyszła mu nawet dobra. Czuła jednak że to dalej nie było to. Zarówno Callum jak i Runaan od którego Callum uczył się gotować robili potrawy odpowiednio dobre, jednak to ona z Etharim rządzili kuchnią jako mistrzowie gotowania. Wprawdzie zupa wyszła mu lepiej niż zazwyczaj, jednak ona użyłaby innych przypraw które by znacznie poprawiły smak. Mimo to postanowiła go pochwalić. 

-Wyszła dobrze. Dzięki Callum. Jak długo majaczyłam? - zapytała jedząc zupę. 

-Pół ranka. Odpoczywałaś cały dzień. Jutro też siedzisz tutaj, bo musisz się wykurować do końca. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Kochany jesteś, mimo faktu że pewnie będziesz tutaj siedział i mnie zanudzał na śmierć. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-To też powiedziałaś kiedy majaczyłaś. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Serio? Co jeszcze powiedziałam majacząc?-zapytała Rayla. Na to pytanie Callum się zaczerwienił. 

-Jesteś pewna? To co powiedziałaś może być trochę... Niezręczne do słuchania. - powiedział niepewnie. W jego oczach widziała dziwną tęsknotę. 

-Nie może być tak źle. - odpowiedziała Rayla. W końcu co mogła powiedzieć? 

-Ostrzegałem. Jestem teraz śmiertelnie poważny i nie mam zamiaru z ciebie żartować. Nazwałaś mnie przystojniakiem, powiedziałaś że niesamowicie mnie kochasz i że możesz być chora i zakochana jednocześnie. - odpowiedział Callum. Do Rayli dopiero zaczęły wracać wspomnienia i przypomniała sobie że faktycznie tak powiedziała. Zarumieniła się nie wiedząc co zrobić: powiedzieć mu że ona tak na serio? Obrócić to w żart? Udawać że mu nie wierzy? 

-Callum... Ja...- próbowała odpowiedzieć jednak Callum jej przerwał.

-Nic się nie stało. Wiem że nie miałaś tego na myśli. Nie kontrolowałaś tego co mówisz i tak wyszło. Wszystko jest w naszej przyjaźni w porządku. - odpowiedział Callum z lekkim rozgoryczeniem. Rayla poczuła się nagle źle. Jednak on faktycznie nie czuł tego jak ona. Poczuła jak od środka jej serce zwyczajnie zaczęło pękać. 

-Okej...jak uważasz. - odpowiedziała Rayla starając się nie okazywać mu żadnych emocji. 

-No dobra. Jakbyś czegoś potrzebowała to uderz w ścianę, jestem u siebie. - powiedział Callum wychodząc. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły Rayla opadła na poduszki. Zaczęła płakać. 

Czuła się odrzucona. Chociaż sama sobie była winna. Łudziła się że może zostaną parą i razem spokojnie zamieszkają w Silvergrove. Że może kiedyś założą rodzinę. Że będą szczęśliwi do końca ich wspólnych dni. Naiwne marzenia. 

Chciała zwyczajnie być przez niego kochana. Wiedzieć że on będzie z nią na zawsze. Czy mogła jednak winić go za to że nie czuł tego tak jak ona? 

Nagle poczuła Szafira jak ten liże ją w rękę. Wskoczył jej w ramiona i przywarł do niej. Rayla mimo łez uśmiechneła się. Zanim Callum odejdzie na zawsze miała jeszcze 3 lata. Wszystko mogło się jeszcze zmienić. Ta mała rogata kulka futra dała jej nadzieję. 

* * *

-To się naprawdę zaczyna robić nudne. Oni są niesamowicie ślepi albo niesamowicie głupi że nie widzą co jedno czuje do drugiego. - odpowiedział Geren. Siedzieli razem z Eleanor nad rzeką i podziwiali gwiazdy. 

-Wiem. I mam pomysł jak to popchnąć do przodu. - odpowiedziała Eleanor. 

-Czy to jeden z twoich świetnych planów? - zapytał Geren. 

-Jeden z tych. A dla ciebie... Mam nieco inny. - odpowiedziała Eleanor popychając Gerena na ziemię i kładąc się na nim. Ten jak gdyby się speszył. Po chwili ich usta namiętnie się połączyły. Z pocałunku rozłączyli się po chwili.

-Juz myślałem że przejdziemy dalej. - odpowiedział Geren. W głębi duszy czuł lekką ulgę. 

-A chciałbyś? - zapytała Eleanor niepewnie. 

-Tak długo jak czujesz się z tym komfortowo. Naprawdę nie wiem czy...jestem na to gotów. - odpowiedział Geren. 

-Skoro nie chcesz..-odpowiedziała Eleanor znowu go całując. Sama odetchnęła z ulgą przerażona myślą co mogliby zrobić i jakie konsekwencje mogłyby ich czekać. 


	20. Iluzja

Callum o mało nie dostał zawału kiedy wszyscy pozostali domownicy weszli do jego pokoju krzycząc "100 lat!". Cieszył się że pamiętali, jednak w ręku trzymał delikatny przedmiot który przy uderzeniu w ziemię mógł wiele zepsuć.

W locie złapał Kamień Pierwotny nad którym pracował przez ostatnie 4 miesiące. Odetchnął z ulgą wstając z podłogi. 

-Myśleliśmy że jeszcze śpisz... Callum czy ty... - Runaan próbował go spytać jednak przerwała mu Rayla.

-Miałeś pójść spać wczoraj wieczorem! To już kolejna noc którą zarwałeś by pracować nad tym kamieniem. Nie możesz tak się przemęczać dla jednego głupiego kamienia! - Rayla zaczęła krzyczeć na Calluma. Callum zdawał się jednak tym wydawać (przynajmniej na zewnątrz) nie poruszony. Runaan i Ethari wiedzieli jednak że Rayla i Callum przejmowali się gdy któreś z nich miało jakiś problem. 

-Po pierwsze to dzień dobry. Po drugie już nie będę bo skończyłem. Mogę wam pokazać. - powiedział Callum.

-Śmiało. Mała prezentacja nie zaszkodzi. - odpowiedział Ethari. Callum narysował runę i wypowiedział zaklęcie.

-Historia Viventem. - powiedział Callum.

Nagle przed nimi pojawił się zarys małego elfa. Wyglądał jakby miał mniej więcej 10 lat. Był zajęty budowaniem zamku z drewnianych klocków.

-Runaan, obiad na stole! - było słychać w oddali czyjś głos.

-Już idę mamo! - odpowiedział mały elf znikając poza zasięg zaklęcia.

-Trzeba przyznać dobra robota. Prezenty postawiliśmy z Etharim na stole. Przyjdź kiedy będziesz gotów. - powiedział Runaan po czym razem z Etharim wyszedł z pokoju. Została w pokoju Rayla która zdawała się być na niego zła. Stała u niego w pokoju z założonymi rękami. 

-Obiecałeś się kłaść w sensownych godzinach. Callum, zdajesz sobie sprawę że znowu mnie okłamałeś? - zapytała Rayla.

-Wiem, ale według mnie warto było zarwać noc aby zrobić ten kamień. Wiesz przecież że bym musiał cały dzień nad tym siedzieć. - odpowiedział Callum.

-Tak, i teraz będziesz cały dzień przysypiał. Nie wiem co jest fajnego w przesypianiu własnych urodzin, ale nie chcę abyś musiał zarywał noce. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Widać było że oboje byli poirytowani obecną sytuacją. 

-Nie jesteś moją matką Rayla. Nie musisz mi co chwila przypominać co muszę a czego nie. - odpowiedział Callum.

-Tak? A ty jesteś idotą bo nie mam zamiaru patrzeć jak się męczysz. Co będzie następne? Rzucisz się za mną z Burzowej Iglicy? Skoczysz za mną w portal do świata umarłych? Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę że bez ciebie nie wiem co ze sobą zrobić? Zresztą, po co się wysilam, jesteś w końcu głupim człowiekiem, i tak nie zrozumiesz. - odpowiedziała wychodząc z pokoju.

-A ją co znowu gryzie? Jak myślisz Szafir? - zapytał Callum małego Pazura Cienia. Ten tylko patrzył na niego pytającym wzrokiem z swojego posłania w kącie pokoju Calluma. Calluma bolało to że znowu podkreśliła że nie jest elfem jednak czuł że coś się stało. Pomyślał że może dowie się czegoś od Ethariego. 

Callum wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł z pokoju w celu zobaczenia co dostał w prezencie i zjedzenia śniadania. Zasada którą wpoiła mu mama a o której przypominał Runaan dalej obowiązywała. Wychodząc spotkał na korytarzu Ethariego. 

-Słyszałem waszą sprzeczkę. Nie miej jej tego za złe. - odpowiedział Ethari. 

-Nie mam. Jednak się zastanawiam co mogło się stać. W końcu wiem że się o mnie troszczy jednak zazwyczaj jest mniej... Zdenerwowana? - zapytał Callum. 

-Dostała list od rodziców. Królowa Zubeia zniosła jajo dwa dni temu. Niedługo jej rodzice wrócą z służby w Smoczej Straży. Rayla nie wie jak na to zareagować i nie spała ubiegłą noc. Jest po prostu zmęczona. Daj jej czas aby ochłonęła. - odpowiedział Ethari. 

-No dobra. Chyba nie mam wyboru. - odpowiedział Callum. 

Callum dostał od Runaana i Ethariego nowy zestaw narzędzi do tworzenia drobiazgów i naprawy mniejszych broni. Callum zdziwił się że dodatkowo sprawili mu księgę o sposobach na tworzenie damskiej biżuterii. 

Od rodziców dostał nowy płaszcz z kapturem. Był cały czarny a guziki w nim były złote ukazujące herb Katolis. W paczce był również list. Ponadto od Ezran dostał również nowy zestaw farb, a od ciotki Amayi książkę o kowalstwie Słonecznych Elfów. 

Od Eleanor i Gerena dostał natomiast książkę o gotowaniu. Całość była napisana z dedykacją która głosiła: "Z Dedykacją dla Calluma aby ten się w końcu przełamał i powiedział tej jedynej co do niej czuje". Callum pomyślał że to niewinny żart, choć nie umiał się z niego śmiać.

Liadrin i Geatan swoim standardowym zwyczajem przekazali dwie butle, jednak zamiast soku malinowego przeszli do destylacji wina z Księżycowych jagód. liścik na którym pisało "Wmawiaj Ethariemu i Runaanowi że to sok malinowy. Wino jest idealne do topienia smutków jak i uczczenia ważnych sukcesów na polu miłosnym."Callum również się nie śmiał z tego żartu.

Ostatni był prezent od Rayli. Był to mały medalionik, niemal identyczny do tego który on dał jej wiele lat wcześniej w czasie przesilenia wiosennego. Jednak to nie był ten sam, ponieważ na tym wyryto runę symbolizujacą Źródło Magii którym było Niebo. Był pod tym napis : "Dla Calluma, najlepszego maga jakiego znam". Callum uśmiechnął się. Ten prezent był najlepszy z nich wszystkich.

Przytulił Runaan i Ethariego. Rayli nie było w kuchni. Postanowił jednak dać jej chwilę aby ochłonęła. 

* * *

Leżała na łóżku myśląc co zrobiła. Czuła się winna. Znowu podczas kłótni z Callumem podkreśliła że jest człowiekiem. Jak gdyby był gorszy od najgorszych potworów, choć dla niej był najlepszy z najlepszych.

Zaczęła się zastanawiać jak go przeprosić, sprawić żeby się uśmiechnął. Przypomniała sobie o książce z iluzjami którą dostała na czwarte urodziny od Dziadków, kiedy ci jeszcze żyli.

Sama mało znała dziadków. Rodzice jej matki umarli jako asasyni wysłani do Del Bar za granicą, zaś rodzice taty dożyli sędziwego wieku (jak na elfa) 200 lat. Jej rodzice mieli po 70 więc to było poniekąd zrozumiane. Długowieczność Elfów wiązała się z ich problemami z posiadaniem potomstwa. Zwłaszcza dla Księżycowych Elfów których populacja nigdy nie przekroczyła pięciu tysięcy.

Kiedy odnalazła książkę zaczęła przewracać stronę za stroną. Znalazła zaklęcie podobne do tego którego używał Callum. Nie była pewna czy to zadziała, w końcu magia była głównie tematem Calluma. Sama wolała tradycyjne rozwiązania siłowe. 

Rayla bardzo mocno się skupiła i narysowała runę. Dopiero po dwudziestej pierwszej próbie pojawił się wokół niej promień granatowego światła i oplótł ją. Ona natomiast upadła na kolana wyczerpana rzucaniem czarów.

Po chwili drzemania otworzyła oczy. Chwiejnie wstała i podeszła do lustra aby sprawdzić czy się udało. Popatrzyła w lustro i na widok tego co było w środku podskoczyła. 

Jej białe włosy zmieniły kolor na blond, a jej skóra zrobiła się bardziej kremowa. Jej znaki na twarzy oraz rogi zniknęły. Pojawił się również piąty palec przy dłoni. Przyglądała się z niedowierzaniem, nie mogąc uwierzyć że się udało. Nie wyglądała w sumie źle.

Była gotowa aby spotkać się z Callumem jako Ludzka Rayla. 

Wychodząc na korytarz spotkała Ethariego. 

-Rayla? Czy to ty? - zapytał Ethari. 

-Tak. Idę do Calluma. To część przezentu... - odpowiedziała nieśmiale. To był najgorszy pomysł na jaki wpadła kiedykolwiek. 

-Widzę że jesteś gotowa na niesamowite poświęcenia jeżeli chodzi o Calluma. - zaśmiał się Ethari przechodząc obok drzwi do jej pokoju z drewnem do pieca. Rayla zarumieniła się ale też i nie odpowiedziała. 

Wyszła z pokoju i zaczęła szukać Calluma. Znalazła go siedzącego w swoim pokoju czytającego list od rodziców przy uchylonych drzwiach. Rayla zapukała aby dać znać że chce pogadać. 

Callum spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem. Zagapił się i zaczął się niesamowicie rumienić. W głębi duszy Rayla cieszyła się że na jej widok oniemiał. Postanowiła coś powiedzieć, choć jedyny pomysł jaki miała uważała za durny. Ale innego nie miała. 

* * *

-Czołem ludzki przyjacielu! Kumplu człowieku! Oto ja, Ludzka Rayla, wpadłam do ciebie w odwiedziny porozmawiać o tym co robisz źle, by potem sama to zrobić, a potem jeszcze zjeść bardzo dużo bardzo niezdrowego jedzenia!- zażartowała Rayla choć było widać że nie wychodzi jej to i nie była pewna tego co robi.

Callum jednak się tym nie przejmował. Czuł się dziwnie patrząc na Raylę w iluzji. Wydawała się... Sztuczna. Wcale nie czuła, ani nie zabawna. Nie była to ta sama Rayla. Callum rozumiał że ona starała się zmienić aby poczuł się lepiej, choć nie chciał aby poświęcała swój charakter dla niego. 

Callum wstał i zwyczajnie podszedł do niej i dotknął jej policzka. Zarumienił się tak jak ona. Postanowił jednak dalej ratować ją z niezręcznej sytuacji w którą się wpędziła. 

-Wyglądasz niesamowicie pięknie. Ale wolę prawdziwą Raylę. - powiedział.

-Na pewno? Myślałam że będziesz się czuł lepiej widząc innego człowieka...-odpowiedziała Rayla.

-Rayla, z nikim nie czuję się tak dobrze jak z tobą. Nie musisz udawać nikogo, ponieważ tylko wtedy kiedy jesteś sobą jesteś idealna. - odpowiedział Callum.

Rayla niepewnie się uśmiechnęła. Usunęła iluzje. Stała przed nim prawdziwa ona. Żadnych iluzji czy makijażu. Piękna jak księżyc w pełni odbijający się od tafli jeziora. Callum przytulił się do niej. Rayla uśmiechnęła się i również się do niego przytuliła. 

Tą Raylę kochał. Szczerą, czułą, zabawną oraz piękną. Wiedział już dlaczego zakochał się w niej te lata temu. Jakim był zarówno farciarzem jak i pechowcem. Kochać tak wspaniałą a zarazem tak niedostępną dla niego dziewczynę.

* * *

-Pomysł był genialny... Ale wykonanie... - odpowiedział Callum. 

Razem z Raylą leżeli przykryci kocem na jego łóżku. Rayla leżała u niego na ramieniu jak gdyby wiedziała że to miejsce jest dla niej na zawsze zarezerwowane. On obejmował ją w okolicach brzucha. Na początku bał się że idzie odrobinę za daleko, jednak ona zdawała się jakgdyby tego potrzebować i trzymała jego rękę jakby obawiała się że ten ją puści. 

-Wiem. Chociaż nie wyglądałam tak źle jako człowiek... - odpowiedziała. 

-Powiedziałem Ci. Wolę Raylę jako Elfa. - powiedział Callum. 

-Jeśli mam być szczera to ja wolę człowieka Calluma. Chciałabym zobaczyć prawdziwego ciebie. Czuję się winna sama chodząc bez iluzji gdy ty męczysz się z tym od siedmiu lat. - odpowiedziała Rayla.

Callum zdjął naszyjnik i odłożył go na szafce nocnej. Rayla patrzyła na prawdziwego Calluma. Uśmiechnęła się.

-Kiedy ty tak urosłeś głuptasie? - zapytała Rayla.

-Wtedy co ty. - odpowiedział Callum. 

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy ciesząc się obustronnie że swojej obecności. Po chwili Rayla się odezwała.

-Przepraszam za awanturę rano. Byłam zmęczona... - próbowała się wytłumaczyć.

-Słyszałem o rodzicach. Chcesz... O tym porozmawiać? - przerwał jej Callum.

-Nie... Nie chcę. Może jutro...- Nagle Rayla zwróciła uwagę na naszyjnik który miał Callum na szyi. To był ten który ta dała mu na urodziny.

-Podobał się prezent? - zapytała Rayla.

-Tak. Chyba najlepszy z wszystkich. Podobny naszyjnik dostałaś kiedyś w Przesilenie Wiosenne, kilka lat temu.-odpowiedział Callum.

-Tak, wciąż go mam. Stąd wzięłam pomysł. Do tej pory nie wiem od kogo był ten list z naszyjnikiem. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Callum uśmiechnął się bez przekonania: w końcu pamiętała o tym naszyjniku...choć nie wiedziała od kogo.

Bolało go okłamywanie jej i udawanie że nie wie o co chodzi. Za każdym małym prezentem i liścikiem jakim się ona mu chwaliła stał on. Zaczął zadawać sobie pytanie czy ma to sens? Czy kiedyś się uda? Utknął między bolesnym uczuciem które tłumił w sobie od kilku lat a strachem przed odrzuceniem.

-Hej... Rayla? - zapytał Callum.

-Tak? - zapytała Rayla.

Chciał jej powiedzieć. Próbował wykrztusić te proste słowa. Co było trudne w powiedzeniu "Kocham cię"? W zasadzie wszystko. Callum bał się wypowiedzieć to na głos. Przypomniały mu się słowa z listu który napisała jego matka. "Powiedz jej co czujesz. Szczerość jest najlepszym fundamentem miłośc." 

-Callum? Jesteś? - zapytała Rayla. Callum jednak postanowił ratować się i postanowił zmienić temat. 

-Jak się układa z tobą i z... tamtym gościem? - zapytał się Callum.

-Z nim? Szczerze... Nie wiem. Jesteśmy blisko ale... Daleko nam do pary. Chciałabym mu powiedzieć co czuję jednak... Sam rozumiesz. Boję się że. Boję się że on tego tak nie widzi. I nie wiem zwyczajnie co zrobić.-opowiadala Rayla.

Czuła się dziwnie. Rozmawiała z nim o nim jakby był kimś innym. Krępowały ją własne uczucia, z jednej strony nie umiała dać temu umrzeć i nie chciała go sobie odpuścić. Jednak z drugiej strony bała się pchnąć to do przodu. Nie potrafiła sama wykrztusić tych prostych słów jakimi było "Kocham cię". I to ją dobijało. Tkwiła w tym i nie potrafiła z tego wyjść.

-Aha... Wiesz, może to nie on? W końcu jest sporo ludzi i Elfów na świecie. Kto wie czy ten twój cichy wielbiciel z dzieciństwa dalej nie myśli o tobie?-odpowiedział Callum.

-To by było dziwne... Ale i romantyczne. Jednak wątpię by dalej o mnie myślał.- odpowiedziała Rayla.

-Przecież on dalej myśli... - zamyślił się Callum.

-Zaraz. Znasz go? - zapytała Rayla. Callum dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę że powiedział to na głos. Cały się zarumienił.

-Emm.... Nie? Znaczy... Chodziło mi o to że on pewnie dalej myśli... - starał się ratować Callum.

-Udam że ci wierzę. Może myśli... - odpowiedziała Rayla. - A między tobą a tamtą dziewczyną... Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Rayla.

-Mam podobny problem. Nie wiem jak jej powiedzieć co do niej czuję. - odpowiedział Callum.

-Sama nie wiem jak ci pomóc. Sądzę jednak że źle szukasz. Na pewno są inne dziewczyny warte więcej uwagi niż ona. - odpowiedziała Rayla. "Gdyby tylko wiedziała o kogo chodzi..." pomyślał Callum. 

-Proszę, nie dobijaj mnie. I bez tego czuję się jak ostatni nieudacznik. - odpowiedział Callum. Rayla odwróciła się po czym go przytuliła. 

-Hej, nie jesteś nieudacznikiem. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Zobaczysz, jeszcze będziesz z nią szczęśliwy. - odpowiedziała przytulając go.

Może to był klucz do znalezienia spokoju? Danie mu być z kim chce? W końcu chciała aby był szczęśliwy, więc w czym rzecz?

Nie. Ona chciała aby był szczęśliwy z nią. Z nią i z nikim innym. Postanowiła jutro zająć się wszystkim i przygotować się do powiedzenia mu co czuje.

Myśląc już nad tym jak zdobyć jego serce Rayla ziewnęła. W jego ramionach poczuła spokój i ulgę. Zamknęła oczy nie chcąc się budzić z tego pięknego snu. 

Sam Callum nawet nie zauważył kiedy ona zasnęła. Leżał z nią przytulony i patrzył na Szafira. Mały Pazur Cienia spał w swoim kącie. W końcu i jego zaczął nurzyć sen. Myślał jak w końcu jej powiedzieć że ją kocha. W jego głowie kłębiły się pomysły dopóki i on nie zasnął. 

Następnego ranka rozeszli się w niezręcznej ciszy. Jednak każde z nich miało plan który w ich mniemaniu był idealny. Ruszyli do realizacji. 

* * *

-Wiesz że próba Orlich Skrzydeł udaje się tylko jednemu na dziesięć Elfów? Nie ma opcji żebyś... - kłócił się Ibis. Spotkali się tam gdzie zwykle, na polanie na zachód od Silvergrove. Medytował na kamieniu. 

-Proszę. Dam radę, po prostu mnie nakieruj w odpowiednią stronę i... - kontynuował Callum. Ibis jednak domyślał się o co chodzi. 

-Chcesz jej zaimponować, prawda? - zapytał Ibis. Jednak Callum postanowił jednak odpowiedzieć prawdą. 

-Tak... Tak chcę. - odpowiedział Callum. Ibisa zdziwiła szczerość jego ucznia, jednak uśmiechnął się. Stare elfie przysłowie mówiło że miłość dodaje skrzydeł. 

-No dobra... I tak wstępną próbę do tytułu Maga masz dopiero za rok. To zaklęcie bardziej ci pomoże niż zaszkodzi więc do dzieła. - odpowiedział Ibis rysując kijkiem na ziemi runy. 

* * *

-Więc jednak się zdecydowałeś. Nareszcie! Miałam z Gerenem już zamiar was oboje zamknąć w jednym pokoju sam na sam i wypuścić jak ze sobą szczerze porozmawiacie. - zaśmiała się Eleanor. 

-Bardzo śmieszne. Wątpię by się udało, jednak nie mam siły udawać że nic do niej nie czuję. - odpowiedział Callum idąc z plecakiem obładowanym jedzeniem. 

-Czemu miałoby się nie udać? - zapytała Eleanor. Zapomniał że ona nie wie kim jest naprawdę. 

-Powiedzmy że Rayla wie o mnie więcej niż Ty. Tyle wystarczy. - odpowiedział Callum. 

* * *

-... Wino o smaku malinowym. W sam raz na randkę. Kto jest tym farciarzem, Rayla? - zapytał Geatan stawiając na stole butelkę. 

Winiarnia którą założyli z Liadrin miesiąc wcześniej zaczynała powoli tętnić życiem. Mimo że Liadrin i Geatan byli lekko skłóceni z powodu niedawnych kłótni o różnicach wobec ich wersji rozwoju biznesu, winiarnia działa dalej. Ich flagowym produktem było wino produkowane specjalnie na randki. 

-Powiedzmy że ktoś wyjątkowy. - odpowiedziała Rayla wychodząc ze sklepu. 

-Myślałem że Callum woli jabłkowe. - zawołał za nią Geatan. Rayla zatrzymała się wyjściu. Wróciła do lady. 

-Daj jeszcze jabłkowe. - odpowiedziała wyjmując sakiewkę z denarami. Getan się uśmiechnął, wyjmując zza lady butlę. 

-Trzymałem na tą okazję. Czas najwyższy abyście przestali krążyć wokół siebie, bo oglądanie tego robi się nudne.- odpowiedział Geatan. 

* * *

-Według mnie powinnaś pójść w turkusowej. - odpowiedziała Liadrn. 

-Na pewno? Wiesz... Dziwnie się w niej czuję. - odpowiedziała Rayla przymierzając sukienkę na przeciwko lustra. 

-Wiesz, moim zdaniem wyglądasz w niej powalająco. Razem z makijażem jestem pewna że Callum ci się nie oprze. - odpowiedziała Liadrin. 

Rayla westchnęła wiedząc że poświęca to wszystko dla Calluma. Co złego mogło się stać?


	21. Po Zmroku

Rayla cofnęła się aby zablokować cios. Za ciosem przeleciał kolejny, lecz ten sparowała i w kontrze sama zadała cios. Barris wykonała wtedy krok do tyłu i odbiła cios Rayli. Obie dziewczyny lekko odskoczyły i zaczęły powoli zataczać kręgi, czekając na błąd albo roztargnienie przeciwnika. 

Barris była Księżycowym elfem. Miała ciemną skórę oraz długie włosy splecione w dwa warkocze. Co wyróżniało ją od większości elfek były większy biust oraz bardziej kobiece kształty którymi uwodziła lub uwiodła większość chłopców w Silvergrove. Jej rodzice byli parą asasynów i przyjaźnili się z rodzicami Rayli. Mimo iż byli przyjaciółmi rywalizowali między sobą aby dostać się do Smoczej Straży. Udało się to tym drugim, i mimo iż jej rodzice nie mieli im tego za złe to złość z powodu porażki rodziców przeszła na ich córkę. Ta szczerze znienawidziła zarówno rodziców Rayli jak i samą Raylę. Z czasem Barris dla Rayli stała się czymś w rodzaju tego czym dawniej był Feren dla Calluma. Dziewczęta nie przepadały za sobą, a oliwy do ognia między nimi dolewał fakt że Callum spodobał się Barris. Przez jej charakter i ambitność jedyne o czym marzyła Rayla to podciąć jej nogę gdy ta będzie schodzić z Burzowej Iglicy. 

Obecnie znajdowały się na małej arenie gdzie ćwiczyli Asasyni. Wokoło nich siedzieli inni uczniowie i Runaan. Oglądali ostatni na dzisiaj pojedynek. 

-Wydajesz się wycofana. Czyżbyś bała się że cię poturbuję? - zapytała szyderczo Rayla. 

-Muszę ograniczać siniaki. Niedługo mam randkę. - odpowiedziała Barris. 

-Czyżby? A kto jest tym pechowcem, którego uczuciami tym razem się zabawisz? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Nie zamierzam się spowiadać pupilowi instruktora. - odpowiedziała Barris. Rayla zasadniczo była najlepszym z asasynów w całej grupie ponieważ Runaan kładł niesamowity nacisk na nią gdy była młodsza, przez co jej obecne wyniki były wysokie. Barris jednak tłumaczyła to sentymentem jaki Runaan ma wobec Rayli. 

-Oho, czyżby twoja własna ręka postanowiła znowu dać Ci kosza? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Nie będzie Ci do śmiechu kiedy twój chłopak i ja będziemy spędzać wspaniale czas. - odpowiedziała Barris. 

-Nie mam chłopaka. - odpowiedziała zdziwiona Rayla. 

-Więc nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko gdy zajmę sobie Calluma, co? - zapytała Barris. To wystarczyło aby sprowokować Raylę do ataku. 

Rayla przeskoczyła nad Barris i kopnęła ją w plecy. Ta wygięła się w bólu i cięła toporem na oślep, przecinając rękaw Rayli na ramieniu. Rayla jednak się cofnęła i swoimi ostrzami podcięła przeciwnika, szarpiąc jej nogawki. Ta spadając na ziemię pociągnęła Raylę w dół. Przez chwilę obie się tażały po piachu wymieniając się ciosami. 

-Wystarczy! - rozkazał Runaan. Jednak obie dziewczyny dalej kontynuowały walkę. 

-Jesteś nikim! - powiedziała Barris kopiąc Raylę w bok. 

-A ty zdzirą... - syknęła Rayla udrzając Barris w brzuch. Dalszą walkę przerwał Runaan rozdzielając obie dziewczyny. 

-Powiedziałem że wystarczy! Co w was wstąpiło!? Twoi rodzice dowiedzą się co się stało, a z tobą porozmawiam w domu. Tyle na dzisiaj. - odpowiedział Runaan. Obie dziewczyny rozeszły się w ciszy. 

Rayla ruszyła do swojej torby. 

-Rayla. Co tam się stało? Ej, Rayla!? - zapytała Liadrin. Rayla spojrzała na nią i Gerena który był obok. Dalej trzęsła się z przypływu adrenaliny. 

-Nic... Nic się nie stało. - odpowiedziała Rayla trzęsąc się dalej. 

* * *

Wychodząc potem z areny Runaan popatrzył na Raylę zimno. Miała podarty rękaw a reszta jej ubrania razem z włosami była w piachu. Jednak widział że Rayla wydawała się bardziej smutna niż zła. Wiedział że obie dziewczyny najchętniej by się pozabijały, jednak Rayla zazwyczaj nie dawała się sprowokować na zaczepki Barris. 

-Co tam się stało. Czemu rzuciłyście się sobie do gardeł?- zapytał Runaan. 

-O nic wielkiego. Po prostu... Takie głupie żarty i tyle. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-O głupie żarty nikt się jeszcze tak nie bił. Wiesz że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. - odpowiedział Runaan. 

-Wiem. Ale nie chcę. Przynajmniej teraz...-odpowiedziała Rayla. Runaan zauważył że ta ma w plecaku wino. 

-Czyżbyś się gdzieś wybierała ze znajomymi w weekend? - zapytał Runaan. Nienawidził używać szantażu do wyciągania od niej informacji ale nie miał wyboru. 

-Tak... Przynajmniej miałam taki plan. Nie mogę iść, prawda? - zapytała. 

-Możesz. Tylko jak opowiesz co tam się stało. - odpowiedział Runaan. Rayla wydawała się przybita. Runaan naprawdę nienawidził tego robić. 

\- Pokłóciliśmy się o kolegę z którym... Mnie łączy coś więcej. Obie rywalizujemy o niego... I po prostu... Rozumiesz... - odpowiedziała Rayla. Runaan zaczął żałować. 

-Rozumiem. Nie naciskam na więcej. Porozmawiam z jej rodzicami. A co do tego chłopca... Znam go? - zapytał Runaan. 

-Tak. Ale nie chcę mówić o tej sprawie. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Dotarli do domu. Rayla poszła się umyć i zmienić ubranie. Kiedy wyszła z łazienki poszła do kuchni zjeść obiad. Spotkała tam Ethariego. 

-Słyszałem że miałaś dzisiaj brutalną sprzeczkę z Barris. Poszło o chłopca? - zapytał Ethari. 

-Tak... - odpowiedziała Rayla nakładając sobie warzywa na talerz. Siadła przy stole a obok usiadł Ethari. 

-Wiem że może nie jestem najlepszym do tego rozmówcą i pewnie ostatnią osobą jakiej byś chciała powiedzieć o swoim życiu miłosnym, jednak chcę Ci pomóc. Powiedz mi w czym leży problem z tym chłopakiem. - powiedział Ethari. 

-Chodzi o to że... Boję się że on nie czuję tego tak jak ja. Jest naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem i boję się że po tym jak mu powiem to wszystko się zepsuje. A im dłużej z tym zwlekam tym więcej dziewczyn się nim interesuje i boję się że w końcu... Że w końcu wybierze którąś z nich zamiast mnie. Nie wiem jak sobie poradzę wiedząc że osoba która tak się o mnie troszczy mnie odrzuci. Ja się zwyczajnie boję... - Rayla powiedziała z łzami w oczach. Ethari ją objął. 

-Rozumiem przez co przechodzisz. Zanim ja i Runaan byliśmy razem sam bałem się że on nie odwzajemni moich uczuć. Wiesz jak to jest... Jednak kluczem jest szczera rozmowa. Bez niej miłość nie istnieje. Musisz z nim porozmawiać.- powiedział jej Ethari. Rayla jednak mocniej się tylko Przytuliła. Po krótszej chwili uspokoiła się. 

-I jak? Lepiej? - zapytał Ethari. Rayla przytaknęła. - Cieszę się. A skoro już o chłopcach mowa, mogłabyś ściągnąć Calluma do domu? Miał wrócić na obiad z targu a dalej go nie ma. 

* * *

Rayla spotkała Calluma tam gdzie się go spodziewała spotkać. Był oczywiście na rynku. Jedyne co jej nie pasowało to Barris która rozmawiała z nim przy schodach do "Księżyca w Nowiu". 

Nie była to pierwsza i pewnie nie ostatnia dziewczyna która próbowała szczęścia z Callumem. Ten zazwyczaj nie miał czasu albo dziewczyny tak dobrze nie znał jak i ona jego. Jednak Rayla wiedziała że Barris jest uparta. Podeszła do nich. 

-... Pomyślałam więc że może byś wpadł do mnie do domu jutro? Nie ma moich rodziców, mam trochę Spirytusu Krwawej Ziemi... Szkoda by było gdybyś nie przyszedł. - przesłodzonym do obrzydzenia głosem prosiła go Barris. Po minie Calluma było widać że potrzebował pomocy. 

-Przykro mi Barris ale nie mogę... Bo widzisz... Jutro... Ja... - próbował wydukać jak najlepsze kłamstwo Callum. 

Rayla postanowiła interweniować gdyż Barris pozwalała sobie na zbyt wiele. Wiedziała po co Barris chciała Calluma u niej w domu i sama myśl że ta zdzira mogłaby się z nim przespać wprawiała ją w furię. 

-...Ponieważ jutro idzie on na randkę ze mną. Prawda skarbie? - wkroczyła do rozmowy Rayla. Nie była pewna kto był bardziej zdziwiony, Barris czy Callum, jednak efekt został osiągnięty. Rayla objęła go i dała mu całusa w policzek. Callum jakby zrozumiał o co tutaj chodzi i również ją objął. 

-A mówiłaś wcześniej że nie masz chłopaka. - odpowiedziała Barris. Widać było jednak że nowina była dla niej wielkim szokiem jak i faktem którego nie mogła znieść. 

-Nie muszę się spowiadać takiej zołzie jak ty z wszystkiego. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-I co Callum? To twoja dziewczyna? Idziesz z nią na Randkę? - zapytała Barris. Po oczach było jednak widać że jej duma i ambicja zostały mocno naruszone. Rayla na ten widok uśmiechnęła się. 

-Tak. To moja, piękna, zabawna i genialna dziewczyna. I chętnie pójdę z nią na randkę. - odpowiedział pewnie Callum. Rayla poczuła jak ten chwycił jej rękę. Albo bardzo dobrze udawał albo panikował. 

-A teraz... Możesz przestać szukać pstrąga w cudzym potoku? Znajdź sobie własnego chłopaka, a mojego zostaw w spokoju. - odpowiedziała Rayla, po czym zwróciła się do Calluma - Choć skarbie, idziemy do domu. - powiedział po czym ścisnęła rękę Calluma i pociągnęła go za sobą w stronę domu. 

W milczeniu szli drogą do domu. Rayla unikała jego wzroku podczas gdy on patrzył na nią jakby zobaczył anioła. Kiedy byli już daleko od rynku Rayla usiadła z nim na okolicznej ławce. 

-Callum, słuchaj przepraszam. Wiem że nie jesteśmy parą, ale chciałam Ci pomóc bo wiem że... - próbowała się wytłumaczyć Rayla. Callum jednak jej przerwał. 

-Nic się nie stało. Ocaliłaś mój tyłek i jestem Ci niezmiernie wdzięczny. Szczerze mówiąc... Rayla... Słuchaj... Może jutro byśmy faktycznie jutro...gdzieś... Wiesz...wyszli - Callum podrapał się po karku. 

-Chodzi Ci że... Na randkę? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Nie tyle randkę co... No wiesz... Po przyjacielsku. Ale może być na randkę. O ile chcesz... - mówił dalej Callum unikajc jej wzroku.

-W sumie planowałam coś podobnego ... Rozumiesz... Po przyjacielsku... I... - Rayla naprawdę nie rozumiała co się działo. Callum albo dalej udawał... Albo naprawdę coś do niej czuł. 

-Rozumiem. Zresztą... Mam coś specjalnego na tą okazję. Sama wiesz... Myślę że ci się spodoba. - powiedział Callum. 

-Czyli... Jutro po południu?-Zapytała Rayla. 

-Tak... Chyba tak. - odpowiedział Callum. 

* * *

Callum leżał wpatrzony w sufit. To co się dzisiaj na rynku stało przechodziło jego najszczersze wyobrażenie.

Rayla udawała że byli parą, nazwała go "skarbie" oraz pocałowała w policzek. To, mimo iż było na niby, sprawiło że poczuł się niesamowicie. Choć na chwilę mógł się czuć szczęśliwy. Jednak mimo wszystko wiedział że to było sztucznie, aby Barris zostawiła go w spokoju.

Pociekła mu po policzku pojedyńcza łza. Bolała go świadomość że to co tam się stało było tylko pomocą. Nie było w tym ani trochę miłości i nigdy nie będzie. 

W końcu czemu tak by miało być? Ona była elfem a on człowiekiem. Ona była piękna, a on nie mógł się na ulicy pokazać bez iluzji bo był potworem. Ona widziała dobro we wszystkim, on nie potrafił. Ona była zabawna i miła, on był tylko nieśmiałym idotą. 

Nagle usłyszał jak na zewnątrz za oknem rozległ się trzask złamanej gałęzi. Callum wstał i wyjrzał przez okno. Padał deszcz, choć Callum widział postać w płaszczu schodzącą z drzewa. Przyjrzał się postaci uważnie. To była Rayla.

-Szafir, zostań. - rozkazał małemu Pazurowi Cienia Callum. Szafir usiadł na miejscu, choć chciał razem z nim iść za Raylą. 

Callum złapał swoją kamizelkę i płaszcz po czym wyskoczył za Raylą na dwór. W samych spodniach od piżamy, kamizelce i płaszczu biegł za Raylą. Ta zdawała się spacerować kierując się do lasu. Callum gonił ją dalej. Dotarł za nią do drzewa na którym często przesiadywali oglądając zachód słońca.

Siedziała na gałęzi drzewa zamyślona. Callum wspinając się zaczął się zastanawiać po co tu przyszła.

* * *

Musiała przemyśleć to na świeżym powietrzu. W końcu jutro miała mu to powiedzieć. Bała się tego tak bardzo że musiała zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. 

Co on mógł sobie o niej pomyśleć gdy odstawiła tą szopkę na targu? Że jest głupia? Naiwna? Słaba? Zazdrosna? Żałosna? 

Pewnie chciał jutro wyjść z nią aby ta poczuła się lepiej po tej szopce. Albo aby jej podziękować za pomoc w pozbyciu się Barris. Nagroda pocieszenia i tyle. 

Ona i on do siebie nie pasowali. On był człowiekiem a ona elfką. On był magiem, kowalem i malarzem w jednym, a ona tylko asasynem który przeżywał zabójstwo trzech pierwszych ofiar. On był księciem, a ona prostym elfem. On umiał robić niesamowite rzeczy, a ona tylko psuć. 

Dlatego rodzice ją zostawili. Bo była żałosna. Bo była słaba. Bo nie dorastała im do pięt. Była dla nich porażką. Bo nie miała odwagi zwyczajnie powiedzieć jednej osobie że go kocha. 

Siedziała skulona z kapturem na głowie. Życie było dla niej ostatnio ciężkie. Chciała się uspokoić, odetchnąć przemyśleć wszystko. 

-Rayla? - usłyszała za sobą głos Calluma. 

Zamarła. Wydawało jej się. Nie było go tutaj. Zaczynała wariować od natłoku emocji. 

-Rayla, wszystko w porządku? - znowu usłyszała głos Calluma. 

On tu faktycznie był. Ale jak? Kiedy!? Skąd?! Powinien spać. Jakim cudem on tu był? 

Odwróciła się. Zobaczyła Calluma całego mokrego w płaszczu. Patrzył na nią zdziwiony. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. 

-Ale... Skąd ty tu się wziąłeś? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Szedłem za tobą. Usłyszałem jak schodzisz z drzewa i śledziłem cię.- odpowiedział Callum siadając obok niej. Rayla nie mogła w to uwierzyć. 

-Ale... Co ty tu robisz? Powinieneś spać... - kłóciła się Rayla. 

-Tak jak ty. Rayla. Widzę że coś się stało. Proszę, daj sobie pomóc... - powiedział Callum. Rayla popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Te okropnie piękne zielone oczy. Postanowiła nie mówić mu nic. Znowu. 

-Chodzi o... Rodziców... - zaczęła mówić Rayla. To była pół-prawda -Chodzi o to że... Boję się że nie będę tym czego odemnie oczekują. Boję się że będę według nich za słaba. Że będę według nich żałosna i naiwna. Że jak wrócą to nie będą chcieli mnie znać. Ja się boję Callum... - powiedziała zaczynając płakać. Znowu dała upust emocjom. Łzy zaczęły lać się po jej policzkach. Czuła się żałośnie, jak ostatnia desperatka. Poczuła ciepło gdy Callum ją objął. 

-Rayla... Nie jesteś słaba. Nie znam bardziej szybkiego, zwiminnego czy silniejszego elfa od ciebie. Nie jesteś naiwna. Jesteś po prostu wrażliwa na krzywdę innych. Masz dobre wielkie serce. Nie jesteś żałosna. Jeśli mam być szczery to jesteś wspaniała. Jesteś sprytna, miła, czuła, zabawna i piękna. Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem.-powiedział jej Callum patrząc prosto w jej fioletowe oczy trzymając jej dłoń.

Rayla uśmiechnęła się. Poczuła się lepiej. Przy nim było jej dobrze. Chciała już nie musieć ukrywać uczuć. Nie mogła już dłużej tłumić tego w sobie. Nie myśląc wiele zbliżyła się do Calluma. 

Callum nie wiedział co Rayla miała zamiar zrobić. Zanim zdołał jakkolwiek zareagować Rayla pocałowała go w usta. Callum patrzył na nią zdziwiony podczas gdy ona zamknęła oczy odpływając w pocałunku. 

Szok jaki tym wywołała unieruchomił Calluma całkowicie. W głowie miał najczystszy chaos. Co się stało? Dlaczego? Czy to na pewno Rayla? Czy mu to się śni? Czemu nagle zrobiło mu się gorąco pod i tak cięką warstwą ubrań? Callum nie wiedział jak zareagować na to co się stało. Spanikował, co było jego największym błędem. 

Kiedy Rayla w końcu odsunęła się od niego ten dalej patrzył się na wprost sparaliżowany. Rayla poczuła zdziwienie oraz strach że jednak poszła o krok za daleko. Callum w końcu się ruszył. 

-... Tego się nie spodziewałem. - odpowiedział. 

-Mówiłeś te wszystkie rzeczy... Pomyślałam że... - tłumaczyła się Rayla. 

-Mówiłem. Ale nie po to żebyś mnie... No wiesz... Pocałowała, tylko... - Callum się tłumaczył. W tej chwili coś w niej pękło. Miała od początku rację: on wcale jej nie kochał. Była faktycznie naiwna. Chciał tylko poprawić jej humor bo był przyjacielem. Rayla w przerażeniu zasłoniła dłonią usta. Odwróciła się. Myślała nad rozwiązaniem aby wyjść z tego z twarzą. W końcu się odwróciła z powrotem do niego. 

-Nie będziemy mówić o tej rozmowie, zrozumiano? - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Jasne oczywiście. Ale Rayla, ja... - próbował tłumaczyć jej Callum. 

-Nie Callum. Na poważnie nie będziemy o tym mówić. Jeżeli komukolwiek o tym powiesz to osobiście złożę przysięgę że cię zabiję. Rozumiesz!? - zapytała wściekła Rayla. 

-Okej... Nie będziemy rozmawiać. - odpowiedział Callum.

Rayla rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie i w kilku susach zeszła z drzewa po czym ruszyła nad rzekę, byle jak najdalej od Calluma i Silvergrove.

Callum patrzył za nią jak znika w lesie. Po chwili uderzył się w czoło. Był idotą. Głupkiem. Było blisko. Ona faktycznie go kochała. Miał jednak szansę. I co z nią zrobił? Nic. Rayla myślała że on tego nie czuł. Czuła się przez niego źle. Zranił ją. Jakim on był kretynem. 

Siedział chwilę załamany. Jednak po chwili wstał. 

To nie był koniec. Nie mógł być. Mógł to jeszcze naprawić. Musi mu się udać. Innej opcji nie ma. Callum stanął na gałęzi. Rozłożył ręce i powtórzył zaklęcie które nie tak dawno temu ćwiczył z Ibisem. 

-Manus Pluma Volantius... - powiedział Callum. Nagle poczuł w rękach dziwne swędzenie i nagle jego ręce zmieniły się w skrzydła. Callum nie mógł uwierzyć że czar który poznał tego dnia zadziałał od razu.

Machnął skrzydłami raz. Uniósł się lekko w górę. Machnął kilka razy i się podniósł. Callum zaczął machać intensywnie. W końcu wzniósł się. Skierował się w kierunku w którym poszła Rayla. Poleciał ratować to co zepsuł.


	22. Naprawić co Zniszczone

Rayla szła powoli wzdłuż rzeki. Czuła się źle. Chłopak którego kochała dał jej kosza, a jej rodzice niedługo wrócą do domu i pewnie znowu ją zostawiają bo była żałosnym nieudacznikiem. Co za wspaniała, piękna noc. 

Łzy lały się na równi z deszczem po jej policzkach. Czuła jak coś w środku niej umiera. Odrzucenie Calluma było ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciała. Popatrzyła na rzekę. Chciała móc płynąć spokojnie dalej jak rzeka, nie przejmując się tym co stanęło jej na drodze. Oczywiście nie umiała. Ona zwyczajnie nic nie umiała, tylko czuć wstyd. 

Nagle nad nią zamajaczył kształt. Olbrzymi ptak zaczął nad nią kołować. Rayla mimo wszystko wyciągnęła miecze - może i życie ją starało się zabić od środka ale to nie znaczyło że ta pozwoli się zabić przerośniętemu gołębiowi. W jej opinii tylko głupcy i desperaci rezygnowali z życia.

Obserwowała cień olbrzymiego ptaka gdy krążył nad nią. Nagle w oddali błysnął piorun. Rayla na ułamek sekundy zobaczyła stwora w pełnej okazałości. To nie był ptak. To był Callum z orlimi skrzydłami. 

-Rayla, poczekaj! - zawołał lecąc coraz niżej.

-Na Garlacha, Callum zostaw mnie w spokoju!- krzyknęła Rayla. Nie chciała jego pocieszenia po tym wszystkim. Z minuty na minutę jego osoba traciła dla niej znaczenie.

Nagle piorun uderzył w Calluma. Rayla usłyszała jego krzyk. Zobaczyła jak przechodzi przez niego piorun a potem on wpadł do rzeki. Na dźwięk plusku po jego wpadnięciu do wody Raylę przeszył dreszcz. 

-Callum! - zawołała za nim. Zawahała się na ułamek sekundy. W końcu on wpadł do wody, ale ona go kochała. Żałowała że ma takie dobre serce.

Wypatrzyła gdzie płynie Callum i mimo oporu wskoczyła do wody. Czuła z przerażeniem pustkę pod nogami gdy płynęła. Mimo wszystko dopłynęła do Calluma. Ten leżał nieprzytomnie na tafli wody na brzuchu. Rayla złapała go jedną ręką i powoli zaczęła podpływać do brzegu, cały czas drżąc w przerażeniu na myśl o wodzie w której się znajdowała.

Kiedy dotarła na brzeg zrobiła szybkie oględziny. Callum dostał piorunem poniżej szyji, w miejscu gdzie wisał naszyjnik od niej. Na jego widok Rayla miała ochotę wyrzucić naszyjnik na dno rzeki. I tak też zrobi jak tylko postawi tego durnego człowieka na nogi. 

Zaczęła uciskać jego klatkę piersiową. Po kilku chwilach z ust Calluma wyleciała strumieniami woda a ten usiadł krztusząc się i kaszląc. Oddychał powoli i głęboko nie będąc pewny czy żyje. Siedząc patrzył na Raylę jakby zobaczył anioła stróża. Rayla mimo to była zła. Na chwilę wróciła miłość do tego durnego człowieka. 

-Rayla... Uratowałaś mnie? - zapytał niepewnie Callum.

-Oczywiście że tak. Mogę wiedzieć co ci strzeliło do głowy?! Latać w środku burzy!? Już nie pytam nawet jak! Jesteś idiotą!...-wydarła się na niego ze złości Rayla. 

-Wiem. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-... Kretynem!...-kontynuowała wściekła Rayla.

-Wiem. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-... Durniem!...-

-Wiem.-kontynuował Callum.

-... Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę że cię kocham durniu!? Że bez ciebie czuję się bezużyteczna!? Nie masz prawa tak się narażać. Nigdy! - krzyczała Rayla.

-Wiem... - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Co mi masz do powiedzenia? Wytłumacz się idioto! - powiedziała Rayla. Callum zamiast wytłumaczyć się przybliżył się. Rayla poczuła że nie powinna się odsuwać, choć miała bardzo wielką chęć uderzyć Calluma w policzek. 

-To co chciałem Ci powiedzieć na gałęzi choć mi nie dałaś. - powiedział Callum. W tej samej chwili Callum pocałował ją w usta. Rayla na początku się zdziwiła. Nie spodziewała się tego. 

Czy to znaczyło że on ją również kochał? Czy teraz bawił się jej uczuciami? Rayla nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Jednak jeżeli on faktycznie czuł to tak samo jeszcze wtedy na drzewie to Rayla pod wpływem emocji doprowadziła do jednego wielkiego nieporozumienia. Rayla zamknęła oczy. Odwzajemniła pocałunek. Po paru sekundach Callum się jednak osunął. 

-Przepraszam... Ja... Trochę mnie poniosło...Nie chciałem wtedy... Wiesz... Cię zranić... Chciałem Ci powiedzieć to jutro i... -tłumaczył się nerwowo Callum. Rayla popatrzyła na niego po czym przewróciła oczami. 

-Zamknij się. - powiedziała. 

-Co? - zapytał niepewnie Callum ale wtedy Rayla przerwała przyciągając go do kolejnego pocałunku. Oboje zamknęli oczy. Rayla poczuła jak jej serce przyspieszyło a w brzuchu na nowo grasowały motyle. Całość była niesamowitym doświadczeniem. Po chwili całowania oboje się rozłączyli dysząc. Mimo to uśmiech nie schodził im z twarzy. 

-Też cię Kocham Rayla. Bardzo.- Powiedział Callum obejmując Raylę. Rayla natomiast wtuliła się w niego. Nie mogło być lepiej. 

Siedzieli tak na brzegu rzeki jeszcze długo. Mokrzy i zmarźnięci lecz przede wszystkim szczęśliwi. 

* * *

-Czyli... Te wszystkie liściki, kwiaty oraz naszyjnik jakie kiedykolwiek dostałam były od ciebie? Oj Callum... - odpowiedziała Rayla dając mu całusa w policzek. Oboje wracali do domu. Calluma bolała noga i Rayla pomagała mu iść. Dopiero teraz Callum przyznał się do wszystkich listów i kwiatów jakie dostała przez ostatnie 7 lat od "cichego wielbiciela" 

-Tak... Jak widzisz... Wiem że to może wydać się dziwne, ale to się zaczęło gdy dałaś mi całusa w policzek po naszej pierwszej wspólnej wyprawie nad rzekę. - powiedział Callum.

-I przez siedem okrągłych lat nic nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego? - zapytała Rayla.

-Bałem się że nie odwzajemnisz tego. W końcu... Wiesz... Jestem człowiekiem. Potworem. - powiedział Callum spuszczając głowę. 

-Callum, zdejmij naszyjnik z iluzją. - powiedziała Rayla. Callum zdjął naszyjnik. Zniknęły jego rogi, tatuaże oraz pojawił się piąty palec. Ale to było tyle. Dalej Callum wyglądał jak on. Mimo to unikał jej wzroku. 

-Więc... Tak wyglądam. Nadal chcesz być z... Tym czymś? - zapytał Callum.

Rozumiała dlaczego Callum tak bardzo nienawidził siebie jako człowieka. Wszędzie elfy podkreślały jak złymi i potwornymi istotami są ludzie. Na Callumie który widział konflikt z elfiej perspektywy wywarło to wrażenie wstydu za swoją rasę. Zwyczajnie sobą gardził za to co jego przodkowie robili przez stulecia. Dla Rayli to nie miało jednak znaczenia. On był inny niż ludzie jakich jej opisywano od małego. Rayla przyciągnęła go do siebie do kolejnego pocałunku.

-Absolutnie. Bardziej bym się martwiła o to czy ja nie mierzę za wysoko. W końcu jesteś członkiem rodziny królewskiej ludzkiego królestwa. - odpowiedziała Rayla po chwili odsuwając się od niego. Callum uśmiechnął się. 

-Mogę równie dobrze zrzec się tytułu i mieszkać dalej w Silvegrove. Wystarczy że powiesz słowo. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Nie chcę abyś izolował się od rodziny. Jednak jak chcesz. Od razu mówię że nie mam zamiaru zostać żadną księżniczką. Sukienki nie są moją bajką. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Niech i tak będzie. A ty? Od kiedy zaczęłaś o mnie myśleć jako "potęcjalnym partnerze"? - zapytał Callum. 

-Zaczęło się to po twojej bójce z Ferenem. Kiedy zrozumiałam że możesz... Odejść w każdej chwili poczułam że moje życie zmieni się wtedy na gorsze. Troszczyłeś się o mnie i nie wiedziałam jak sobie poradzę bez ciebie. Wtedy zaczęłam to widzieć w taki sposób. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Wątpię abym mógł teraz odejść. Teraz to jestem związany z Xadią na dobre. Mam tutaj pracę, przyjaciół, życie, piękną dziewczynę... - zaczął wymieniać Callum. 

-Lizus z ciebie, mówił ci to ktoś?-zapytała żartując Rayla. 

-Chyba tylko ty, ale to jest poświęcenie na które jestem gotów. - zaśmiał się Callum. 

-Durny człowiek. - Odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Ale twój durny człowiek. - odpowiedział Callum. Rayla nie mogła wytrzymać. Zaśmiała się. Szli dalej w ciszy. Zaczęło świtać. Oboje już wiedzieli że gdy wrócą do domu na pewno trafią na któregoś z dorosłych. 

-Czyli z randki nici. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Raczej nigdzie nie wyjdziemy. Runaan będzie wściekły że szlajaliśmy się w nocy po lesie.- odpowiedział Callum.

-Racja. Ale wiesz... Randkę możemy przełożyć na kiedy indziej. W końcu... Raczej nikt już mojego chłopaka mi nie odbije. - zaśmiała się Rayla. 

-A mi mojej dziewczyny. Zresztą kto powiedział że nie możemy sobie urządzić romantycznej kolacji i zrobić czegoś razem w domu. Na przykład moglibyśmy coś namalować... Albo zrobić coś razem w warsztacie Ethariego. Spróbuję cię czegoś nauczyć. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Chętnie. Ale jest jeden warunek. - powiedziała Rayla poważnym tonem. Callum zdziwiony popatrzył na nią.

-Tak? - zapytał niepewnie Callum.

-Musisz się najpierw umyć. Masz wodorosty za uchem. - zaśmkała się Rayla.

-Panie przodem. - powiedział Callum.

-Nie byłeś taki cwany kiedy wyciągałam cię z wody. Ani jak do niej wpadałeś. Właśnie, jak ty to zrobiłeś? - zapytała Rayla. 

-To ze skrzydłami? Użyłem zaklęcia którego ostatnio nauczył mnie Ibis. Bałem się że mi się nie uda za pierwszym razem... - tłumaczył Callum kiedy nagle Rayla odwróciła się w jego stronę wściekła. 

-Że co!? Chcesz mi powiedzieć że nie dość że latałeś w burzy nocą , ale że to był twój pierwszy lot? Jakim idiotą trzeba być aby tak ryzykować!? - krzyknęła na niego Rayla. 

-Zakochanym idiotą. Nie dałaś mi dojść na drzewie do słowa. Miałem się poddać i sobie odpuścić kogoś tak wspaniałego jak ty? Chciałem ratować sytuację. A na piechotę mógłbym cię nie dogonić. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Udam że nie jestem na ciebie wściekła i wcale nie mam ochoty wrzucić cię z powrotem do tej rzeki z której cię wyłowiłam. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Callum przemilczał to. Byli tuż przed Silvergorve. 

-Myślisz że powinniśmy powiedzieć Ethariemu i Runanowi... Wiesz... O nas? - zapytał Callum. 

-Myślę że nie. Raczej to nie wypłynie - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Aha, czyli to sytuacja z zakazanym romansem. - zażartował Callum. Rayla przewróciła oczami, po czym nagle położyła palec na jego ustach. 

-Runaan nie może się dowiedzieć. - powiedziała prześmiewczo dramatycznym tonem. 

-Rozumiem. Świat nie jest gotowy na to co nas łączy...- powiedział z sztucznym smutkiem Callum.

Spojrzeli sobie prosto w oczy by po chwili zaśmiać się z wspólnego żartu. 

-Tak... Ale nie mówmy na razie nikomu. Dla naszego dobra. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Jak uważasz skarbie. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Skarbie? Ty tak na poważnie? - zapytała Rayla nie kryjąc uśmiechu. 

-Jakoś wczoraj ci nie przeszkadzało nazwać mnie tak na środku rynku przed Barris. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Byłam zazdrosna, dobra? Nie jestem bez wad. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Uwielbiam jak jesteś zazdrosna. - powiedział Callum. 

-A ja gdy z ciebie jest taki lizus, skarbie. - zaśmiała się Rayla. 

Byli przed ich domem. Rayla chwyciła dłoń Calluma. Popatrzyła się na niego. Ten również się na nią patrzył. Pocałowali się raz jeszcze przed wejściem do domu i potem ruszyli do środka. 

* * *

-Gdzie byliście? - zapytał Runaan siedzący w kuchni na wprost drzwi na korytarz. W ręku miał książkę podpisaną "Jak zrozumieć nastolatka?". Książka nijak nie pomagała w tym czym ta dwójka o mało nie doprowadzała do szaleństwa zarówno jego jak i Ethariego. 

Rayla i Callum wiedzieli że nie uda im się uciec i weszli do kuchni. Oboje byli cali ubłoceni i przemoczeni. Rayla przynajmniej wyszła w codziennym ubraniu, podczas gdy Callum był bosy i w spodniach od piżamy.

-My byliśmy... Na spacerze. - odpowiedział Callum.

-Tak... Na spacerze. - odpowiedziała Rayla.

Runaan spojrzał na nich. Trzymali się za ręce. Mogli przeoczyć ten detal, jednak on nie. Wewnętrznie cieszył się że ta dwójka w końcu przestała bawić się w podchody i postanowili szczerze porozmawiać. Jednak schadzki w nocy były marnym pomysłem jeżeli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo, zwłaszcza Calluma. Może i wybili w pień ludzi którzy przybyli do Xadii go szukać, jednak to nie znaczyło że nie ma innych którzy by nie chcieli się go pozbyć.

-Nie muszę wam mówić że macie szlaban na wychodzenie z domu na dwa tygodnie, prawda? - zapytał Runaan.

-Prawda. - odpowiedzieli oboje na raz. 

-Świetnie. Jutro wychodzę z Etharim do "Księżyca w Nowiu" z okazji naszej rocznicy ślubu. Liczę że nie nabroicie w domu kiedy nas nie będzie. Liczę na waszą odpowiedzialność. - odpowiedział Runaan. Oboje popatrzyli na niego niepewni czy miał na myśli ich codzienne zachowania czy domyślał się o ich związku. 

-Zajmiemy się domem. Obiecujemy. - powiedział Callum.

-Dobrze. A teraz idźcie się umyć. Osobno. - dopowiedział Runaan. Uwielbiał z nich żartować w ten sposób. Z zadowoleniem patrzył jak oboje z rumieńcami na twarzy wychodzą z pokoju.

* * *

Rayla usiadła w szlafroku na swoim łóżku. Popatrzyła na medalion który dostała od Calluma te lata temu. Nie mogła się nadziwić że on wytrwał z uczuciami siedem lat. Jednak koniec końców udało im się. Założyła ten naszyjnik. Mogła dumnie powiedzieć że dostała go od kogoś naprawdę specjalnego. 

Po wytarciu się i założeniu piżam wyszła z pokoju. Czekała na Calluma. Ten w końcu wyszedł z łazienki już w zapasowej piżamie. Ziewnął. Rayla musiała przyznać że niewyspany Callum wyglądał uroczo. 

-Hej... Idziesz spać? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Taki mam plan. A ty? - zapytał Callum. 

-Pomyślałam że może byśmy... Wiesz... Spali u mnie... - zapytała Rayla. 

-Czemu nie... Znaczy... O ile chcesz. - Callum się zaczerwienił.

Rayla jednak go złapała za rękę i pociągnęła za sobą do jej pokoju. Po zasłonieniu okna oboje położyli się na jej łóżku. Callum położył się z lewej i objął Raylę leżącą po prawej stronie łóżka. Leżeli w ciszy zwyczajnie odpoczywając. Rayla złapała Calluma za rękę. Poczuła jak miłe w dotyku są jego dłonie. Patrząc na jej cztery palce splecione z jego pięcioma nawet nie zauważyła kiedy Callum zasnął. Uśmiechnęła się. 

-Słodkich Snów... - powiedziała całując go w czoło. Zamknęła oczy powoli zasypiając. W końcu udało im się. Byli razem. 

* * *

-Czyli jutro wychodzimy aby oni mogli pobyć trochę razem, tak? - zapytał Ethari. Siedział razem z Runaanem w kuchni pijąc herbatę. 

-Taki jest plan. Nie boję się o to że ta dwójka da się ponieść bo oboje są na to zbyt odpowiedzialni. Jednak na razie udawajmy że nic nie wiemy i ich mały romans jest ich sekretem ignorując fakt że godzinę temu gdy zaglądałem do pokoju Rayli to znalazłem ich śpiących w jednym łóżku. Oraz że widziałem ich przez okno przed domem jak się całują. - odpowiedział Runaan 

-Myślisz że powinniśmy powiadomić ich rodziców? Mimo że to mogłoby im oszczędzić problemów to mam wątpliwości czy czasami to nie wyrządziłoby więcej szkody niż pożytku. - odpowiedział Ethari. 

-Myślę że na razie nie. Niech dzieci się nie przejmują tym co powiedzą. Niech na razie liczą się dla siebie oni. - odpowiedział Runaan. Nie miał zamiaru niszczyć dzieciakom ich najlepszych chwil w życiu. 


	23. Nasz Obraz

Drzwi zamknęły się za Runaanem i Etharim. Callum i Rayla stali dalej na korytarzu.

-Więc... Co robimy? - zapytał Callum drapiąc się w kark. 

-Może coś ugotujemy? Wiesz, według mnie mógłbyś lepiej gotować. - zaśmiała się Rayla.

-Serio? Moja ostatnia zupa pieczarkowa była dobra. Sama tak mówiłaś. - Powiedział Callum obejmując ją w talii.

-Byłam wtedy chora. Plus zupa sama w sobie nie była zła. Mimo to według mnie brakowało tam ... - powiedziała Rayla obejmując go za szyję.

-Niech zgadnę? Miłości? - zaśmiał się Callum.

-Tego nawet wlałeś tam za dużo. Ale tak na prawdę brakowało cebuli. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Cebuli? Na serio? - zapytał Callum.

-Jestem teraz śmiertelnie poważna. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-A więc czeka nas gotowanie... - odpowiedział Callum całując jej czoło. Po tym poszli do kuchni. Callum przyniósł torby z jedzeniem które kupił do gotowania na wczorajszy dzień.

-Czyli miałeś zamiar gotować na naszą Randkę. No proszę. - odpowiedziała Rayla.

-Cóż... Myślałem nad tym. Myślałem że kupienie wina byłoby... Zbyt mocne? W sumie nie wiedziałem jak się do tego zabrać. Liczyłem na to że wpadnę na jakiś pomysł czytając przepisy z księgi kucharskiej od Gerena i Eleanor.- odpowiedział Callum wyjmując pieczywo i warzywa.

-Odnośnie wina... Kupiłam od Geatana dwie butelki. Malinowe i jabłkowe. Mówił że to ostatnie trzymał na tą okazję. Ciekawe co miał na myśli... - zapytała Rayla wykładając łyżki i noże na blat. Callum nagle się zarumienił. 

-Ja... Mogłem się go radziłć kilka razy w sprawach sercowych. W sumie kilka osób o to pytałem. Dziwię się że to nie doszło do ciebie na około. - powiedział Callum.

-Jedyna odpowiedź jaka mi przychodzi do głowy to ta że mamy dobrych przyjaciół. Albo jesteśmy naprawdę ślepi. A teraz pokaż tą książkę. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Callum przyniósł książkę i zaczęli wertować stronę za stroną. Zwrócili uwagę na ciastka z nadzieniem z Księżycowych jagód.

-Myślisz o tym samym co ja? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Za wcześnie na picie wina. - odpowiedział Callum. Rayla przewróciła oczami. 

-Bardzo śmieszne. Chodziło mi o jedzenie. - wskazała na stronę z przepisem na ciastka. 

-Więc ciastka z Księżycowych jagód? Nie powinno być trudno...-odpowiedział Callum.

W chwilę zrobili masę i nadzienie. W końcu kiedy ciastka zaczęły się piec w piekarniku oboje usiedli przy stole. 

-Na ciastka trochę poczekamy. Co teraz robimy, skarbie? - zapytał Callum. 

-Dalej nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do tego całego "skarbie". - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Nie będę więc tak mówił.. Jeżeli chcesz oczywiście. - powiedział Callum.

Rayla zauważyła że Callum stara się powoli przechodzić dalej w ich związku z każdą rzeczą jakiej się podjemowali, jednak widząc że ona czegoś nie chce ten zwyczajnie się wycofywał. Nie był nachalny i był zwyczajnie wycofany. Rayla wiedziała że zwyczajnej boi się coś schrzanić. 

-Na spokojnie. Więc... Co teraz robimy, skarbie?- zapytała Rayla. Callum się uśmiechnął. 

-Mam pewien pomysł, choć za mną. - powiedział Callum. 

* * *

Rayla powoli rysowała linię za linią. Callum siedzący za nią cały czas pomagał jej w rysowaniu. Czuła się śmiesznie, jakby była znowu małą dziewczynką którą rodzice uczą pisać litery. Jedyna różnica jaka była w rysowaniu było to że wtedy siedział za nią tata, a obecnie siedział jej chłopak. 

-Ile tobie taki rysunek zazwyczaj zajmuje? - zapytała Rayla.

-Około popołudnia. Może jak jest dużo szczegółów z jeden albo dwa dni. - powiedział Callum.

-Nie dziwię się że nic w życiu nie namalowałam porządnego. To strasznie nudne zajęcie. - powiedziała Rayla.

-Możemy zająć się czymś innym.- powiedział Callum. 

-Bzdura. Zaczęliśmy jedno, skończymy i dopiero zaczynamy drugie. - odpowiedziała Rayla.

Po kilku chwilach szkic był gotów. Był to obraz wszystkich osób mieszkających w domu. Na pierwszym planie znajdował się Callum z Raylą, a tuż za nimi byli Ethari i Runaan. Wszyscy stali uśmiechnięci patrząc się do przodu. Rayla spórbowała dorysować Szafira samodzielnie. Mimo iż narysowała jego głowę zbyt dużą a zwierzak był w niewłaściwych proporcjach (ale to tylko mały szczegół który zwyczajnie widział tylko Callum) to wyszło jej nawet nieźle.

-Jest okropnie, prawda? - zapytała Rayla.

-Jeśli mam być szczery to nawet nie jest źle. - powiedział Callum. 

\- Mówisz tak byle nie sprawić mi przykrości. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Prawda, są małe detale, jednak to są już szczególiki. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Mhm. I jeszcze powiedz mi że narysowałabym lepiej od ciebie. Nie wiem jak ty ale ja zgłodniałam. Może dogotujemy obiad? - zapytała Rayla.

-W sumie czemu nie. Mieliśmy zająć się domem, a obiad w to się wpisuje. Prawda? - zapytał Callum.

* * *

Rayla razem z Callumem zajęli się pieczeniem placków ziemniaczanych, zrobieniem sałatki z warzyw oraz wyjęciem wnętrzności i przyprawieniem oraz położeniu na patelni ryby (Szafir lubił pieczone ryby) po czym usiedli zadowoleni.

-Gotowanie zajęło nam dobre pół dnia. Myślę że razem z ciastkami będziemy mieli istną ucztę. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Tak. Ale wiesz... Po co od razu uczta. Kolacja dla dwojga jest bardziej romantyczna. - powiedział Callum. 

-Romantyczna kolacja a potem? - zapytała Rayla patrząc na niego jakby ta chciała go zjeść... w romantyczny sposób. 

-Hmm... Jeszcze nie... Zaraz, pół dnia?-zapytał Callum. Nagle wstał i pobiegł do kuchni. Przypomniał sobie o ciastkach. Rayla wpadła za nim.

W ostatniej chwili zdążył je wyjąć z pieca. 

-Dobrze że pamiętałeś. Już myślałam że po ciastkach. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Sam myślałem że są już spalone. Dobrze że mi przypomniałaś.- powiedział Callum kładąc brytfankę z ciastkami na blacie. 

Rayla wzięła jedno z ciastek i dmuchnęła, po czym wziela mały gryz. Ciastko było trochę kwaśne, jednak również bardzo słodkie. Uśmiechnęła się. 

-Wyszły nawet dobrze. - odpowiedziała. 

* * *

Zasłonięte okna, świece, jedzenie z winem na stole. Niemal wszystko było gotowe. Postanowili również się ubrać jak na randkę. Rayla poszła się umyć, podczas gdy Callum przygotowywał im ubrania. Rayla zdążyła wyjść z łazienki a Callum był w połowie przebierania się gdy nagle usłyszeli że ktoś zapukał.

Spanikowani myśląc że to Runaan i Ethari szybko ubrali się w rzeczy jakie były pod ręką. Rayla nawet nie zauważyła że założyła koszulę z krótkim rękawem która należała Calluma. Callum założył tylko swoją kamizelkę i spodnie. Otworzyli drzwi za którymi stała Eleanor.

-Hejka. Wpadłam sprawdzić jak się... Macie... - Eleanor umilkła widząc tą dwójkę zdyszaną i ubraną w widocznym pośpiechu. Zwróciła uwagę na koszulę która należała do Calluma a była noszona przez Raylę.

-Wszystko u nas w porządku...a co u ciebie? - zapytał Callum rumieniąc się. Wiedział jak to wygląda... A wyglądało to nieprzyzwoicie źle. 

-W porządku... Cóż... Widzę że wam przeszkadzam... Więc ja się usunę... Miłej zabawy...-odpowiedziała Eleanor zawracając. Callum zamknął drzwi.

-Ciekawe co chciała. Wydawała się speszona.- powiedziała Rayla. 

-Cóż. Moja koszula na tobie była dla niej bardzo sugestywna. - odpowiedział Callum. Rayla dopiero zauważyła co miała na sobie. Zarumieniła się. 

-Ojej... Chwyciłam co było pod ręką. Dasz mi chwilę w niej jeszcze pochodzić? Abym zdążyła się przebrać. - poprosiła rumieniąc się Rayla. Wprawdzie byli parą, jednak byli razem dopiero drugi dzień. Dalej starali się dawać prywatność ilekroć druga strona tego potrzebowała. Nie byli w na tyle zażyłej relacji aby nie czuli się niezręcznie i skrępowani nosząc mniej niż bieliznę w obecności drugiej połówki. 

-Jasne. Może odpuśćmy sobie ubieranie się w eleganckie ubrania? Za dużo z nimi szarpania. - powiedział Callum. 

-Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Zdawała się jednak zamyślona. 

Po chwili Rayla wyszła z swojego pokoju ubrana w codzienne ubranie. Na korytarzu czekał Callum w samych spodniach. 

-Mógłbym odzyskać koszulę? - zapytał. Rayla podała mu ją. - Dzięki.-powiedział Callum. W milczeniu nałożyli sobie placków na talerze oraz nalali do kieliszków wina. Usiedli przy stole. Rayla w końcu się odezwała. 

-Callum...mam do ciebie takie pytanie. Trochę nieprzyzwoite.

-Chyba dam radę odpowiedzieć. - uśmiechnął się Callum. 

-Myślałeś kiedyś nad tym że moglibyśmy... No wiesz... Przespać się? Z współżyciem. - zapytała Rayla. Oboję zarumienili się, a Callum nawet się lekko zakrztusił. Tego pytania się nie spodziewał. 

-Szczerze... Wyobraźnią nigdy tak daleko nie dotarłem. Jak dla mnie za wcześnie na myślenie o tym. Jesteśmy za młodzi na to i myślę że do tego nam jeszcze daleko. Nie wiem czy jestem na to gotowy... - powiedział Callum. Faktycznie nie był pewien czy jest na to gotowy. Przerażała go ta myśl. 

-Rozumiem. Po prostu po tej sytuacji z Eleanor się zastanawiałam nad tym... Wiesz, sama się tego trochę boję... Tak samo jak i skutków ubocznych... Myślę że zwyczajnie możemy... Dać temu czas? Kiedy będziemy gotowi. - odpowiedziała Rayal. 

-Tak... Kiedy będziemy gotowi... - odpowiedział Callum. 

Jedli w ciszy. Rayla zauważyła że Callum zaczął się zastanawiać nad czymś i siedział zamyślony. 

-Callum? Wszystko w porządku? Zamyśliłeś się. - zapytała Rayla. Obawiała się że Callum dalej myślał o tym co powiedziała. 

-Zastanawiam się czy powinniśmy powiedzieć rodzicom. Wiesz... Pytałem moich parę razy o to co robić w sprawach między mną a tobą. Z jednej strony chciałbym aby wiedzieli że teraz jesteśmy razem a z drugiej... Wiesz... - próbował się wysłowić Callum.

-...że mogą mnie nie zaakceptować? - dokończyła Rayla. 

-No właśnie. Nie wiem jak zareagują. Nigdy nie byli źle nastawieni wobec Elfów, zwłaszcza od dobrych 5 lat. Jednak boję się że mogą się nie zgodzić i zmusić mnie do tego abym musiał wybierać. Albo oni albo ty. - odpowiedział Callum. Rayla poczuła lekki smutek. W końcu Callum chciał tylko być szczęśliwy. Wstała i podeszła do niego. Callum odruchowo wstał a Rayla się do niego przytuliła. 

-Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz. Twoi rodzice będą chcieli abyś był szczęśliwy niezależnie od tego co wybierzesz. Poza tym... Mogę zawsze... Wiesz... - powiedziała Rayla wskazując naszyjnik Calluma. 

-Jesteś pewna? Nie chcę abyś coś dla mnie poświęcała. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Jeśli taka ma być cena miłości...- odpowiedziała Rayla całując go. Callum odwzajemnił pocałunek. Po chwili oboje się rozłączyli. - Zresztą martwię się co powiedzą moi rodzice. Wiesz... Może i nie są tradycjonalistami jak wiele innych Elfów ale... Rozumiesz... - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Tak. W końcu jestem człowiekiem...-odpowiedział Callum. 

-... Co nie znaczy że jesteś zły. Zresztą znają cię. Wprawdzie ostatnim razem widzięli cię jak miałeś 11 lat, jednak może nie będzie źle. A z Runaanem i Ethari powinno być lepiej. W końcu obaj nas wychowali.- powiedziała Rayla. 

-Tak. Chociaż tego co się między nami stało raczej się nie spodziewają.-odpowiedział Callum. 

-Mają nas za rodzeństwo, więc... - odpowiedziała Rayla. Nagle usłyszeli piszczenie. Callum poczuł jak coś szarpie za jego nogawkę. Szafir był przy jego nodze i kręcił się w kółko. Callum zrozumiał że mały Pazur Cienia chce wyjść. 

-Wygląda na to że ktoś musi się zająć naszym podopiecznym. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-No dobrze... Zaraz wracam. - powiedział Callum dając Rayli całusa w policzek. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z małym Pazurem Cienia przed dom. Ten pobiegł w krzaki. Callum nawet nie zauważył gdy podszedł do niego Geren. 

-Witaj. - przywitał się Elf. 

-Czołem.- odpowiedział Callum. Zauważył że Geren miał ślad szminki na szyji. W dodatku wydawał się lekko zmęczony. - Widzę że byłeś zajęty. 

-Nie tak jak ty z Raylą. Wracam teraz od Cirdana bo musiałem załatwić kilka spraw. Wcześniej, jak pewnie zauważyłeś byłem u Eleanor. A co do was... Nie wiedziałem że jesteście parą. - odpowiedział Geren. 

-Jesteśmy razem od dwóch dni. I nie. Nie byliśmy zajęci. Rayla się myła a ja się przebierałem u siebie w pokoju. Do niczego nie doszło. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Wyluzuj. Wasze życie łóżkowe mnie nie interesuje, zwłaszcza że mam swoje. Życzę Ci szczęścia w tym nowym etapie życia. Wkrótce poznasz co to za gorzko-słodki smak. - odpowiedział Geren. 

-Dzięki. Ale panicznie boję się coś schrzanić. Jakieś porady od weterana? - zapytał Callum.

-Nie bądź nadopiekuńczy, bo w końcu dostaniesz od niej z liścia. - odpowiedział Geren. 

-Zanotowane. Mam prośbę. Nie mówicie z Eleanor nikomu, dobra? - poprosił Callum.

-Zgoda.- odpoqiedzial Geren.

* * *

Gdy Runaan i Ethari wrócili Callum i Rayla już dawno spali.

-Hmmm. Ciastka na stole. Obiad na piecu. Pazur Cienia był na spacerze. Zdaje się że im faktycznie można zaufać. - odpowiedział Runaan patrząc na kuchnię.

-Nie wątpiłem w nich. Jeśli mam być szczery to wiedziałem że martwisz się na zapas. Są parą, mają tyle lat ile mają. Koniec końców oboje dojdą do tego momentu że zbliżą się do siebie tak bardzo. - odpowiedział Ethari. 

-Wiem. Ale mam tą dziwną świadomość że oboje zmarnują wtedy sobie życie. Aby się ustatkowali. No i najważniejsze - wytrzymali ze sobą. - odpowiedział Runaan nakładając obiad który przygotowali Rayla i Callum.

Spojrzał na rysunek wszystkich domowników które dzieci narysowały tego dnia. _Nie. Już nie dzieci. Niedługo będą dorośli._ Pomyślał Runaan. Poczuł jak w jego środku coś właśnie umarło. 


	24. Prawda

-Boisz się? - zapytała Rayla. Callum nie odpowiedział.

Chciał być z przyjaciółmi szczery. Odkąd ich znał okłamywał ich. Brali go za kogoś kim nie był. Czuł jak krople potu spływają mu po karku. Odruchowo złapał za rękę Rayli. Ta nic nie mówiąc lekko uścisnęła jego dłoń. Callum poczuł się trochę lepiej. Wiedział że nie jest w tym sam.

Kiedy dotarli na polanę gdzie lata temu bawili się z Adoraburrami wszyscy byli już na miejscu. Eleanor siedziała oparta o ramię Gerena pod drzewem podczas gdy Liadrin siedziała obok. Przed nią na ziemi leżał na brzuchu Geatan. Gdy Callum z Raylą znaleźli się w ich zasięgu wzroku Geatan odwrócił się na plecy.

-Witajcie! Chcieliście nam coś powiedzieć. - przywitał ich Geatan. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Calluma i Raylę. Ci przez chwilę wahali się co powiedzieć. W końcu Rayla wzięła głęboki wdech i zabrała głos.

-Callum i ja... Jesteśmy parą. 

-Kiedy? Ile już jesteście razem? Opowiadajcie. - odpowiedziała Liadrin.

-Wiedziałem że w końcu wam się uda. - pochwalił ich Geatan. 

-My z Gerenem wiedzieliśmy od dwóch tygodni. - odpowiedziała Eleanor. 

-I nic nam nie powiedzieliście? - zapytała Liadrin.

-Callum prosił aby nie mówić. - powiedział Geren. 

Callum i Rayla usiedli na przeciwko nich. Zaczęli odpowiadać na pytania. 

-Jesteście razem już dwa tygodnie, prawda? - zapytał Geatan.

-Tak...- odpowiedział Callum.

-Jak do tego doszło? W końcu, z tego co wiem oboje mieliście przygodę gdy nie było Ethariego i Runaana w domu...- odpowiedział z uśmiechem Geren. Nagle dostał łokciem w brzuch od Eleanor.

\- Jeszcze jeden taki durny żart a śpisz na kanapie.- zagroziła Gerenowi. Ten cicho przytaknął.

-Cóż... Dzień przed tym mieliśmy szczerą rozmowę w nocy. Rayla chciała przemyśleć kilka spraw sama i wtedy uciekła z domu. Pobiegłem za nią i... - opowiadał Callum. 

-... Po szczerej rozmowie i chwili gdzie Callum prawie utonął zostaliśmy parą.-dokończyła jego zdanie Rayla.

-Brzmi romantycznie.- Odpowiedziała Liadrin.

-Uwierzcie mi, nie było. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Przypomniała sobie jak się wtedy źle czuła myśląc że została niemal sama. Ale poczuła jak Callum ją objął. Uśmiechnęła się. 

-Zamierzacie dalej mieszkać w Silvergrove czy przenosicie się do Gór Smoczych? - zapytała Eleanor. Góry Smocze były miejscem gdzie mieszkała większość Podniebnych Elfów. Callum poczuł jak przeszywa go dreszcz. Eleanor poruszyła ten temat którego się bał.

-Właśnie nie wiemy. Ale nie myślimy o Górach Smoczych. - odpowiedział Callum. Czuł uścisk Rayli w swojej dłoni. Nigdy nie myślał że tak będzie tego potrzebował.

-Dlaczego? Rayla nie lubi wysokości? - zapytał Geren. Znowu dostał z łokcia w brzuch.

-Nie do końca. Callum, mogę powiedzieć prawdę? - zapytała Rayla. Callum przytaknął. Wszyscy popatrzyli się na niego że zdziwieniem.- Callum nigdy nie był w tych Górach. Nie pochodzi z nich bo nie jest Podniebnym Elfem. 

-Jak to? - zapytał Geren.

-Że co? - zapytała Eleanor. 

-Ale... W takim razie czym jest? - zapytał Geatan.

Callum niechętnie zdjął naszyjnik. Iluzja zniknęła. Popatrzył się na nich. Patrzyli na niego z szokiem. Woleli się mylić niż zgadywać czym był Callum. 

-Więc... Tak wyglądam... Jestem człowiekiem. - odpowiedział Callum. Zamknął oczy gotów na krytykę, szyderstwa oraz wyzwiska. Czuł potrzebę zapadnięcia się pod ziemię. 

-Czyli... Cały czas byłeś człowiekiem? - zapytał Geatan.

-Tak. Zanim zapytacie, zaklęcia których używam nie były powiązane z Czarną Magią. Jestem połączony z Arcanum Nieba, jest to potwierdzone za pomocą rytuału sprawdzenia w Lux Aurea. - odpowiedział Callum. Jego przyjaciele dalej milczeli dalej. Nie wiedzieli jak zareagować.

-Rayla, wiedziałaś o tym?- zapytała Eleanor.

-Tak. Od samego początku wiedziałam. To że jest człowiekiem nic nie zmienia. Dalej go kocham. - odpowiedziała ściskając mocniej jego rękę. Callum poczuł się trochę lepiej. Przynajmniej Rayla była dalej przy nim.

-Wiecie... Ja... Nie wiem co powiedzieć... - próbował wysłowić się Geatan. Nagle przerwała mu Eleanor. 

-Stop. Zanim któreś z was postanowi go zwyzywać lub wygnać za Granicę niech się zastanowi . Mieszkał z nami przez prawie 8 lat. Bawił się z nami. Dorastał z nami. Chodziliśmy do jednej szkoły. Razem z nami pakował się w kłopoty. Pomagał nam wiele razy. To nasz przyjaciel, niezależnie czy jest elfem, człowiekiem czy nawet i przerośniętą mrówką. Callum nikogo i niczego nie skrzywdził więc nie może być tak zły jak nam wmawiano o ludziach od początku. - zaprotestowała Eleanor.

-Mam takie samo zdanie jak Eleanor. Callum żył między nami już tyle czasu i ma opinię pilnego oraz miłego maga. Nie uważacie że gdyby ludzie byli źli jak ich opisują Callum zacząłby się tak zachowywać? W końcu raz tylko zrobił elfowi krzywdę, i to w samoobronie. Zresztą Feren się nie liczy. Mówcie co chcecie ale stoję murem za Callumem.-Odpowiedzial Geren.

-Cóż... Tego się nie spodziewałem... Ale cóż, nikt nie wie co nam przyniesie życie. Jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem jakiego spotkałem. Raczej niewiele to zmienia, poza tym że będziesz czuł się swobodniej między nami. - powiedział Geatan. Wszyscy zabrali głos poza Liadrin. Ta nie wydawała się wcale zaskoczona.

-Cóż... Ja wiedziałam od dawna. - odpowiedziała. 

-Że co? - zapytali na raz wszyscy.

-Wiedziałam że Callum jest człowiekiem od bójki z Ferenem. Zosatwiliście uchylone drzwi z Raylą gdy ta pomagała mu z ranami i widziałam jak zdjął naszyjnik. Nie chciałam dodawać mu problemów i to przemilczałam...-odpwoiedziala Liadrin. Na te słowa Geatan wybuchł wściekłością. 

-To ja muszę się spowiadać z tego gdzie byłem, co jadłem oraz co mi się śniło a ty "wolisz przemilczeć" to że grzebałaś w mojej torbie i to że mój przyjaciel jest człowiekiem!? Jesteś niesprawiedliwa Liadrin! Kiedy ty zdasz sobie sprawę że... Albo nie. Wiesz co? Mam to gdzieś. Rób sobie co chcesz. - Geatan wstał - Idę spędzić trochę czasu w towarzystwie roślin. One przynajmniej nie kłamią jak niektóre Księżycowe elfy. - powiedział odchodząc.

Liadrin siedziała na ziemi nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. W końcu zerwała się i pobiegła za Geatanem.

-Co... Tu się stało? - zapytał Callum.

-Oni? Mają kryzys w swoim... Już nawet nie wiem jak to nazwać. - odpowiedział Geren.

-Liadrin była zazdrosna o to że Barris po nieudanej próbie zagadania z Callumem próbowała poderwać Geatana. Starała się kontrolować co robi i z kim. Geatan w końcu złapał ją na grzebaniu mu w torbie. Zresztą Liadrin i tak podchodzi do niego nieufnie od czasu bójki z Ferenem. Geatan to jak wiecie jakoś znosił, ale przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie zwyczajnie zaczął się wyłamywać. Mieli kilka kłótni a teraz to. - odpowiedziała Eleanor.

-Kochają się i nienawidzą na równi. Takie trochę stare małżeństwo. I jeśli mam być szczery to powinni sobie znaleźć pokój... - Powiedział Geren po czym znowu dostał z łokcia w brzuch. 

-Sporo się działo gdy siedzieliśmy w domu. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Rzeczywiście. Jednak dalej mnie ciekawi Callum. Powiedz mi Callum, co jedzą ludzie? Słyszałem że mięso różnych stworzeń. - zapytał Geren.

-Cóż... Tak. Z tego co pamiętam ludzie mają zwierzęta chodowane specjalnie do tego aby je zabić i zjeść. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Barbarzyństwo. - odezwała się z obrzydzeniem Eleanor. Elfy były w większości wegetarianami, choć nie obce było niektórym z nich zjadanie ryb z okazji świąt lub innych ważnych dla nich wydarzeń. 

-Wiem. Od 8 lat nie miałem w ustach mięsa więc spokojnie, nikogo nie zjadłem. - odpowiedział Callum.

-Dobra. A tak właściwie skąd się wziąłeś tutaj, między elfami? - zapytała Eleanor. 

-Pamiętacie ten incydent graniczny sprzed 8 lat? - zapytał Callum.

-Tak. Xadia wzięła w niewolę ludzkiego księcia w ramach pokojowej wymiany oraz dyplomatycznej przewagi. Mamy rozumieć że ty... Jesteś tym księciem? - zapytał Geren.

-Tak... Ale tylko z tytułu. Król Katolis adoptował mnie po ślubie z moją mamą. Mieszkając w królewskim zamku byłem solą w oku wszystkich lordów i baronów. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Powiem Ci Rayla masz niesamowity gust jeśli chodzi o chłopców. Ludzki książę połączony z Pierwotną Magią..-zaśmiała się Eleanor. 

-Bardzo śmieszne. Callum może być i żebrakiem. To nie zmienia tego jaki jest naprawdę. Plus myślimy z Callumem jak rozwiązać tą sprawę.-odpowiedziała Rayla.

-Tak. Nie wspominam dobrze czasu gdy byłem księciem bo z prostego dziecka nagle stałem się dzieckiem monarchów. Nie wolno mi było wychodzić poza obręb zamku, pilnowało mnie zawsze dwóch rycerzy gdziekolwiek bym nie poszedł. Musiałem wkuć na pamięć etykietę i tradycje. No i nauczyć się walki mieczem. Niczego z tej listy nie opanowałem, a potem trafiłem tutaj. I robię to co kocham. Mam tutaj pracę, przyjaciół, życie, piękną dziewczynę... - powiedział kładąc głowę na ramieniu Rayli.

-Lizus. - powiedziała przewracając oczami. 

-Więc nie chcesz wracać do Katolis?-zapytała Eleanor.

-Nie. Wolę zostać tutaj. Mam zwyczajnie nadzieję że rodzice to uszanują. A jak nie... Cóż... Z tego co wiem prawo w ludzkich królestwach pozwala zrzekać się tytułu albo go odsprzedawać.- odpowiedział Callum. 

-Polityka. Ale idąc dalej. Jak to jest z Czarną Magią? Znasz osoby które używają tego... Czegoś. - zapytał Geren.

-Tak. Miał na imię Viren i był nadwornym magiem mojego ojczyma. Pamiętam że mama kazała mi się do niego zbytnio nie zbliżać oraz mało z nim rozmawiać. Był dziwnie poważny. Przeważnie, więc tak go zapamiętałem. - odpowiedział Callum.

-I to tyle? Jeden mag na całe królestwo? - zapytał Geren.

-Są mniejsi magowie o których nikt nie wie. Odkąd trafiłem tutaj działa w Katolis sekta o znaku Salamandry. Z tego co wiem wśród ich członków było kilku magów o których nikt nie wiedział. - odpowiedział Callum.

-Brzmi paskudnie.-odpowiedziała Eleanor. 

-I tak jest. Ale z tego co wiem mój ojczym od jakiegoś czasu stał się zagorzałym wrogiem Czarnej Magii i tępi tą sektę. Jak dla mnie to wspaniałe. - odpowiedział Callum.

-Jestem tego samego zdania. I powiedz... Co poza brakiem rogów, okrągłymi uszami i dodatkowym palcem mają jeszcze ludzie? - zapytała Eleanor.

-Chyba nic... Wszystko wydaje się być tak jak na rycinach. - odpowiedział Callum. Na te słowa Rayla się zaśmiała. 

-Callum pamiętasz tamtą rozmowę? Sprzed 5 lat? - zapytała chowając twarz w rękach. Callum usłyszał od niej cichy chichot. 

-Rayla! To nie jest śmieszne. - odpowiedział Callum rumieniąc się. Eleanor i Geren zrozumieli o czym oni mówią. 

-Wybacz... Ale miałam przed oczami tą scenę. Jakoś wspomina mi się to śmieszniej. - powiedziała Rayla. 

Kontynuowali pytania. Dowiedzieli się od Calluma między innymi że ludzie w ramach zaręczyn dają pierścionek ukochanej osobie, kilku tradycjach w Katolis, systemie feudalnym jaki panował w większości ludzkich królestw oraz tego jak widzą elfów ludzie. Geren śmiał się gdy Callum opowiadał mu o "piciu krwi" którym straszy się małych ludzi. Wróciły do niego wspomnienia gdy poznał Raylę. Jeśliby mógł coś zmienić w swoich wyborach, nic by nie zmieniał. Cieszył się z tego co go spotkało. 

* * *

Pod wieczór wrócili do domu. Geatan i Liadrin wrócili spokojniejsi i widocznie szczęśliwsi kilka godzin po ich zniknięciu. Trzymali się również za ręce. Nikt nie pytał co się stało, jednak wszyscy podejrzewali że w końcu udało im się dojść do porozumienia. 

Kiedy Callum wszedł do swojego pokoju zobaczył że Rayla już śpi w jego łóżku. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Zdjął codzienne ubrania i założył piżamy. Powoli położył się obok niej. Przykrył się razem z nią i leżał czekając aż znuży go sen. 

Zaczął rozmyślać co będzie dalej. W końcu był szczęśliwy tutaj. Chciał dalej mieszkać w Silvergrove. Jednak czuł tęsknotę za rodzicami. Chciał ich znowu zobaczyć. Przedstawić ich Rayli, opowiedzieć im o niej. Chciał także spędzić trochę czasu z Ezranem który teraz miał 13 lat. Spotkać przyjaciół z dzieciństwa: Claudię i Sorena. 

Jednak bał się że oni nie zaakceptują go takiego jakim był. Że nie zechcą go więcej znać przez to że był bardziej elfem niż człowiekiem. Że związał się z Raylą. Myśląc o tym spojrzał na nią. Spała spokojnie obok niego. Była piękna gdy spała. Callum czuł w głębi duszy zawsze że miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, jednak mając taką dziewczynę jak ona, Callum czuł że był największym szczęścjarzem wśród żywych ludzi. 

Nagle Rayla szybko się przekręciła na bok. I raz jeszcze. Na twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu. Rayla zaczęła się przewracać z boku na bok. Callum usiadł obok niej. Złapał ją za ramię. 

-Rayla co się dzieje? - zapytał Callum. Ona jednak dalej miotała się we śnie. Zanim Callum zrobił cokolwiek Rayla natychmiastowo usiadła budząc się. 

-Nie! - krzyknęła przerażona z łzami w oczach. Spojrzała się na Calluma. Przytuliła go z całej siły. Callum również ją objął zdziwiony całą sytuacją. Jednak dla niego najważniejszym było uspokojenie jej. 

-Jestem obok. Widzisz? Wszystko ze mną w porządku. - odpowiedział poklepując ją lekko po plecach. Rayla mimo to dalej płakała. Callum więc trzymał ją dalej aż ta zasnęła. Położył ją delikatnie na łóżku i sam położył się obok. Obejmując ją on również zasnął. 

* * *

Rayla obudziła się w ramionach Calluma. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Czyli wydawało jej się. Koszmar z wczorajszej nocy był dalej tylko snem. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Spojrzała na Calluma. Wyglądał uroczo gdy spał. Leżała tak myśląc co wczoraj jej się przyśniło. 

Jej rodzice, Callum i Runaan byli uwięzieni w bryłach lodu przez ludzkiego maga. Ten groził że ich zniszczy za to co Rayla mu zrobiła, mimo tego że Rayla nawet nie znała tego maga. Nie wiedziała co mogła mu zrobić, ten jednak postanowił zabić wszystkich uwięzionych. Wtedy wstała w nocy. Callum był przy niej cały czas. Był bezpieczny. 

Po chwili usłyszała pukanie. Do pokoju wszedł Ethari trzymając dwa listy. Rayla leżała dalej nie chcąc budzić Calluma, choć chciała uciec. 

-Ja... Mogę to wyjaśnić... - próbowała się tłumaczyć Rayla. 

-Nie musisz. Runaan i ja wiemy że jesteście parą. Nie umiecie trzymać tego w sekrecie tak jakbyście chcieli. - odpowiedział Ethari. 

-Aha...no cóż... To się zwyczajnie stało... I tyle. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Wiem. Miłość działa w dziwny sposób. Jednak ja chciałbym cię zapytać o coś innego. Czy jesteś z nim szczęśliwa? - zapytał Ethari. 

-Tak. Jestem. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Cieszę się z tego. Przyszły dzisiaj listy od waszych rodziców. Myślę że oboje będziecie ciszyć się z ich treści. - Ethari powiedział kładąc listy na biurku Calluma. - A, i jeszcze jedno. Jak Callum wstanie to przekaż mu że potrzebuję jego pomocy w kuźni. - przekazał wychodząc z pokoju Ethari. 

Rayla wyciągnęła rękę po listy i chwyciła ten który był od jej rodziców. Otworzyła i zaczęła czytać.

* * *

Wszyscy Smoczy Strażnicy stali w gotowości. To było ich ostatnie zadanie. Jajo na które się patrzyli miało niebawem się wykluć. Długo czekali na ten moment, aby nareszcie mogli wrócić do swoich domów. Przez 8 lat stali na straży rodziny królewskiej. Przez 8 lat czekali aby móc wrócić do swoich rodzin. Teraz wrócą jako bohaterowie. Jedynie małżeństwo Księżycowych Elfów nie było zadowolone z tego powodu. 

Cieszyli się z możliwości powrotu do domu. O niczym innym nie marzyli od 8 lat. Jednak jednocześnie bali się tego co zastaną. Zostawili tam córkę, która musiała dorastać bez nich. Poczucie winy i strach o nią sprawiało że oboje byli przerażeni wizją powrotu. Jednak mimo wszystko wracali. Dla swojej córki. 

W końcu jajo zaczęło pękać. Skorupa zaczęła się wyłamywać i kawałek po kawałku z jajka wyłonił się mały smok. Był niebieski, tak jak jego rodzice. Patrzył na zebranych wielkimi oczami pełnymi ciekawości. 

-A oto i mój syn, Azymondias. - przedstawił małego Smoka Avizandum. Z jego narodzinami ich służba się kończyła. Mogli wracać do domu. 


	25. Poranek

-Dzień dobry. - powiedziała Rayla widząc powoli budzącego się Calluma. Ten jednak nie chciał wstawać. 

-Jeszcze chwila... - odpowiedział Callum przekręcając się na bok.

-Czas wstawać. Nie zmuszaj mnie do użycia najgorszej broni aby cię obudzić. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Mhm, a jakiej? - zapytał Callum.

-Pamiętam że masz łaskotki po bokach. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Callum wtedy otworzył oczy.

-Wygrałaś. Już nie śpię. Witaj piękna. - powiedział Callum siadając obok niej.

-To brzmi jeszcze gorzej niż "skarbie". Ale w sumie co nie brzmi? - zapytała Rayla.

-Nie wiem. Jak się spało? - zapytał Callum przeciągając się.

-Nie było w sumie źle... - Rayla spróbowała ominąć fakt koszmarów jakie miała wczoraj w nocy. 

-Na pewno? Pamiętam przecież jak wczoraj w nocy wstałaś z krzykiem i płakałaś. Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Callum.

-Tak... Tylko... Nie umiem kłamać. Miałam zły sen. Po prostu zły sen. I tyle. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. - odpowiedziała odwracając się od niego. Nie chciała do tego wracać. 

-Hej, wiesz przecież że jestem dla ciebie gdybyś mnie potrzebowała? - zapytał Callum obejmując ją. Ta wtuliła się w niego. To było miłe uczucie wiedzieć że jest ktoś obok kto pomoże w trudnych chwilach.

-Wiem. Po prostu nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Nie teraz... - odpowiedziała.

-No dobrze. Jakbyś mnie potrzebowała to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Znając życie po mojej lewej. Mam wrażenie że się sobą nie nudzimy. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Jak dla mnie to dobrze. Ale wiesz... Jakbyś chciała gdzieś wyjść... Sama. Albo z przyjaciółkami... To wiesz... Nie będę miał nic przeciwko. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Spokojnie. Nie mam na myśli tego że jesteś nudny czy coś. Po prostu chciałabym abyśmy w pewnym momencie nie uciekali od siebie przez to że spędzamy ze sobą zbyt dużo czasu. Może trochę od siebie odpoczniemy. Ty pójdziesz coś porobić z Geatanem i Gerenem, ja zajmę się czymś ciekawym z Liadrin i Eleanor. Po prostu odpoczniemy od siebie. - powiedziała Rayla.

-I nie boisz się... Że wtedy ktoś się może do mnie przystawiać? Albo wtedy do ciebie? - zapytał Callum.

-Ufam ci że spławisz tego kogoś. A jeżeli chodzi o mnie to nie musisz się martwić. Mam już chłopaka, nie potrzebuję innego. - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się. Callum mimo wszystko wolał mieć pewność i bał się że Rayla może poznać kogoś lepszego w trakcie.

-Jasne... Czy to listy? - zapytał Callum. Dopiero zauważył listy które przyniósł Ethari. Jeden z pieczęcią Smoczej Straży był otworzony, natomiast drugi z symbolem Katolis był nietknięty.

-Tia... Wygląda na to że moi rodzice za miesiąc wrócą z Burzowej Iglicy. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Martwisz się? - zapytał Callum.

-Trochę. W końcu... Nie wiem czy to co oczekują odemnie będę w stanie spełnić... - odpowiedziała Rayla. Callum położył rękę na jej ramieniu. 

-Będzie dobrze. Pewnie nie mogą się doczekać aby ciebie zobaczyć. Na pewno się ucieszą ze wszystkiego co osiągnęłaś. Może nie ze mnie, bo mało który rodzic by się ucieszył z tego że córka ma chłopaka... - odpowiedział Callum. 

-To już nie ich sprawa. Jesteśmy razem i nie może ich to obchodzić. - próbowała przekonać samą siebie Rayla. W końcu bała się tego momentu tak samo jak wody.

-Skoro tak uważasz. Wiesz, zawsze możemy spróbować przeprowadzić się do któregoś z pustych domów na uboczu. Albo zbudować nowy. Słyszałem że Geatan ostatnio myślał nad wyprowadzką od rodziców. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Brzmi nieźle. Jednak myślę że aby to się udało potrzebujemy oboje mieć pracę. Myślisz że przyjęliby mnie do straży miejskiej? - zapytała Rayla.

-Po próbach na asaysna powinni jak najbardziej. W końcu jesteś jedną z najlepszych adeptek w grupie Runaana. Nie powinno być z tym problemu. - odpowiedział Callum.

-Masz rację. Choć brzmisz jak totalny lizus. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Chyba ci to nie przeszkadza, prawda? - zapytał Callum dając jej całusa w policzek.

-Ani trochę...-powiedziała Rayla.

Leżeli w ciszy. Rayla oparta o niego zastanawiała się czy może między nimi dojść do kłótni. Nie chciała aby do tego doszło, jednak to było niemożliwe aby cały czas tak trwali w idealnej miłości. W końcu kłótnie w związku były nieuniknione. Bała się że taka kłótnia może położyć kres temu co ich łączy.

-Zaraz... Skąd te listy wzięły się tutaj? - zapytał Callum.

-Przyniósł je Ethari. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-I.... On nic nie powiedział na to że... - zapytał Callum rumieniąc się. 

-Oni wiedzą od samego początku. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-I... Nie są źli? - zapytał Callum. 

-Ethari chyba nie. Z Runaanem może być różnie, ale myślę że też raczej nie ma nic przeciwko. Skoro już o Etharim mowa, prosił abyś mu pomógł w jednej rzeczy w kuźni. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Szkoda, chętnie bym tu z tobą jeszcze został. - odpowiedział Callum dając jej całusa w policzek. 

-Wiesz, jutro jeszcze będzie dzień, więc... - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Dobrze już... Wstaję.- Odpowiedział Callum wstając z łóżka. Podszedł do szafki i wyjął z niej jego codzienne ubrania: zieloną koszulę z krótkim rękawem, granatową kamizelkę, czarne spodnie, czarne buty oraz szalik który dostał od rodziców. Zaczął zdejmować piżamy. Wtedy odwrócił się i spojrzał w stronę Rayli. Ta leżała uśmiechnięta patrząc jak się przebierał. 

-Podziwiasz widoki? - zapytał z uśmiechem Callum. 

-Tak. Muszę przyznać że wyglądasz przystojnie. Wiesz, mógłbyś częściej spać bez koszuli od piżam. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Cóż...Może dzisiaj. Na razie muszę pomóc Ethariemu. Do zobaczenia potem... - odpowiedział Callum zapinając pas u spodni i wychodząc z pokoju. 

* * *

Takiego zamówienia Callum się nie spodziewał. Wiedział że Liadrin i Geatan mieli naprawdę zażyłą relację i bliżej im było do zakochanych niż komukolwiek z ich grupki mogło się wydawać, jednak nie spodziewał się żeby Geatan postanowił wyrobić obręcze na rogi już drugiego dnia ich związku. Obręcze były ludzkimi odpowiednikami ludzkich obrączek zaręczynowych. 

-Mówisz że są dopiero ze sobą drugi dzień? Albo ten ich związek trwa dłużej niż wam mówią albo spieszą się aby coś ukryć. Wiesz co mam na myśli, prawda? - zapytał Ethari szykując już srebrne sztabki do przygotowania obręczy. 

-Możliwe. Ich relacja była ostatnio trochę napięta. Ale można powiedzieć że nieformalnie byli parą od bójki z Ferenem. - odpowiedział Callum przygotowując miech kowalski. 

-Racja. Ale wiesz, ciężko jest dać komuś takowe obrączki jeżeli się kogoś mocno nie kocha. Myślałeś o tym? - zapytał Ethari odwracając się do Calluma. 

-O czym? - zapytał Callum dorzucając trochę węgla do pieca. 

-O oświadczeniu się tej jedynej. Wiesz, kiedyś możesz się z Raylą znaleźć w takiej sytuacji że będziesz chciał się oświadczyć. Nie mówię żebyś zaraz zrobił własne obręcze jak tylko skończymy z tymi Geatana, jednak abyś wszystko dokładnie przemyślał. - odpowiedział Ethari. Callum spojrzał się na niego. Miło było wiedzieć że Ethari cicho wspierał ich w nowym etapie życia. Jednak nie był pewien czy Rayla powiedziałaby tak. W końcu być w związku z człowiekiem to co innego niż z takowym się ożenić. Oznaczałoby to że będzie ona z nim związana prawdopodobnie do jego śmierci. Nie wiedział czy Rayla chciałaby poświęcić połowę swojego życia aby je spędzić z Callumem. 

-Nie myślałem. Ale przemyślę. Słowo. - odpowiedział Callum. 

* * *

-Wydajesz się rozkojarzona. - odpowiedział Runaan. 

Byli na rynku by kupić jedzenie oraz kilka rzeczy potrzebnych w domu. Rayla szła obok niego milcząc. 

-Runaan... Bałeś się kiedyś że to co was łączy z Etharim...Może się rozpaść? - zapytała. 

-W jakim sensie?- zapytał Runaan. 

-W sensie... Czy bałeś się że to co cię łączyło z Etharim może się po jednej kłótni po prostu... Rozpaść? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Czasami. Ale po pewnym czasie miałem już pewność że raczej się tak nie stanie. Racja, bałem się że pozna kogoś lepszego, jednak zwyczajnie ufałem mu. I jak widzisz, nie żałuję. Callum to dobry... - Runaan chciał powiedzieć elf, jednak Callum elfem nie był- No wiesz. Nie powinnaś się martwić że po tych wszystkich latach kiedy cicho miał nadzieję że zwrócisz na niego uwagę teraz nagle stwierdzi że to co czuje nie jest jednak miłością. Za dużo w to włożył trudu i wkładu aby teraz stwierdził że cię nie kocha. - odpowiedział Runaan kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. 

-I... To tyle? Mam mu zaufać? - zapytała Rayla.

-Tak. Jeśli sama mu nie zaufasz to nijak nie będziesz się czuć z nim pewnie. - odpowiedział Runaan.

-Rozumiem. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

Wracając do domu spotkali Liadrin siedzącą na ławce. Dziewczyna wyglądała blado i widać było że się trzęsła. Runaan postanowił wrócić do domu, podczas gdy w tym czasie Rayla postanowiła z nią porozmawiać. Chciała dać Callumowi możliwość spędzenia czasu z kolegami sama umawiając się z koleżankami.

-Hejka.- przywitała się Rayla siadając obok niej. 

-Cześć Rayla. Co u ciebie słychać? - odpowiedziała Liadrin. W jej głosie było słychać strach. Coś się stało.

-Wszystko w porządku... Chyba. Wydajesz się zestresowana. Chcesz się przejść? - zapytała Rayla.

-Czemu nie... - odpowiedziała Liadrin. Obie wstały i ruszyły w stronę jej domu.- Więc... Jak tam u ciebie z Callumem? Jeszcze się sobą nie znudziliście? - zapytała Liadrin udając uśmiech.

-Nie, wszystko u nas w porządku. Callum jest w kuźni. Słuchaj widzę że coś cię trapi. Wszystko między tobą i Geatanem w porządku? - zapytała Rayla. Po ostatnim zdaniu po policzkach Liadrin pociekły łzy.

-Nie.... Nie jest. Rayla zrobiłam coś strasznego. Ja... Będę miała dziecko. - odpowiedziała Liadrin najzwyczajniej wybuchając płaczem. 

Elfy miały przeważnie problem z posiadaniem dzieci związany z ich długowiecznością. Rzadko dochodziło do nieplanowanego macierzyństwa wśród elfich społeczności, jednak mimo to zdarzały się młode pary które pewnej nocy dawały się ponieść uczuciom. Symptomy były bardziej widoczne niż w przypadkach par ludzkich, stąd Liadrin zdziwiona złym samopoczuciem i wymiotami wcześnie rano udała się do uzdrowiciela który przekazał jej tą informację. 

-Ty... i Geatan... Będziecie mieli dziecko? - zapytała Rayla. Liadrin tylko przytaknęła. Rayla przytuliła przyjaciółkę, która w tej chwili potrzebowała jej pomocy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

* * *

-Nie może być tak źle. Na pewno cię nie zostawi. - odpowiedziała poklepując ją po ramieniu Eleanor. Liadrin siedziała dalej przerażona patrząc w stół.

Siedziały we trójkę w domu Liadrin. Jej rodziców i brata nie było akurat w domu. Liadrin powiedziała tylko przyjaciółkom i Geatanowi. Ten bez słowa wyszedł rano i nie widziała go od tego czasu. Bała się że ten zwyczajnie się przestraszył i postanowił uciec. 

-Ale... Nie planowaliśmy mieć dzieci. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym. Sami niedawno założyliśmy winnicę i ledwo wiążemy koniec z końcem. Jak mamy to pogodzić z macierzyństwem? - zapytała Liadrin patrząc dalej ślepo w stół. Mimo że oboje byli dorośli to i tak wyglądało to źle. W wieku 18 lat elfy rzadko decydowały się na dzieci. 

-Wątpię aby Geatan się zwyczajnie wycofał. Wiesz że on cię kocha i nie pozwoli abyś została z tym sama. - powiedziała Rayla.

-Ale... - nagle usłyszały pukanie. Rayla postanowiła pójść otworzyć drzwi. Za nimi stał Geatan i Callum.

-Hej... Jest Liadrin? Muszę z nią porozmawiać. - Zapytał Geatan. Rayla zauważyła małe pudełko w jego rękach. Mimo wszystko była na niego zła. Czuła że Geatan chciał się wycofać, a za to chciała go już ukatrupić.

-Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Rozważ co chcesz jej powiedzieć. Jeżeli teraz ją z tym zostawisz to osobiście cię zabiję, rozumiesz? Nie możesz teraz uciec przed tym i zostawić ją samą z tym brzemieniem. Oboje jesteście za to odpowiedzialni i nie masz prawa przed tym uciekać. - odpowiedziała Rayla.

-Rayla, spokojnie. Wiem co zrobiłem. Proszę, daj mi z nią porozmawiać. - poprosił Geatan. Rayla popatrzyła na niego nieufnie, jednak dała mu przejść. Ten poszedł do kuchni. Przy niej stanął Callum.

-Ominęło mnie coś? - zapytał niepewnie. Oczywiście nie wiedział nic. Rayla nie mogła go za to winić.

-Nic... Po prostu... Geatan i Liadrin spodziewają się dziecka. Od rana Liadrin boi się o to co ich czeka. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Callum popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. 

-Teraz rozumiem. Wszystko pasuje do układanki. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Jakiej znowu układanki?- zapytala Rayla.

-Geatan zamówił u mnie i Ethariego dzisiaj obrączki na rogi. Powiedział mi że wszystko między nim a Liadrin zniszczył ale wie jak to uratować. On się przyszedł jej oświadczyć. - odpowiedział Callum.

Rayla popatrzyła na niego, po czym poszła z nim do kuchni gdzie była Eleanor, Liadrin i Geatan. Podczas gdy Liadrin i Geatan zwyczajnie stali na środku przytuleni do siebie, Eleanor siedziała przy stole uśmiechnięta. 


	26. Wieczór

-Szwagier, patrzysz w ten kubek jakbyś chciał aby piwo w środku zmieniło się w wodę. Wyluzuj. Sytuacja wygląda kiepsko, to fakt, jednak nie jest źle. Moja siostra jest szczęśliwa a co za tym idzie masz moje wsparcie. Wprawdzie nasi rodzice są wściekli ale pomogą wam w razie potrzeby. - powiedział Geren poklepując Geatana po ramieniu. Ten dalej siedział patrząc w kufel piwa.

Siedzieli przy stole w "Księżycu w Nowiu" . Callum razem z Gerenem postanowili wyciągnąć Geatana do karczmy aby się napić czegoś mocniejszego dzień po tym jak ten oświadczył się Liadrin. Rodzice zaręczonych byli wściekli za ich brak odpowiedzialności, jednak widząc oddanie Geatana który postanowił naprawić wszystko co zepsuł postanowili wspierać młodych w ich nowej drodze życia. Poza tym Rada Starszych która dowiedziała się o ich problemie dała im dofinansowanie na rozbudowę winnicy. Mimo to sytuacja dla nich nie była optymistyczna. 

-Chłopaki... Schrzaniłem na całej linii jej życie. A mimo to ona powiedziała wczoraj tak. Dlaczego? - zapytał Geatan.

-Bo cię kocha? Szwagier, z dziewczynami nie jest tak jak z nami. One widzą to inaczej. Jednak jakimś cudem gdy robimy rzeczy mające dla nich znaczenie dalej pozwalają być z nimi. Kobieta jest dziwnym stworzeniem... - odpowiedział Geren.

-Cóż, ona bardziej była przerażona tym że możesz ją zostawić z tym samą niż tym że przez ciebie będzie matką w tak młodym, jak na elfa, wieku. W końcu różnie to bywa. Sam swojego prawdziwego ojca nie znałem bo zostawił moją matkę gdy się dowiedział że się urodzę. Jednak dla niej te oświadczyny były najlepszym dowodem na to że ją kochasz i zrobisz wszystko aby zapewnić jej i waszemu dziecku bezpieczne życie. - odpowiedział Callum.

-Tia... Nie zrozumiem jej. Geren... Mam nadzieję że nie jesteś zły za to że... No wiesz... Wciągnąłem w to twoją siostrę. - powiedział Geatan. 

-Spokojna głowa szwagier. Marzyłem żeby zostać wujkiem. Jeśli będzie trzeba to mogę malucha niańczyć gdy wy będziecie w pracy. Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy przyjdzie na świat mój siostrzeniec lub siostrzenica. - odpowiedział Geren. 

-Mhm. Ciekawe z jakim Pierwotnym Żywiołem będzie połączone dziecko? Podejrzewam że z Księżycem...- powiedział Geatan, po czym milcząc patrzył się dalej w kufel z piwem nazywanym "Magmą". Był to gorzki wyrób Słonecznych Elfów który był popularny dzięki dobremu smakowi. Po chwili patrzenia na naczynie Geatan podniósł kufel i w kilka łyków wypił całą zawartość.

-Na nerwy, co? - zapytał Callum.

-A żebyś wiedział. Jak myślę o tym że za jakieś dziewięć miesięcy będę odpowiedzialny za dziecko to aż mi się słabo robi. Nigdy nie myślałem o tym, a już zwłaszcza nie rozmawiałem z Liadrin. Zwyczajnie się boję... - odpowiedział Geatan.

-Wiesz...mam pewien pomysł który może dać Ci sporą ilość pieniędzy. Poniekąd mam kontakt z moimi rodzicami zza Granicy. Moglibyśmy im wysłać kilka próbek twojego wina aby ci je przekazali do lokalnych karczm i tam ludzie spradzili smak. Jeżeliby im zasmakowało mógłbyś hurtowo sprzedawać towar za granicę. - odpowiedział Callum.

-Muszę o tym porozmawiać z Liadrin i Starszymi Wioski. No i pewnie trzeba będzie składać petycję do króla Avizanduma. Ale pomysł nie jest zły...Oho, idzie Barris.-powiedział Geatan.

Callum się odwrócił by zobaczyć Barris. Ta niosła cztery kufle z "Magmą". Wszyscy trzej popatrzyli po sobie porozumiewawczo. Czuli że coś jest nie tak. Zgodnie z ich obawami, Barris podeszła do ich stolika. 

-Witam chłopaki. Co słychać? - przywitała się stawiając kufle ma stole. 

-Po staremu w sumie. W domu wszyscy zdrowi. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Mhm... A jak tam między wami a waszymi dziewczynami? - zapytała Barris. 

-Bardzo dobrze. Dwóch z nas się cieszy z wspaniałych dziewczyn a trzeci niedługo ma ślub. - odpowiedział na jej pytanie Geren. 

-Naprawdę? A który z was wychodzi za mąż? - zapytała Barris. Widzieli w jej oczach złość. Najwidoczniej była zazdrosna że innym dziewczynom powodzi się lepiej na tym polu niż jej. 

-Ja. - odpowiedział Geatan. 

-No proszę, kto jest tą szczęściarą? - zapytała Barris. 

-Liadrin. - odpowiedział Geatan. 

-Tak też myślałam. Słuchajcie, mam dla was coś fajnego. Kupiłam wam po kuflu piwa. Na zdrowie. - odpowiedziała Barris kładąc przed nimi kufle z piwem, po czym odeszła ze swoim kuflem. Siedzący przy stole znowu popatrzyli po sobie porozumiewawczym wzrokiem po czym przyjrzeli się kuflom.

-Coś tu śmierdzi. - powiedział Geren. 

-Tak, i to niestety piwo. Czuję jakiś eliksir. Wiesz co to za świństwo? - zapytał Callum. Geatan powąchał swój kufel z piwem. 

\- Hmmm, moje nie śmierdzi. Dajcie wasze. - odpowiedział Geatan. Po obwąchaniu piw w końcu odpowiedział. - Dolała roztworu z Gwiezdnych Paproci do twojego piwa Callum. Roztwór ten jest szerzej znany jako eliksir miłosny. Osoba która wypiła ten elikisr zakochuje się w pierwszej osobie która tą osobę pocałuje. Pamiętam że podobno działa na elfy, ale nie na ludzi. Dodaje lekko słonego smaku do potraw. Plus działa przez dwa dni. Musiała przed chwilą go dolać, inaczej byś nie poczuł zapachu. Masz farta jednym słowem. - odpowiedział Geatan. 

-Wredna zagrywka.- skomentował to Callum. Według niego Barris przesadziła dolewając ten eliksir. Nie mogła się pogodzić z tym że Rayla miała chłopaka a ona nie. Tu jednak już chodziło nie o nią tylko o to aby upokorzyć Raylę która była jej rywalką. 

-Brzmisz Szwagier, jakbyś miał styczność z tym eliksirem. - odpowiedział Geren. 

-Bo miałem. Twoja siostra naprawdę chciała się upewnić że nie wybiorę innej dziewczyny i próbowała mi to przemycić kilka razy w jedzeniu. Nieskutecznie. Mimo to dalej ją kocham.- odpowiedział Geatan.

-Niesamowicie to romantyczne, ale chciałem nadmienić że Barris próbuje mnie poderwać. Znowu. Znając życie jeszcze pewnie będzie czekać przed moim domem by tam mnie pocałować i złamać przy okazji Rayli serce. Macie pomysł jak się jej wywinąć? - zapytał Callum. 

-Cóż, twoje piwo mogę wypić ja. Ale nie o to tobie pewnie chodzi. Mam pewien pomysł. Mogę cię odprowadzić do domu, ale może i to nie wystarczyć. - odpowiedział Geren.

-Nie trzeba. A co do was to nie chcę was narażać na działanie piwa. No i szkoda dobrego napoju. Ech, zaryzykuję. - odpowiedział Callum. Wśród Elfów utarło się że trzeba wykorzystać niektóre rzeczy do końca, tak aby nic się nie zmarnowało. W tym przypadku nie było inaczej. 

-Twoja wola. Najwyżej opowiemy Rayli jak to było naprawdę. Zdrowie chłopaki. - odpowiedział Geren. Na te słowa wszyscy trzej wypili za jednym zamachem wszystkie kufle. 

-No to co chłopaki? Idziemy? - zapytał Geatan.

-Ja bym został. Ale skoro nalegacie... - odpowiedział Geren wstając od stołu. Wszyscy trzej odnieśli naczynia do karczmarza i ruszyli do swoich domów.

* * *

Rayla siedziała w swoim pokoju patrząc przez okno na gwiazdy. Przypomniała sobie kiedyś bajkę o pewnym Gwiezdnym Elfie który przepowiadał przyszłość patrząc w gwiazdozbiory. Zastanawiała się jaka przyszłość jest im zapisana w gwiazdach. 

Popatrzyła na ulicę. Miasto powoli kładło się do snu. Uwielbiała tą cichą porę w Silvergrove. Cicho i spokojnie wszyscy mieszkańcy wracali do swoich domów. 

Poczuła lekkie drapnięcie w okolicach kostki. Odwróciła się by zobaczyć Szafira. Ten siedział wpatrzony w nią jak gdyby szukał czyjegoś zainteresowania. Rayla na jego widok uśmiechnęła się. Mały Pazur Cienia na widok jej zainteresowania przylgnął do niej i siedział tak przez chwilę. 

Szafir podrósł przez czas jaki tu spędził. Sięgał on mniej więcej do wysokości kolan. Mimo to Rayla wiedziała że niedługo urośnie od takich rozmiarów że będzie musiał spać w warsztacie Ethatiego gdzie było wystarczająco miejsca.

Patrząc na ulicę zauważyła Calluma. Szedł powolnym krokiem w stronę domu. Obiecał wrócić przed północą, a był dopiero zmierzch. Rayla uśmiechnęła się.

Nagle z przeciwnej strony ulicy pojawiła się Barris. Ta skierowała się prosto w stronę Calluma. Stanęli po środku drogi. Rayla patrzyła na to zdziwiona. Nie wiedziała co Barris mogła chcieć od Calluma. Po wymianie kilku zdań Barris nagle przybliżyła się do Calluma. Rayla zrozumiała co tamta próbowała zrobić - Barris chciała go pocałować. Nagle jej serce przyspieszyło. Była zła że ktoś próbował ukraść jej chłopaka. 

Wtedy jednak Callum użył zaklęcia by skuć nogi Barris lodem do ziemi. Odsunął się od niej i po kilku słowach ruszył do domu. Rayla widząc jego reakcję odetchnęła z ulgą. Wyszła z pokoju na korytarz. Usłyszała jak Callum otworzył drzwi. Spotkała go po środku korytarza.

-Hej piękna... - próbował Callum powiedzieć, jednak Rayla przerwała mu całując go. On odwzajemnił pocałunek i objął Raylę. Ta poczuła w jego ustach gorzki smak piwa "Magma". Ucieszyło ją to o tyle bardziej że Callum był dalej lojalny wobec niej nawet będąc częściowo pijany. W końcu się rozdzielili.

-To za to że nie dałeś tej zdzirze wejść sobie na głowę. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Czyli widziałaś całe zajście? - zapytał Callum.

-Mhm. W pewnym momencie chciałam iść po łuk. Ale poradziłeś sobie. Kochany jesteś Callum. - odpowiedziała Rayla.

-Wiem. Idziemy spać czy chciałabyś coś jeszcze porobić? - zapytał Callum.

-Spać. Jedyne o czym mogę teraz marzyć to możliwość pójścia spać obok najlepszego człowieka jakiego znam. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

* * *

Callum nie spodziewał się że spanie w samych krótkich spodenkach mogło być tak niezręczne. Wprawdzie spał tak już nie raz, jednak to co naprawdę go przerażało było to że Rayla sama spała w samej bieliźnie przytulona do niego. 

Pierwszy raz zobaczył ją bez codziennych ubrań, co było dla niego rzeczą nową. Nie miał nic przeciwko, jednak to było dziwne uczucie czuć jej dotyk , a nie jak do tej pory ubrania. Callum zauważył że jej skóra jest delikatna, a także to że pachnie malinami co mogło być skutkiem używania przez nich w domu mydła o podobnym zapachu. Od tej pory ten zapach będzie przypominał mu o niej i o tym jak wygląda w bieliźnie.

Właśnie to jak wyglądała zapadło mu w pamięć. Była piękna, niemal idealna. Pomyślał o tym aby ją w tym stanie narysować, jednak Callum czuł że nie powinien tak o niej myśleć. Że to wobec niej nie uczciwe. Jednak zamykając oczy widział ją gdy zdejmowała codzienne ubranie i rumieniąc się stała naprzeciw niego. Czuł się wtedy bardzo źle, jak gdyby ona zmuszała się do czegoś czego nie chciała. Sama jednak zapewniała że chce być wobec niego w ten sposób sprawiedliwa. Callum sam w sobie nie do końca wierzył w to że robiła to bez oporu. Jednak pozostało mu jedynie ufać że Rayla mówi prawdę. 

Popatrzył na nią. Spała przytulona do niego. Callum nie rozumiał czemu ona chciała z nim dalej być. W końcu był człowiekiem, potworem którym straszono od urodzenia każdego małego elfa. Jednak spędził tutaj 8 lat. Pomyślał że może bliżej mu było do elfa niż do człowieka? Może to ją tak urzekło? Miłość naprawdę działała w dziwny sposób.

Popatrzył po swoim pokoju. Spędził tu niemal połowę swojego życia. Nagle przypomniał sobie o liście od rodziców który dalej leżał na szafce nocnej obok jego łóżka.

Wyciągnął rękę po list i go rozpieczętował. Zaczął czytać.

* * *

Rayla obudziła się przytulona do Calluma. Zdziwiła się że od niego bije niesamowite ciepło. Popatrzyła się na niego. Callum dalej spał, jednak nie miał na sobie koszuli od piżamy. Nagle przypomniała sobie że oboje spali w bieliźnie. Lekko się zarumieniła, choć mimo wszystko się uśmiechnęła. 

Chciała zrobić kolejny krok w ich związku. Czuła się trochę niezręcznie, jednak spała przytulona do Calluma ubrana tylko w bieliznę. Sam Callum miał na sobie tylko bieliznę więc można powiedzieć że byli wobec siebie równie sprawiedliwi. Mimo wszystko czuła się nawet lepiej wiedząc że są już na etapie kiedy mogą się czuć swobodniej w swoim towarzystwie.

Przytuliła się dalej do Calluma. Leżąc dalej zauważyła że w jednej z jego rąk leży list. Odłożyła go na stolik nocny, starając się nie czytać jego korespondencji z rodzicami. 

* * *

-Nie martwi mnie to że napisał mniej niż zwykle, tylko to że nagle w listach urwał się temat Rayli. - odpowiedziała Sarai. 

Szła z Harrowem korytarzem zamku. Wracali właśnie z kolejnego posiedzenia rady. Raporty donosiły o kompletnym rozbiciu zarówno grupek bandytów jak i resztek Slamamdry, jednak kosztem sporych strat w Stojącym Batalionie. Odesłano właśnie część żołnierzy z Garnizonu Stolicy do uzupełnienia stanów osobowych Batalionu. Ten na czas odzyskiwania sił skierowano na granicę, aby tam w spokoju jednostka mogła doszkolić rekrutów. 

-Są dwie opcje. Albo Callum został przez Raylę odrzucony, albo są razem i wolą to zachować dla siebie. Moim zdaniem będzie lepiej jeżeli nie zapytamy o to. - odpowiedział Harrow. 

-Niby tak. Ale wiesz, to dzięki niej Callum czuł się szczęśliwy. Wewnętrznie czuję że gdyby nie ona on najprawdopodobniej by dalej bał się wyjrzeć spoza szkicowniki. - odpowiedziała Sarai. 

-Wiem. Mimo wszystko lepiej przemilczeć temat. Na wszelki wypadek. - odpowiedział Harrow skręcając w prawo. Otworzył drzwi do pokoju Ezrana.

Jego drugi syn powoli dorastał. Skończył niedawno 14 lat i razem z Sarai postanowili z nim porozmawiać na pewne tematy. Podobnie sprawa miała się z Ellis która również zaczęła dorastać. Wchodząc do pokoju zastali tą dwójkę grając w szachy. Jak było słychać, Ezran przegrał.

-Wygrałam!- Zawołała Ellis.

-No tak. Zgodnie z umową mam dać Ci rzecz której się nie spodziewasz. - odpowiedział Ezran podchodząc do niej z uśmiechem. 

-Nie zdziwisz mnie niczym. Za dobrze cię znam i...-Ellis śmiała się mając przeświadczenie że Ezran niczym jej nie zaskoczy. Ten jednak udowodnił jej że się myli i dał jej całusa w policzek. Na ten widok Sarai z Harrowem spojrzeli po sobie porozumiewawczo.

-Mam nadzieję że nie przeszkadzamy? - zapytała Sarai. Na ich widok nastolatkowie podskoczyli i spojrzeli na nich rumieniąc się. Nie spodziewali się dorosłych w tej chwili. Jednak dorośli wiedzieli że dla dzieci niezręczny moment dopiero się zacznie. 


	27. Zaginieni

Amaya czuła w głębi duszy że ten patrol był zbyt spokojny. Wprawdzie razem z elfami nie raz i nie dwa urządzali wspólne patrole podczas których nawiązywały się często mocne przyjaźnie, jednak gdy zabrakło dwójki żołnierzy, po jednym z każdej strony, Amaya poczuła że coś jest nie tak.

Razem z Janai postanowiły przejść wzdłuż trasy patrolu. Jeżeli zaginiona dwójka dalej była przy życiu to musiała być gdzieś po drodze. Sama droga była tunelem który przez stulecia służył ludziom jako przejście na Xadiańską stronę granicy. Wszędzie po drodze było pełno małych szczelin i jaskiń w których mogło się schować nawet człowiek siedzący na koniu. Poza tym innych dróg wiodących poza drogę nie było więc znalezienie zaginionych było tylko kwestią czasu. 

_Pamiętasz kto jest zaginionym elfem?_

-To młoda dziewczyna, która niedawno dołączyła do Słonecznej Gwardii. A po twojej stronie?- zapytała Janai. Amaya odpowiedziała starając się sobie przypomnieć imię rekruta. 

_Młody chłopak którego dopiero przenieśli z garnizonu w stolicy. Gdybym była fanem teorii spiskowych powiedziałabym że oboje postanowili zrobić sobie randkę w trakcie patrolu._

_-_ Miłość między elfem i człowiekiem? Szalony pomysł, nie sądzisz? - zapytała Janai. Amaya lekko się zarumieniła, jednak postanowiła powiedzieć jej punkt widzenia nie dotyczący Janai. 

_Znasz moje zdanie. Jeżeli obie strony są szczęśliwe to czemu nie? Od dobrych 8 lat między ludźmi a elfami jest pokój. Nawet ostatnio podpisano umowę handlową na wino z Xadii które będzie sprzedawane w karczmie w Katolis. A skoro to się udało to i miłość jest możliwa. Liczę na to, ponieważ inaczej Callum i Rayla nie mieliby szans być razem. Wierzę w to że im się uda._

-Ostatnim razem gdy ich widziałam mieli po 11 lat. Kiedy ten czas upłynął... - odpowiedziała Janai. Amaya odpowiedziała jej w krótki sposób. 

_Prawda? Zastanawiam się czy go rozpoznam gdy wróci. Chociaż myślę że Callum raczej zostanie w Xadii._

-Czemu tak uważasz? - zapytała Janai. Amaya znowu jej odpowiedziała. 

_Za dużo czasu tam spędził. Ma tam pracę, przyjaciół, prawdopodobnie dziewczynę. Zna to miejsce lepiej niż Katolis. Nie wiem czy będzie mógł się odnaleźć w świecie ludzi._

-Mimo wszystko raczej będzie was odwiedzać. Pewnie tęskni za rodzicami a i jego rodzice chcą go zobaczyć i wiedzieć że nic mu nie jest. - odpowiedziała Janai. Amaya odpowiedziała, jednak we wnętrzu czuła pustkę. 

_Zależy im na nim. Wszystkim nam zależy. Nasz nadworny mag z poczucia winy przestał używać Czarnej Magii a przyjaciele z dzieciństwa Calluma przestali rozrabiać. Ba, na początku chciałam nawet spróbować samemu go wyrwać z waszej, jak wtedy myślałam, "niewoli"._

-Szlachetne, choć skazane na porażkę. Zaraz za granicą są Suche Wzgórza na których mieszkają Słoneczne Smoki. Jeden z nich, Sol Regem, wyjątkowo mocno nienawidzi ludzi. Ostatnią grupę którą spotkał spalił żywcem do ostatniego. - odpowiedziała Janai.

_Hmmm, i nawet znajomość siostry Królowej Słonecznych Elfów by mnie przed nim nie ocaliła?_

-Nawet jakbym się z tobą ożeniła. Zresztą to byłby zły pomysł... Znaczy, w takiej sytuacji. Nie mówię że ogółem to zły pomysł, bo to w pewien sposób nawet i dobry pomysł. - odpowiedziała Janai. Amaya tylko przewróciła oczami nagle Janai zatrzymała ją gestem- Zaraz, coś słyszałam...

Dobyły mieczy i powoli zbliżyły się do jaskini po lewej stronie drogi. Obie przyległy do ściany jaskini i powoli weszły do środka. Jaskinia nie była wielka, jednak była na tyle duża aby móc skręcić na kilka metrów. Zza zakętu Janai usłyszała cztery głosy.

\- Pytam po raz ostatni. Gdzie jest wasz posterunek? Albo w końcu odpowiesz albo wyłupię twojemu koledze oko. - pierwszy męski głos zagroził. 

-Zostaw go w spokoju. Daj mu spokój.- odpowiedział mu żeński głos. 

-Może powinniśmy jej rogi złamać? Wtedy zacznie mówić.- dodał trzeci męski głos. 

-Zostawcie ją... AAAAAAGH! - Janai usłyszała jak ktoś wyje z bólu. Słysząc krzyk Janai przeszył dreszcz. Mogła tylko się domyślać co musieli robić tej osobie zmuszając ją do potępieńczych krzyków. 

Amaya spojrzała na Janai domyślając się co słyszy. Nie pierwszy raz pewnie to słyszała. I nie pierwszy raz będzie musiała zabijać by kogoś ratować. Obie zbliżyły się aby widzieć co było za zakrętem. Było tam czterech ludzi i elfka. Większość z ludzi miała czarne workowate stroje z broszami z symbolem salamandry na ramionach. Czwarty człowiek miał na sobie płytowy pancerz i kolczugę. To, co go wyróżniało było brakiem jednego oka i masa krwi na twarzy, jednak mimo ran Amaya rozpoznała w nim zagnininego rekruta. Siedział związany pod ścianą trzymany przez jednego z ludzi. Elfka natomiast miała na sobie skórzany pancerz z złotymi elementami używany przez Słonecznych Gwardzistów Lux Aurea. Była trzymana przez drugiego z ludzi. 

-Wystarczy że oślepimy chłopca do końca i... - próbował powiedzieć jeden z ludzi gdy Amaya wbiła mu miecz w plecy. Zanim dwóch pozostałych dało radę zareagować leżeli już dawno zdekapitowani przez Janai. Zagniona elfka jak tylko została rozwiązana natychmiast chwyciła rękę rannego człowieka. 

-Co się stało? Sabah, jesteś? Odezwij się, błagam! Nic nie widzę.-odezwał się zaginiony żołnierz próbując oprzeć się o ścianę. 

-Wszystko w porządku, Słoneczny Rycerz Janai i twój generał nas uratowali. Jesteśmy bezpieczni. Tak mi przykro... - powiedziała płacząc nad rannym człowiekiem. Ten zwyczajnie szukając ręką w powietrzy znalazł jej policzek i położył na nim swoją rękę. 

-Nie płacz. Nie wiedziałaś. Oboje nie wiedzieliśmy. - odpowiedział Marcos. 

-Było ich więcej czy to tylko ci trzej?-zapytała Janai.

-Tylko ci trzej. - odpowiedziała Sabah. 

-Musimy go zabrać do lazaretu w ludzkim garnizonie, i to szybko. - odpowiedziała Janai pomagając Marcosowi wstać.

* * *

-Oka nie udało mi się odratować. Będzie na to oko ślepy do końca życia. - odpowiedział Cahir.

Amaya mimo to wiedziała że miał farta: gdyby spóźniła się z Janai choćby o kilka sekund mógłby całkiem stracić wzrok. Nie raz widziała co potrafi zrobić znający się na rzeczy człowiek z nożem i związanym więźniem. Chłopak powinien się cieszyć że napastnicy albo nie mieli czasu, albo wyobraźni aby zrobić mu coś więcej niż wyłupanie oka. 

_Rozumiem. Zostaw nas same. Musimy porozmawiać z Sabah na osobności._

Cahir przytaknął i wyszedł z pokoju. W pokoju był tylko stolik i krzesła. Amaya usiadła przy stole gdzie siedziała już Janai i Sabah. Młodsza elfka dostała koc i kubek herbaty. Siedziała wpatrzona w kubek jak gdyby widziała w nim oko Marcosa. Amaya mogła się domyślać co mogła sobie myśleć. Jak teraz poczucie winy podrzuca pomysły co mogła zrobić aby do tego nigdy nie doszło. Jednak stało się co się stało, i żadne myśli tego nie zmienią. 

-Musisz nam powiedzieć co tam się stało. Jak wpadliście w ich ręce? - zapytała Janai. Sabah dopiero oderwała oczy od kubka i spojrzała na Janai. W jej oczach widać było poczucie winy. 

-Chcieliśmy z Marcosem porozmawiać na osobności więc zwolniliśmy. Często spotykaliśmy się na patrolach i jakoś tak się złożyło że często ze sobą się spotkaliśmy. W końcu... Zakochaliśmy się w sobie. Powiedziałam mu to dzisiaj i... Zaczęliśmy się całować. Byliśmy tak zajęci sobą że nie zauważyliśmy jak ci trzej położyli nam sztylety na gardłach i zaciągnęli do jaskini. A tam... - Sabah zamilkła. Widać że nie chciała do tego wracać. 

-O co pytali? - zapytała Janai. 

-O umiejscowienie oraz siłę posterunków po wschodniej stronie granicy i o miejsce o nazwie "Silvergrave" czy coś podobnego. Odmówiłam udzielenia informacji i dlatego... Oni... - Sabah znowu zamilkła. 

-Nie musisz kończyć. Ci ludzie rozmawiali o czymś? Mieli jakieś znaki szczególne? - zapytała Janai. 

-Poza broszami z symbolem salamandry nic. Mówili też coś o jakimś Galibardim. Zdaje się że to ich szef. - odpowiedziała Sabah. 

-Rozumiem. Przy drugich drzwiach po lewej jest lazaret. Powinniście z Marcosem porozmawiać o dzisiejszym dniu. I na przyszłość, skupcie się na obowiązkach. Wiem że ciężko wam się spotykać i być razem jednak musicie znaleźć na to rozwiązanie według was obojga najlepsze. Odmaszerować. - odpowiedziała Janai. Sabah wstała z krzesła i wyszła z pokoju. Gdy zamknęła drzwi Amaya zaczęła mówić w języku migowym. 

_A wy boicie się ludzi z powodu Czarnej Magii._

-Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem. - odpowiedziała Janai. Amaya odpowiedziała. 

_To nie czarna magia czyni ludzi potworami Janai, tylko brutalność do jakiej może człowiek zejść. Widziałaś co zrobili z tym dzieciakiem. Był u nich kilkanaście minut, ewentualnie pół godziny. Widziałam ludzi którzy byli tak męczeni przez miesiące. Wracali bez rąk, ślepi, cali w bliznach lub bez języka. Sabah powinna się również cieszyć że tamci nie mieli czasu aby sprawdzić jak różnią się elfie kobiety od ludzkich._

-Z doświadczenia wiem że nie każdy człowiek jest zły. Są również i tacy z czystą duszą i szlachetnym sercem. - odpowiedziała Janai. Amaya spuściła głowę odpowiadając. 

_Sama nie jestem święta, wiesz dobrze._

-Nie musisz być, bo to niczego nie zmienia. Że też musiałaś się urodzić człowiekiem... - powiedziała Janai przysuwając się bliżej do Amayi. Amaya odwróciła się w jej stronę i odpowiedziała. 

_A ty elfką._

Ich usta zetknęły się w pocałunku. Nie był to pierwszy raz kiedy obie były w takiej sytuacji. Trzy miesiące wcześniej miały szczerą rozmowę od której zaczął się ich romans. Po chwili obie się rozdzieliły. 

-Mówiłaś siostrze? - zapytała Janai. Amaya odpowiedziała. 

_Nie. Wie tylko Gren, ale on nas kryje. A u ciebie?_

-Wie tylko Kazi, ale z nią jest podobnie jak z Grenem. Wiesz, nie musimy się ukrywać, jeśli chcesz... - Janai odpowiedziała, jednak Amaya pokręciła głową. 

_Będzie lepiej o tym milczeć. Nie chcę aby inni to zniszczyli przez nienawiść ze względu na rasę._

Janai rozumiała to lepiej niż ktokolwiek. W końcu obie miały do stracenia szacunek osób które kochały na rzecz miłości. Nienawidziły tego uczucia strachu że ktoś się dowie i wygada pozostałym. Jednak nie chciały odpuścić sobie szansy na bycie szczęśliwymi. 

* * *

-Więc szycie na tym polega? To niesamowicie proste. Aż dziwne że tata tego nie umie. - odpowiedział Ezran.

Razem z Ellis uczył się szycia. Jego matka kładła nacisk na samodzielność obojga. Nauczyła ich między innymi gotować, podstaw sztuki przetrwania a nawet kilku ruchów w samoobronie.

Jak się okazało Ezran nie miał talentu matki do obsługi broni, jednak dosyć dobrze radził sobie z nauką tradycji, geografii oraz ekonomii. Ellis natomiast miała olbrzymi talent muzyczny grając na lutnii. Mimo wszystko oboje musieli wszystkiego się nauczyć przynajmniej do średniego poziomu.

-Twój tata próbował się nauczyć. Nie wychodzi mu to jednak najlepiej. Ellis, jak ci idzie?-zapytala Sarai patrząc na dziewczynę. Ta męczyła się dalej z przewlekaniem nici przez igłę.

-Już prawie...Cholera!- syknęła zdenerwowana Ellis. Na widok Sarai patrzącej się na nią z politowaniem zarumieniła się - Przepraszam... - dodała i zaczęła dalej męczyć się z igłą. W końcu udało jej się nawlec i zaczęła szyć.

W ciszy zszywali płaszcz który Amaya kiedyś podarła w czasie gdy Sarai wychodziła za mąż drugi raz. Wszyscy goście weselni byli zszokowani gdy ta przyszła w pełnym pancerzu, jednak niczego innego nie można było się spodziewać. Amaya nie lubiła sukini, gdy Sarai sama za nimi nie przepadała. Jednak to było bardziej spoliczkowanie wszystkich baronów i szlachciców którzy byli przeciwni temu małżeństwu.

Wtedy to było nie do pojęcia żeby prosta kobieta z niższych warstw społecznych mogła ożenić się z Królem. Jednak Harrow i Sarai postarali się aby tego dokonać, a także razem z Opeli przebudować prawo by to umożliwiało takie małżeństwa. Krótko przed ślubem Sarai była obiektem trzech zamachów które, na jej szczęście, się nie powiodły.

Baronowie nienawidzili zarówno jej jak i Calluma. Ten nie mógł przez to znaleźć sobie żadnych przyjaciół poza Claudią i Sorenem gdyż reszta dzieci wszystkich szlachciców gardziła nim. Ten przez pięć lat mieszkania w zamku stał się bardzo nieśmiały. Potem został wzięty do niewoli w Xadii i pomimo pozornego żalu szlachty po jego odejściu wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą wiedząc że chłopiec zniknął na 10 lat.

Jednak od ostatnich wydarzeń z Salamandrą szlachta zaczęła tracić przywileje. Wielu baronów (świadomie lub nie) wspierało wysiłek Salamandry za co kilku trafiło do więzień pozbawionych tytułów, podczas gdy wszyscy zamieszani mniej stracili tytuły i lenna. Sarai wewnętrznie cieszyła się że koniec końców większość z tych baronów która męczyła zarówno ją jak i całą jej rodzinę przez 10 lat zwyczajnie szczezła w więzieniu lub ledwo wiązała koniec z końcem. Sprawiedliwości stało się za dość. Wprawdzie paru z starych baronów pozostało i Sarai dalej musiała ich znosić, jednak nic na to nie można było poradzić. 

Sarai popatrzyła za okno. Był początek września. Niedługo będzie mijało 8 lat odkąd Callum został zakładnikiem. Królowa pocieszała się że zostały jeszcze dwa lata i jej syn wróci do domu. Jednak nie widziała go odkąd miał 10 lat i Sarai zastanawiała się na kogo wyrósł oraz kim się stał. Czy ułożył sobie życie? Czy jest szczęśliwy. Co planuję? Czy zostanie w Xadii? Czy wróci do domu na stałe? 

-Mamo, jak poznałaś tatę? - wyrwał ją z zadumy pytaniem Ezran. Sarai spojrzała na swojego drugiego syna. Ezran miał już 14 lat. Nie tak dawno był małym chłopcem który wszędzie nosił swoją świecącą ropuchę Robala. Obecnie Robal siedział obok niego drzemiąc. Sarai uśmiechnęła się.

-Ezran, już słyszałeś tą historię cztery razy. - odpowiedziała Ellis przewracając oczami. 

-Tak. I lubię słuchać tej opowieści. - odpowiedział Ezran. 

-Już opowiadam. Kiedy byłam jeszcze młoda mieszkałam przy naszej wschodniej granicy z Neolandią z ojcem Calluma. Służyłam wtedy w lokalnym garnizonie razem z twoją ciocią, Grenem i Corvusem. Pewnego dnia, rok po tym jak urodził się twój brat, przeniesiono nas do stolicy. Z powodu obaw przed zamachami wyznaczono ochronę dla twojego ojca który został wtedy koronowany. Razem z Grenem byłam jego osobistym ochroniarzem. Według jego wersji zakochał się we mnie od pierwszego wejrzenia, choć ja myślę że to było wtedy gdy przez przypadek potknęłam się i przewróciłam się z nim do fontanny. Bałam się że wtedy dojdzie do skanalu i w najlepszym wypadku stracę pracę. Jednak twój ojciec ocalił mnie przed baronami i politycznymi konsekwencjami. Sam zresztą uważał że to jego wina, choć ja dobrze pamiętam kto na kogo wpadł. W każdym razie następnego dnia zaprosił mnie na spacer do lasu. Rozmawialiśmy o naszym życiu, o tym co się stało z ojcem Calluma i o wielu innych tematach. Zagadani nie zauważyliśmy kiedy zaczęło padać. Wróciliśmy mokrzy, ubłoceni i zmarźnięci do zamku. Jednak mimo że nie miał na nic wpływu przeprosił mnie za całe zajście i umówił się ze mną następnego dnia na spacer w to samo miejsce. Wtedy się w nim zakochałam. Chodziliśmy na spacer niemal codziennie, stając się niemal nierozłączni. W tym czasie poznał również Calluma. Twój brat bał się do niego podejść, jednak twojemu ojcu udało się go do siebie przekonać rysując z nim w szkicowniku. Można powiedzieć że wtedy zaraził twojego brata manią do rysowania.-opowiadała Sarai.

Callum często wysyłał im swoje rysunki które zdawły się niemal żywe. Dzięki nim mogła zobaczyć jak wygląda miejsce w którym żyje, jak on sam wygląda oraz jak wyglądają osoby z którymi mieszka. Dokładnie wiedziała jak wyglądał Runaan, Ethari oraz Rayla.

Właśnie rysunków z Raylą było najwięcej. Przedstawiały one młodą, szczupłą dziewczynę o białych włosach i pięknej twarzy. Co ją wyróżniało to rogi na głowie, znaki na twarzy i cztery palce u dłoni. Na obrazkach najczęściej nosiła zielone spodnie, zieloną koszulkę, granatową kamizelkę i granatowe buty sięgające do kolan.

Obrazki z Raylą były najbardziej staranne oraz najczęściej pokolorowane. Nie raz w listach Callum również pytał się rodziców w sprawach sercowych które dotyczyły Rayli. Sarai patrząc na obrazki i czytając listy wiedziała że jej syn miał nie dość że dobry gust to i szczęście aby znaleźć sobie dziewczynę taką jak ona. Wprawdzie ostatni list zadziwiająco nie wspominał o Rayli ani trochę co niepokoiło Sarai. Ta mimo wszystko chciała aby Callum był szczęśliwy, więc miała nadzieję że właśnie z nią będzie. 

-Co było dalej? - zapytała Elis. 

-Mimo tego że oboje byliśmy zakochani żadne z nas nie chciało mówić tego co czuje obawiając się odrzucenia, do czasu gdy ojciec Ezrana w końcu napisał do mnie list w którym wszystko wyjaśnił. Nasz romans trwał cztery miesiące, po których oświadczył mi się. Na tą wiadomość niemal połowa starszych baronów dostała zawału. Niektórzy z nich próbowali mnie zamordować lub porwać Calluma, jednak ja miałam dużo szczęścia, a do Calluma nawet się nie zbliżyli. Później wzięliśmy ślub. Na tym ślubie twoja ciotka przyszła w płytowej zbroi i wdała się w bójkę z jednym z baronów. Potem urodził się Ezran, i...-Sarai zatrzymała się w opowiadaniu.

Potem Callum został zakładnikiem. Wspomnienie tamtego dnia było czymś w rodzaju niezagojonej rany. Sarai na wspomnienie smoka trzymającego w szponach jej dziecko czuła jak nogi same gną się pod nią. Nigdy nie zapomniała tego co zrobiła, tak samo jak i sobie nie wybaczyła.

Ciszę przerwało pukanie do sali. Sarai wstała od stołu przy którym siedziała i podeszła do drzwi. Otwierając zobaczyła Kruczego Lorda. 

-Wasza Wysokość, list do Pani. - powiedział wchodząc do sali. W ręku trzymał kawałek papieru. Przekazał królowej list. 

-Dziękuję. - odpowiedziała Sarai. Kruczy Lord ukłonił się i wyszedł. Sarai wiedziała od kogo był ten list.

Od Calluma. 


	28. Człowiek

Callum nigdy nie spał na kanapie i nie spodziewał się też że kiedyś będzie spał. Jednak leżał przykryty kocem na kanapie w salonie bo nie miał innej opcji.

Rano miał z Raylą sprzeczkę. Chciał z nią porozmawiać o koszmarach które ją męczyły od kilku dni. Ta jednak była rozdrażniona przez co po naleganiu na pomoc zaczęła kłócić się z Callumem. W trakcie awantury ta nazwała go znowu głupim człowiekiem. Od tego czasu Callum ignorował ją, choć wewnętrznie chciał się do niej przytulić.

Korzystając z zamieszania i tego że Callum spał częściej w pokoju Rayli niż u siebie Szafir częściej spał na jego łóżku. Nie inaczej było tego dnia. Callum nijak nie mógł się pozbyć już sięgającego niemal do pasa Pazura Cienia, więc postanowił spać w salonie. 

Rayla zdawała się jednak dać mu chwilę aby ten ochłonął. Wiedział że czuła się winna przez ponowne nazwanie go człowiekiem. Nie był na nią zły, bo w końcu on nalegał na to aby mógł pomóc Rayli która odbierała to jako traktowanie jej jak dziecko. Wiedział że ta jest zbyt uparta i dumna aby otwarcie stwierdzić że potrzebuje czyjejś pomocy. 

Było mu jednak przykro. Za każdym razem kiedy się kłócili ona podkreślała że jest człowiekiem. Jednak gdyby mógł Callum chętnie zostałby elfem aby być kimś dla niej specjalnym, a nie podrzędnym potworem. Żeby ta nie musiała się go wstydzić lub bać. Żeby mogła żyć jak każdy z Elfów nie bojąc się o to że osoba którą kocha umrze zanim ona osiągnie połowę swojego życia.

Callum leżał tak rozmyślając nad tym wszystkim i nie zauważył jak ktoś wszedł do pokoju. To była Rayla. Stanęła zaspana w piżamie w wejściu do salonu. Po twarzy Callum widział że potrzebowała się do kogoś przytulić.

-Hej...-przywitał ją Callum. Rayla słysząc jego głos podskoczyła. 

-Na Garlacha, myślałam że śpisz. - odpowiedziała podchodząc do niego.

-Nie śpię. Słuchaj, ja... - Callum próbował się usprawiedliwić jednak Rayla mu przerwała. 

-Nie. To ja przepraszam. Zwyzywałam cię od najgorszych za to że chciałeś mi pomóc. Myślałam że sama sobie z tym poradzę... Jednak nie umiem. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - zapytał Callum. Rayla przytaknęła i położyła się na nim. Callum ją objął podczas gdy ona wtuliła się w niego. Chwilę tak leżała jak gdyby się za nim stęskniła.

-Przepraszam. Po prostu. Potrzebowałam tego. - odpowiedziała odrywając się na chwilę od Calluma. 

-Wszystko w porządku. Jestem przy tobie.-odpowiedział Callum. 

-Wiem. Jeszcze raz przepraszam za rano. Nie chciałam znowu... - Rayla próbowała wyjaśnić jednak Callum jej przerwał. 

-Znowu nazwać człowiekiem? Chyba do tego przywyknę. - odpowiedział Callum. Rayla mocno się do niego przytuliła. 

-Nie. Jesteś. Żadnym. Potworem. Zrozum, nie obchodzi mnie że jesteś człowiekiem. Dla mnie jesteś najwspanialszym facetem jakiego znam. Nigdy więcej nie podkreślę tego że jesteś człowiekiem. Obiecuję. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-W porządku. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Na pewno? Nie jesteś zły? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Nie jestem. Po prostu było mi przykro. Nie że tak mnie nazwałaś, tylko dlatego że miałem wrażenie że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry aby z tobą być. 

\- Ale jesteś. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić mojego życia bez ciebie. Przepraszam. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

Oboje się przytulili. Leżeli tak dłuższą chwilę chcąc zwyczajnie nacieszyć się swoim towarzystwem. W końcu Callum przerwał ciszę. 

-Więc... Co dalej? - zapytał. 

-Chciałam porozmawiać o koszmarach. Oczywiście jeśli chcesz mnie wysłuchać... - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Możesz opowiedzieć. Wiem że miałaś koszmary jednak nie wiem o czym. Chcę pomóc. - odpowiedział Callum. Rayla wzięła głęboki oddech. 

-Zaczęło się to kilka dni po tym jak zostaliśmy parą. Przyśniło mi się że byłam w jakiejś jaskini. Byłeś tam ty, Runaan oraz moi rodzice. Byliście uwięzieni w bryle lodu. Był tam też człowiek. Starszy, z szarymi włosami. Miał kozią bródkę. Był wściekły, unosił wysoko głowę. Chyba kiedyś nawet narysowałeś jego twarz w szkicowniku. - opowiadała Rayla.

-Hmmm. Na myśl przychodzi mi tylko Viren, nadworny mag u mojego ojczyma. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Chyba on. Powiedział że za to co mu zrobiłam zapłacicie wy, po czym was... Zabił...-odpowiedziala Rayla z łzami w oczach. Callum tylko mocniej ją objął.

-Wszystko w porządku. Jestem bezpieczny. Virena tutaj nie ma. I nigdy nie będzie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Za dwa dni wracają Twoi rodzice. Oni także są bezpieczni. Runaan śpi u siebie w sypialni. Też jest bezpieczny. Wszyscy jesteśmy cali i zdrowi. - odpowiedział.

-Tak... Tylko... Chciałabym mieć pewność że tak będzie gdy zasnę nic się z wami wtedy nie stanie. - odpowiedziała Rayla.

-Przecież śpię z tobą. Wiesz wtedy że nic się ze mną nie dzieje. Ale rozumiem. Jestem przy tobie. Musisz się zdrzemnąć. - powiedział Callum.

Rayla się zastanowiła. Callum był przy niej, więc była pewna że nic mu się nie stanie. Po chwili namysłu przytaknęła. Wtuliła się mocniej w Calluma i zamknęła oczy. Po krótkiej chwili zasnęła. 

* * *

Callum obudził się rano czując dziwną pustkę w ramionach. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Nigdzie nie było widać Rayli. Callum usiadł i przeciągnął się. 

-Czyli wasza kłótnia skończyła się dobrze? - zapytał Runaan siedzący w fotelu. Callum dopiero teraz zauważył Runaana. Starszy elf czytał książkę o roślinach. 

-Mozna tak powiedzieć.-odpowiedział Callum. 

-I dobrze. Wiesz, ona jest kłębkiem nerwów od tygodnia. W końcu jej rodzice wracają jutro do domu. - odpowiedział Runaan. Callum przypomniał sobie że to już jutro. 

Rayla stawała na głowie aby przygotować do tego czasu ich stary dom do stanu w którym można było go używać bez problemu. Razem z Callumem, Etharim, Runaanem i paroma innymi elfami dokonali napraw, przygotowali dom oraz wyprali większość starych ubrań które należały do jej rodziców. 

Rayla i Callum postanowili również powiedzieć im o tym że są razem. Callum przyznał że lekko denerwuje się spotkaniem z nimi, jednak to Rayla czuła największy strach. W końcu nie widziała ich 8 lat. Jednak pocieszała się że będzie dobrze. Postanowiła również zamieszkać z nimi do czasu aż oboje z Callumem nie przejdą ostatecznych prób na maga i asasyna oraz ona nie znajdzie sobie pracy. 

-Wiem. A skoro już o niej mowa. Nie wiesz gdzie jest Rayla? - zapytał Callum. 

-Poszła już do szkoły. Kazała ci przekazać żebyś na spokojnie zjadł śniadanie i spotkał się z nią po południu na rynku. - odpowiedział Runaan. 

-Zjem po drodze. Na razie! - zawołał Callum wstając i wybiegając z salonu. 

-Ech, ta dzisiejsza młodzież... - odpowiedział Runaan wzdychając. 

* * *

-Ale Rayla, obiecałaś! - nalegał Bren. Rayla popatrzyła na zebrane dzieci które patrzyły na nią z prośbą w oczach. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

Odkąd Ibis skręcił nogę tydzień wcześniej i nie mógł się zajmować dziećmi które uczył oboje razem z Callumem pomagali w szkole. Dzieci było 25 i wszystkie były w wieku między 5 a 10 rokiem życia. Rayla zaskarbiła sobie sympatię dzieci opowiadając im stare legendy które opowiadała jej mama.

Myśląc o rodzicach Rayla zamknęła oczy. Mieli jutro wrócić. Bała się tego momentu. Nie wiedziała czy będą się cieszyć z tego co zastaną. Starała się odkąd odeszli osiągać jak najlepsze wyniki w trakcie nauki na asasyna.

_Będzie dobrze._ Zapewniła sama siebie. W końcu, czego mogła się wstydzić? 

-No dobrze. Którą legendę wam opowiedzieć? - zapytała Rayla.

-O Księżniczce Księżycu! - zawołał Dell.

-Nie, o Człowieku który został Elfem!- zawołał Bren.

-Obiecałaś opowiedzieć o Dwóch Siostrach! - zawołała Isha.

-Spokojnie, mam pomysł. Opowiem wam legendę o małym Oceanicznym Elfie. Więc dawno temu u wybrzeży Xadii mieszkał Oceaniczny Elf. Był on ciekawy świata, jednak rodzice nie pozwalali mu oddalać się od bezpiecznych głębin. Pewnego razu na brzegu Elf zauważył Elfkę połączoną z Arcanum Słońca. Uwiedziony jej urodą starał się ją zawołać, lecz był za daleko. Nie usłyszała jego wołania. Mimo tego że ta o nim nawet nie wiedziała, to Elf nigdy o niej nie zapomniał. Ta jednak słysząc czyjś głos przyszła następnego dnia w to samo miejsce. W końcu zauważyła go. Myśląc że coś mu się stało próbowała do niego podpłynąć, jednak prawie utonęła zalana potężnymi falami. Elf uratował ją i wyniósł ją na brzeg. Tam opiekował się nią aż ta wydobrzeje i się obudzi. Gdy się obuziła nie wiedziała czy Elf był przyjazny, jednak szybko się przekonała że nie chciał mieć złych zamiarów. Rozmawiali wiele godzin. W końcu musiała wracać do domu. Jednak umówili się razem w tym samym miejscu w południe. Równo 30 dni i 30 nocy spotykali się codziennie i co noc by bezpamiętnie się w sobie zakochać. On mógł dla niej wyrzec się miejsca w oceanie, ona dla niego zaś swych nóg i możliwości życia na lądzie. Jednak wtedy... - nagle Rayla krzyknęła przerażona czując jak ktoś ją załaskotał. Zdziwiona odwróciła się aby spotkać Calluma.

-Callum! - zawołały dzieci.

-Witajcie dzieci! - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Co ty tu robisz? Mieliśmy spotkać się na rynku. - odpowiedziała zdziwiona Rayla. Callum tylko ją objął. 

-Stwierdziłem że pomoc przy pilnowaniu dzieci będzie lepszym wyjściem. - odpowiedział Callum. Rayla uśmiechnęła się i również go objęła. Cieszyła się że Callum się zjawił i starał się pomóc. 

-Mhm... Cieszę się że jesteś. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Bez większego zastanowienia oboje pocałowali się

-Ble! - zawołała część dzieci. Rayla wiedziała że połowa z nich dalej nie rozumiała dorosłych a zwłaszcza symboliki całowania. Ale to było przed nimi. 

-Dobrze, już wracamy do opowiadania. - odpowiedziała Rayla siadając z Callumem przed dziećmi.

* * *

-Szkoła. Nic a nic się nie zmieniła. - odpowiedział Lain. 

Udało im się dotrzeć do Silvergrove dzień wcześniej niż planowali. Postanowili zaskoczyć wszystkich.

Wjeżdżając do miejscowości przyglądali się elfom którzy patrzyli na nich z zainteresowaniem. Jednak wszyscy byli przyjacielsko nastawieni. Robili piorunujące wrażenie nosząc pancerze Smoczej Straży. Po drodze spotkali wielu przyjaciół którzy cieszyli się z ich powrotu. 

Zameldowali się u Cirdana i załatwili wszystkie formalne sprawy. Potem udali się na rynek kupić trochę jedzenia. Na sam koniec ruszyli do domu Ethariego i Runaana. Ci byli zdziwieni ich pojawieniem tak bardzo jak i uradowani. Obaj nie mogli się nacieszyć ich powrotem. Na miejscu okazało się że Rayla była w szkole. Postanowili od razu do niej iść. 

Im dłużej chodzili po miejscowości tym bardziej cieszyli się że wrócili. Niewiele się zmieniło co ich jeszcze bardziej cieszyło. Jednak teraz skupili się na ich córce.

Ethari mówił że ta już dorosła i że mogą jej nie rozpoznać. Oboje myśleli jednak że nie powinni mieć z tym problemów. 

-Tak... Ostatnim razem kiedy tu byliśmy Rayla zbudowała wieżę z krzeseł która spadła na opiekuna. A teraz... - odpowiedziała Tiadrin. Lain ją tylko objął. 

-Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jeszcze wszystko naprawimy. - odpowiedział Lain po czym pocałował swoją żonę. Tiadrin odwzajemniła pocałunek. W końcu rozdzielili się i weszli do budynku. 

Sala była spora. Ściany były w kolorze zielonym jak w większości publicznych miejsc w Silvergrove. W sali było kilka stolików i krzeseł, a na samym końcu sali stało biurko. Obok była tablica a wokoło niej wisiały rysunki zrobione przez dzieci.

W sali znajdowało się 27 osób - 25 dzieci i 2 dorosłych. Dorośli chodzili między dziećmi które rysowały rozmaite rzeczy. 

Jeden z dorosłych był Podniebnym Elfem który, co ich zdziwiło, nosił ubrania w kolorystyce Księżycowych Elfów jakimi była zielona koszula bez rękawów z kapturem, zielone spodnie, granatowe buty i granatowa kamizelka. Miał on brązowe włosy i znaki na twarzy które Tiadrin zdawała się skądś kojarzyć.

Drugim dorosłym była Księżycowa Elfka. Stała do nich plecami więc nie mogli widzieć jej twarzy, jednak mogli stwierdzić że miała włosy lekko poniżej ramion. Nosiła zielony strój, granatowe buty sięgające jej ponad kolana i granatową kamizelkę. Jako że stała bliżej postanowili się ją zapytać o Raylę.

-Przepraszam. Szukamy naszej córki. Nazywa się Rayla. Podobno tutaj pomaga przy dzieciach. - zapytał Lain. Elfka na jego głos znieruchomiała. W ich stronę odwrócił się również drugi dorosły.

-Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Tiadrin patrząc na elfkę. Ta powoli się odwróciła.

Patrząc na jej twarz zauważyli że znaki na jej twarzy są identyczne do tych które miała jej córka. Zrozumieli od razu że to była Rayla. Ta patrzyła na nich jakby zobaczyła duchy.

-Mamo? Tato? - odpowiedziała Rayla. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Jej rodzice byli tutaj. Wrócili do niej. Szykowała wcześniej z Callumem małą przemowę aby ich przywitać, jednak teraz zapomniała o całym planie. Nie wiedziała co zrobić. 

-Tak, córeczko. Wróciliśmy. - odpowiedziała Tiadrin.

Rayla poczuła jak łzy cisną się jej do oczu. Jej rodzice wrócili do niej. Bez oporu podeszła do nich i przytuliła ich. Oni również ją objęli i zaczęli płakać. Po 8 latach rozłomki znowu byli razem.

Patrzące na to dzieci nie wiedziały kim są elfy w pancerzach Smoczej Straży. Przyglądały się zdziwione temu co robiła ich opiekunka. Nigdy nie widzieli aby Rayla była smutna, a już zwłaszcza aby płakała. W końcu któreś z dzieci zapytało Calluma.

-Kto to jest? Kim są te elfy które przyszły? - zapytał Bren.

-To Tiadrin i Lain, bohaterowie Xadii którzy służyli w Smoczej Straży. Są rodzicami Rayli. - odpowiedział Callum. Sam stał lekko oddalony dając Rayli chwilę aby mogła spędzić z rodzicami.

W tym momencie Callum poczuł dziwną pustkę w sercu. Poczuł patrząc na Raylę i jej ponowne spotkanie z rodzicami tęsknotę za jego rodziną. Jednak on musiał wytrzymać jeszcze 2 lata. Na razie liczyła się Rayla i jej szczęście. 


	29. Kiedy się Dowiedzą

-Callum i ja jesteśmy parą.- powiedziała Rayla. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. 

O ile Runaan i Ethari nie zdawali się zaskoczeni tą informacją, tak Tiadrin i Lain zamarli na te słowa. Na ich twarzach było widać tak samo szok jak i zdziwienie. Rayla nie spodziewała się innej reakcji. 

Po spotkaniu ich w szkole jej rodzice zgodzili się pomóc im w opiece nad dziećmi. Te były zafascynowane byłymi Smoczymi Strażnikami i zasypywały ich masą pytań. Jej rodzice opowiadali o ich dotychczasowej pracy zyskując jeszcze większą sympatię wśród dzieci niż Rayla.

Kiedy rodzice odebrali swoje dzieci wieczorem cała czwórka wróciła do domu Ethariego i Runaana. Tam zastali już gotową kolację. W trakcie Lain i Tiadrin dopytywali się o zmiany w Silvergrove gdy ich nie było oraz o dotychczasowe życie Rayli. W dodatku sami odpowiadali na pytania Ethariego i Runaana którzy byli ciekawi czym zajmą się byli Smoczy Strażnicy. Lain planował znowu pracować jako stolarz, a Tiadrin myślała o założeniu ogrodu z warzywami. Udało im się uzbierać z żołdu (wysokiego bo aż 200 denarów miesięcznie) sumę dzięki której mogli wieść spokojne i stateczne życie.

Ucieszyli się również widząc ponownie Calluma. Musieli przyznać że młody człowiek urósł przez te 7 lat które go nie widzieli. Co ich zdziwiło było jego lekko nerwowe zachowanie i zwracanie się do nich "Proszę Pani" i "Proszę Pana". Nie wiedzieli czemu młody człowiek się tak zachowywał - przynajmniej do czasu gdy Rayla powiedziała im że są razem.

W końcu ciszę przerwała Tiadrin. 

-Ty...i Callum... Jesteście parą? - zapytała starsza Elfka. Rayla wewnętrzne czuła jak żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła.

-Tak. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Rayla, możemy porozmawiać w szóstkę oczu z twoją matką na korytarzu? - zapytał Lain. Rayla przytaknęła, po czym razem z rodzicami wstała od stołu i wyszła z pokoju. 

Na korytarzu Rayla od razu zabrała głos nie dając rodzicom czasu nic powiedzieć. 

-Wiem jak to wygląda, ale Callum jest inny. Nie jest jak ludzie których opisują stare legendy. Był ze mną w ciężkich chwilach i wspierał mnie kiedy potrzebowałam pomocy. I nie robi mi różnicy to że jest człowiekiem lub księciem. Kocham go takim jaki jest, tak jak on mnie. Rozumiem że możecie być źli i go nie akceptować ale nie spotkałam nigdy faceta który by był tak dobry jak on. 

Jej rodzice patrzyli na nią zdziwieni. Rayla spuściła głowę. Była gotowa sprzeciwić im się i ich znowu stracić jeżeliby chcieli stanąć między nią i Callumem. Nagle poczuła jak jej rodzice położyli ręce na jej ramionach.

-Rayla. Odpowiedz nam na pytania: Czy jesteś z nim szczęśliwa? - zapytała jej matka. 

-Jestem. 

-Mimo tego że wielu z Elfów i Ludzi nie zaakceptuje tego co jest między wami? - zapytał jej ojciec.

-Tak. 

-Mimo że on umrze gdy ty będziesz w sile wieku? - zapytała jej matka.

-Tak. 

-Mimo że możecie nigdy nie mieć szansy aby mieć dzieci? - zapytał jej ojciec.

-Tak. 

-Więc nie widzimy problemów. - odpowiedziała Tiadrin. 

-Naprawdę? - zapytała zdziwiona Rayla. Podniosła głowę by zobaczyć ich uśmiechy. Zauważyła że w oczach jej matki pojawiły się łzy. 

-Wprawdzie nie cieszy mnie to że masz chłopaka... - odpowiedział Lain. 

-Skarbie, proszę. - odpowiedziała mu z uśmiechem Tiadrin. 

-... Ale to głównie dlatego że nie umiem myśleć spokojnie wiedząc że muszę dzielić się miłością mojej córki z innym mężczyzną. Jednak cieszę się że to Callum i jakkolwiek by zareagowała jego rodzina oraz jakiekolwiek by problemy stanęły wam na drodze wiedzcie że jesteśmy z wami. - dokończył Lain.

-Tak jak powiedział twój ojciec. Czuliśmy że oboje będziecie razem już kiedy Callum odkrył że jest połączony Arcanum Nieba. Śmialiśmy się wtedy z jego ciotką że pasujecie do siebie. Jednak wtedy mieliście po 11 lat. A teraz jesteście dorośli...- Tiadrin nagle zaczęła płakać. Przytuliła się do Rayli. -Nigdy nie byłam z czegoś tak dumna jak z ciebie, córeczko... - płakała przytulona do niej. Rayla objęła mamę. Poczuła jak jej tata również ją objął. Zamknęła oczy nie chcąc aby ta chwila się kończyła.

* * *

-Możemy porozmawiać z Callumem na osobności? - zapytał Lain.

Callum przytaknął wstając od stołu. Widział Raylę która wróciła do stołu. Wydawała się spokojna, ale Callum nie wiedział co działo się na korytarzu. Bał się tej rozmowy czując że skończy się źle. 

Kiedy znalazł się na korytarzu spojrzał na jej rodziców. Widać było że jej matka płakała a jej ojciec stał z ponurą miną. Callum miał coraz większe wrażenie że cała rozmowa nie skończy się dobrze. 

-Więc ty i nasza córka jesteście razem?- zapytał Lain.

-Tak... Proszę Pana. - przytaknął Callum.

-Czy szczerze ją kochasz? - zapytał Lain.

-Tak Proszę Pana... - odpowiedział Callum. Czuł jak traci czucie w nogach. Nie czuł takiego przerażenia odkąd tu zamieszkał. Mimo to starał się nie okazywać strachu. 

-Czy postarasz się o to aby była szczęśliwa mimo tego co życie postawi wam na drodze? - zapytał Lain. 

-Tak, Proszę Pana... - odpowiedział Callum. 

Wtedy nagle jej ojciec położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Callum przerażony podskoczył nie spodziewając się takiego gestu z jego strony. Jednak Lain się uśmiechnął. 

\- Witaj w rodzinie. Wybacz to budowanie napięcia, ale nie mogłem sobie odpuścić tego żartu. - odpowiedział Lain. Tiadrin tylko przewróciła oczami słuchając ostatniego zdania jej męża. 

-Lain wystarczy. Widać że chłopak ze stresu ledwo stoi. Ale stara się zachować zimną krew, a to się ceni. W każdym razie, witaj w rodzinie Callum. - powiedziała Tiadrin. 

-Dziękuję Proszę Pani. - odpowiedział Callum lekko się uśmiechając. 

-Nie trzeba tak formalnie. Wystarczy się do nas zwracać po imieniu. - odpowiedziała mu elfka. 

* * *

Resztę wieczoru spędzili rozmawiając w szóstkę przy stole. Rodzice Rayli wypytywali młodą parę o ich plany i szczegóły dotyczące ich relacji. 

-Więc jesteście już dobre półtora miesiąca razem? - zapytała Tiadrin.

-Tak. Chcieliśmy to zachować w tajemnicy aby móc cieszyć się sobą. Mam nadzieję że nie gniewacie się? - odpowiedziała Rayla.

-Nie mamy za co. Twoja babcia dowiedziała się o nas gdy przyszło do niej zaproszenie na nasz ślub. Do końca życia nam to wypominała. - odpowiedział Lain.

-Tak. Teściowie potrafią być przerażający. .. Prawda Callum? - zapytał Tiadrin.

-Tak...-odpowiedział niepewnie Callum. Na jego odpowiedź wszyscy przy stole się zaśmaili.

-Chociaż jeśli mam być szczery jesteśmy najspokojniejszymi elfami pod księżycem wiedząc że Rayla koniec końców związała się z Tobą. Gdy miała siedem lat w szkole była w centrum uwagi przez to że była żywym dzieckiem oraz interesowało się nią większość chłopców, jak na przykład Feren, który obecnie służy w Smoczej Straży.- powiedział Lain. Na wzmiankę o Ferenie twarze Rayli i Runaana zbladły.

-On... Służy w Smoczej Straży? - zapytała Rayla.

-Tak. Mówił nam że został wygnany, jednak miał list polecający od Królowej Khessy z Lux Aurea. Avizandum nie widział problemu w przyjęciu go.

-Nie mówił za co go wygnali? Napadł Calluma z kolegami. Złamał Callumowi rękę i nos. Przez miesiąc zmieniałam Callumowi opatrunki. Takiego elfa powinno się izolować a nie dawać mu służyć w Smoczej Straży... - zaczęła wściekle opowiadać Rayla.

-Rayla spokojnie. Feren się zmienił. Widziałem się z nim po bójce i...- przerwał jej Callum. Ta popatrzyła na niego wściekła.

-Że co?! Czy ty... Przepraszam, mogę na chwilę z Callumem odejść od stołu? - zapytała Rayla. Widząc przytakującego Ethariego i jej matkę Rayla pociągnęła za ramię Calluma na korytarz. Nagle z korytarza dało się słyszeć wiązankę przekleństw. 

-Zdaje się że wdała się w matkę. - odpowiedział Lain.

-Bardzo śmieszne. Ale trzeba przyznać, z tego co słyszę to nasza córka ma temperament. - odpowiedziała Tiadrin.

-Cóż, odkąd widzieliście ją 7 lat temu Rayla się zmieniła. Twardo stawia na swoim i uparcie do tego dąży. W pewnym momencie gdy jedna z dziewczyn zaczęła z nią rywalizować o Calluma Rayla stała się niesamowicie zazdrosna o niego. Gdyby nie fakt że Callum już od dawna był zakochany w niej po uszy to ta by pewnie zrobiła tamtej dziewczynie krzywdę. - odpowiedział Ethari.

-Nie dziwię się. Od kiedy wiecie o nich? - zapytał Lain.

-Od pierwszego dnia. Jak się okazało po waszym liście i jakimś incydencie na rynku o którym oboje nie chcą mówić Rayla wymknęła się z domu by przemyśleć w spokoju wszystko oraz pomyśleć o rozwiązązaniach na jej problemy. Callum nie chcąc dać jej póścić samej poszedł za nią. Dzieciaki nie mówiły o czym rozmawiały i gdzie, jednak rano wrócili jako para do domu. Udawali że nic ich nie łączy przez kilka dni dopóki ich nieuświadomiliśmy że wiemy. - odpowiedział Runaan.

-Cichy romans, co? Cóż, wtedy żartowaliśmy z tym że będą parą. Dobrze że nie zakładaliśmy się z jego ciotką bo prawdopodobnie byśmy przegrali zakład. A skoro już o tym mowa, jego rodzina wie? - zapytał Lain.

-Nie wiem. Żaden z nas ich nie informował. - odpowiedział Runaan.

Po chwili Rayla i Callum wrócili. Rayla wyglądała na złą, choć widać było że jakimś cudem Callumowi udało się ją częściowo uspokoić i udobruchać.

-Wszystko już w porządku? - zapytał Ethari.

-Tak. - odpowiedzieli Rayla i Callum w tym samym momencie. Popatrzyli się na siebie i wymienili się porozumiewawczymi spojrzeniami.

-Mhm. Wracając do was. Czy rodzina Calluma wie? - zapytała Tiadrin. Callum na to pytanie spuścił wzrok na stół. 

\- Jeszcze nie. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czy będę miał odwagę im to przekazać. Nie wiem jak zareagują... - odpowiedział Callum.

-Rozumiemy. Ale wiedz że macie nasze błogosławieństwo i wsparcie. Zresztą wątpię by oni mieli coś przeciwko Rayli. Spotkałem kiedyś twoją matkę, krótko po... Po tym jak zamieszkałeś tutaj. Jeśli dobrze myślę ona będzie bardziej się cieszyć z tego że się ustatkujesz i będziesz szczęśliwy niż złościć że związałeś się z Raylą. Twoja matka to dobra osoba. Myślę że razem z twoim ojcem będą się cieszyć z tego kim się stałeś. - odpowiedział Lain. Callum nie odpowiedział. Na wzmiankę o ojcu zwyczajnie poczuł jak coś w jego wnętrzu się skręciło . Wstał od stołu. 

-Ja... Potrzebuję chwilę się przejść. Wrócę niebawem. - odpowiedział Callum, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Rayla chciała wstać i za nim jednak Runaan ją zatrzymał.

-Musi pobyć chwilę sam. Daj mu ochłonąć. - powiedział Runaan. Rayla niechętnie siedziała dalej przy stole.

-Czemu wyszedł? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? - zapytał Lain.

-Callum nie lubi rozmawiać o rodzicach. Unika tego tematu jak ognia. Kiedyś powiedział Rayli prawdę o jego ojcu. Król Harrow jest jego ojczymem. Jego prawdziwy ojciec zostawił jego matkę zanim się urodził. Po prostu przypominanie mu o tym sprawia mu ból. Mam wrażenie że też mu przykro patrząc jak Rayla odzyskuje rodziców gdy on musi czekać. - odpowiedział Ethari.

-Nie wiedziałem... Nie chciałem go urazić. - odpowiedział Lain. 

-Myślę że nie będzie wobec ciebie miał pretensji. Po prostu... Potrzebuje czasu. Z czasem mu przejdzie. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Zapadła niezręczna cisza którą w końcu przerwała Tiadrin. 

-Więc... Co planujecie? Zamierzacie mieszkać tutaj czy w Katolis?- Zapytała Raylę. 

-Myśleliśmy z Callumem aby kupić dom tutaj, w Silvergrove. Callum chce zostać w Xadii i pracować jako kowal w warsztacie Ethariego. Ja planuję dołączyć do Straży Miejskiej. Mało ambitne, ale nie chcemy zmieniać świata. Chcemy po prostu wieść spokojne i stabilne życie. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Rozumiemy. Wiem że może to trochę cięższe pytanie, ale czy planujecie mieć dzieci?- zapytał Lain. Rayla była zdziwiona pytaniem. 

-Szczerze mówiąc z Callumem nie rozmawialiśmy na ten temat. Sama nie wiem czy dałabym radę jako matka. Ponadto jeszcze nie zbliżyliśmy się do siebie tak bardzo... Rozumiecie. Callum stara się abyśmy najpierw czuli się razem dobrze. Nie pcha w tą stronę. Po prostu stara się mnie kochać abym czuła się dobrze. A skoro mowa o Callumie, pójdę sprawdzić co z nim. Zaraz wrócę. - odpowiedziała Rayla wstając od stołu. Jej rodzice patrzyli za nią jak wychodzi. 

\- Im więcej o nim odpowiadacie tym bardziej lubię mojego zięcia. - powiedziała Tiadrin. 

-Ja tak samo. Czuję się dobrze widząc że Rayla ma takiego chłopaka jak Callum. - dodał Lain. 

-My też. Szczerze mówiąc dzięki niemu zmieniłem zdanie o ludziach. - powiedział Runaan. 

-Prawda. Jednak nie boicie się że Callum mógłby czuć pociąg do Czarnej Magii? W końcu jest człowiekiem. Może trochę szaleję z wyobraźnią, jednak kto tego nie robi gdy myśli o własnych dzieciach?- zapytał Lain. Tiadrin popatrzyła na niego z politowaniem. 

-Prędzej Raylę namówisz do chodzenia w sukience. Kiedy odkrył ze jest połączony z Arcanum Nieba przyszedł z płaczem do mnie bym mu powiedział jak nie używać Czarnej Magii. Od tamtej pory zaczął się postrzegać jako potwora. W końcu wychowywał się między nami a jak wiecie elfy propagują nienawiść do ludzi. Callum starał się odcinać od wszystkiego co ludzkie i szczerze cieszył się gdy usłyszał że w Katolis wydano edykt zakazujący używania Czarnej Magii. Nie ma pociągu do Czarnej Magii. - odpowiedział Ethari.

* * *

Callum siedział przy drzwiach do domu wpatrzony w gwiazdy. Minęło już 8 lat odkąd mieszkał w Xadii. Nigdy jednak nie czuł tęsknoty za rodziną tak mocno jak teraz. Patrząc jak Rayla była szczęśliwa ciesząc się że jej rodzice wrócili czuł radość wiedząc że w końcu jej marzenie się spełniło. Jednak brakowało mu jego rodziny. Marzył zwyczajnie o tym aby się przytulić do swojej matki. 

Poczuł nagle złość. Czuł wściekłość i gniew zalewające go od środka. Wiedział kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Kto odebrał mu możliwość dorastania obok rodziców. Kto od zarania dziejów był potworem. Kto był zwiastunem śmierci w starych baśniach. Kto omal nie zabił jego matki. 

Nienawidził Avizanduma. Na myśl o smoku poczuł złość która paliła go od środka jak ogień w piecu. Zacisnął pięść i ścisnął zęby. To ten smok był potworem. On powinien czuć wstyd za te setki ludzkich istnień które zabił. Nie tylko żołnierzy ale również kobiet i dzieci błagających o pomoc w Xadii. 

Mógł go zabić. Mógł uwolnić świat od tyrana i potwora. Był w końcu magiem i mógł przywołać burzę na tyle silną, że smok rozbiłby się o ziemię. Tam by go wykończył. 

Wstał chcąc polecieć do Burzowej Iglicy. Nagle oprzytomniał. Co mu to da? Szukał ukojenia bólu w przemocy. Nie powinien tego robić. Nie dość że to byłoby morderstwo to były dalsze konsekwencje. Okryłby hańbą Ethariego i Runaana. Zawiódłby Raylę. Udowodniłby że ludzie są jednak niezmienni. 

Usiadł na ziemi. Zaczął medytować jak nauczył go Ibis. Spokojnie oddychał próbując się uspokoić. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. 

-Callum? - usłyszał Raylę.

Otworzył oczy. Stała przed nim zmartwiona.

Ona była osobą dzięki której chciało mu się żyć. Mimo tęsknoty za domem, ciągłego strachu że ktoś odkryje jego tożsamość oraz wstydu przez bycie człowiekiem myśląc o niej przetrwał ostatnie 8 lat. Była dla niego jego ostoją spokoju. Jedyną osobą która wiedziała o nim wszystko. Jedyną osobą która go kochała bez względu na to że był potworem. Była jego aniołem stóżem. Była najlepszym przyjacielem i jedyną miłością. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić swojego życia bez pomocy i troski Rayli. 

Starał się udawać że nie miał ochoty płakać z bezsilności. Że nigdy nie czuł wściekłości myśląc o przeklętym smoku który odpowiadał za to wszystko. Uśmiechnął się do niej wstając. 

-Cześć. Wybacz że wyszłem... Po prostu potrzebowałem chwili... - powiedział Callum próbując ją przekonać że wszystko z nim w porządku. Ta bez słowa się do niego przytuliła. 

-Nie umiesz kłamać Callum. Wiem że za nimi tęsknisz. Nijak nie pomaga to że moi rodzice wrócili, ale uwierz mi warto czekać. Nie jesteś sam, bo jestem przy tobie i nie mam zamiaru cię zostawić. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - powiedziała przytulając go. Callum również się do niej przytulił. Czuł się bezpiecznie czując ją w swoich ramionach. 

* * *

-Do zobaczenia jutro.- odpowiedział Callum. Rayla cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Postanowiła zamieszkać z rodzicami w ich starym domu. Callum nie miał nic przeciwko temu, w końcu marzyła o tym by znowu być razem z nimi. Jednak wiedząc że wstając jutro rano będzie sam czuł pustkę w sercu.

Do tej pory większość czasu spędzali razem. Razem wstawali, jedli śniadanie, pomagali w szkole, zajmowali się Szafirem, pomagali Ethatiemu i Runaanowi, jedli obiad, spotykali się z znajomymi, spacerowali wieczorem, jedli kolację i szli spać. Pierwszy raz poczuł za Raylą tęsknotę. Wiedział że tam jest, po drugiej stronie Silvergrove, ale czuł dziwną barierę która nagle zaczęła ich dzielić. To go bolało.

Poszedł do jej pokoju. Był prawie pusty. Zostały tam tylko meble i pojedyńcze rzeczy Rayli. Reszta rzeczy była już przeniesiona do domu jej rodziców. Callum zamknął pokój i wszedł do swojego. Położył się na swoim łóżku. 

Czuł się samotnie. Zazwyczaj obok niego spała Rayla. Teraz po miesiącu dzielenia z nią łóżka miejsca w jego łóżku wydawało się za dużo. Callum nie wiedział co z tym miejscem robić.

Przebrał się w piżamy i starał się zasnąć. Przez następne godziny walczył z bezsennością, przekręcając się z boku na bok. Jednak samemu było mu dziwnie pusto i nie mógł nijak zasnąć. W końcu niemal nad ranem udało mu się.

* * *

-Więc są razem? - zapytał Harrow.

Sarai siedziała nad listem i płakała. Nie były to łzy rozpaczy a szczęścia. Jej syn się ustatkowywał i był szczęśliwy.

Odkąd Callum pojawił się w zamku z sąsiednich królestw zaczęły płynąć oferty małżeństw dla chłopca. Mimo korzyści politycznych jakie się z tym wiązały, często dla obu stron, Sarai odrzucała ofertę za ofertą. Nie chciała aby jej syn musiał żyć w małżeństwie które ktoś za niego wybrał z osobą którą nie kochał. Podobnego zdania był Harrow i w końcu zaznaczył że Callum sam wybierze kogo poślubi. 

-Tak... Są razem. - odpowiedziała Sarai. 


	30. Bezpieczeństwo

_Na szlak mego wygnania poprowadź palec, By nasze drogi spleść gwiazdom na przekór. Otwórz rany rozłomki, a potem zalecz, Aż w zawiły losu ułożą się wzór._

_Z moich snów uciekasz nad ranem, Cierpka jak agrest, słodka jak bez. Chcę śnić białe loki splątane, Lawendowe oczy mokre od łez._

_Za wilczym śladem podążę w las I twoje serce wytropię uparte, Przez gniew i smutek, stwardniałe w kamień Rozpalę usta smagane wiatrem._

_Z moich snów uciekasz nad ranem, Cierpka jak agrest, słodka jak bez. Chcę śnić białe loki splątane, Lawendowe oczy mokre od łez._

_Nie wiem, czy jesteś moim przeznaczeniem, Czy przez ślepy traf miłość nas związała. Kiedy wyrzekłem moje życzenie, Czyś mnie wbrew sobie wtedy pokochała?_

_Z moich snów uciekasz nad ranem, Cierpka jak agrest, słodka jak bez. Chcę śnić białe loki splątane, Lawendowe oczy mokre od łez._

  
  


Ellis przestała śpiewać. Wszyscy goście w karczmie zaczęli bić brawo. Ellis wdzięcznie się ukłoniła i zeszła ze stołu. Podeszła do stołu w kącie i usiadła obok Ezrana. Oparła lutnię o ścianę. Na jej widok Ava podniosła głowę i wesoło popatrzyła na dziewczynę. 

-Brawo, jesteś popularna. - odpowiedział Ezran przekręcając oczami. Pamiętał jak Ellis zainspirowana sytuacją Calluma i Rayli napisała tą piosenkę. Ludzie uważali że to jej dotychczas najlepszy utwór. 

-Wiem. Warto było się wymknąć z zamku. Wprawdzie po powrocie Opeli nas zgani za ucieczkę ale myślę że było warto. - odpowiedziała Ellis. Ezran popatrzył na nią. Zazwyczaj nie chodziła w białej koszuli i czerwonej kamizelce tylko w zielonym kaftanie. Nie nosiła na codzień też butów na obcasach i nie zwijała włosów w warkocz. Nie wiedzieć czemu Ezran lubił tą wersję Elis bardziej od cichej adiutantki Generał Amayi. 

Znali się dobre 7 lat. Była jedynym dzieckiem w zamku w jego wieku. Od czasu kiedy się pojawiła Ezran miał w końcu kogoś z kim mógłby się bawić. Oczywiście byli jeszcze Soren, Marcos i Claudia, jednak różnica wieku między nimi była spora. Jednak z pojawieniem się Ellis Ezran w końcu znalazł swoją bratnią duszę. 

-Powinniśmy przynajmniej powiedzieć Sorenowi i Claudii. Wiesz przecież że tu chodzi o nasze bezpieczeństwo. - odpowiedział Ezran drapiąc Robala po brzuchu. Świecącą ropucha wydała z siebie zadowolony pomruk. 

-Nie denerwuj się. Nawet nie zauważą że zniknęliśmy. - odpowiedziała Ellis. 

-Ostatnim razem też tak miało być. A skończyliśmy z szlabanem na miesiąc. - odpowiedział Ezran. 

-Zdarza się. Ale kto powiedział że życie musi być nudne? Poeci często muszą uciekać z różnych powodów... - odpowiedziała Ellis. 

-Mhm. I jeszcze mi powiedz że będziesz uciekać przez okno od kochanek jak Mistrz Jaskier ze starych baśni. - odpowiedział Ezran. 

-Mistrz Jaskier miał ciekawe i pełne przygód życie. Wprawdzie nie mam zamiaru być podobna do niego w sprawach sercowych, ale marzę żeby też jeździć po świecie i występować we wszystkich pięciu królestwach.-odpowiedziała Ellis. 

-Cokolwiek powiesz piękna. - odpowiedział Ezran. Na ostatnie słowo Ellis się zaśmiała. Ezran spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. 

-" _Piękna_ " Ezran?- zapytała Ellis po czym głośno się zaśmiała. Ezran dopiero teraz zrozumiał jaki wydźwięk miał jego niewinnie rzucony komplement. Młody książę zarumienił się. 

-No... Jesteś... Piękna... Słuchaj... Wiesz przecież że cię lubię.... Czy to tylko moje zdanie czy nagle zrobiło się tu gorąco?- Zapytał Ezran. Ellis uśmiechnęła się i tylko położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. 

-Oj Ezran. Jesteś naprawdę uroczy kiedy tak komplementujesz dziewczyny. Jesteś naprawdę wspaniałym przyjacielem. - odpowiedziała Ellis. Ezran uśmiechnął się wiedząc że nie przesadził i jego przyjaciółka mimo wszystko nie miała mu za złe tego stwierdzenia. 

Musiał przyznać że była piękna. Spośród wielu dziewczyn które spotkał w życiu, zarówno pochodzenia arystokratycznego jak i niższych klas społecznych mało która dorównywała jej urodą. Jednak byli bardziej jak rodzeństwo, a co za tym idzie byli również nierozłączni.

-Słuchaj, jutro rano jest narada odnośnie odnowienia umowy handlowej z Duren. Muszę tam być. Mozemy już wracać? - powiedział Ezran. 

Miał nadzieję spotkać znowu Aanyę. Odkąd 4 lata wcześniej widział ją po raz ostatni nie było dnia w którym nie wracałby do niej myślami. Na początku była to tęsknota za nią. Jednak potem Ezran zdał sobie sprawę jaka była niesamowita sama w sobie. Mądra, miła oraz piękna. Ezran mógł powiedzieć że obecnie się w niej podkochiwał. Za każdym razem kiedy przyjeżdżała delegacja z Duren miał nadzieję przynajmniej znowu ją zobaczyć. 

-Rozumiem. Ale nie znudziło Ci się czekanie aż ona wróci? Minęło 4 lata. Ona już pewnie jest zaręczona z jakimś możniejszym bojarem z Del Bar albo lokalnym szlachcicem. - odpowiedziała Ellis. 

-A co jeśli nie jest? Może ona też o nas myśli? Może ona tęskni za nami? Nie możemy jej skreślać przez to że rodzice zamknęli ją w wieży. - odpowiedział Ezran. Ellis wzięła głęboki oddech i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. 

-Słuchaj Ezran. Wiem dobrze że niemal oszalałeś na jej punkcie. Ilekroć tylko słyszysz wzmiankę o jakichś wiadomościach z Duren od razu pędzisz by je przeczytać. Jednak widzieliśmy ją dawno. Wiele rzeczy mogło się przez ten czas zdarzyć. Po prostu nie chcę patrzeć jak cierpisz przez to że nie będziesz mógł z nią być. Jak w balladzie o rybaku i bednarce. W finale rybak cierpiał bo gdy był na morzu bednarka wyszła za mąż za kowala. - odpowiedziała Ellis. Ezran puścił wzrok. Nie chciał odpuszczać Aanyi. 

-Wiesz przecież że sobie tego nie odpuszczę. Nie teraz. - odpowiedział jej Ezran. Ellis tylko westchnęła. 

-Uparty osioł. No dobra. Choć, wracamy do domu. - odpowiedziała Ellis wstając od stołu. Ezran również wstał i wziął Robala pod pachę. Ava również wstała i poszła za nimi. Wyszli z karczmy i ruszyli w stronę zamku. Był już wieczór i na ulicach Stolicy było już ciemno. Nikogo nie było na ulicach a światła paliły się w każdym z domów. 

Po prawej minęli ruiny po magazynie kupców Van Horst. Po udanym ataku na kupców wszystko w środku co nie przydałoby się królestwu czy też nie zawierało informacji o Salamandrze zostalo razem z budynkiem spalone. Był to pierwszy kontrolowany pożar w mieście który objął tylko jeden budynek. Od strony głównej ulicy przed ruinami stał pomnik Kapitana Vernona Rocza który zginął podczas akcji. Vernon zasługiwał na ten pomnik najbardziej z żołnierzy. 

Stolica była cichym miejscem. Rzadko dochodziło tutaj do większych przestępstw jednak w ludzkim społeczeństwie zdarzały się uprowadzenia dla okupu lub też mniejsze morderstwa, jednak na ogół było tutaj spokojnie. Do czasu aż dwa tygodnie wcześniej pojawił się Jakub Rzeźnik. 

Ezran nawet nie zdążył zareagować kiedy ramię w czarnym rękawie złapało Ellis i wciągnęło do alejki obok. Jej lutnia z trzaskiem spadła na ziemię. Dziewczyna nawet nie zdążyła krzyknąć. 

-Ellis! Zostawcie ją! - krzyknął Ezran wbiegając do alejki razem z Robalem. Ava postanowiła jednak pobiedz po pomoc. 

Ezran starał się gonić porywacza który biegnąc próbował zgubić go w labiryncie małych uliczek i zaułków. Po chwili Ezran myślał już że ich zgubił. Nie wiedział co robić. Bal się najgorszego. Słyszał o tym co Jakub Rzeźnik robił swoim ofiarom. Na samą myśl że to mogło się zdarzyć jego przyjaciółce sprawiło że zaczął się trząść ze strachu. Nagle w jednej z alejek usłyszał głos. 

-Ładna jesteś... Taka ładna twarz... Aż szkoda że po tym jak z tobą skończę będziesz trupem... - powiedział świszczący głos. Nagle Ezran usłyszał krzyk Ellis. 

-Zostaw mnie! Pomocy!! Nie!! Błagam!!! Ezran!!! Ktokolwiek!!!! Pomocy!!! - Ellis krzyczała. Ezran nie miał wątpliwości co ten człowiek miał zamiar zrobić. Przyspieszył chwytając po drodze butelkę. 

-Nie szarp się... Obiecuję że nie będzie bolało... - odpowiedział głos.

Ezran dobiegł w końcu do końca alejki. Za kilkoma beczkami stającymi za zakrętem przy końcu alejki zobaczył Ellis i napastnika. Napastnik był ubrany w czarny workowy kubrak i kaptur. Starał się przyszpilić do ziemi Ellis. Ezran zauważył że jej czerwona kamizelka była podarta, zaś jej biała koszula była rozdarta do pępka. Ezran starał się nie patrzeć w tamtą stronę. Widział jednak wyraz jej twarzy wykrzywiony w grymas bólu i przerażenia. Ezran nie mógł zobaczyć twarzy napastnika, jednak wiedział że ktokolwiek to był, nie mógł mu pozwolić na kontynuację tego co robił. 

-Ach te kamizelki...Za dużo z nimi szarpania... Prawda? - Napastnik przerwał gdy w jego głowę uderzyła butelka roztrzaskując się na jego głowie. Napastnik przewrócił się i zawył z bólu, dzięki czemu Ellis mogła odsunąć się od niego. 

Ezran następnie kopnął napastnika w twarz. Ten po kopniaku wywrócił się. 

-A ty co? Jej chłopak? Masz pecha! - powiedział wstając i sięgając po nóż który miał za pasem.

W chwilę podbiegł do Ezrana który nie zdążył chwycić drugiej butelki. Napastnik był szybki, jednak sprawiał wrażenie jak gdyby ciężko było mu celować , przez co Ezran mógł unikać ostrza napastnika z łatwością. Jednak parę razy został lekko trafiony. W końcu nóż mocno wbił się w jego ramię z którego pociekła krew. Cofnął się by plecami spotkać ścianę. 

-Koniec zabawy. Aqua Frigilis! - nagle Ezran usłyszał głos którego się nie spodziewał usłyszeć. 

Z krańca alejki nadleciało pięć lodowych sopli. Trzy przeleciały obok bandyty, jednak dwa pozostałe trafiły w bok i kolano. Napastnik zawył z bólu upadając na kolano. Wtedy kolejna postać w płytowym pancerzu cięła napastnika w szyję. Napastnik trzymając się za szyję padł martwy na ziemię. Ezran przyjrzał się osobom które przyszły im z odsieczą. To była Claudia i Soren. Obok nich stała Ava. 

-Brawo Claudia! Dopadliśmy Jakuba Rzeźnika! - krzyknął radośnie Soren. Jego uśmiech zniknął widząc znajomą dziewczynę oraz chłopca którzy byli niedoszłymi ofiarami mordercy. 

-Ellis? Wszystko w porządku? - zawołał Ezran podchodząc do siedzącej w kącie przerażonej dziewczyny.

Ta trzęsła się ze strachu. Ezran objął ją, starając się ją uspokoić. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jesteś już bezpieczna... - odpowiedział Ezran. Ellis przytuliła się do niego. Ezran usłyszał jak zaczęła płakać. 

* * *

-Jak to zrobiliście? - zapytał Ezran? 

Siedzieli w zamkowym Lazarecie. Lekarz był zajęty badaniem Ellis. Dziewczyna poza kilkoma siniakami była cała, jednak medycy woleli się upewnić że nic jej nie jest. 

Miała być czwartą ofiarą Jakuba Rzeźnika. Przestępca zgwałcił i zamordował trzy młode dziewczyny w wieku między 12 a 18 rokiem życia. Soren polował na niego od tygodnia i w końcu udało mu się zabić tego potwora. Za to miał gwarantowany medal od Króla. Claudia starała się jednak nie afiszować z udziałem w pokonaniu przestępcy. 

-Jak zrobiliśmy co? - zapytał Soren. 

-Te sople. Jest środek lata. Skąd mieliście lód? Słyszałem też jak Claudia krzyknęła coś co brzmiało jak zaklęcie. - na wzmiankę o tym Claudia zbladła. 

-No... Wiesz... To nie były sople tylko... Claudia nauczyła mnie alchemicznej sztuczki dzięki której jak kicham wylatuje mi lód z nosa... - starał wytłumaczyć Ezranowi co się stało, jednak Claudia zatrzymała go ruchem ręki. 

-Soren, proszę. Ezran i tak widział. Powiem Ci coś o czym nie możesz powiedzieć nikomu. Ale to nikomu, rozumiesz? - odpowiedział Caludia. Ezran przytaknął. 

-Przysięgam na herb Katolis. - odpowiedział bez zastanowienia. 

-Kiedy twoja ciocia wróciła z Xadii razem z tą elfką mówiły o tym że Callum połączył się z jednym z Arcanum i że mógł używać magii która do tej pory była zarezerwowana tylko dla Elfów. Kiedy usłyszałam że ludzie też mogą używać magii starałam się zrobić wszystko aby połączyć się z którymś Arcanum. Pamiętasz jak wychodziłam w trakcie burzy z mieczem na dwór i starałam się chodować rośliny w doniczce u mnie w pokoju? - zapytała Claudia. 

-Tak... Próbowałaś z tego co pamiętam do twojego wypadku nad rzeką. - odpowiedział Ezran. 

-Właśnie. Wtedy udało mi się połączyć z Arcanum Oceanu. W starych książkach znalazłam zaklęcie pozwalające na strzelanie lodowymi kolcami z palców. Jego efekty widziałeś dzisiaj. Jednak kiedy Callum wróci chciałam go wypytać o magię związaną z wodą. - odpowiedziała Caludia. Widać było że była podekscytowana całością. 

-Dlaczego nie powiesz swojemu tacie? Mógłby ci pomóc w... - zapytał Ezran jednak Claudia mu przerwała. 

-Nie! Nie może wiedzieć. On nie zrozumie. On nie rozumie że to błogosławieństwo. Od czasu wypadku wypytuje mnie o wszystko co robię. Nie pozwalał mi oddalać się od domu dalej niż 100 metrów. Kontrolował moje znajomości i szpiegował mnie. Zabroniłby mi używać magii chociaż dzięki temu czuję że mam jakąkolwiek wartość. Czekam tylko aby wrócił Callum by nauczyć się wszelkich zaklęć z tym związanych i będę się starać u twojego ojca o tytuł nadwornego maga. - odpowiedziała Claudia. 

-Rozumiem. Mogę napisać do Calluma aby przywiózł trochę książek o magii związanej z wodą. To by mogło...- nagle do lazaretu weszli rodzice Ezrana. Widać że gdy tylko usłyszeli o tym co się stało przyszli jak najszybciej tylko mogli. Na ich widok Soren stanął na baczność.

-Mamo, ja... - próbował się wyjaśnić i usprawiedliwić Ezran. Cały pomysł z wyjściem był pomysłem Ellis, jednak Ezran nie chciał aby miała więcej zmartwień. Wystarczyło jej tylko to co zdarzyło się w zaułku. Jednak jego rodzice podeszli do niego przytulając go.

-Niebiosa! Ezran, wszystko w porządku? Nie skrzywdził cię? Gdzie jest Elis? Nic jej nie jest? - zasypali go rodzice pytaniami.

-Nic mi nie jest. Na ramieniu mam tylko draśnięcie. Ellis chyba też jest cała. Zdążyłem zanim... - Ezran zamilkł. Na wspomnienie tego co tam się stało poczuł dreszcz. Rodzice przytulili go mocniej. Wtedy dopiero zwrócili uwagę na Sorena i Claudię.

-Nawet nie wiecie jak Korona jest wam wdzięczna. Obojgu. - odpowiedział Harrow. 

-Wypełniałem swój obowiązek, Wasza Wysokość. Jednak gdyby nie Ezran, Ellis trafiłaby tutaj w jeszcze gorszym stanie. - odpowiedział Soren.

-Wiemy, jednak to ty ich uratowałeś. Jutro otrzymasz za zasługi odznaczenie. Razem z nim dostaniesz awans do stopnia sierżanta. Twój ojciec będzie z ciebie dumny. - odpowiedział Harrow. Na te słowa Claudia lekko spuściła wzrok.

-Gdyby nie Claudia nie zrozumiałbym co Ava ma na myśli. Bez Claudii mógłbym nigdy nie dotrzeć na miejsce.- odpowiedział Soren. Claudia uśmiechnęła się. Wiedziała że Soren nie mógł wytrzymać gdy ta siedziała w cieniu i przypisywała wszystkie ich wspólne osiągnięcia pod jego imię. 

-Robiłam tylko to co było słuszne. - odpowiedziała Claudia. 

-Rozumiem. Claudia również zostanie odznaczona. Nie wiem jednak co mógłbym poza tym dać jej w ramach nagrody, jednak myślę że po rozmowie z waszym ojcem znajdę odpowiednie rozwiązanie. - odpowiedział Harrow. 

Wtedy z pokoju obok wyszedł lekarz. 

-Wasza wysokość. - ukłonił się.

-Co z Ellis? Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? - zapytała Sarai.

-Jest cała. Ma kilka siniaków i zadrapań, jednak nic więcej. Jest jednak w szoku i zdaje się być w dalszym ciągu przerażona. Potrzebuje teraz rodzinnego wsparcia i obecności bliskich. Mogę też przepisać zioła z których napar działa uspokajająco. - odpowiedział Lekarz.

-Możemy ją zobaczyć? - zapytała Sarai.

-Oczywiście, proszę za mną. - odpowiedział Lekarz. Weszli za nim do pokoju.

W środku znajdowało się łóżko, biorko, dwie sporej wielkości szafy i kilka rycin na ścianach które przedstawiały części ciała. Lekarze w Katolis często w stresie potrafili zapomnieć część swojej wiedzy, więc aby w razie potrzeby móc przypomnieć sobie potrzebną wiedzę na rycinach były wszelkie ważniejsze informacje potrzebne w razie leczenia.

Ellis siedziała na łóżku. Miała na sobie już zapasowe ubrania oraz siedziała przykryta kocem. Widać było ślady po łzach na jej policzkach gdy patrzyła się błędnie w podłogę. Słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wstała i podeszła do nich. 

-Ja... Przepraszam. To był mój pomysł żeby się wymknąć... Nie wiedziałam... Nie chciałam aby Ezran ryzykował... - próbowała im powiedzieć, choć widać było jak się trzęsie ze strachu. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. 

-Nie jesteśmy źli. Cieszymy się że ten potwór nie zdążył tobie zrobić niczego więcej... - odpowiedziała Sarai. 

-Wszystko będzie dobrze. Obiecuję że już nigdy nikt nie zrobi ci krzywdy. - powiedział Ezran kładąc na jej ramieniu rękę. Ta podskoczyła przerażona czując dotyk. Jednak po chwili przytuliła się do Ezrana. Zaczęła płakać chowając twarz w jego czerwonym kaftanie. Ezran jedynie ją objął. 

* * *

-Ezran... Śpisz? - zapytała Ellis pukając do pokoju Ezrana. Mieli pokoje na przeciwko siebie. Ezran dalej mieszkał w wspólnym pokoju jego i Calluma. Mama Calluma chciała aby do powrotu jej syna nic nie zmieniło się w ułożeniu pokoju. Po chwili pukania Ezran otworzył. Stał zaspany w piżamie przecierając oko.

-Ellis? Wszystko w porządku? Jest środek nocy. - odpowiedział zaspany książę. Ellis wiedziała że to co robi jest głupie... Ale bała się. Nawet obecność Avy niczego nie zmieniała. Wilk stał za nią nie odstępując jej na krok od ostatnich wydarzeń. 

-Ja... Mogę spać u ciebie? - zapytała. Ezran na to pytanie lekko się zarumienił.

-Ja-jasne. Jak coś to prześpię się na fotelu... - odpowiedział Ezran.

-Chodziło mi o spanie w jednym łóżku. Boję się spać sama. - odpowiedziała Ellis. Czuła się głupio, wiedząc że Ezran pewnie odmówi. W końcu to byłby skandal gdyby spali w jednym łóżku. Baronowie mogliby ich siłą wysfatać i zaaranżować między nimi małżeństwo. Wiedziała że Ezran chciał być z Aanyą. Jednak... Tylko przy nim czuła się bezpiecznie. On ją w końcu uratował. Dzięki niej ten potwór nie zrobił jej nic więcej.

-Je-jeżeli tego potrzebujesz... - odpowiedział ku jej zdziwieniu Ezran. 

Położyli się w łóżku. Ava wskoczyła na łóżko i położyła się u stóp nastolatków. Ezran przesunął się na kraniec lewej połowy łóżka. Starał się być dobrym przyjacielem. Aanya by zrozumiała. Jednak jego pewność siebie zniknęła totalnie kiedy Ellis przytuliła się do niego. Ezran nie wiedział co robić. Czuł się niezręcznie, jednak starał się być dobrym przyjacielem. Ellis w chwilę zasnęła. 

Ezran nagle poczuł się przytulnie. Odruchowo objął Ellis która przez sen uśmiechnęła się. Ezran na ten widok czuł że spisał się jako przyjaciel. Robal jednak wyrwał go z zadumy mrucząc. Na te słowa Ezran zarumienił się całkiem. 

-Robal! To było nieprzyzwoicie złe! Jak możesz tak mówić po tym co się dzisiaj stało?- odpowiedział Ezran. Robal jednak odmruczał coś gburowato. 

-To że śpię z nią w jednym łóżku o niczym nie świadczy. Ellis potrzebuje wsparcia po tym co się stało. Wcale nie próbuję wykorzystać okazji.- odpowiedział poirytowany Ezran. Robal jednak zamruczał. 

-Wiesz co, podły jesteś. Coraz bardziej żałuję że wyciągnąłem cię wtedy z worka tamtego rybaka. - odpowiedział Ezran. Nagle Ezran usłyszał piszczenie. To była Ava. 

-Ty też Ava? To ma być jakaś zmowa? Lubię Ellis ale to moja przyjaciółka. Jest piękna ale to nie tak że mi się podoba. Po prostu staram się być dobrym przyjacielem. - odpowiedział Ezran. Ava zaskomlała w odpowiedzi. 

-Tak, troszczę się o nią. I co z tego? Ona zrobiłaby to samo na moim miejscu. Idźcie spać, jutro mam spotkanie rady. - odpowiedział Ezran przykrywając siebie i Ellis kołdrą. Starał się myśleć o Aanyi. Tak jak ją zapamiętał. W końcu Ezran również zasnął. 


	31. Ponowne spotkanie

-Ezran, pamiętasz Aanyę prawda? - zapytał Harrow. Ezran popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.

Minął miesiąc od śmierci Jakuba Rzeźnika. Ellis powoli wracała do pełnego zdrowia, głównie dzięki Ezranowi. Od tamtej nocy kiedy Ellis zasnęła z Ezranem w jednym łóżku co kilka dni gdy miała koszmary albo nie mogła spać przychodziła do Ezrana. Jakim cudem Opeli ani rodzice się nie dowiedzieli, Ezran nie miał bladego pojęcia, jednak liczyło się dla niego to aby Ellis czuła się dobrze. 

Sam Ezran zaczął inaczej patrzeć na swoją relację z Ellis. Nigdy nie czuł się przy niej tak odprężony. Wiedział że była piękna i mówił jej to wiele razy, jednak od niedawna zaczął to podziwiać. Jego myśli o Ellis zaczęły przypominać te o Aanyi. W końcu młody książę zrozumiał że zadurzył się w Ellis. Nie czuł się z tym jednak źle, ponieważ nikt nie znał go tak dobrze jak ona. Czuł się z nią dobrze i z nią w ramionach nie martwił się o nic.

Myślami zaczął również powoli odpływać od Aanyi. W końcu nie widział jej dobre 5 lat i pewnie wiele się zmieniło. Zainteresowanie jej osobą powoli zaczynało zanikać: być może z powodu dochodzenia do wniosku że to było uczucie oparte jedynie o dawną dziecinną przyjaźń lub przez to że w zasięgu znalazła się Ellis która powoli zaczęła zastępować uczucie do Aanyi. Jednak jak niebawem Ezran miał się przekonać, Aanya miała jeszcze nie raz zawrócić mu w głowie.

-Tak, pamiętam. Czemu pytasz? - zapytał Ezran.

-Przyjechało poselstwo z Duren. Poza królowymi jest z nimi ich córka. Chciałbym abyś oprowadził ją po zamku. - odpowiedział Harrow. 

Ezran przytaknął. Mimo wszystko cieszył się że w końcu znowu spotka Aanyę. 

* * *

Aanya nie mogła się nadziwić zamkowi w Katolis. Nic się nie zmieniło co sprawiało że czuła się lepiej. Był to jej pierwszy wyjazd ze Stolicy Duren od 5 lat. Nie mogła się doczekać tego dnia. Od tygodni starała się w nauce i zdała wszelkie egzaminy w lokalnych uczelniach i uniwersytetach by móc tu przyjechać. 

-Wasza Wysokość? Jesteś pewna że nie chcesz abyśmy z tobą poszli? - zapytał Ian.

Ian i Han byli bliźniakami którzy zostali przypisani do niej jako jej osobiści ochroniarze. Obaj wyglądali identycznie: szczupli chłopcy w jej wieku którzy mieli krótkie czarne włosy i zielone oczy. Nosili pancerze charakterystyczne dla wojsk Duren w złotym kolorze oznaczające Gwardię Królewską. Co wyróżniało ich od pozostałych żołnierzy był brak kapturów przy pancerzach oraz brak naramienników.

-Nie trzeba. Poczekajcie na mnie chwilę i zaraz do was dołączymy. - odpowiedziała Aanya, po czym weszła do sali przed nią. Gdy drzwi z trzaskiem zamknęły się za nią Ian westchnął i oparł się o ścianę.

-Powinieneś sobie dać spokój z nią. Jesteśmy tylko żołnierzami. Nie ma opcji żeby ona kiedykolwiek spojrzała na ciebie jako potęcjalnego chłopaka. I tak się z nią przyjaźnimy choć jest to w naszym zawodzie zabronione. - powiedział Han który mimo że był starszy o kilka minut od brata to zachowywał się jakgdyby różnica wieku była między nimi równa kilku lat.

-Wiem... Ale co mogę poradzić? Nigdy nie widziałem aby jakakolwiek dziewczyna przebiła strzałą z łuku jabłko sto metrów od niej. Sam wiesz jaka jest niesamowita. - odpowiedział Ian.

-Domyślam się. Gust masz dobry, jednak boję się że mierzysz za wysoko. Byliśmy z nią gdy potrzebowała przyjaciół. Znając życie za kilka lat zaaranżują jej małżeństwo z jakimś arystokratą albo księciem. Wiesz że Katolis ma takich dwóch, prawda? Wprawdzie jeden jest w Xadii, ale drugi dalej tu jest i ma się dobrze. 

-Pamiętam. Książę Callum. Ile to już lat te potwory go przetrzymują? Osiem? Dziewięć? Nasi Monarchowie powinni zebrać siły i razem zmiażdżyć Xadię. Byłoby spokojniej gdyby elfy przestały istnieć.

-Nie bądź taki chop do przodu. Tata mówił zawsze że jeśli nie znamy przeciwnika to bitwa jest z góry przegrana. Nie wiemy ile Elfów i jak uzbrojonych siedzi za granicą. Możliwe że cała armia Xadii liczy tyle ilu ludzi mieszka po tej stronie kontynentu. Jak na razie elfy się wywiązują z umowy a nawet i zawierają następne z korzyścią dla obu stron. Słyszałem że w Katolis sprzedają elfie wino, ponoć ma niezłego kopa. Możemy później spróbować...-odpowiedział Han. Na wzmiankę o alkoholu jego brat cicho się zaśmiał. 

-Mama by cię za ten pomysł zabiła... - odpowiedział Ian po czym spuścił wzrok. Temat ich matki był trudny i mało kto spoza rodziny miał odwagę go poruszać. 

-Tak... Ja też za nią tęsknię. Jednak jestem pewien że czuwa nad nami mimo wszystko. - odpowiedział Han. 

* * *

Ezran stał na środku sali gościnnej. Założył najlepszy kubrak jaki miał oraz umył się dokładniej niż zwykle. Uczesał włosy (czego zazwyczaj nie robił) i część z nich związał w warkocze podobne do tych które miał jego ojciec. Użył też perfum jego taty.

Ellis także ubrała się odświętnej niż zwykle, jednak poza zieloną kamizelką i białą bluzą nic nie zmieniło się w jej codziennym wyglądzie. Ona różnież użyła prefum a także związała włosy w kok z tyłu głowy.

-Jak wyglądam? - zapytał Ezran.

-Gdyby nie fakt że jesteś lekko za niski to od tyłu byłbyś idealną kopią swojego taty. Ale wyglądasz dobrze. Czekaj, zawinął Ci się kołnierz... - powiedziała Ellis poprawiając jego kołnierz. Aby to zrobić zbliżyła się bardzo blisko do Ezrana. Ich twarze były kilka centymetrów od siebie. Ellis nagle spojrzała w oczy Ezrana.

Ezran mógł wtedy przysiądz że jego serce przyspieszyło. Z bliska była jeszcze piękniejsza. Nie wiedział o czym myślała jednak czuł że gubi się w jej oczach. Poczuł potrzebę pocałowania jej którą z wielkim trudem opanował. _Opanuj się Ezran, nie psuj tego._

-Ez...posłuchaj, ja.... - próbowała coś powiedzieć szeptem Ellis gdy nagle usłyszeli otwarcie drzwi do sali.

-Królu Harrowie. Miło mi ciebie widzieć znowu w zdrowiu. Zgodnie z poleceniem moich matek miałam spotkać się z księciem Ezranem w tej sali. Czy Wasza Wysokość wie gdzie on jest? - Ezran usłyszał za swoimi plecami głos którego nigdy nie spodziewał się znowu usłyszeć. Powoli się odwrócił by znowu zobaczyć Aanyę. 

\- O... Witajcie. - odpowiedziała Aanya nagle rozumiejąc że rozmawiała z Ezranem. Ten jednak zawiesił się. Aanya była tak piękna jak ją zapamiętał. Jej blond włosy były związane w kucyk. Nosiła jasnoniebieską sukienkę z odkrytymi nogawkami z ozdobnym złotym wzorem przypominającym kwiat w okolicy tułowia, wraz z pasującymi spodniami, czarnymi odłączanymi rękawami ze złotymi akcentami i wzorem kwiatowym nad nadgarstkami, czarnymi butami ze złotymi kołnierzami z niebieskim na środku każdego. Ponad sukienką nosi złoty gorset z niebieskim klejnotem u podstawy szyi. Nic poza długością włosów się nie zmieniło.

Ezran poczuł jak jego serce przyspieszyło. Patrząc na Aanyę poczuł to samo co przed chwilą patrząc na Ellis. Chłopiec zrozumiał w jak poważnych kłopotach się znalazł. 

Ezran zagapił się i Ellis chcąc ratować sytuację lekko szturchnęła go piętą by go obudzić. Wyrwany z zadumy Ezran zarumienił się i wykonał ukłon. Za nim ukłon wykonała Ellis. 

-Księżniczko Aanyio... - odpowiedział Ezran. Jednak gdy się wyprostował zauważył że Aanya miała łzy w oczach. Nagle podeszła do nich i objęła ich oboje.

-Tęskniłam za wami. - odpowiedziała Aanya. Oni również ją objęli. Po chwili rozłączyli się. 

-Ale urośliście. Ellis wyglądasz przepięknie. Ezran też zrobił się przystojny. Czas naprawdę wam służył. - powiedziała Aanya. 

-Tobie też. Muszę przyznać że sama powalasz urodą. Wydaję mi się czy nie użyłaś ani trochę makijażu? - zapytała Ellis. 

-Ani trochę. Cieszę się że znowu cię widzę. - odpowiedziała Aanya obejmując Ellis. 

-Nawzajem. Bez ciebie Ezran nudził się za każdym razem gdy przyjeżdżała delegacja Duren. Brał udział w każdym spotkaniu. - odpowiedziała Ellis.

-Słyszałam. Podobno na ostatnim przedstawił plan kursowania karawan kupieckich który zaimponował naszym dyplomatom. Sama muszę przyznać że plan jest dokładny i oszczędny. Sama lepszego bym nie przygotowała. - odpowiedziała Aanya. 

-Naprawdę, to nic takiego... - powiedział Ezran drapiąc się po karku.

-Skromny jak zawsze, co Ezran? Słyszałam że kończysz tutaj studia ekonomiczne. Jak ci idzie?- zapytała Aanya. W ludzkich królestwach nauka podstawowa trwała tylko 4 lata, co pozwalało już nastolatkom studiować. Te nauki trwały przeważnie 3 lata.

-Kończę. Ale to nic wielkiego... - odpowiedział Ezran. 

-Ezran nie kłam. Wertowałeś książkę za książką i finalnie zdałeś ostatnie egzaminy z wyróżnieniem. - powiedziała Ellis. Aanya uśmiechnęła się a Ezran lekko zarumienił.

-Uroczy jesteś. Choćcie, chcę wam kogoś przedstawić. - odpowiedziała Aanya idąc w stronę drzwi. Ezran zgodnie z dworską etykietą otworzył je przed dziewczynami i wszedł za nimi.

Na korytarzu stało dwóch młodych chłopców w pancerzach Królewskiej Gwardii Duren. Obaj wyglądali identycznie. Byli wyżsi od niego, jednak nie mogli mieć więcej niż 16 lat. Ezran zrozumiał że byli rodzeństwem.

-Więc... To są Ezran i Ellis, moi przyjaciele z dzieciństwa. Natomiast to są Han i Ian, moi przyjaciele. Moje matki przypisały ich do mnie jako ochroniarzy. Nie znam zdolniejszych żołnierzy od nich. - powiedziała Aanya.

-Miło poznać. - powiedział Ian wyciągając rękę do Ezrana. Widząc ten gest Han uderzył się w czoło, a Aanya cicho się zaśmiała. Ezran mimo wszystko wyciągnął swoją rękę i wykonał uścisk dłoni. 

\- Wasza Wysokość wybaczy mojemu bratu... Spadł z konia kiedy był mały... I czasami się zapomina... - powiedział Han starając się usprawiedliwić brata. Ian na te słowa pobladł rozumiejąc że zachował się prostacko wobec księcia sąsiedniego państwa. Mogło to być już powodem dyplomatycznego incydentu.

-Nic się nie stało. Miło was też poznać. - odpowiedział Ezran wyciągając rękę do Hana. Ten również uścisnął rękę młodego księcia. Dopiero wtedy zauważyli obecność Ellis. Obaj zgodnie z dworską etykietą pocałowali jej dłoń.

-Miło poznać tak piękną damę. - zażartował Han. Ellis zarumeniła się na jego zdanie. 

-A mi tak dzielnego żołnierza. Wszystkie dziewczyny nazywasz pięknymi damami? - zapytała Ellis. Nie wiedziała czemu ale podobała jej się ta rozmowa. 

-Tylko te naprawdę piękne. A takich porównując do ciebie widziałem naprawdę niewiele. - odpowiedział Han. 

-Z tymi pięknymi też flirtujesz? - zaśmiała się Ellis. 

-Jak na razie tylko z tobą. Zazwyczaj nie mam takiej odwagi, jednak widząc ciebie czuję jakbym latał... - powiedział śmiejąc się Han. Nagle Han potknął się o coś i upadł jak długi na ziemię. Okazało się że jego brat podstawił mu nogę. 

-Przepraszam za brata. Zazwyczaj ma więcej ogłady. A także za moje zachowanie... - odpowiedział Ian. 

-Nic się nie stało. - odpowiedział Ezran. 

\- I Wasza Wysokość... Nie jest zły? - zapytał Ian.

-Nie jestem. Więc... Jesteście z Aanyą przyjaciółmi?- zapytał Ezran.

-Jesteśmy na tyle na ile możemy. Wprawdzie łamiemy tak zasady naszej pracy... - odpowiedział wstając z ziemi Han.

-...ale jeśli będzie trzeba to prawo zmienię. - odpowiedziała Aanya. Na te słowa Ian lekko się uśmiechnął. 

-No dobrze. Choćcie, oprowadzę was po zamku. - odpowiedział Ezran.

* * *

Ezran oprowadził gości po całym zamku. Jak się okazywało ochroniarze Aanyi byli bardzo obeznani w sztuce wojennej i z Hanem Ezran nawiązał dłuższą rozmowę na temat inżynierii wojskowej. Ze zdziwieniem Ezran zauważył że Ian zdawał się unikać z nim rozmowy. Trochę rozmawiał jednak z Ellis z którą jak się zdawało łączył pasję muzyczne - ona grała na lutnii a on był regimentowym sygnalistą. 

W trakcie rozmowy okazało się że Stolica Duren miała w budowie nowe mury. Była to druga warstwa umocnień wokół miasta. Ezran wiedział że w końcu i Katolis zostanie otoczone dodatkowym murem, jednak chwilowo pieniędzy w skarbcu ledwo starczało na bieżące potrzeby. Zebranie funduszy na taką inwestycję mogło trwać nawet latami. 

Po obejrzeniu murów ruszyli przez dziedziniec do ogordów. Idąc koło fontanny Ezran zaczął historię jak jego rodzice się poznali. Aanya na chwilę odwróciła się chcąc coś powiedzieć Ezranowi. Jednak zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć potknęła się o krawężnik ścieżki i poleciała w stronę fontanny. Ezran skoczył za nią i złapał ją w locie. 

-Było blisko... - powiedziała Ellis.

Ezran dalej trzymał w okolicach talii Aanyę. Przez chwilę Aanya patrzyła na niego w dość dziwny sposób. Uśmiechnęła się i lekko zarumieniła. Ezran na ten widok zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. Starał się na nią nie patrzeć i pomógł jej stanąć na nogi.

-Wasza Wysokość, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Ian. Gdyby nie to że Ezran był szybszy to on skoczyłby za Aanyą, choć raczej nie zdążyłby złapać jej przed wpadnięciem do fontanny. 

-Wszystko w porządku Ian. Jestem cała...-odpowiedziała Aanya. 

-Ja... Przepraszam.... Nie chciałem cię chwycić tam... Tylko... Chciałem pomóc... - odpowiedział Ezran starając się nie patrzeć w jej stronę. Czuł się głupio ponieważ tam gdzie ją dotknął według dworskiej etykiety można było dotykać osobę płci przeciwnej tylko po ślubie lub gdy ta była spokrewniona z nim. 

-Nic się nie stało. Dziękuję za pomoc. - odpowiedziała Aanya. Ta jednak zdawała się nie być poruszona złamaniem dworskiej etykiety.

-Więc... Jak mówiłeś tutaj twój ojciec oświadczył się twojej matce? - zapytał Han zmieniając temat całej rozmowy.

-Tak. Mama opowiadała że tata zakochał się w niej gdy ta potykając się wpadła z nim do fontanny. - powiedział Ezran.

-Było blisko aby scenariusz się powtórzył. - zaśmiał się Han. Jednak Ellis i Ian popatrzyli na niego bez sympatii a Ezran i Aanya zarumienili się mocniej.

-A mnie pouczasz. Starszy brat z boskiej łaski. - odpowiedział zażenowany Ian. 

-Tak, bo jestem twoim starszym bratem. - odpowiedział Han. 

-O kwadrans!- odpowiedział zdenerwowany Ian.

-Dalej się liczy. - powiedział Han.

* * *

-Dlatego prosimy, odrzućcie tą ofertę. - powiedziała Annika.

Sarai i Harrow nie spodziewali się takiego obrotu spraw.

Aanya dorastała i wchodziła w wiek w którym Rada Królewska zaczynała szukać jej kandydata na męża. Spośród wielu możnych zarówno Duren jak i z za granicy których oferty przybyły królowe Duren starały się nie wybierać żadnego który nie byłby odpowiedni dla ich córki. Chciały aby Aanya tak jak one była szczęśliwa. Jednak Rada Królewska miała kolejny pomysł.

Napisali oni list z ofertą zaaranżowania małżeństwa Calluma z Aanyą. Na wiadomość o wysłaniu listu królowe jak najprędzej dotarły do Katolis zanim list dotarł. Wiedziały od Sarai i Harrowa że Callum zdecyduje kogo poślubi osobiście, jednak rada mogła dalej naciskać na królowe aby te wydały córkę za mąż. 

-Rozumiemy. Nie zaakceptujemy tej oferty. Często wasza rada działa poza waszymi plecami? - zapytała Sarai.

-Obawiamy się że za często. Wiemy że planowali wysłać jeszcze jeden list do króla Archlinga w Neolandii z ofertą dla jego syna, Księcia Kasefa. Jednak Kasef miał ślub tydzień przed wysłaniem wiadomości więc na nasze szczęście nic się nie stało. - odpowiedziała Neha.

-Możemy tylko wam współczuć. Jednak obawiam się że w końcu będziecie musiały wydać Aanyę za mąż. - powiedział Harrow. 

-Liczymy się z tym. Jednak nie chcemy podejmować decyzji które zmienią życie naszej córki bez jej ingerencji.- odpowiedziała Neha.

-Rozumiemy. Macie nasze wsparcie. - powiedział Harrow. 

Jednak królowe Duren były zadowolone z obrotu spraw. Na chwilę rada przestanie naciskać na poszukiwanie kandydata, jednak wiedziały że nie będą miały w tej sprawie spokoju dopóki Aanya sama kogoś sobie nie znajdzie.

* * *

Ellis wzięła głęboki oddech. Nie śpiewała od wydarzeń z Jakubem Rzeźnikiem. Od tego czasu starała się dojść do siebie.

Zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę jak cięka granica jest między życiem a śmiercią. Jak nisko może upaść człowiek. Zrozumiała również że istnieje los straszniejszy od śmierci. Granica była cięka i wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi aby została przekroczona. 

Stała chwilę z lutnią w ręku. Przypomniał się jej tamten wieczór. Czuła jak paraliżuje ją przerażenie. Nie chciała tego pamiętać.

Nagle poczuła czyjś dotyk na ramieniu. Dopiero zauważyła że Ezran wstał od ławki na której siedziała jej mała publiczność.

-Nie musisz tego robić jeśli nie chcesz... - powiedział Ezran. Ellis uśmiechnęła się. Gdyby nie Ezran nie byłoby jej tutaj. Uratował ją i tylko z nim naprawdę czuła się bezpiecznie. Od tamtego dnia kiedy zgodził się aby spała z nim w jednym łóżku Ellis zaczęła patrzeć na niego inaczej. Był odważny, czuły, sprytny i zabawny. Zrozumiała że chyba się w nim zakochała. 

Jedyne co ją bolało było to że on dalej był zainteresowany Aanyą. Aanya sama w sobie była dobrą przyjaciółką i zdawała się nijak nie zmienić z charakteru odkąd widziała się z nią po raz ostatni. Jednak Ellis widziała że gdy ona była niska Aanya była o pół głowy wyższa od niej. Było widać że miała bardziej kobiece kształty i niemal anielską twarz. Poza tym była mądra oraz szlachetnie urodzona. Co miała do zaoferowania niska czternastoletnia Ellis która była pod opieką królewskiej rodziny? 

-Dam radę. Dzięki...- powiedziała przytulając się do niego. Ezran po chwili się od niej oddzielił i usiadł z gośćmi.patrzac na niego wiedziała już co zaśpiewa. Ellis wzięła głęboko wdech i zaczęła Cichym choć wesołym głosem śpiewać. 

_Ktoś mnie pokochał, świat nagle zawirował, bo ktoś mnie pokochał na dobre i na złe, bezchmurne niebo znów mam nad głową, bo ktoś pokochał mnie._

_Ktoś mnie pokochał, niech wszyscy ludzie wiedzą to, ktoś mnie pokochał na dobre i na złe, ktoś mnie pokochał, ze snu mnie zbudził ktoś, kto pokochał mnie._

_Świeca nad progiem i krzesło, i drzwi – wszystko mi mówi, że mnie ktoś pokochał. Woda i ogień powtarza wciąż mi, że mnie ktoś pokochał dziś._

_Pukajcie ze mną w niemalowane drewno, bo czasami szczęście trwa tylko chwile dwie. Pukajcie ze mną, bo wiem na pewno, że ktoś pokochał mnie._

_Świeca nad progiem i krzesło, i drzwi – wszystko mi mówi, że mnie ktoś pokochał. Woda i ogień powtarza wciąż mi, że mnie ktoś pokochał dziś._

_Pukajcie ze mną w niemalowane drewno, bo czasami szczęście trwa tylko chwile dwie. Pukajcie ze mną, bo wiem na pewno, że ktoś pokochał mnie,_

_pokochał mnie,_

_pokochał mnie,_

_pokochał mnie..._

Zamknęła oczy i ukłoniła się. Usłyszała jak publiczność bije brawa. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na nich. Najgłośniej z nich bił brawo Ezran. Uśmiechnęła się czując że tylko jego zdanie miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

* * *

Aanya nie wiedziała co o tym myśleć. Ezran wyrósł. Nie był już dzieckiem jakiego pamiętała. Zamiast niskiego wesołego chłopca który był ciekawy świata widziała powoli dorastającego mężczyznę. 

Był miły, czuły, cichy, skromny, zabawny i przede wszystkim odpowiedzialny. Aanya z pośród wielu monarchów i ich dzieci nie widziała połączenia tak dobrych cech. Ezran był inny niż oni. Może to w nim ją urzekło?

-Hej... Aanya... - usłyszała Ezrana. Odwróciła się by zobaczyć młodego księcia stojącego niepewnie chowając coś za plecami. 

-Tak? - zapytała Aanya.

-Chciałem Ci coś dać... Taki prezent pożegnalny. - powiedział Ezran wyjmując bukiet czerwonych róż. Ten bukiet był uniwersalnym prezentem dla każdej kobiety, jednak dla Aanyi miał on podwójne znaczenie ponieważ to były jej ulubione kwiaty.

-Dziękuję. - odpowiedziała Aanya. Poczuła się głupio nie mając nic w zamian. 

... Chociaż może jednak coś miała?

Dała całusa Ezranowi w policzek. Ten gest był kompletnie zakazany dla nich w dworskiej etykiecie, jednak ona miała tej Etykiety dość. Przy Ezranie mogła być sobą. Tylko przy nim nie martwiła się co będzie dalej. 

Ezran zaczerwienił się bardziej od róż które jej dał. Aanya uśmiechnęła się. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczuła w brzuchu dziwne mrowienie jakgdyby w środku grasowało stado motyli.

* * *

-Jestem po uszy w bagnie Robalu. Obie są niesamowite. Obie są utalentowane, piękne i mnie lubią. - odpowiedział Ezran. Leżał już u siebie w łóżku. Było późno, choć nie mógł spać. 

Obie dały mu całusa w policzek. Gdy Aanya opuściła stolicę Ellis podziękowała mu za pomoc przy występie i w ramach podziękowania dała mu całusa. Od tamtej pory Ezran nie wiedział co robić.

W obu zadurzył się tak samo. Obie podziwiał tak samo. Obie były niesamowite. Myśląc że będzie musiał wybrać jedną z nich raniąc możliwe uczucia drugiej nie mógł zasnąć.

Robal jednak wyrwał go z zamysłu mrucząc. Na odpowiedź starej ropuchy Ezran się zarumienił. 

-Robal! Jesteś zboczony! - odpowiedział Ezran. Robal jednak pomruczał w odpowiedzi. 

-Nie odzywam się do ciebie. Okropna ropucha... - odpowiedział zdenerwowany Ezran kładąc się spać. W końcu zasnął by śnić o Ellis i Aanyi. 


	32. Wesele

-Rayla, pośpiesz się. Zaraz się spóźnimy. - wołał Callum. Tego dnia był ślub Liadrin i Geatana. Na tą okazję Callum przygotował dwa miecze z wyrytymi imionami biorących ślub. Mimo protestów Rayli ten prezent był od nich obojga. Elfka czuła się głupio wiedząc że nie przyłożyła do stworzenia prezentu ślubnego nawet palca, jednak nic z tym nie mogła zrobić. 

-Już idę. - zawołała Rayla schodząc na parter. W jej starym domu były dwa piętra: na dole znajdował się korytarz z którego prowadziły drzwi do kuchni, łazienki, warsztatu Laina i składziku na narzędzia. Na końcu korytarza znajdowało się wejście do salonu. Na piętrze były trzy sypialnie - jedna należąca do rodziców Rayli i pokój ich córki. 

Callum spojrzał na Raylę i się uśmiechnął. Ta ubrała się w sukienkę pożyczoną od jej matki. Była to ciemnozielona sukienka z rękawami. Razem z włosami zawiązanymi w warkocz i lekkim makijażem zrobiła ponownie piorunujące wrażenie na Callumie. Na widok oniemiałego Calluma zaśmiała się. 

-Callum zagapiłeś się. - odpowiedziała śmiejąc się. Wprawdzie czuła się dziwnie nosząc sukienkę, jednak Callum był przy niej przez co czuła się dobrze. 

-Wiem... Po prostu wyglądasz pięknie. - powiedział Callum otwierając drzwi trzymając prezent dla państwa młodych pod pachą. Rayla wyszła i po tym jak Callum zamknął drzwi za sobą zaczęli iść wzdłuż ścieżki. 

-To tylko sukienka. Dalej wyglądam tak samo. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Tak... Bez sukienki też wyglądasz pięknie... - nagle Callum zrozumiał co powiedział. Spojrzał na Raylę która była bliska wybuchnięcia ze śmiechu. 

- _Bez sukienki?_ \- zapytała Rayla umierając od środka ze śmiechu. 

-Przepraszam... Nie chciałem żeby to tak zabrzmiało. Nie chodzi o to że wyglądasz dobrze w ubraniach bo bez nich też jesteś piękna... - nagle Callum uderzył się w czoło. Im bardziej starał się ratować z tej sytuacji, tym wkopywał się bardziej. Rayla wiedziała że jej mag nie miałby tyle odwagi by ją podglądać. Zbyt szanował jej prywatność aby móc nacieszyć swoje ciche pragnienia. Mimo to chciała pożartować sobie z tej sytuacji. 

-Callum, wiesz że mogłeś poprosić. Nie musiałbyś się z tym kryć... - powiedziała Rayla po czym zachichotała na widok czerwonego jak jego szalik Calluma. 

-Po prostu mnie dobij, dobrze? - odpowiedział Callum trzymając rękę na twarzy.

-Żartowałam głuptasie. Wiem że nie mógłbyś tego zrobić. A nawet jeśli to nie widzę problemu. Zawsze mógłbyś zapytać... - odpowiedziała Rayla trochę nieśmiale obejmując go. Nie doszli z Callumem tak daleko. Słyszała wiele o łóżkowym życiu jej przyjaciółek i czasami myślała nad tym często fantazjując na ten temat. Jednak nie chciała zmuszać do tego Calluma. 

-Rayla wiesz przecież że to nie byłoby uczciwe wobec ciebie. Chcę zwyczajnie abyś czuła się dobrze i nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. Kiedy będziemy oboje gotowi to zrobimy to. Na razie jednak jesteśmy bliscy spóźnienia się na wesele. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Racja. Choćmy. - powiedziała Rayla. Oboje ruszyli trzymając się za ręce do Ołtarza Księżyca, miejsca gdzie zawierane były śluby w Silvergrove. 

* * *

-Jestem... Potworem... Cholernym Potworem... - ostatnią część zdania Callum wymruczał niezrozumiale leżąc na stole. 

Rayla była zdziwiona jak mocno działał na niego Spirytus Krwawej Ziemi. Udało mu się wypić jedynie cztery kieliszki a już był niemal nieprzytomny.

Byli na Weselu Geatana i Liadrin. Po ceremonii ślubnej zostali zaproszeni razem z rodzinami młodej pary do "Księżyca w Nowiu". W trakcie wesela zobaczyli jak sporą miał rodzinę Geatan. Podczas gdy od strony Liadrin rodzina liczyła tylko 6 osób (jej rodziców, babcię, wujka z ciotką i brata) tak od strony Geatana było aż 20 osób (rodzice, dziadkowie, pradziadek, dwóch wujków, trzy ciotki oraz ponad ośmiu kuzynów i kuzynek). Nie liczono Eleanor i ich jako że byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi Geatana. Poza nimi zaproszono również Radnego Cirdana który pomógł zorganizować wesele. 

Sam ślub był mieszanką kulturową zwyczajów i tradycji. Przykładowo podczas gdy na weselach Księżycowych Elfów (które zazwyczaj organizują ceremonię w trakcie pełni) zazwyczaj pannę młodą do ołtarza odprowadza ojciec tak w przypadku Elfów Krwawej Ziemi odprowadzała pannę młodą najstarsza osoba w rodzinie lub Reprezentant Klanu. Przez ten i tym podobne różnice obie rodziny często wywoływały kłótnię o to jak wesele powinno wyglądać. Finalnie jednak państwo młodzi starali zachować balans aby obie rodziny były zadowolone. 

-Twój przyjaciel ma słabą głowę. Ale przyjął moje wyzwanie. Walczył dzielnie, choć nikt mnie nie pokona. - powiedział pradziadek Geatana. Stary Elf Krwawej Ziemi był najniższy z wszystkich tu obecnych, jednak był najstarszym z obecnych osób - miał prawie 500 lat.

-Callum to ja, Rayla. Wypiłeś za dużo. Bredzisz i gadasz sam do siebie. Musisz iść do domu. - powiedziała Rayla lekko potrząsając Callumem. Ten jednak mruknął coś niezrozumiale i zaczął płakać.

-Nie zasługuję na ciebie... Jestem potwo...-Callum czknął-...rem... Obrzydliwy człowiekiem... - płakał dalej Callum. 

-Callum bredzisz. - powiedziała Rayla klepiąc po plecach Calluma. Ostatnie czego potrzebowała to aby pijany Callum zdemaskował się na weselu u znajomego. Miała nadzieję że Callum nie ściągnie na siebie uwagi, jednak jego zachowanie zauważył już Radny Cirdan. Sędziwy Elf podszedł do pijanego człowieka. 

-Callum, to ja, Radny Cirdan. Ethari mówił że potrzebuje twojej pomocy. - powiedział Cirdan. 

-Czemu.... Co z nim? Pro... - Callum znowu czknął -... sze Pana, co z Etharim?! Proszę powiedzieć! - niemal krzyknął Callum. Radnemu udało się zyskać uwagę upitego człowieka. 

-Miał wypadek. Przygniotła go szafa w jego warsztacie. Choć, musimy mu pomóc. - powiedział Cirdan. Rayla zrozumiała że Radny próbował przekonać Calluma aby ten sam chciał iść do domu. 

-O nie... Ja się zalewam w... Trupa... A on... Co ja sobie myślałem... Raylaaaa.... Musimy... Musimy iść... - powiedział Callum próbując wstać. Chwiejnie stanął na obie nogi i próbował iść do przodu. Rayla i Cirdan złapali go i podtrzymując go zaczęli iść do wyjścia - Ethaaaaari... Już idziemy... Wytrzymaaaaaj! - Callum krzyczał na całą salę. Za nimi obejrzało się kilka osób. Rayla starała się udawać że nie było jej wstyd za jej kompletnie pijanego chłopaka. 

-Już wychodzicie? - zapytał Geatan podchodząc do nich.

-Twój Pradziadek wyzwał Calluma na pojedynek w piciu alkoholu. Obaj nie spodziewali się jednak że wystarczą cztery kieliszki Spirytusu Krwawej Ziemi aby upić Calluma na dobre. - odpowiedziała Rayla.

-Po tylu? Przynajmniej nie skończył jak jeden uparty Słoneczny Elf który męczył się z dziadkiem pół dnia. Finalnie tak się upił że spał cały dzień a trzeźwiał tydzień. Pomóc wam? - zapytał Geatan.

-Poradzimy sobie. Dzięki...-odpowiedział Cirdan. Nagle Callum widząc Geatana wyrwał się Rayli i Cirdanowi i oparł się o niego ramieniem.

-Geatan Bracie! Słuchaj... Słyszałeś kiedyś o tym że.. Że... Że... - Callum czknął- Że jak zmieszasz... Wiśnię z winem... To wyjdzie... Wino Wiśniowe?- powiedział Callum patrząc się na Geatana z szaleństwem w oczach. Geatan popatrzył na niego z politowaniem.

-Nie, nie słyszałem. Wcale się nie zajmuję winem i nie sprzedaję go w sporych ilościach za granicę. - powiedział Geatan. W tym samym momencie Rayla i Cirdan złapali Calluma i wyprowadzili go z budynku. Przed karczmą postanowili pomóc mu usiąść. Byli lekko zdyszani. W końcu po chwili Cirdan zdyszanym głosem odpowiedział. 

-Zawsze byłem ciekaw jak nasz alkohol działa na ludzi. Jak widać mocniejszy powala z nóg. - powiedział Cirdan. Rayla na to zdanie zamarła. Radny wiedział.

Elf nawet nie zauważył jak Rayla rozłożyła swoje składane miecze i przyłożyła mu je do szyji. Elfie suknie były zaprojektowane tak aby w razie potrzeby można było wykonywać w nich nagłe ruchy. 

-Skąd znasz prawdę!? - zapytała Rayla. Radny jednak się uśmiechnął.

-Pół Silvergrove wie od paru lat.-odpowiedział Cirdan. 

-Kłamiesz. - odpowiedziała Rayla.

-Razem z resztą Radnych wiedzieliśmy odkąd Callum tu zamieszkał. Runaan nam powiedział. Stopniowo w miarę jak Callum dorastał musiał to mówić coraz większej ilości osób. W tym tępię niedługo całe Silvergrove będzie wiedzieć. Nie zrozum nas źle, nie chcemy mu sprawiać kłopotów. Callum naprawdę zmienił zdanie wielu Elfów na temat ludzi. Odkąd połowa z mieszkańców kupuje i naprawia u niego broń i narzędzia cieszy się sympatią wielu z nas. Myślę że nie musi się obawiać o swoją tożsamość. Wychował się tutaj, ma nienaganną opinię pilnego oraz rzetelnego maga i jest jednym z nas a to się liczy najbardziej. - powiedział Cirdan.

-I teraz to dopiero mówisz? Callum nazywa sam siebie od 3 lat potworem. Nie może patrzeć w lustro gdy nie ma na sobie iluzji. Boi się odrzucenia przez to że jest człowiekiem. Żył w strachu przez 8 lat by się okazało że wy i tak wiedzieliście?! Jak wy możecie? - zapytała wściekle Rayla.

-Niestety ale bez jego poświęcenia w tym zakresie teraz miałby trudniej. Elfy go akceptują bo ten dalej stara się nie odstawać niczym od społeczności. Jednak myślę że mogę mu zadośćuczynić przekonując ostatnie elfy do niego. - powiedział Cirdan. Rayla zabrała od Radnego ostrza. 

-Jak mogę Ci ufać? - zapytała Rayla. 

-Nie musisz. Wystarczy żebyś wiedziała że bez problemu sprzedałem Callumowi Księżycowy Opal z którego zrobiony jest jego Kamień Pierwotny. Wiem że Callum robi z niego dobry użytek, choć inni ludzie najchętniej użyliby go jako materiału do obrzędu z Czarną Magią. - odpowiedział Cirdan. Rayla mimo to nieufnie podchodziła do maga. 

-Rozumiem. Przepraszam za to z ostrzami. Poniosło mnie. Nie wiedziałam jakie pan miał zamiary wobec niego i... - Rayla zaczęła się tłumaczyć.

-Rozumiem. Troska o bliskich sercu jest ważna. Ty też miałaś w tym swój wkład. Wiele z Elfów widząc człowieka z córką Smoczych Gwardzistów rozumiało że nie może być on zły skoro córka bohaterów się z nim związała. Ale wracając już do obecnej chwili. Poradzisz sobie z nim? - zapytał Cirdan.

-Tak. Nie pierwszy raz będę mu pomagać iść. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Dobrze, bo chciałbym pokonać w piciu pradziadka Pana Młodego. Bywajcie w zdrowiu. - powiedział Cirdan wracając do środka.

Rayla usiadła obok Calluma by przemyśleć co się właściwie stało. Jak się okazywało połowa Silvergrove wiedziała o nim. Powinna się martwić? Właśnie to robiła. Powinna mu powiedzieć? Tak. Powinna go odprowadzić do domu zanim zaśnie i będzie go musiała nieść. Oczywiście.

-Callum musisz wstać. Musimy wracać do domu. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Wygodnie mi... Daj mi spać... - odpowiedział Callum oparty o ścianę. 

-Callum, musimy iść. Ethari nas potrzebuje, pamiętasz? - zapytała Rayla. Na te słowa Callum wstał opierając się o barierkę.

-Pam... Pamiętam. Już idę. Nie martw się Ethari... Pooom... Pooomoc jest w dro...dro...drooo... Idzie. - odpowiedział Callum idąc do przodu. Jednak przed upadkiem ocaliła go Rayla która złapała go i znowu pomogła mu iść. Callum nie był ciężki, jednak ciężko było jej zatrzymać go przed wyślizgiwaniem się z jej rąk. 

-Chciałabym aby był szybszy sposób na dotarcie do domu Ethariego. - powiedziała Rayla. Po chwili Callum uniósł głowę. 

-Ale... Jest... - Callum czknął-... Poczekaj... Manus Pluma... - nagle Rayla zakryła mu usta nie pozwalając dokończyć zaklęcia. 

-O nie, nawet nie próbuj. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Nie miała siły i nerwów aby użerać się z pijanym i latającym Callumem. Ten jednak nie zrozumiał o co jej chodziło i zaczął płakać. 

-Callum, co się stało? - zapytała Rayla przystając na chwilę. Ten jednak dalej płakał. 

-Już mnie nie kochaaasz... - zaczął jęczeć Callum. Rayla przeklęła pod nosem widząc że jest z nim więcej problemów niż z dziećmi w przedszkolu. Przytuliła go. 

-Wcale że nie. Dalej cię kocham, po prostu staram się tobie pomóc bo jesteś pijany. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - odpowiedziała Rayla całując go w usta.

Mimo tego że czuła niesamowicie silny smak alkoholu to czuła się dobrze. Wiedziała że gdyby Callum wiedział jak to się skończy nie myślałby o piciu czegokolwiek. Zauważyła również że pijany Callum zdawał się być... mniej wycofany. Zazwyczaj nie całował jej tak intensywnie. W końcu się rodzielili. 

-Przepraszam... Jestem głupi. Głupi... - Callum zaczął znowu płakać. Rayla wiedziała że to będzie długa droga. 

* * *

Dotarli do domu Ethariego kiedy zaczynało świtać. Cicho weszli do domu przez górne piętro, po czym skręcili do jego pokoju. 

Rayla cieszyła się że udało się jej doprowadzić Calluma do domu. W trakcie trasy Callum zdążył jeszcze dwa razy prawie użyć zaklęcia do zmiany swoich rąk w skrzydła (Rayla dała jednak radę go powstrzymać), rozpłakać się osiem razy po czym śmiać i komplementować jej urodę (nawet takimi beznadziejnymi komplementami jak "Masz najlepszy tyłek w całej Xadii")przez resztę drogi. Cieszyła się że Callum dalej był wobec niej lojalny, jednak wolała aby był będąc trzeźwym.

Cieszyła się że Runaan i Ethari mieli do załatwienia kilka spraw w Burzowej Iglicy. Rayla wiedziała że pijany Callum miałby niesamowite problemy gdyby Runaan odkrył w jakim był on stanie.

Pomogła mu usiąść na jego łóżku. Poszła na chwilę do sąsiedniego pokoju po piżamy. Mimo że mieszkała już z rodzicami od miesiąca to trzymała zapasową piżamę w swoim starym pokoju. Czasami gdy pogoda była kiepska lub nie miała siły iść do swojego domu na uboczu Silvergrove zatrzymywała się tutaj by spać u Calluma.

Kiedy wróciła w piżamie znalazła płaczącego Calluma leżącego na podłodze.

-Callum, co się stało? - zapytała Rayla pomagając mu usiąść.

-Jestem potworem... Nie zasługuję na ciebie... Jesteś... Zbyt piękna... Aby być ze mną... Błagam nie zostawiaj mnie samego. ..- mruczał Callum. Raylę bawiły takie teksty Calluma na początku tej wyprawy, jednak teraz miała ich już dosyć.

-Nigdzie nie mam zamiaru iść. Jestem tutaj, widzisz? Obiecuję że cię nie zostawię. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Obiecujesz? - zapytał Callum. 

-Tak, obiecuję. Callum, czas spać. Musisz się przebrać w piżamy.- powiedziała Rayla pomagając mu wstać. Callum pokręcił głową.

-Nie chcę. - zaprotestował jak małe dziecko. 

-Nie będę cię kochać jak nie przebierzesz się do spania. - powiedziała Rayla udając śmiertelnie poważną. Musiała go jakoś przekonać do współpracy. 

Callum mruknął poirytowany i zaczął zdejmować ubranie. Najpierw zaczął od brązowych butów które nosił na codzień. Buty sięgały mniej więcej do połowy piszczela. Bez pomocy Rayli Callum nie mógłby ich zdjąć. Następnie zaczął męczyć się z zielonym kaftanem. Po dłuższej walkce z guzikami i pomocy Rayli udało mu się w końcu zdjąć kaftan. Koszula jaką miał pod tym nie sprawiała mu problemów, tak jak spodnie które również zdjął bez problemu. Widząc Calluma bez ubrań Rayla zarumieniła się. 

-Na Garlacha... Callum, ubierz się. - powiedziała Rayla dając mu piżamy. Callum wziął ubrania do ręki, mimo tego że zdawał się nie rozumieć do końca że stał nagi przed Raylą. Ta musiała przyznać że faktycznie wszystko wyglądało tak jak w rycinach. Mimo że nie nacieszyła się widokiem długo, ponieważ Callum wciągnął na siebie krótkie spodnie i piżamę, to i tak dokładnie zapamiętała jak całość wyglądała. 

-Callum idź spać. - powiedziała Rayla kładąc się z nim w jednym łóżku. Callum nagle pozieleniał. Rayla natychmiastowo zrozumiała co miał zamiar zrobić. Podała mu dzbanek do którego zwymiotował. Podczas gdy ten opróżniał żołądek Rayla trzymała go. Zauważyła wtedy że jego włosy stały się przez te wiele lat mieszkania w Silvergrove długie. Wiedziała że niedługo będzie musiał je albo przyciąć albo związać w warkoczyk lub kucyka.

Kiedy Callum skończył wymiotować Rayla podała mu chustkę aby ten wytarł usta. 

-Przepraszam... Jestem okropny...- wymruczał Callum. Rayli zrobiło się go żal. Przytuliła go. 

-Nic się nie stało. Mi też mogło się to przydarzyć. A teraz choć spać. Już późno. - powiedziała Rayla pchając go do łóżka. Callum nie stawiał oporu i grzecznie położył się obok Rayli. Przykryci kocem leżeli czekając aż znuży ich sen. 

-Rayla... Kocham cię... - powiedział Callum po dłuższej chwili ciszy. Rayla uśmiechnęła się. 

-Też cię kocham głuptasie. - powiedziała Rayla przytulając się do niego mocniej.

* * *

-Ugh.... Moja głowa... - wymruczał Callum. Obudził go niesamowity ból głowy. Otworzył oczy by poczuć niesamowity ból i zobaczyć oślepiające światło. Natychmiast zamknął oczy.

-Witaj. Jak się czujesz? - usłyszał Raylę po swojej lewej stronie.

-Jakbym był kowadłem w warsztacie Ethariego... Ugh... Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytał Callum.

-U siebie w domu. Wypiłeś wczoraj cztery kieliszki Spirytusu Krwawej Ziemi po tym jak pradziadek Geatana wyzwał cię na pojedynek w piciu. Musiałam pomóc Ci wrócić do domu. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Callum tylko ją słyszał ponieważ cały czas bolały go oczy i nie mógł ich otworzyć.

-Nigdy więcej... Nie będę pił żadnego spirytusu. Obiecuję... - powiedział przekręcając się na brzuch. 

-I bardzo dobrze. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy co robiłeś po pijaku. Opowiedzieć co się działo? - zapytała Rayla.

-Powiedz. Już gorzej być nie może... - odpowiedział Callum.

-Ależ może. Na początku leżałeś na stole podczas wesela i płakałeś jakim ty jesteś potworem. Potem wystraszyłeś Pana Młodego mówiąc mu że wino po zmieszaniu z wiśnią da wino wiśniowe. W tym samym czasie Radny Cirdan powiedział ci że Ethari miał wypadek i potrzebuje naszej pomocy. Kłamał abyś chciał sam wyjść z wesela, jednak przez to pół drogi do domu krzyczałeś żeby Ethari wytrzymał i że niedługo mu pomożesz. Po drodze chciałeś trzy razy użyć zaklęcia na zmianę rąk w skrzydła ale nie pozwoliłam ci dokończyć mówić formuły. Drugie pół drogi albo płakałeś że cię nie kocham albo prawiłeś mi komplementy typu "Masz najlepszy tyłek w całej Xadii".- odpowiedziała Rayla. Zauważyła że Callum słuchający tej opowieści cały się rumienił i schował twarz w poduszce.

-Dobij mnie... Błagam. - powiedział załamanym głosem.

-To jeszcze nie koniec. Kiedy dotarliśmy do domu nie chciałeś iść spać. Jednak udało mi się ciebie przekonać abyś zdjął ubrania. Jednak potraktowałeś to zbyt dosłownie i rozebrałeś się całkiem. Kiedy udało mi się namówić cię na ubranie się zwymiotowałeś do dzbanka.- Callum nagle przerwał jej mocnym jękiem. Położył poduszkę na swojej głowie. Było mu niesamowicie wstyd. Obiecywał sobie że już nigdy więcej nie wypije ani kropli alkoholu.

-Nie rozpaczaj. Nie wyglądasz tak źle. Teraz faktycznie wiem że wszystko u ciebie wygląda jak na rycinach. - powiedziała Rayla cicho chicocząc.

-Daj mi zapaść się pod ziemię. Błagam. - powiedział Callum nie mogąc oderwać twarzy od poduszki. 

-Callum wiesz przecież że byś się tak normalnie nie zachował. Byłeś pijany. - powiedziała Rayla.

-Wstyd mi za siebie. Przepraszam za wszystko. Nie chciałem... - powiedział Callum. Rayla cicho przysunęła się do niego i przytuliła go.

-Nic się nie stało. Wiem że gdybym ja była pijana zrobiłbyś to samo na moim miejscu. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Chciałbym móc spojrzeć na ciebie, ale nie mogę... Boli mnie głowa... - powiedział Callum. 

-Przejdzie ci. Trzymaj, mam dla ciebie szklankę wody. - powiedziała Rayla. Callum usiadł i na ślepo starał się znaleźć szklankę. W końcu ją znalazł i wypił całą zawartość.

-Dzięki...-powiedział Callum powoli otwierając oczy. Te dalej go bolały, jednak powoli przyzwyczajał się do światła. Rozejrzał się by zobaczyć że leży z Raylą na łóżku w swoim pokoju. 

-Callum, mam do ciebie pytanie...- powiedziała Rayla.

-Pytaj. Spróbuję na nie szczerze odpowiedzieć. - powiedział Callum kładąc się na poduszkę. Czuł że będzie żałować tego pytania ale Rayla dość się nacierpiała przez niego wczorajszej nocy i był jej to winny. Rayla położyła się na jego ramieniu i przytuliła do niego. 

-Naprawdę mam najlepszy tyłek w całej Xadii? - wyszeptała Rayla lekko się rumieniąc. Callum się zarumienił.

-Tak. - powiedział Callum. Był wobec niej szczery ponieważ była piękna i naprawdę podobało mu się jak wyglądała. Zresztą zbyt bolała go głowa aby tłumaczyć to delikatniej. 

-Naprawdę tak myślisz? Wiesz... Jestem chuda i brakuje mi tego i owego... Na pewno znajdą się inne dziewczyny które mają... - Rayla starała się tłumaczyć jednak Callum jej przerwał. 

-Rayla błagam. Mam niesamowitego kaca i boli mnie głowa jakbym przez miesiąc uderzał nią w ścianę. Nie mam siły na to aby cię przekonywać więc powiem to jeszcze raz i to na trzeźwo: Masz najlepszy tyłek w całej Xadii. - powiedział Callum. Rayla uśmiechnęła się.

-Kto by pomyślał że taki nieśmiały mag jak ty będzie zdolny do takich komplementów. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Twój mag który jest na kacu. A teraz proszę... Daj mi się zdrzemnąć... - powiedział Callum zamykając oczy. Rayla również zamknęła oczy chcąc się zdrzemnąć. Koniec końców oboje zasnęli przytuleni do siebie. 


	33. Emerytura

Lain cofnął się i uderzył mieczem od lewej. Rayla cofnęła się sprawiając że cios nie trafił w jej miecz. Lain stracił równowagę i aby nie upaść jak długi skoczył w stronę w którą zadał cios i zrobił przewrót do przodu, po czym odwrócił się aby zablokować cios Rayli. Ta po ciosie odskoczyła. 

-Muszę przyznać, Runaan dobrze cię wyszkolił. - powiedział Lain. 

-Starałam się osiągnąć wasz poziom. Mam nadzieję że nie zawiodłam. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Ani trochę. - powiedział Lain. Rayla skoczyła nad ojcem i zadała cios od góry. Lain zablokował i uchylił ostrze aby miecz Rayli ześlizgnął się po jego mieczu. Jednak Rayla przeskoczyła i podcięła Laina. Starszy elf upadł by zobaczyć miecz jej córki skierowany w jego stronę.

-Zaraza. Wygląda na to że się starzeję. - powiedział Lain. Obecnie miał 78 lat co było ludzkim odpowiednikiem 40 lat. Rayla wyciągnęła rękę i pomogła ojcu wstać.

-Nie było łatwo. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Mhm. Te drewniane miecze sprawdzają się idealnie. Cieszę się że Callum pomógł mi je zaprojektować. - powiedział Lain. 

-Dla niego to też niezła zabawa. On zwyczajnie uwielbia rysować. Jednak widziałam więcej drewna. Planujesz zbudować łódź? - zapytała Rayla.

-Nie... Mam zamiar zająć się budowaniem zabawek. Podobno to dochodowy interes. - powiedział Lain. 

-Cieszę się że masz zajęcie. Jednak ostatnio wydałeś się przybity. - powiedziała Rayla. Na te słowa Lain pochmurniał. 

-To nic takiego, słowo honoru. - powiedział Lain. Rayla jednak nie wierzyła. 

-Tato widzę że coś cię trapi. Powiedz, co się dzieje? - naciskała dalej Rayla. Usiedli na kamieniach nieopodal polany. 

-Nic wielkiego. Po prostu... Nie wiem co ze sobą zrobić. Razem z twoją matką służyliśmy w Smoczej Straży przez 8 lat. Jedyny cel jaki mieliśmy to utrzymać siebie i rodzinę królewską przy życiu aby móc wrócić do ciebie gdy skończymy służbę. Jednak teraz gdy służba się skończyła a ty niebawem całkiem się usamodzielnisz... Nie wiem co robić. Czuję pustkę po tym jak zrealizowałem wszelkie cele w swoim życiu. Jedyne co mi pozostało to cieszyć się spokojną emeryturą z twoją matką. Nie mówię że mi się to nie podoba ponieważ gdyby tak nie było nie ożeniłbym się z nią te 40 lat temu. Jednak... Brakuje mi większego celu w życiu. - powiedział Lain. Rayla rozumiała co przechodził. Wiele razy słyszała od Runaana opowieści o elfach które po służbie w wojsku nie mogły się odnaleźć na emeryturze w życiu jako prosty elf. Przytuliła ojca.

-Będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz, jeszcze znajdziesz sobie zajęcie. - powiedziała Rayla. Lain uśmiechnął się i przytulił do córki.

* * *

-Czyli oni idą na spacer i w tym czasie my mamy przygotować dla nich romantyczną kolację? - zapytał Callum.

-W skrócie. - powiedziała Rayla. Widziała że rodzice chodzą posępnie odkąd wrócili. Wstają wcześniej niż inne elfy i kładą się później. Mieli problem z przystosowaniem się do cywilnego życia. Rayla próbowała im w tym pomóc jak mogła, jednak czasami miała z tym problem. Tego dnia mieli rocznicę pójścia do służby. Rayla namówiła rodziców na to aby poszli tego dnia na spacer (rodzice na wzmiankę czy będzie w tym czasie z nią Callum wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia) by przygotować dla nich kolację. 

Callum miał akurat dzień przerwy od pracy w kuźni. Chciał pomóc ochotniczo, jednak Rayla cieszyła się z tego że był ponieważ wobec niego miała jeszcze inny plan. 

-Brzmi dobrze. Więc, co planujesz im przygotować? - zapytał Callum podchodząc do Rayli. 

-Księżycowojagodową Niespodzankę, sałatkę z warzyw i zupę owocową oczywiście. - powiedziała Rayla wyciągając przepisy z szafki. Przepisy na niektóre z dań był tak stare że pamiętały czasy kiedy jej prababcia była małą dziewczynką.

Po przeczytaniu przepisów zabrali się do pracy. Callum przyniósł konfitury jagodowe oraz warzywa a Rayla dokupiła dodatkowe składnik potrzebne w gotowaniu wszystkich potraw. W końcu wzięli się do pracy.

* * *

Kiedy dania były gotowe usiedli na kanapie w salonie. Rayla oparła się o ramię Calluma który postanowił napić się odrobinę soku z malin. Kusiło ją zadać pewne pytanie. W końcu odezwała się. 

-Callum... Słuchaj... Wiem że to może nie najlepszy moment do rozmowy na ten temat... - powiedziała Rayla. Czuła że skręcała w złą stronę, jednak chciała aby tak było. 

-Słucham. - odpowiedział bez zastanowienia Callum biorąc łyk soku. 

-Miesiąc temu powiedziałeś że mam najlepszy tyłek w całej Xadii. - powiedziała Rayla. Callum kaszlnął i odłożył szklankę. Spojrzał na nią rumieniąc się i przytaknął. Widząc jego reakcję Rayla wstała i usiadła na jego kolanach. Callum zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej zdziwiony tym co robiła.

-Rayla, co ty... - starał się zapytać Callum jednak Rayla przerwała mu całując go w usta. Jednak ten pocałunek był inny niż poprzednie. Rayla całowała go chciwie, przyciągając go do siebie. Callum powoli zaczął rozumieć o co jej chodziło. Powoli zaczął całować z jej tępem. Rayla chwyciła jego ręce i położyła je poniżej pleców. Callum chciał zabrać ręce nie chcąc aby ona poczuła się niezręcznie, jednak ona przytrzymała je dając do zrozumienia czego chce. Po chwili przerwała pocałunek.

-Nie bój się. Ja chcę. I to bardzo. A ty? - zapytała z uśmiechem. 

-Rayla... A co jeżeli... - Callum chciał zapytać jednak Rayla odpowiedziała niemal natychmiast.

-Piję specjalny napar. Poleciła mi go Eleanor, według jej doświadczenia bardzo dobrze się sprawdza. Robimy to bezpiecznie... - powiedziała Rayla. Callum przytaknął.

-Jesteś pewna że tego chcesz? Nie chcę cię zmuszać do niczego. - powiedział Callum.

-Bardzo chcę. Mam nadzieję że ty też...wiesz...chcesz...- zapytała Rayla. Callum cicho przytaknął i zbliżył się. Rayla odruchowo go pocałowała.

-Tak... - powiedział w krótkiej przerwie w całowaniu Callum. Powoli ich pocałunek nabierał tępa. Na początku spokojnie tkwili w bezruchu by powoli chciwie całować się z pełną namiętnością. Rayla powoli przesunęła rękę Calluma do jej piersi.

-Potrzebuję pomocy z kamizelką...-wyszeptała. Callum zaczął powoli odpinać guziki. Kamizelka chwilę później opadła na podłogę. W tym samym czasie Callum zdjął własną kamizelkę. Powoli zaczął zdejmować jej koszulę by w końcu i ona upadła na podłogę. Oboje byli cali czerwoni. 

-Jesteś piękna... - powiedział Callum zdejmując własną koszulę. Przysunęli się do kolejnego pocałunku. Jedna z rąk Calluma wylądowała na głowie w okolicach lewego rogu Rayli. Było to miejsce intymne, którego dotykanie publicznie w elfiej społeczności było uważane za bynajmniej obraźliwe. Jednak w tej sytuacji nie było problemu ponieważ ten gest był zarezerwowany tylko dla najbliższych osób. 

Druga ręką Calluma powędrowała do stanika Rayli. Supeł jaki miała na plecach był łatwy do rozsznurowania. W tym samym czasie Rayla zaczęła rozpinać pas od spodni Calluma. W chwili gdy jednak Callum kończył rozpinać jej stanik usłyszeli jak ktoś próbuje otworzyć drzwi kluczem.

Oboje odskoczyli od siebie wiedząc że rodzice Rayli wrócili do domu. W przerażeniu i pośpiechu zakładali ubrania aby jej rodzice nie mogli stwierdzić czy do czegoś doszło. Jednak podczas ubierania się Rayla popełniła jeden mały, ale jak ważny błąd.

* * *

-Nie, oni by nie mogli. - powiedziała Tiadrin wchodząc do domu. 

-Prawda? Znaczy, wiesz... elfy w ich wieku zazwyczaj już mają pewne doświadczenie z tym związane. Nie odbieraj mnie źle, myślę że Callum i Rayla raczej na to by się nie zdecydowali. Jednak młodzi robią różne głupstwa. - powiedział Lain.

Oboje nie potrafili wyobrazić sobie sytuacji w której ich córka z jej chłopakiem mieliby współżyć. Uważali młodą parę za odpowiedzialne osoby które widzą gdzie leży granica przyjemności i odpowiedzialności. Jednak los chciał aby ci zrozumieli jak bardzo się mylą.

-Hmmm... Dziwne. Rayla zazwyczaj nie zamyka drzwi na klucz kiedy jest sama w domu. - powiedziała Tiadrin chwytając za klamkę. 

-Mam nadzieję że masz zapasowy klucz... - zapytał Lain. Tiadrin uśmiechnęła się i wyjęła z kieszeni zapasowy klucz. Po chwili drzwi były otwarte i byli Smoczy Strażnicy weszli do domu. 

-Rayla, wróciliśmy! - zawołał Lain. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Pomyślał że może gdzieś wyszła, jednak nagle usłyszał cichy hałas w salonie. Już wtedy Lain spodziewał się tego co tam spotka. 

Wchodząc do salonu Lain i Tiadrin zastali to czego się spodziewali: Rayla i Callum siedzieli na obu końcach kanapy. Byli czerwoni jak szalik Calluma a ich ubrania były widocznie zakładane w pośpiechu.

-Dobry wieczór. - powiedział Callum. Oboje usłyszeli strach w jego głosie. Domyślali się w czym przerwali im powrotem.

-Witajcie. Co porabialiście? - zapytał Lain.

-Nic wielkiego... - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-Czytaliśmy...- powiedział Callum

-... Gotowaliśmy. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Słysząc sprzeczne wersję oboje popatrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem. Lain uśmiechnął widząc jak zabawny wydźwięk miała sytuacja.

-Więc w końcu gotowaliście I czytaliście? - zapytała Tiadrin. 

-Tak... Właśnie, przygotowaliśmy dla was kolację. Jest w kuchni. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Rozumiem. Jesteśmy w kuchni jakby ktoś nas szukał. - Powiedziała Tiadrin wychodząc. Kątem oka zauważyła jednak stanik na podłodze koło kanapy na której siedzieli Callum i Rayla. Cicho zaśmiała się wiedząc w czym przeszkodził ich powrót. Razem z mężem będą musieli na ten temat porozmawiać. 

* * *

-Było blisko...-Powiedziała Rayla kładąc głowę na swoim łóżku. Callum usiadł obok. Po tym jak jej rodzice wrócili do domu razem postanowili zniknąć w jej pokoju. 

-Za blisko... Słuchaj Rayla... Nie musisz tego robić jeśli nie chcesz... - powiedział Callum.

-Ale ja chcę. Callum zrozum że ja sama chcę. Nie robię tego tylko dlatego że chcę abyś sam był zadowolony ale dlatego że sama chcę. Wiem że się o mnie troszczysz ale...- powiedziała Rayla jednak Callum przerwał jej. 

-Właśnie o to chodzi. Nie chcę abyś czuła się przez to źle czy miała przez to problemy. Boję się też że... - Callum przerwał.

-... Że nie będzie mi się podobało? - zapytała Rayla.

-Że nie podołam. Nie mam w tej sprawie żadnego doświadczenia i nie chcę abyś czuła że marnujesz ze mną czas. Po prostu... Boję się, dobra? Boję się. - powiedział Callum. Rayla tylko się przytuliła do niego.

-Wiesz przecież że sama wiem niewiele więcej. Sama się boję tego, jednak chce przezwyciężyć ten strach. Wiem że nie zawiedziesz mnie... W końcu nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś. - powiedziała Rayla. Zapadła cisza. Callum przytulił się do Rayli chcąc poczuć się lepiej. 

-Więc... Chcesz mimo wszystko to zrobić? Mimo tego że jestem człowiekiem? - zapytał Callum.

-Z tego co widziałam na własne oczy jesteś bardziej podobny do elfa niż ci się wydaje. Wprawdzie może na długość lekko odstajesz... - powiedziała Rayla lekko się śmiejąc. 

-Wtedy pewnie było zimno... - powiedział Callum którego duma została w tym momęcie została nadszarpnięta.

-... Ale to nie znaczy że jesteś gorszy. Cieszę się że ty nie jesteś tak narwany jak reszta chłopców w Silvergrove, jednak to że jesteś człowiekiem nie znaczy że im nie dorównujesz. Dbamy o siebie nawzajem i kto wie, może w końcu będziemy mieli chwilę prywatności...-powiedziala Rayla zbliżając się do Calluma.

-Brzmi jak plan. Wprawdzie możemy kontynuować, jednak może bez twoich rodziców piętro niżej. - powiedział Callum.

-Racja... Trochę przeszkodzili... - powiedziała Rayla zbliżając się. Nagle dotknęła swojej kamizelki w okolicach piersi. Zarumieniła się.

-Rayla, co się stało? - zapytał Callum.

-Callum, pamiętasz może co stało się z moim stanikiem? - zapytała Rayla. Na te słowa Callum zarumienił się.

-Myślałem że go założyłaś. Chcesz powiedzieć że go nie masz?- zapytał Callum. Rayla załamana schowała twarz w rękach i przytaknęła. 

-Jesteśmy zgubieni... - powiedziała Rayla szybko wstając z łóżka i idąc na dół.

* * *

-Czyli jednak są do tego zdolni... - powiedział Lain. Razem z Tiadrin siedzieli w kuchni jedząc kolację którą przygotowała dla nich Rayla z Callumem. Musieli przyznać że zarówno ich córka jak i zięć spisali się na medal. Wprawdzie czuć było że Rayla doprawiała po Callumie niektóre potrawy, jednak z tego co opowiadała im Rayla Calluma uczył gotować Runaan. Nie dziwiło ich to ani trochę. 

-Na to wychodzi. Mam nadzieję chociaż że się zabezpieczyli. Wiesz, nie chcę aby oboje skończyli jak Geatan i Liadrin. - powiedziała Tiadrin. 

-Racja. Zresztą wychodzi na to że nawet nie zdążyli niczego zrobić. Przeszkodziliśmy im. - powiedział Lain. 

-Bielizna mojej córki na podłodze twierdzi co innego. Jednak pewnie dalej nie zdążyli...-powiedziała Tiadrin.

-Możliwe. Jednak wiesz... Nie zrozum mnie źle... Ale chciałbym mieć wnuki... - powiedział Lain.

-Lain proszę... -zaśmiała się Tiadrin. 

-Mówię poważnie. Wiem że to zabrzmi dziwnie... Ale nie wiem co ze sobą zrobić... - powiedział Lain.

-Sprecyzuj "zrobić". - powiedziała Tiadrin. Czuła że jej mąż szykował się na dłuższą wypowiedź. 

-Wiesz... Sam do końca nie wiem. Jedyne o czym myślałem ostatnie 8 lat była służba w Smoczej Straży i powrót do Rayli abyśmy mogli być razem. Teraz, kiedy wszystko to osiągnęliśmy... Nie wiem co robić. Nie mam celu. Poza tobą i Raylą nie widzę szczęścia w życiu i... Nie potrafię się odnaleźć. Nie było nas 8 lat a nasza córka jest już niemal samodzielna. Czuję jakbym był ... - tłumaczył Lain jednak Tiadrin mu przerwała.

-Wypalony? - zapytała Tiadrin.

-Tak. Ty też tak masz? - zapytał Lain ze zdziwieniem. 

-Trochę. Znaczy... Ja nie potrafię się przyzwyczaić do tego wszystkiego. Elfy które miały 9 lat kiedy odjeżdżaliśmy teraz zakładają własne rodziny. Starsze elfy które żyły kiedy wyjechaliśmy teraz spoczywają w Cienistej Dolinie. Niby Silvergrove się nie zmieniło... Ale jednak... Wydaje się tutaj być inaczej. Nie potrafię się do tego przyzwyczaić. Brakuje mi też częściowo rygoru jaki panował w Straży. Po prostu... Brakuje mi tego celu... - powiedziała Tiadrin.

-Wiem... Wiesz, jak patrzę na Raylę to żałuję że zniknęliśmy na te 8 lat z jej życia. - powiedział Lain.

-Ja też. Jednak powoli to nadrabiamy. Wprawdzie wątpię aby pojawienie się wnuków mogło pomóc w tym zadaniu... - powiedziała Tiadrin. Lain zaśmiał się. 

-Prawda... Jednak myślę nad tym. W końcu prędzej czy później Rayla i Callum zaczną myśleć o dzieciach. Nie naciskam na nich, jednak... Sama wiesz jak to jest... - powiedział Lain.

-Rozumiem...-Nagle Tiadrin odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Nie usłyszała nawet dźwięku, jednak poczuła zmianę w powietrzu. Wyglądało na to że Rayla wróciła po to co zgubiła.

-Też poczułaś jak się skrada, prawda? - zapytał Lain. Tiadrin wiedziała że oboje są wyczuleni na to. Często w Smoczej Straży służące tam elfy po pewnym czasie wyrabiały sobie szósty zmysł który sprawiał że mimo wszystko czuły się jak ktoś się skrada.

* * *

-Witaj Ethari. Callum jest w domu? - zapytał Ibis. Ethari który akurat siedział na ganku obudził się z drzemki.

-Witaj Ibis. Nie ma go, wyszedł. Mam mu coś przekazać? - zapytał Ethari.

-Jeśli mógłbyś aby się pakował. Za trzy dni w Górach Smoczych odbędzie się jeden z finalnych testów na maga dla większości Podniebnych Elfów w jego wieku. Liczę że dotrzemy tam na czas. - powiedział Ibis. Widział że Callum poradzi sobie z zadaniami, ponieważ był bardzo potężny, nawet bardziej od niego. Wiedział że Callum aby móc zostać magiem musiałby przejść testy. Jeżeliby mu się udało byłby pierwszym ludzkim magiem jakiego kiedykolwiek Xadia mianowała.


	34. Wróć

-Uważaj na siebie. I proszę, wróć jak najszybciej. - powiedziała Rayla. Callum stał smutny wiedząc że nie może odbyć tej wyprawy z Raylą. 

Callum miał rozpocząć ostatni etap nauki aby zdobyć tytuł Maga. Znikał z życia Rayli na tydzień. Rayla mimo zapewnień Runaana i Ibisa że ten wróci zaczynała się niepokoić. Nie byli nigdy rozdzieleni na więcej niż 3 dni. Oliwy do ognia dodawał fakt że Ethari przygotował dla Calluma Kwiat Asasyna - był to kwiat który po umieszczeniu w fontannie na obrzeżu miasta pływał po powierzchni wody tak długo jak osoba która go położyła w fontannie żyła lub nie wyłowiła kwiatu.

Była to tradycja wśród Księżycowych Elfów aby wyruszający na niebezpieczną wyprawę mieszkańcy Silvergrove zostawiali w specjalnej fontannie kwiat aby inne elfy wiedziały jaki los spotkał daną osobę. Mimo że rzadko dochodziło do tego żeby elfy nie wracały (nie licząc Asasynów) to i tak Rayla obawiała się najgorszego. Nie pomagały obietnice Calluma i Ibisa, ani słowa pokrzepienia całej jej rodziny.

-Obiecuję... Wrócę zaraz jak próby się zakończą. Mam też coś dla ciebie, żebyś nie czuła się samotnie. - powiedział Callum zdejmując szalik po czym związał go wokół szyi Rayli. Dla niego to była jedyna rzecz która była ludzka i się jej nie wstydził. Szalik przypominał mu o rodzicach i był symbolem tego że nie jest sam jako człowiek. Teraz jednak oddał ten symbol jej. - Przechowaj go dla mnie. Proszę. - powiedział Callum.

-Przechowam. Oddam ci go zaraz po odwrocie. - powiedziała Rayla. Callum już miał się odwrócić aby ruszyć do wyjścia z Silvergrove jednak Rayla zatrzymała go.

-Callum... - szepnęła przytulając się do niego. 

-Tak? - zapytał Callum również ją obejmując. Rayla zbliżyła się do niego i pocałowała go w usta. On odwzajemnił pocałunek i po chwili rozdzielili się. 

-Nie zrób niczego głupiego. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Nie zrobię, obiecuję. - powiedział Callum po czym odwrócił się i ruszył do Ibisa czekającego przed jedynym wejściem do Silvergrove.

Rayla patrzyła za nim czując pustkę w sercu. Kiedy był już poza zasięgiem jej wzroku poszła do fontanny. Jego kwiat dalej pływał. Rayla usiadła rozmyślając o nim. Wiedziała że sobie poradzi. W końcu dzięki Ibisowi był maszyną do zabijania. Wiedział wiele o Xadii ponieważ się tutaj wychował. Jednak... Rayla dalej się bała. Bała się że nie wróci i pozostanie sama. Byli niemal nierozłączni od 8 lat, z czego przez 3 miesiące byli parą i zwyczajnie nie potrafiła już sobie wyobrazić życia bez niego. Siedząc nawet nie zwróciła uwagi kiedy czas minął i wybiło południe. 

-Rayla? - zapytała Eleanor. Rayla odwróciła się aby zobaczyć swoją przyjaciółkę. 

-Hej... Co słychać? - zapytała Rayla próbując nie okazywać oznak tęsknoty i strachu. 

-Siedzisz tutaj już pół dnia. Twoi rodzice cię szukają.-powiedziała Eleanor. Rayla zdziwiła się słysząc jak dużo czasu minęło odkąd tu usiadła. 

-Wszystko ze mną w porządku... Po prostu... - Rayla nie dokończyła zdania siadając oparta o fontannę. 

-Słyszałam o Callumie. Nie martw się, niedługo wróci. - powiedziała Eleanor. 

-A co jeśli nie? Może wdać się w bójkę z jakimiś elfami, lub zatruć się Kolczastą Pokrzywą, lub zdenerwować smoka, albo... - Rayla wymieniała jednak Eleanor ją zatrzymała gestem ręki. 

-I boisz się o to? Callum leci nad Xadią jakieś setki metrów od ziemi z Ibisem. Nie ma opcji aby coś mu się w tym czasie stało. Zresztą, ja bym bardziej się martwiła czy jakaś Elfka połączona z Arcanum Nieba go nie uwiedzie... - powiedziała Eleanor. 

-Nawet tak nie mów. Callum nie mógłby. Może i nie jest Księżycowym Elfem ale został wychowany tak jak my. Lojalność jest u nas najważniejsza, pamiętasz? Nie ma opcji aby stwierdził nagle że... - nagle Rayla zwątpiła w swoje zdanie. W końcu jej chłopak znikał spoza jej zasięgu na tydzień i mógł równie dobrze w tym czasie zostać uwiedziony lub, co gorsza, potraktowany wywarem z Gwiezdnych Paproci. 

Nie, nie mógłby. Musiała mu zaufać. Odrzuciła pomysł że mógłby odejść. Ufała mu. Musiała się uspokoić. Ostatnia rzecz jaką chciałby Callum było aby ona panikowała.

-... Nie. Nie mógłby. Zwyczajnie panikuję.- powiedziała Rayla. Wzięła głęboki oddech starając się uspokoić. 

-Jak uważasz. Słuchaj, Liadrin myślała czy nie chciałabyś spotkać się popołudniu. - powiedziała Eleanor.

-Czemu nie. - powiedziała Rayla. Potrzebowała zająć czymś głowę aby nie martwić się o Calluma. 

* * *

-Opowiedz mi o Podniebnych Elfach. Wiesz, o tradycjach i ich kulturze. - poprosił Callum.

Znajdowali się z Ibisem setki metrów nad ziemią lecąc na północny wschód. Minęli już Burzową Iglicę i zbliżali się do Gór Smoczych. 

-Moi rodacy żyją w pięciu wielkich miastach na szczytach najwyższych gór pasma. W pierwszym i zarazem największym mieście nazywanym Glowstone znajduje się zlepek wszystkiego z czego Podniebne Elfy są znane łącznie z elitarną szkołą dla elfich magów połączonych z Arcanum Nieba. Po ukończeniu tej szkoły magowie dostają tytuł Arcymaga, choć już samo dostanie się do niej stanowi problem. Obecnie takich żyje 30 z czego 10 stanowi Izbę Mistrzów Powietrza która przewodzi podniebnym Elfom. Mogę się pochwalić że udało mi się prawie zostać Arcymagiem.- powiedział Ibis. 

-Prawie? - zapytał Callum.

-Tak. Dzień przed egzaminami myśląc że już się udało upiłem się przez co nie mogłem wziąć udziału w ostatecznych próbach. Od tamtej pory nie piję alkoholu. - powiedział Ibis.

-Mądra decyzja. - powiedział Callum. 

-Oczywiście. Drugim miastem, mniejszym od Glowstone jest Trarion. Słynie głównie z tego że mieszkają tam w symbiozie z elfami Smoki. Populacja smoków jest olbrzymia w tym terenie, przez co często spotkasz w mieście olbrzymie domy w których mieszkają razem z elfami smoki. Poza tym w tamtejszym browarze produkowane są najlepsze polewki jakie mają do zaoferowania Podniebne Elfy. Trzecim miastem jest Farelia które jest zasadniczo zbrojownią podniebnych Elfów. Dzięki obfitym rudom metali występującym w tamtym regionie, pomocy arcysmoka Gimliego i kilku kowalom Słonecznych Elfów broń i pancerze tam produkowane dorównują jakością tym produkowanych w Lux Aurea. Czwarte miasto leży na północnym skraju Xadii. Nazywa się Aet Loren i z racji tego że jest ono na klifach zawieszonych nad morzem żyje tam też mała populacja Oceanicznych Elfów. Nie słynie z niczego wielkiego, jednak to głównie tam poza Oceanem na południu żyją Oceaniczne Elfy. Poza tym to najdalej położona na północ osada w Xadii. Ostatnie miasto, chociaż bardziej należy do niego miano Samotni nazywa się Aet Lorinen. Jest to olbrzymia wieża gdzie znajduje się Wielka Biblioteka Podniebnych Elfów. Żyje tam przeważnie nie mniej niż 50 Elfów, z czego 30 to wszyscy Arcymagowie. To właśnie tam lecimy w celu twoich ostatecznych prób na Maga. - odpowiedział Ibis.

-A Twoi rodacy? Jacy są w obyciu? - zapytał Callum.

-Dla Księżycowych Elfów mogą się wydać trochę nachalni. Podczas gdy Księżycowe Elfy czują się komfortowo tylko w Silvergrove i rzadko okazują jakiekolwiek emocje poza rodziną tak Podniebne Elfy to inna bajka. Są lekko myślni, nie martwią się większością rzeczy i często idą na żywioł. Mają inne podejście do obowiązków niż Księżycowe Elfy. Starają się płynąć z wiatrem i robić to co uważają za potrzebne bezyslenia o dalszych skutkach. Dlatego mimo że takowych Elfów jest ponad dwadzieścia tysięcy spośród nas mało jest arcymagów. Problem polega głównie u nich w dyscyplinie, ponieważ młodsze elfy łatwiej rozproszyć przez co na starość dbają o swoje umiejętności gdzie nie mają takiej siły jak dawniej. Taki trochę kontrast dla Księżycowych Elfów. - powiedział Ibis.

Callum zastanowił się nad tym głębiej. Z wszelkich szacunków w całej Xadii żyło około dwóch tysięcy Księżycowych Elfów. Wiedział że reprezentowała ich Rada Starszych która liczyła 6 Arcymagów. Samych Arcymagów Księżycowe Elfy miały Dziesięciu, jednak jak na taką małą populację była to liczba w miarę duża. Inaczej miała się sprawa Elfów Krwawej Ziemi które liczyły sobie prawie stu tysięcy przedstawicieli. Callum podejrzewał że ich arcymagów było najwięcej bo ponad 120, jednak nie wiedział ilu dokładnie.

Popatrzył w dół. Lecieli ponad wzgórzami na których rosły małe krzewy i mniejsze drzewa. Callum nigdy tak daleko nie był od Silvergrove przez ostatnie osiem lat.

W teorii był więźniem jednak nikt go nigdy nie pilnował. Nie czuł się uwięziony ani prawie nie czuł się zagrożony. To było więzienie które on z radością nazywał domem. Mógł uciec do Katolis, jednak nie zrobił tego. Wiedział że zostałby pewnie zmuszony do ponownej bycia księciem. Na samo wspomnienie pogardy w wzroku baronów, ograniczeń wszystkiego co robił i wytykania palcami innych dzieci z arystokratycznych rodzin poczuł dreszcz. Jednak wiedział że to już nigdy nie wróci. Miał swoje miejsce w Silvergrove gdzie elfy akceptowały go jako kowala. Może i nie wiedziały o nim całej prawdy jednak czuł się dobrze wiedząc że było miejsce do którego chciał wracać.

-Zdajesz się nie być zadowolony z swoich rodaków. Dlaczego? - zapytał Callum. Ibis odwrócił się i uśmiechnął. 

-Zbyt dużo czasu spędziłem wśród innych Elfów by nie widzieć błędów każdego z rodzaju. Podniebne Elfy są lekkomyślne choć nie można im odmówić energii i pomysłowości. Księżycowe Elfy są oddane i lojalne choć dla osób spoza ich społeczności potrafią być zimne i oschłe. Elfy Krwawej Ziemi są spokojne jednak często zbyt wolno reagują aby dopasować się do sytuacji. Słoneczne Elfy są odważne choć często zanim pomyślą zrobią coś czego będą żałować. Oceaniczne elfy mimo bycia wyrozumiałymi często bywają strachliwe wobec wszystkiego co żyje na powierzchni. Jedynie Gwiezdnych Elfów nie znam na tyle dobrze aby coś powiedzieć o nich więcej. Cała nasza rasa jest ponadto dumna i wierzy zatwardziale że ma rację o wszystkim z czym się zetknie. Sam widzisz jakie mam zdanie. - powiedział Ibis. Callum zamyślił się nad wypowiedzią swojego mentora. Miał poniekąd pewną rację odnośnie Elfów które spotkał Callum, jednak Callum nie wiedział co powiedzieć o rodzajach elfów których nigdy nie widział. 

Myśląc o Elfach wrócił myślami do Rayli. Nie rodzielali się na tak długo nigdy. Czuł się dziwnie samotny mając świadomość że nie będzie miał jej obok siebie. Równe 8 lat byli niczym rodzeństwo a od 3 miesięcy byli świadomi co oboje ich łączyło. Czuł pustkę wiedząc że gdy poczuje się źle nie będzie jej aby go przytulić, wysłuchać czy choćby pocieszyć.

-Myślisz o niej, prawda? - zapytał Ibis.

-Tak. To źle? - zapytał Callum.

-Nie mi oceniać. Swego czasu miałem żonę, też Księżycową Elfkę. Była magiem iluzjonistką i miała najbardziej spaczone poczucie humoru jakie mógł mieć jakikolwiek Księżycowy Elf. Z czasem jednak między nami zaczęło się psuć. Zdawało się że nie byłem tym czego chciała i w końcu się rozstaliśmy. Nie byłem jej pierwszym mężem, jednak odkąd ją widziałem minęło prawie 100 lat. Możliwe że kogoś sobie znalazła. Pamiętaj Callum, że jeżeli ci zależy na Rayli czasami musisz dać jej odejść by przemyślała wszystko. Może wrócić, albo jak w moim przypadku nie. - odpowiedział Ibis.

Callum przytaknął choć chciał się nie zgodzić. Nie mógłby dać odejść Rayli. Nie chciał aby ona odeszła i obiecywał sobie że nie pozwoli aby ona musiała kiedykolwiek odchodzić.

Brzmiało to też według niego dziwnie. Księżycowe Elfy zazwyczaj wiązały się w pary na całe życie i rzadko dochodziło do rozstań oraz rozwodów i jak już to było częstsze zjawisko wśród mieszanych par w których tylko jeden Elf miał połączenie z Arcanum Księżyca. Była to kwestia wychowania i tradycyjnych wartości jakimi były oddanie i lojalność wpajane Księżycowym Elfom od urodzenia. 

* * *

Lot trwał pół dnia. W końcu dotarli do gór smoczych. Pasmo górskie ciągnęło się wzdłuż horyzontu. Callum nigdy nie widział gór co sprawiło że był zachwycony widokiem. Standardowo jego umysł zapamiętał całość w nadziei że będzie dane mu to narysować.

-Zapiera dech w piersiach, co? - zapytał z uśmiechem Ibis.

-Tak. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem gór. - powiedział Callum.

W chwilę dolecieli do gór. Z bliska Callum zobaczył że na górach spoczywał śnieg. Był to niesamowity widok.

Powoli w oddali zaczęła majaczyć olbrzymia wieża. Budowla była umieszczona na szczycie jednej z wyższych gór. Z oddali Callum widział na jej powierzchni masę okien i balkonów na których mógł się bezproblemu zmieścić smok. Nie widział nigdzie bramy do fortecy co znaczyło że elfy które budowały tą twierdzę chciały aby tylko one miały do niej dostęp. Na szczycie wieża miała mały daszek z którego wystawał olbrzymi kryształ w niebieskim kolorze. Kryształ przykuł uwagę Calluma. 

-Oto i cel naszej wyprawy. Aet Lorinen. - powiedział Ibis. 

-Czym jest ten kryształ na wieży? - zapytał Callum.

-To Niebiański Granit. Legenda głosi że kto dotknie jego powierzchni i wypowie szczere życzenie to to spełni się. Jednak ta legenda to bujda. - odpowiedział Ibis. 

-Czemu? - zapytał Callum odwracając głowę w stronę Ibisa. Ten jednak zdawał się patrzeć wyobraźnią dalej jak gdyby widział coś czego Callum nie mógł zobaczyć.

-Gdyby legenda była prawdziwa miałbym dalej żonę. -powiedział Ibis. Callum zamilkł rozumiejąc że lepiej będzie nie poruszać danego tematu dalej.

Wylądowali w końcu na jednym z balkonów. Budowla była wykonana z szarej cegły, choć było widać drewniane elementy budowli. Na ścianach wisiały pozłacane flagi z runą reprezentującą niebo. Stali samotnie na balkonie. 

-Sprawdź czy masz wszystko co potrzebne. Ekwipunek w tej wyprawie bywa przydatny. Ja pójdę porozmawiać z odźwiernym. - powiedział Ibis. Gdy ten wszedł do wieży przez małe drzwi Callum zdjął plecak i postawił go na podłogę. Otworzył go by sprawdzić i przeliczyć jego zawartość: 3 butelki soku z Księżycowych malin, jego Kamień Pierwotny, kilka kromek suchego chleba, zioła lecznicze, mapa Xadii, sztylet, czarny płaszcz...

Callum nagle się cofnął w przeliczeniach. Nie przypominał sobie żeby pakował sztylet. Chwycił ostrze by zrozumieć że to ten sam sztylet który dał Rayli na jej 15 urodziny. Na rękojeści sztyletu była położona kartka. Rozłożył list i zaczął czytać. 

_Callumie_

_Widzieliśmy że pakowałeś się sam i gdy Ibis odciągnął cię rozmową zapakowaliśmy Ci dodatkowe przedmioty. Wprawdzie na złość Runaana twój plecak nie jest w stanie zmieścić miecza, pancerza, łuku i strzał, jednak masz tam kilka drobiazgów które mogą się przydać._

_Ethari chciał ci to dać dopiero w urodziny, jednak teraz będziesz tego bardziej potrzebować. Jest to Kamień Pierwotny połączony z Arcanum Słońca. Używał go przez wiele lat w kuźni wzmacniając swoje wytwory i ostatnio dostał drugi od Rady Miejskiej na 50 rocznicę rozpoczęcia pracy w kuźni. Jako że miał już jeden ten drugi nie był mu potrzebny i chciał ci go oddać. Wierzymy że użyjesz go dobrze._

_Runaan zapakował ci wywar z Jemioły Krwawej Ziemi. Jest to mikstura która regeneruje siły witalne i leczy lekkie rany. Wystarczy jedna kropla aby uśmieżyć ból. Mamy nadzieję że jednak nie będziesz musiał jej używać. Jednak Garlach wie co może się stać._

_Moi rodzice i ja upiekliśmy trochę ciastek z Księżycowojagodowym nadzieniem na drogę. Mamy nadzieję że będą smakować i przypominać o domu. Ponadto mój tata pożyczył ci rękawice których używał w Smoczej Straży. Mają one na sobie runy przyspieszające ruchy dłoni a co za tym idzie umożliwjają szybsze rysowanie run._

_Jak też pewnie zauważyłeś w środku włożyłam sztylet który dostałam od ciebie na urodziny. Trzymaj go w pogotowiu i użyj gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie._

_Jeszcze raz udanej wyprawy i proszę, wróć do nas jak najszybciej._

_Rayla_

Callum z niedowierzaniem przeszukał plecak. Znalazł rzeczywiście paczkę ciastek, kolejny Kamień Runiczny w którego środku pływała Lawa, Niebieskie Lekko Opancerzone Rękawice i kolejną butelkę z czerwoną jak krew substancją. Rękawice miały nałożoną iluzję gdyż poczuł miejsce na piąty palec. Uśmiechnął się widząc jakie wsparcie zapewniała mu rodzina. Mimo że był potworem oni dalej o niego dbali i kochali go jak jednego ze swoich. 

-Hej, żyjesz? Halo? - Callum usłyszał za sobą głos.

Wstał i obejrzał się za siebie. Stała za nim Podniebna Elfka. Miała na sobie szarą szatę z długimi rękawami, krótkie spodnie sięgające do połowy kolana, brązowe buty i napierśnik oraz naramiennik. Miała szary odcień skóry, czarne jak noc włosy a znaki na jej twarzy ciągnęły się od ust do bordy. Co ją wyróżniało były skrzydła które znajdowały się na jej plecach co było rzadkim widokiem wśród Podniebnych Elfów gdyż tylko trzy na dziesiątkę z Podniebnych Elfów rodziło się z skrzydłami. 

-Żyję. - odpowiedział Callum. Wolał podchodzić do niej ostrożnie. Mimo że nie wyglądała na groźną to i tak Callum wolał nie mówić wiele. 

-Już myślałam że coś się stało. Jestem Zeenya i pochodzę z Glowstone. Jak ci na imię? - zapytała elfka z uśmiechem. 

-Callum. Mieszkam w Silvergrove. - odpowiedział Callum. Nie chciał być niemiły jednak od razu poczuł że jej charakter był... Nie potrafił tego nazwać ale nie czuł się dobrze w jej towarzystwie. 

-Tego Silvergrove? Czyli jednak Księżycowe Elfy istnieją? - zapytała Zeenya. 

-Tak. Istnieją i mają się dobrze. - powiedział Callum po czym wyjął z plecaka rękawice i je założył.

-Więc... Ty też podchodzisz do próby do tytułu Maga? - zapytała Zeenya. 

-Tak. - odpowiedział Callum. Zeenya mimo to wydawała się mieć nadzieję na dłuższą konwersację. 

-Wydajesz się dziwny. Wszystkie elfy w Silvergrove są takie? - zapytała Zeenya.

-Takie? - zapytał Callum. 

-No ciche, wycofane, gburowate... - Zeenya zaczęła wymieniać. Callum zdzwił się ponieważ pierwszy raz ktoś nazwał go gburowatym. 

-Tak. - powiedział Callum. 

-Rozumiem. Może opowiesz jeszcze coś o sobie? - zapytała Zeenya. Callum nie odpowiedział elfce która zaczęła go powoli denerwować. Postanowił ją ignorować.

Następne pół godziny dziewczyna zaczęła mu opowiadać historię swojego życia, jak trafiła tutaj i co ma zamiar robić w przyszłości. Callum ignorował to mimo faktu że jej opowieść zaczęła powodować u niego niezwykły ból głowy. 

Chwilę później pojawiły się kolejne elfy. W niecałą godzinę przybyło około 25 Podniebnych Elfów. Zeenya rozpoznała wśród nich paru znajomych i zaczęła rozmawiać z nimi, od czasu do czasu patrząc w stronę Calluma uśmiechając się. W końcu wrócił Ibis. 

-Callum! Hej Callum! - zawołał Ibis. Callum na wołanie nauczyciela przepchnąwszy się przez tłum Elfów dotarł do swojego nauczyciela. 

-Jestem. - powiedział wychodząc z tłumu.

Ibis stał obok elfki w niebieskiej sukni. Elfka miała śnieżnobiałe włosy i brązową skórę. Miała tatuaże na rękach i twarzy. Na plecach elfki były dwa olbrzymie jak na elfa niebieskie skrzydła. W ręku trzymała laskę z Niebiańskim Granitem. 

-Callum, mam nadzieję że pamiętasz Mistrzynię Powietrza Sallę?- zapytał Ibis. 

-Tak. Waszą ekscelencjo... - powiedział Callum wykonując ukłon. 

-Dobrze jest cię widzieć w zdrowiu Callumie. Zmieniłeś się przez te 7 lat. Jak ci mija życie? - zapytała Salla. 

-Dobrze, Wasza Ekscelencjo. Wprawdzie zawód kowala jest wymagający jednak to spokojne zajęcie. - odpowiedział Callum. Na te słowa Salla uniosła brew ze zdziwienia. 

-Kowal? Zamierzasz dzielić się z ludźmi naszymi metodami na wykonanie broni? - zapytała Elfka. Callum zrozumiał podwójne znaczenie swojej odpowiedzi. 

-Nie, Wasza Ekscelencjo. Zamierzam zostać w Xadii na stałe. Jestem z tym miejscem związany na dobre... - powiedział Callum. Nie chciał aby został uznany za zdrajcę. 

-Jak mniemam chodzi o pewną elfkę którą również opiekowali się Runaan i Ethari, zgadza się? - zapytała Salla. Zarówno Calluma jak i Ibisa zdziwiło jak trafna była odpowiedź Mistrzyni Powietrza. 

-Tak, Wasza Ekscelencjo. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Rozumiem. Życzę Ci powodzenia na tym etapie życia. Jednak na razie masz jedną z prób do zaliczenia. Choć, pewna osoba na ciebie czeka. - powiedziała Salla. Callum ruszył za nią ciekaw o kogo może chodzić.


	35. Przebaczenie

-Witaj Callumie. Minęło 7 lat odkąd widziałem cię po raz ostatni. Nie musisz się ukrywać pod iluzją. - powiedział Avizandum. 

Znajdowali się na balkonie po przeciwległej stronie wieży. Ten balkon był oparty o ziemię, przez co mógł się zmieścić na nim Arcysmok wielkości Avizanduma.

Callum niechętnie zdjął naszyjnik z iluzją. Smok przyleciał tu dla niego. Nie rozumiał dlaczego? Był potworem, jego więźniem. Czego mógł on, król Xadii które było potęgą na pół kontynentu chcieć?

-Wasza Wysokość... - odpowiedział Callum wykonując ukłon. 

-Cieszę się że widzę prawdziwego ciebie. Jutro staniesz do próby którą prawdopodobnie zdasz. Nie oszukujmy się, twoja moc i wychowanie w dyscyplinie jakie miałeś mieszkając w Silvergrove da ci przewagę nad większością Elfów które również wezmą udział w próbie. Cieszy mnie że pierwszy człowiek w historii całego świata zostanie magiem powiązanym z Pierwotną Magią. To, jak rozumiesz, jest sukces, nie tyle całościowo jak i propagandowo... - powiedział Smok.

Callum zaczynał rozumieć o co tutaj chodziło. Smok chciał zrobić z niego symbol pojednania wschodu i zachodu. Czuł się dziwnie wiedząc że miał być częścią polityki która była ciężkim tematem. 

-Rozumiem, Wasza Wysokość... - powiedział Callum. 

-Cieszy mnie twoje zrozumienie. Wykazujesz się wobec mnie wyrozumiałością na którą... Nie zasługuję. Widzisz, kiedy chwyciłem cię w szpony te 8 lat temu po raz pierwszy groziłem już nie żołnierzom a niewinnej istocie. Zabiłem setki ludzi przez całe tysiąclecia. Zatrzymywałem całe armię które chciały napaść na Xadię. Jednak wtedy gdy pojawiłeś się między swoją matką a mną... Zawahałem się. Zacząłem widzieć w ludziach coś więcej niż potwory i głodne potęgi monstra. Zrozumiałem że źle oceniłem cały twój Gatunek. Podjalem wtedy chyba najtrudniejszą decyzję mojego życia - odebrałem cię rodzicom. Rozumiem jeżeli będzie cię trawić wściekłość i chęć zemsty na mnie...-powiedział smok.

-Myślę że rozumiem. - powiedział Callum. Odkąd zobaczył gada powstrzymywał się przed zaatakowaniem go. Jedyne co zatrzymywało go przed przemocą i rozlewem krwi była świadomość że zrobiłby coś złego i zawiódłby swoją rodzinę. 

\- Cieszy mnie to. Słyszałem również o tym że zżyłeś się z mieszkańcami Silvergrove. Zwłaszcza z córką byłych Smoczych Gwardzistów Tiadrin i Laina. Nie widzę problemu który stałby przeciwko temu co was łączy. - odpowiedział Smok. Callum zdziwił się słysząc Avizanduma - w końcu ktoś zadał sobie dużo trudu aby śledzić jego poczynania do tego stopnia aby wiedział o jego związku z Raylą.

-Dziękuję Wasza Wysokość.-odpowiedział Callum. 

-Słyszałem również że chcesz zostać Kowalem. Uczciwy i potrzebny zawód, zwłaszcza w tych niepewnych czasach. Rozumiem że będziesz pracował razem z Etharim w jego warsztacie?- zapytał Smok. 

-Oczywiście Wasza Wysokość. - powiedział Callum. Naprawdę dziwiło go skąd Avizandum mógł tyle o nim wiedzieć. 

-Cieszę się. Tym zawodem zaskarbiłeś sobie sympatię wielu Elfów z Silvergrove. Kto wie, może kiedyś będziesz mógł chodzić między nimi bez potrzeby posiadania na sobie Iluzji. - odpowiedział Smok. Callum naprawdę nie umiał się śmiać z tego żartu. 

-Rozumiem wmWasza Wysokość. Mam też pewną nietypową prośbę... - powiedział Callum.

-Proś o co chcesz, lecz w granicach rozsądku. - powiedział Avizandum.

-Chciałbym po końcu umowy o wymianie zakładników mieć możliwość mieszkać w Xadii na stałe. Wiem że ludzie mają to zabronione i w końcu moja tożsamość zostanie odkryta przez mieszkańców Silvergrove, jednak czuję że to miejsce jest już dla mnie bardziej domem niż Katolis. Chciałem też prosić o możliwość raz na jakiś czas odwiedzin rodziny na zachodzie. - powiedział Callum wykonując ukłon. Jeżeli król Xadii pozwoliłby na to Callum nie musiałby się martwić o nic więcej w życiu. 

-Nie widzę problemu. Jak pewnie wiesz już dochodzi do wymiany wina na towary z ludzkich królestw. Po petycji twojego przyjaciela Geatana przyszło do mnie kilku kupców z petycjami. Na razie jeszcze nie ma możliwości aby mogli handlować jednak z czasem mam nadzieję uda się nawiązać dłuższe umowy handlowe. - powiedział Smok.

-Jestem wdzięczny Wasza Wysokość.- powiedział Callum. 

-Cała przyjemność jest po mojej stronie. A jeżeli już rozmawiamy o domu, jak radzą sobie Tiadrin i Lain w życiu poza Smoczą Strażą?- zapytał Avizandum. 

-Myślę że nawet dobrze. Wprawdzie mają problemy z przestawieniem swojego życia na cywilny tor, jednak myślę że z czasem im przejdzie i będą żyć jak dawniej. - odpowiedział Callum. Smok pewnie wiedział wszystko, więc czy to pytanie było formą testu? 

-Widzę. Pewnie nie zdziwi cię fakt że jeden z twoich starych znajomych, Feren, pracuje w Smoczej Straży. Zmienił się od ostatniego czasu gdy mieszkał w Silvergrove. Powiedział też prawdę o tym co się wydarzyło przed karczmą. Nie jest tym samym elfem co dawniej. - powiedział Smok. 

-Rozumiem. Nie mi go jednak oceniać. - powiedział Callum. 

-Brzmi to jak sprawiedliwy osąd. Na razie to tyle. Życzę Ci udanej próby. Zacznie się ona niebawem. Na razie musisz odpocząć. Możesz już odejść. - powiedział Smok. Callum ukłonił się i wyszedł z balkonu. Smok odetchnął z ulgą. 

-Nie widziałem abyś był tak przerażony od dobrych 10000 lat. - powiedział Valahir który dotychczas stał w cieniu jednego z kątów balkonu. Callum nie zauważył elfa gdyż ten stał za iluzją. 

-Rzeczywiście się bałem. Myślałem że na mój widok on się na mnie rzuci i po krótkiej walce mnie zabije, tak jak w moim śnie. Jak widać jednak starał się zachowywać jak na elfa przystało. - powiedział Avizandum.

-Być może i słusznie. Widziałem jak trzymał cały czas podczas tej krótkiej rozmowy zaciśnięte pięści. Ale myślę że uniknął walki przez czystą przywoitość i chęć udowodnienia że nie zawiedzie oczekiwań swoich bliskich. - odpowiedział Valahir. 

-Mogło być i tak. Callum nie wie jak potężną istotą jest w rzeczywistości. Jednak z czasem odkryje całość swojej mocy. - powiedział Avizandum. Przed Callumem czekało wiele trudności, jednak on już wiedział że tak potężnego Maga związanego z Arcanum Nieba do tej pory na świecie nigdy nie było.

* * *

Wychodząc z balkonu Callum poczuł jak coś przeleciało za nim. Odwrócił się by dostać kamieniem w ucho.

-Auć! - jęknął Callum odwracając się w stronę z której nadleciał kamień. Zobaczył tam małego Podniebnego Elfa chowającego za plecami małą procę. Maluch miał może z 2 lata. Na plecach miał małe białe skrzydła, choć jego skóra była kremowa. Co go wyróżniało były niebieskie znaki na twarzy oraz białe włosy. Nosił mały kaftan i spodnie, choć widać było że jest bosy. 

-Witaj maluchu. Gdzie są Twoi rodzice? - zapytał Callum kucając przy dziecku. Mały elf cofnął się, jednak Callum pokazał gestem rąk że nie ma złych zamiarów.

-Spokojnie, nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Patrz, mam coś dla ciebie. - powiedział Callum wyjmując z plecaka dwa Księżycowojagodowe ciastka i dał jedno małemu elfowi. Elf patrzył na ciastko zdziwiony jednak gdy Callum zjadł swoje mały elf powtórzył ruchy starszgeo człowieka. Po ugryzieniu ciastka mały elf uśmiechnął się.

-Dzienkuje. - odpowiedział mały elf.

-Nie ma za co. Gdzie są Twoi rodzice? - zapytał Callum.

-Hader, gdzie jesteś? - Callum usłyszał głos zza rogu korytarza. Rozpoznał głos swego "Starego Znajomego".

-Tata! - zawołał mały elf na widok Ferena. Jak Callum zauważył Feren nosił pancerze Smoczej Straży. Jednak jak można było zauważyć zdawał się znużony - wyglądał na niewyspanego.

-Tu jesteś mały urwisie. Choć do taty. Nie wolno tak uciekać, wiesz przecież... - powiedział Feren podnosząc malca. Mały elf objął za szyję swego ojca i mocno się przytulił. Feren spojrzał na Calluma. 

-Witaj. Więc jednak to prawda. Jesteś człowiekiem. - powiedział Feren. Callum nagle przypomniał sobie że zdjął naszyjnik z iluzją. Szybko nałożył go ponownie. 

-Witaj. Nie spodziewałem się spotkać ciebie z dzieckiem. - powiedział Callum. Wtedy też Feren zauważył obecność Calluma.

-Jak widzisz nie tylko ty zainteresowałeś się płcią piękną. Kiedy mówiłem o osobie która mi pomogła miałem na myśli matkę tego malucha.-odpowiedział Feren sadzając małego elfa na swoje barki by móc go nieść "na barana". 

-Rozumiem. Cieszę się że w końcu się kogoś znalazłeś. Ciężko znaleźć w wojsku miłość na całe życie...- powiedział Callum. Na to zdanie Feren lekko spuścił głowę. 

-Tak. To były wspaniałe dwa lata. Razem dołączyliśmy do Smoczej Straży i w trakcie służby wzięliśmy ślub. Niestety, okazało się że ona nie przeżyła porodu ... - powiedział Feren. Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział patrząc się na syna. Mały chłopiec nie rozumiał co się stało. Było to dziwne uczucie dla Calluma - świadomość że chłopiec nigdy nie będzie pamiętał twarzy własnej matki była dla niego... Smutna. 

-Przykro mi... - powiedział Callum. Tylko tyle mógł zrobić - powiedzieć mu że jest mu przykro. 

-Nic się nie stało. Ja zacząłem ten temat. Ale dosyć smutków. Przyleciałeś na próbę, prawda? - zapytał Feren.

-Tak. Ostatnia próba do tytułu Maga. - powiedział Callum. 

-Więc pozostało mi życzyć Ci powodzenia... Może wpadniesz później do mnie po próbie na herbatę?- zapytał Feren. 

-Jasne. Przyjdę. - odpowieział Callum 

-A więc do zobaczenia. Bywaj Callum. - powiedział Feren ruszając wzdłóż korytarza. 

-Bywaj... - powiedział Callum. Feren był miły. Miał własne dziecko i mimo utraty bliskiej osoby zdawał się być... Szczęśliwy? 

* * *

-Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie zebranie trzech kwiatów jaskółczego ziela. Jest to kwiat rosnący gęsto na dnie doliny. Na dole jednak są Xadiańskie Wilki. Mogą one was mocno zranić, a nawet zabić. Drugim zadaniem będzie pokonanie Żelaznego Golema, potężnego Strażnika Biblioteki. W roli trzeciego zadania będziecie musieli znaleźć Kamień Pierwotny w Bibliotece. Pierwsze zadanie wykonacie wspólnie, zaś dwa następne wykonacie osobno. Można łączyć się w drużyny do drugiego zadania. - powiedziała Salla.

Zgromadzone w sali Elfy zaczęły szeptać między sobą. Większość z nich opanowała jedynie podstawy i daleko było im do mocnego poziomu więc zwyczaj pozwalał im zwiększenie szans na przetrwanie próby poprzez stwarzanie drużyn. Często takie drużyny działały skuteczniej łącząc możliwości pojedyńczych Elfów w działający mocno mechanizm.

Podchodzących do prób było 23. Większość z nich podzieliła się na 6 małych grupek. Większość ponieważ jeden z uczestników stał sam. Salla wiedziała że to był Callum - pierwszy człowiek który był połączony z Arcanum Nieba. Był on prawdopodobnie najzdolniejszym z obecnych tu kandydatów na magów. Działał sam ponieważ nikogo stąd nie znał. Większość Elfów z grupek znała się niemal od urodzenia i wiedzieli czego od siebie mogą oczekiwać. Callum jedna nikogo nie znał. Podchodził do tego sam, jednak samemu był wart jedną grupkę.

Elfy patrzyły na niego zdziwione. Jednak jedna z elfek z Glowstone zdawała się być w niego zapatrzona z ciekawością. Salla widziała zauroczenie wśród swoich pobratymców tysiące razy - sama 200 lat wcześniej kiedy była w ich wieku ulegała takim zauroczeniom. Jednak wiedziała że Callum już się związał z Księżycową elfką. Znała dobrze Księżycowe Elfy i wiedząc że Callum został przez nie wychowany wiedziała że prędzej chłopak targnie się na własne życie niż zdradzi ukochaną.

-Pierwsza próba zacznie się jutro o świcie. Starajcie się być punktualni, ponieważ jeżeli się spóźnicie nie będziecie mieli możliwości podejścia do próby. - powiedziała Salla.

* * *

Jak się złożyło Callum był zakwaterowany w pokoju z grupą Zeenyi. Było ich w pomieszczeniu czworo. Samo pomieszczenie mimo sporych rozmiarów było puste: znajdowało się po środku palenisko w którym palił się ogień. Poza tym nie było w środku nic. Podczas gdy Callum siedział w oddali oglądając sztylet elfy rozmawiały o tym co działo się między miastami. 

Najstarszy z nich bo w wieku 20 lat był Eros. Był to mocno umięśniony elf z długimi szarymi włosami sięgającymi do ramion. Na plecach miał czarne skrzydła a na twarzy proste znaki dace od uszu do zakręconego ku szyi końcowi. Nosił lekki skórzany pancerz z naramiennikami w szarym kolorze i długie spodnie. Na nogach miał nagolenniki i brązowe buty które Callum rozpoznał jako wojskowe buty nazywane Gromami. Razem z jednym zestawem pancerza stanowiły standardowe wyposażenie dla Xadiańskich wojsk. Zależnie od Arcanum pancerze różniły się kolorami i wykończeniami, jednak standardem były niezmienne brązowe Gromy. W bagażu Erosa był łuk, strzały i krótki sztylet. Callum widział również książkę z zaklęciami Arcanum Nieba. Dziwiło to Calluma który pamiętał wszystkie zaklęcia na pamięć. Eros bawił się sztyletem. 

Drugą Elfką była Nela. Była najmłodsza z nich wszystkich ponieważ miała ledwie 16 lat. Miała czerwone włosy związane w warkocz i szarą skórę. Na jej twarzy byłnwiecej znaków które układały się wzdłóż nosa i szyi. Callum rozpoznał w tych znakach że była kapłanem. Zdawała się przerażona sytuacją w jakiej się znalazła. Nosiła szary strój z kapturem a przez ramię miała przewieszoną torbę. Callum słyszał o elfach noszących strój. Były to uduchowione elfy wśród Podniebnych Elfów pełniące w ich społeczeństwie rolę kapłanów. Siedziała śpiąc oparta o ramię Erosa. 

-Więc jednak rodzice ją puścili? - zapytała Zennya.

-Tak. Jest tutaj bo ja też szedłem. Rodzice nie puściliby jej samej zwłaszcza po tym wypadku z Hipogryfem. - odpowiedział Eros. Jak się zdawało Eros i Nela byli rodzeństwem. 

-Z Hipogryfem? - zapytała Zennya.

-Nela 2 lata temu podeszła do Hipogryfa. Chciała go pogłaskać jednak zwierzę się spłoszyło i drapneło pazurami po całej długości jej ciała. Wyszła z tego, jednak nosi strój który ukrywa blizny. Jednak od tamtej pory zdaje się być... Strachliwa. - powiedział Eros.

-Chyba tylko jedna osoba może być bardziej wycofana. Widzisz tamtego gościa w kącie? Pochodzi z Silvergrove. Kiedy przyleciałam był na miejscu. Jest małomówny. Próbowałam z nim nawiązać dłuższą rozmowę ale zdaje się być... Zniechęcony nami?- powiedziała Zeenya. Callum uśmiechnął. Elfy nie widziały tego że nie śpi i dzięki temu mógł słuchać o czym rozmawiają.

-Jak dla mnie jest dziwny. Pewnie tak samo tchórzliwy jak mówią o Księżycowych Elfach. Zresztą sama pomyśl - Nie dobrał się z nikim w drużynę bo się boi że zawiedzie. W torbie widziałem że ma aż dwa kamienie pierwotne! Po co mu one? Widać że pewnie boi się że nie da rady tylko swoim Arcanum. Zresztą jako mag powinien mieć tylko rece do czarowania i księgę z runami której właśnie nie ma, a ma jeszcze sztylet... - powiedział Eros.

-Twojego łuku i strzał nie komentowałem. - odpowiedział Callum wstając i odwracając się do rozmawiających. Elfy z przerażeniem podskoczyły rozumiejąc że ich "współlokator" nie spał. Ten podszedł do nich i usiadł przy palenisku.

-Jeśli cię obudziliśmy to wybacz... - powiedziała Zennya.

-I tak nie spałem. Normalnie chodzę spać później. - powiedział Callum. 

-Więc... Po co ci ten sztylet? Jesteś magiem. Gdzie masz księgę z runami?- zapytał Eros.

-Księgi nie potrzebuję. Pamiętam każdą runę którą mnie nauczono. Ćwiczyłem odkąd miałem 11 lat więc w tym czasie to nie było trudne.- odpowiedział Callum.

-Ile? Ja uczę się odkąd miałem 8 a i tak wszystkiego nie pamiętam. - zapytał zdziwiony Eros.

-Kwestia wychowania. W Silvergrove każdy musi ukończyć szkołę podstawową i przy okazji przejeść szkolenie z samoobrony i samodyscypliny. Dzięki temu łatwiej zdawać próby na magów, kowali i asasynów. - odpowiedział Callum.

-Więc historie o asasynach są prawdziwe? Oni istnieją? - zapytała Zennya.

-Nie wiem o czym mówisz. - powiedział Callum.

-Wujek mi opowiadał kiedy wrócił dwa miesiące temu z Burzowej Iglicy o małżeństwie Księżycowych Elfów. Ponoć oni przeszli próby na Asasyna i oddelegowano ich od razu do służby w Burzowej Iglicy. Podobno pojedynczo byli w stanie pokonać nawet smoka, a we dwójkę byli nie do pokonania... - powiedziała Zennya.

-Twój wujek był w Smoczej Straży? - zapytał Callum.

-Niestety nie. Jest znawcą arcysmoków. Został wezwany gdy Król Avizandum i Królowa Zubeia spodziewali się dziecka. Był tam przez pewien czas i ich widział. Zapamiętał że elfka nazywała się Tiadrin a jej mąż miał na imię Lain. Zarzekał się że gdyby puścić ich na setkę ludzi żaden by ich nawet nie drasnął. -powiedziała Zennya. Słysząc imiona swoich teściów Callum się uśmiechnął.

-Bzdura. To Księżycowe Elfy. Pewnie widział ich podczas pełni. Poza nią byliby pewnie bezradni... - powiedział Eros. 

-Znam chyba tą parę...rzeczywiście, poza jedną osobą nie znam nikogo kto by lepiej władał bronią od nich... - powiedział Callum ignorując Erosa. 

-Niemożliwe. To Księżycowe Elfy. Wolą atakować zadając ciosy w plecy i to dopiero wtedy gdyby już zdecydowali się walczyć i... - zapytał Eros. 

-Prosisz się... - powiedział Callum który powoli tracił cierpliwość wobec Erosa. 

-Znasz ich osobiście? - zapytała Zennya.

-Znam. Wbrew pozorom Silvergrove to mała miejscowość. Każdy każdego zna i wie gdzie kogo znaleźć. Wrócili jakieś dwa miesiące temu do domu. Zajęli się stolarstwem i ogrodnictwem... - powiedział Callum. Eros zdawał się zdziwiony tą informacją.

-I nie chcieli służyć choćby jako Asasyni dalej? Wydaje się to... Jakby stchórzyli. Przecież gdyby byli tak świetni jak opisuje ich wujek Zennyi moglibyśmy raz na zawsze pozbyć się ludzi. A tak pewnie się boją ... - próbował powiedzieć Eros kiedy Callum mu przerwał kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu całą siłą jaką miał. Elf wykrzywił się gdy poczuł uścisk ręki którą Callum wyćwiczył przez 5 lat pracy w kuźni Ethariego i na ćwiczeniach z Ibisem. Zennya patrzyła na sytuację przerażona. 

-Posłuchaj uważnie. Żyjesz w błędnych przekonaniach znanych z plotek i baśni, jednak powiem Ci jedno. Nie znam odważniejszych i bardziej oddanych Elfów od nich. Jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz coś o nich albo innych Księżycowych Elfach nie tak to osobiście cię zdzielę w ten twój głupi pysk. - Callum zrobił najmroczniejszą minę i powiedział te słowa najgłębszym głosem jaki umiał. Eros mimo bycia starszym elfem widać że się speszył na słowa Calluma. - Pokłóciłbym się jeszcze trochę... Jednak to już jutro. Na razie idźcie spać. Sen wam się przyda. Dobranoc. - powiedział Callum wstając i odchodząc od ogniska. Zennya i Eros obserwowali go jak odchodzi po czym poszli spać. 

Czuł się dziwnie słysząc jak niektóre elfy myślą o mieszkańcach Silvergrove. Przez taktykę i sposób działania Księżycowe Elfy były postrzegane jako tchórzliwe. Jednak Callum znał ich lepiej. Księżycowe elfy były bardziej oddane niż jakiekolwiek inne elfy w całej Xadii. Był pewien że gdyby dano Smoczym Gwardzistom wybór albo uciec albo walczyć do końca w obronie słabszych to właśnie Księżycowe Elfy by trwały do końca wykonując przysięgę którą złożyli. 

Może Eros miał rację? Może żył w przekonaniu że elfy z którymi mieszka w jednej miejscowości są lepsze od innych zwyczajnie czując do nich większe przywiązanie? Nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie. 

Myślami wrócił do domu. Rayla pewnie już spała. Marzył żeby znowu ją zobaczyć. Jednak musiał wytrzymać. Czekał go tydzień ciężkich zadań. 


	36. Zaufanie

Nela bała się ruszyć. Był to moment kiedy strach sparaliżował ją totalnie uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch. 

Razem z Zennyą i Erosem lecieli z powrotem do wieży kiedy napotkali dwójkę podniebnych Elfów otoczonych przez Xadiańskie Wilki. Zennya przekonała całą grupę aby ruszyli im na pomoc. Jednak gdy wylądowali obok nich przybyło więcej wilków. 

Bestie miały niemal księżycową sierść mieniącą się jak gwiazdy nocą. Mimo pięknego wyglądu były to szybkie i przebiegłe drapieżniki które polowały stadami stosując najrozmaitsze taktyki aby powalić zdobycz. Jako jedne z nielicznych zwierząt Xadii nie były objęte ochroną i na ich widok zgodnie z Edyktem Króla Gerezeda miały one być eksterminowane jako zagrożenie. Edykt został podpisany gdy Wilki rozmnożyły się do tego stopnia że stały się otwartym zagrożeniem dla poddanych wówczas młodego Oceanicznego Arcysmoka. 

Po krótkiej lecz zaciekłej walce jedna z elfek którym przybyli na pomoc wykrwawiała się siedząc nieprzytomna w oparciu o skałę, podczas gdy druga starała odgonić od jej towarzyszki głodne Wilki. Elfka ignorowała fakt że miała otwarte złamanie nogi i musiała siedzieć rzucając w dzikie bestie zaklęcie za zaklęciem. Zennya po zabiciu kilku wilków została przygnieciona przez jednego z nich i starając się wydostać odganiała pozostałe bestie od siebie jak i od przyjaciół. Najgorzej miała się sprawa Erosa który był niemal rozrywany przez Wilki widząc go jako największe zagrożenie. Bestie oblazły go gryząc i drapiąc elfa, który mimo użycia sztyletu i zaklęć jakie rzucał był coraz bliżej śmierci. 

Nela poczuła jak nogi się gną pod nią. Był to moment kiedy strach paraliżował ją. Chciała coś zrobić, rzucić zaklęcie, cokolwiek. Ale nie mogła. Strach był zbyt silny.

Zobaczyła olbrzymiego wilka który zbliżał się powoli do niej. Bestia nie spieszyła się wiedząc że ofiara nie ucieknie ani nie będzie stawiać oporu. Nela nie mogła się ruszyć. Patrzyła się tylko na bestię która zbliżała się do niej. Zamknęła oczy gdy wilk szykował się do skoku. Wiedziała że nic już nie jest w stanie zrobić. 

Zamiast jednak poczuć ból usłyszała pisk i skomlenie wilka. Otworzyła oczy by zobaczyć Calluma. 

* * *

Słysząc hałasy Callum poleciał z powrotem do doliny gdzie zauważył grupę Elfów walczącą z wilkami. Połowa z nich dała się zaskoczyć olbrzymiemu stadu bestii które tak często w Silvergrove były zabijane na sam widok. Callum znał historie z pierwszej ręki od Runaana o tym co Wilki potrafiły robić z ich ofiarami. Głównie to obrażeniami zadanymi przez Wilki zajmował się uzdrowiciel w Silvergrove.

Callum znał też od Runaana taktykę na wilki by zmusić je do ucieczki. Lecąc zmienił swoje skrzydła w ręce i zaczął rzucać zaklęcia w stronę największych wilków.

-Fulminis Frigilis!

Największy wilk został trafiony olbrzymim soplem w szyję. Bestia upadła gdy szykowała się do skoku na elfkę. Sopel przebił się przez szyję wbijając się w skaliste podłoże doliny. Wilk znieruchomiał oparty o lód. 

-Fulimins Frigilis! Aspiro!

Masa małych kolców lodu poleciała szatkując wilki które oblazły Erosa. Dało się słyszeć masę pisków i warknięć gdy lód zaczął wbijać się i rozrywać ciała bestii. Te które przeżyły zostawiły elfa kierując się na Calluma lub czmychając od niego. Także inne wilki które do tej pory były skupione na innych ofiarach rzuciły się w stronę Maga. Ten jednak miał już plan jak się ich pozbyć. 

-Magma Spiralis! - krzyknął Callum rysując jedną ręką runę a drugą trzymając kamień pierwotny.

Z jego ręki buchnął język ognia który zmienił się w falę płomieni. Część wilków z piskiem wbiegła w falę nie będąc w stanie wyhamować zanim było za późno. Dało się słyszeć piski, skomlenie a wokoło zapachniało palonym futrem i pieczonym mięsem. Ocalałe wilki których żar zaklęcia nie zabił uciekły poparzone lub z płonącym futrem.

Spora część wilków widząc że pojawił się przeciwnik który jest w stanie ich pokonać zaczęła uciekać. Mimo to parę pojedynczych sztuk dalej próbowało atakować. 

-Fulminis! Fulminis! Aspiro Frigilis! - Callum rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem. Rękawice które dostał od ojca Rayli rzeczywiście pomagały rysować runy. Callum nawet nie zdążył zauważyć kiedy rysował runę, jednak nie miał czasu podziwiać rękawic. Wilki padały pod jego zaklęciami jeden za drugim. Ostatni z nich jednak dał radę dobiedz do człowieka i ugryzł Calluma w łydkę. Młody człowiek syknął z bólu, jednak zanim zdążył narysować kolejną runę wilk pociągnął go za nogę. Callum upadł uderzając o ziemię a wilk przyskoczył do jego szyi aby zagryźć Maga. W akcie desperacji Callum chwycił za sztylet od Rayli i dźgnął zwierzę w oko. To zawyło i odsunęło się dając magowi czas na użycie kolejnego zaklęcia.

-Fulminis!

Bestia została rażona piorunem, po czym padła martwa. Reszta bestii uciekła widząc że tego przeciwnika nie są w stanie pokonać.

Callum obrócił się na plecy by obejrzeć nogę. Z rany na nodze sączyła się krew. Wyjął szybko szmatkę oraz miksturę od Runaana. Wypił mały jej kawałek i polał kilka kropel na ranę. Rana zapiekła przez co Callum syknął. Zaraz jednak zawiązał fragment szmatki na nodze w roli bandaża.

Powoli wstał by obejrzeć pole bitwy. Poczuł kujący w nodze ból ale starał się go ignorować.

Wszędzie leżały ciała wilków, a w całej okolicy czuł smród przypalonych skóry, futra i wilczego mięsa. Tak wielu na raz nigdy nie widział, tak samo jak stada mającego tylu osobników. Standardem w Księżycowej Knieji niedaleko Silvergrove było stado liczące do 15 osobników, zaś tutaj w Górach Smoczych liczyło ponad 80. 

Pod ścianą siedziały dwie elfki. Jedna trzymała rękę na ramieniu podczas gdy druga grzebała w torbie szukając czegoś. Callum zauważył że elfka która była przytomna miała otwarte złamanie. Niedaleko obok nich wstawała Zennya której skrzydło było lekko zadrapane, jednak jak się zdawało była w lepszym stanie niż większość walczących. Właśnie ona popatrzyła się dziwnie na Calluma jak gdyby widziała ducha. 

Za nią siedziała Nela. Dziewczyna wydawała się przerażona tym co działo się z jej bratem, jednak była cała. Callum zrozumiał że dziewczyna dalej przeżywała wydarzenie i strach dalej sprawia że nie może niczego zmienić. W tym samym czasie Eros leżał pod sporą ilością wilczych ciał. Jednak zdawało się że udało mu się przeżyć i częściowo był świadomy tego co się działo. 

Callum zaczął działać. Podszedł do elfki i wcisnął jej w ręce miksturę. 

-Polej jej ranę i wlej trochę tego naparu do ust. - powiedział wskazując nieprzytomną elfkę - Potem zrób to samo z twoją raną. Jednak nie wszystko, potrzebujemy tego jeszcze. 

Elfka popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, jednak przytaknęła i zrobiła tak jak nakazał. W tym czasie Callum podszedł utykając do Erosa, do którego również podchodziła już Zennya. 

-Eros żyjesz? Ostro cię pokiereszowały. - powiedział Callum zdejmując z niego ciała wilków.

-Yh.... To ty Callum? Nie spodziewałem się ciebie... Gdzie są Twoje rogi? - powiedział Eros zrzucając z siebie wilka. Dopiero wtedy Callum zauważył że nie miał na sobie naszyjnika. W panice rozejrzał się po okolicy jednak nie mógł go znaleźć. Naciągnął na głowę kaptur. Nie miał przy sobie księżycowego Opalu by móc skonstruować drugi i kaptur oraz trzymanie głowy nisko musiało wystarczyć. Zaraz potem spojrzał się na Erosa, jednak na widok tego co stało się z jego twarzą wzdrygnął się.

Elf nie miał połowy policzka. Któraś z bestii musiała go odgryźć w czasie walki. Poza twarzą miał ugryzienia i zadrapania na całej długości ciała. Większość znajdowała się na rękach, ponieważ pancerz ochronił pozostałe elementy ciała. Najgorzej jednak wyglądało jego lewe skrzydło - było częściowo obgryzione. 

-Wygląda to źle... Prawda? - zapytał nerwowo Eros. Zaczął cały się trząść. 

-Nic z czym nie potrafiłaby sobie poradzić magia uzdrowicieli. Nie wygląda źle... - powiedział Callum starając się uspokoić elfa jednak cały plan pokrzyżowała mu Zennya.

-NA ŹRÓDŁO! EROS NIE MASZ TWARZY! - krzyknęła przerażona Elfka. Elf zaczął macać swoją twarz i po na trafieniu na ugryzienie zaczął nerwowo krzyczeć i rzucać się na wszystkie strony. Nela na ten widok zaczęła płakać. Callum zaczynał tracić głowę jednak po chwili wiedział co należało zrobić. 

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobił było użycie zaklęcia na usypianie które było możliwe dzięki Arcanum Księżyca. 

-Restorum Viventem. 

Elf natychmiast zasnął. Zennya popatrzyła się na Calluma przerażona. 

-Coś ty mu zrobił! Przecież on... - krzyknęła Elfka. 

-Powstrzymałem go przed czuciem bólu jaki zaraz go spotka gdy będę bandażował jego twarz. Jeśli ma przeżyć muszę wiedzieć czy dasz radę polecieć? - zapytał Callum. 

-Dam. Mam polecieć po pomoc? - zapytała Zennya. 

-Tak. Im szybciej tym lepiej. - powiedział Callum. Elfka rozwinęła skrzydła i wzniosła się w niebo. Lecąc obejrzała się na grupę. Callum krzątał się między poszkodowanymi. Zennya dopiero teraz pojęła kim tak na prawdę był Callum. 

Człowiekiem. 

* * *

-Twój uczeń się spisał Ibis. Nie dość że przeszedł zasadniczo próbę walki w pełni to na dodatek uratował innych adeptów. Została mu jedynie próba w bibliotece. - powiedziała Salla. Szła schodami od piętra Szpitalnego razem z mentorami poszkodowanych. Poza nią i Ibisem była też Nex (siostra renegatki Nyx wyganej na 50 lat za niezdarne zniszczenie kilku budynków w Glowstone), Hadel oraz Pax - dwóch z elfich Arcymagów. 

-Rzeczywście jego umiejętności są imonujące. W dodatku jest człowiekiem co potęguje jego niezwykłość. Jeżeli chłopak przejdzie wszystkie testy... - powiedział Pax. 

-Wiem. To będzie sukces dla Xadii. Pierwszy ludzki mag zaakceptowany przez Xadię...-powiedzial Ibis. Pax popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. 

-Chciałem powiedzieć że dostaniesz za swój trud tytuł arcymaga, ale no cóż... - powiedział Pax przewracając oczami.

-Z całym szacunkiem arcymagu, ale od mojego rozwodu z żoną nie mam już ambicji iść dalej. Nie mam dzieci, nie mam już też rodziny bo 20 lat temu zmarł mój brat. Ucznia też niedługo nie będę miał. Już nie wiem czy chcę dalej pracować jako nauczyciel. - powiedział Inis.

Pax popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, lecz rozumiał całość. Ibis miał już 150 lat. Dla Podniebnych Elfów to było około ludzkiej 50. Niezwykle rzadko udawało się elfom w tym wieku założyć rodzinę, a już zwłaszcza spłodzić potomstwo.

Ibis częściowo zmarnował swoje życie i to go bolało najbardziej. Pax znał go odkąd trafił do Akademii Magii Nieba. Słyszał o jego miłości z Iluzjonistką z Silvergrove, ich bolesnym rozstaniu i trwającej od stulecia wędrówce Ibisa w celu znalezienia dalszego sensu życia. 

Teraz jednak miał stracić dotychczasowy cel: ucznia którego nauka zdawała się zadowalać sędziwego elfa. Teraz jednak ten sam uczeń kończył naukę gdy on trwał dalej. 

-Rozumiem. Mówisz że Callum już walczył? - zapytała Nex.

-Tak. W Silvergrove wdał się bójkę z jednym z Elfów. Jednak nie on sprowokował bójkę i się bronił. Poza tym gdy ludzie wdarli się do Xadii jakieś 2 lata temu Callum w samoobronie zabił siedmiu z nich. Wie co zrobić gdy jest to konieczne. - powiedział Ibis. 

-Razem z Radą ustaliliśmy że pominiemy wszystkim którzy wzięli udział w tamtej walce próbę z golemem... Poza najmłodszą elfką. Sama przyznała się że nic nie zrobiła... - powiedziała Salla. 

-Co się z nią stanie?- Zapytała Nex. Była mentorem dziewczyny i w jej intencjach było jej dobro. 

-Powtórzy próby gdy będzie gotowa. Obecnie jest za młoda aby móc przejść tą naukę. - powiedziała Salla. Nex przytaknęła z ulgą - obawiała się że Nela zostanie zdyskwalifikowana. 

* * *

-A więc uratował nas człowiek... - powiedziała Kaya, elfka której Callum wcisnął w rękę miksturę leczniczą. Zennya nie spodziewała się że Callum mógł być człowiekiem. Nikt się nie spodziewał. 

-Aż ciężko w to uwierzyć, prawda? - powiedziała Zennya.

-Rzucał zaklęcia jak szalony, używał na przemian i łączył w kombinacje. Albo Czarna Magia jest niesamowicie podobna do naszej, albo on jest połączony z Arcanum Nieba. - powiedziała Galia, druga z elfek które zostały zaatakowane przez Wilki. 

-Tak. Ale z tego co wiem Czarna Magia nie umożliwia zmiany rąk w skrzydła. Znaczy to że jest połączony z Arcanum. - powiedziała Zennya. 

-Nie martwi was że to człowiek? Jeden z tych ludzi? Zapominacie już o tym po co istnieje Wyrwa? Przecież pewnie jest chciwy i podstępny. Ocalił nas by później naszymi rogami zasilić jakiś bluźnierczy rytuał. - powiedział Eros. Połowę jego twarzy ukrywał bandaż.

-Kawał z ciebie gnidy, wiesz Eros? On ocalił nas wszystkich a ty jedyne co możesz robić to być niewdzięczny. Wiesz że bandaż na twarzy założył ci właśnie on? Że w ostatniej chwili gdy Neha była o włos od śmierci on ja uratował? Gdyby nie Callum teraz byś pewnie był obgryzany przez Wilki. Zresztą spaliśmy z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu i wszyscy żyjemy. To chyba najlepszy dowód że jest dobry. - powiedziała Zennya. 

Eros zruczał coś pod nosem i odwrócił wzrok. W tym czasie do pokoju wszedł Callum. Dalej nosił kaptur i zdawał się udawać że go tutaj nie ma. Położył się plecami do nich w kącie jak najdalej od Elfów. 

Galia wstała i podeszła do niego. Tak samo zrobiła Zennya. 

-Hej... Chcemy Ci podziękować. Gdyby nie ty... Wilki by nas zagryzły. Oddaję twoją mikstrurę. Trochę jej ubyło, ale jeszcze jest połowa butelki. - powiedziała Galia. Callum odwrócił się i przytaknął biorąc z ręki Gali miksturę. - Jesteśmy wdzięczne, mimo tego że jesteś... -

-... Potworem? - dokończył za Galię Callum. Widzieli jak wyglądał bez iluzji. Widzieli potwora jakim był na prawdę. Żaden czyn i żadne zasługi jakie by osiągnął nie zmienią tego że był z urodzenia monstrum. Nigdy tak bardzo nie czuł potrzeby przytulić się do Rayli jak teraz.

-... Człowiekiem. Jakbyś chciał to możesz dołączyć do nas. Może i to nie jest jak z twoimi znajomymi z... - Zennya zatrzymała się. Nie była pewna czy Callum mówił wcześniej prawdę.

-Nie kłamałem. Naprawdę mieszkam w Silvergrove. - powiedział Callum po czym odwrócił się plecami do nich. Próbował się odciąć od tych negatywnych emocji. Myślami wracał do Silvergrove. Do domu. 

-No dobrze. Jakbyś chciał spędzić czas w czyimś towarzystwie to jesteśmy obok. - powiedziały elfki po czym odeszły. Gdy były już daleko Callum wyjął sztylet Rayli. Przycisnął go do siebie i wtedy pociekła mu po policzku jedna łza. 

* * *

-Witaj. Co cię do mnie sprowadza Rayla?- zapytała Radna Hesja nawet nie przerywając medytacji.

Hesja była Radną oraz kimś w rodzaju przewodnika duchowego w Silvergrove. To jej powierzono obowiązki księżycowania, prowadzenia ślubów oraz pogrzebów w Silvergrove. Była też czymś w rodzaju kapłana Garlacha (Boga-Opiekuna Księżycowych Elfów) oraz przewodnikiem duchowym pomagającym mieszkańcom Silvergrove gdy ich problemy nie były w stanie być rozwiązane przez rodzinę.

-Witaj. Mam problem który mnie... Który mnie przerasta. - powiedziała Rayla siadając obok niej na kamieniu po środku polany niedaleko Silvergrove.

-Ten problem dotyczy pewnego młodego człowieka, zgadza się? - zapytała Hesja otwierając oczy. Elfka miała prawie 250 lat co było sędziwym wiekiem nawet jak na Księżycowego Elfa.

-Tak, ale skąd...- Rayla zapytała zdumiona nie wiedząc skąd Elfka wiedziała na czym polega jej problem.

-Odkąd Callum odleciał do Gór Smoczych dwa dni temu większość czasu spędzasz przy Fontannie Asasynów pilnując czy jego Kwiat Asasyna dalej pływa. Zresztą nie tylko ty przychodzisz do mnie z tym problemem. Twoi rodzice przyszli wczoraj się mnie poradzić jak mogą oni tobie pomóc. - Powiedziała Hesja.

Rayla nie odpowiedziała. Zasadniczo niemal nie jadła i nie spała odkąd Callum odleciał. Pilnowała tylko czy jego kwiat dalej pływał.

Wiedziała że sobie poradzi. Nie znała tak zdolnego Maga jak on. Wiedziała że całe życie przygotowywał się do tego aby przez te kilka dni mógł oficjalnie zostać magiem. Jednak bała się że gdy odejdzie od sadzawki jego Kwiat zatonie. Siedziała wpatrując się w kwiat błagając Garlacha aby ten miał Calluma w opiece. Rayla nie była wyjątkowo religijnym elfem, jednak z bezsilności pozostawała jej jedynie modlitwa.

-Czy to normalne że... Że boimy się o naszych bliskich kiedy ich obok nas nie ma? - zapytała Rayla.

-To nic niezwykłego. Troska o bliskich jest naturalna. Jak pewnie pamiętasz Garlach opiekował się naszym ludem ucząc nas walczyć i tworzyć wspaniałą broń i niesamowite iluzje. - Hesja powiedziała tworząc iluzję olbrzyma i kilku mniejszych Elfów. - Jednak wiedział że gdy nauczy nas tylko tego staniemy się zimni i brutalni. Nie chciał aby lud który kochał jak własne dzieci staje się tym czego od zawsze się bali. Dlatego zaczął nas nauczać jak ważna jest rodzina. Bez rodziny nie ma elfa, a bez elfa nie ma rodziny. Tylko wtedy gdy elf i rodzina są razem ich siła potrafi przezwyciężyć wszelkie zło i przeciwności losu. Troska o bliskich jest podstawą naszego społeczeństwa i strach o nich nie jest niczym złym. Jak się nie mylę nie raz bałaś się o swych rodziców gdy oni służyli w Smoczej Straży, tak samo jak Ethari i Runaan za każdym razem gdy w tym czasie wychodziłaś poza obszar Silvergrove. Nie inaczej było gdy przyszłaś na świat. Pamiętam ten dzień jakby to było wczoraj. Twój ojciec wychodził niemal przed domem uzdrowiciela ścieżkę gdy przez 4 godziny musiał czekać po tym jak twoja matka w przypływie emocji wyrzuciła go z sali. Urodziłaś się jednak cicha. Nie płakałaś tak jak inne dzieci gdy przychodzą one na świat. Bali się że nie przeżyłaś narodzin. Jednak po chwili pół Silvergrove słyszało twój płacz. To że darzysz tego człowieka troską i miłością nie jest niczym złym. Callum wrósł w naszą społeczność i tak jak my żyje jako dziecko Garlacha. - powiedziała Hesja.

Rayla słuchała nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. W końcu zapytała. 

-Więc... Co mam zrobić aby... Móc żyć mimo strachu?

-Nie wiem. Zaplanuj może co będziesz z nim robić po powrocie? Może spędź czas z Liadrin, słyszałam że szykuje już pokój dla dziecka. Albo spróbuj zrobić coś kreatywnego z rodzicami? Musisz sama podjąć decyzję, gdyż dzięki niej odzyskasz choć częściowy spokój. Jestem jednak pewna że gdy Callum wróci będzie cieszył się z tego że ciebie widzi. - odpowiedziała Hesja.

-A... Co jeśli... Nie wróci? - Rayla niepewnie zapytała.

-Wtedy będzie zawsze obok ciebie. - powiedziała Hesja. Rayla zamilkła wiedząc że musiała skupić się na tu i teraz. Callum nie chciałby aby tak się męczyła i zamartwiała. Wróci za dwa albo trzy dni. Jedyne co musiała zrobić to nie panikować. 


	37. Biblioteka

Callum nie myślał że poradzi sobie wchodząc do biblioteki by znaleźć artefakt podczas ostatniej próby, jednak jak się zdawało dawał sobie radę. W głębi duszy również cieszył się że kończył zadanie i niedługo wróci do domu.

Odkąd stracił naszyjnik czuł jak wzrok Elfów podążał za nim. Mimo to poza pogardą w wzroku Erosa i kilku innych Elfów większość z nich traktowała go normalnie. Czuł się jakgdyby nie zasługiwał na to. Wprawdzie Ibis starał się przekonać Calluma że zyskał ich sympatię gdy ruszył ratować część z nich podczas ataku wilków, jednak Callum myślał inaczej. Pomógł im bo tak było trzeba. Oni pewnie zrobiliby dla niego to samo... A przynajmniej do czasu dopóki nie wiedzieli o nim prawdy.

Po kilku godzinach błądzenia po labiryncie regałów z księgami poczuł czyjąś obecność. Idąc dalej zaczął słyszeć podwójny krok idealnie idący na równi z jego krokiem. Wiedział że ktoś szedł za nim. Czuł że zaraz potężne szpony przeorają jego plecy, jednak starał się ignorować to uczucie. W końcu po kwadransie gdy to uczucie narastało Callum odwrócił się szybko rysując runę zaklęcia Fulminis.

Pustka. 

Nikogo tam nie było. 

Callum zamazał runę patrząc się w osłupieniu w pustą alejkę. Może wydawało mu się? Może był tutaj faktycznie sam?

Nagle Callum poczuł dziwne uczucie że teraz coś znajdowało się za nim od kierunku w którym szedł. Odwrócił się szybko, jednak znowu spotkał pustkę. Nie rozumiał co się działo. Przechodziło to jego wyobrażenie ponad wszelką miarę.

Ruszył dalej, jednak znowu poczuł że jest śledzony. Callum przyspieszył jednak uczucie pogłębiało się coraz bardziej. W końcu znowu odwrócił się by spotkać pusty korytarz. 

Następne trzy godziny sytuacja powtarzała się co kilkanaście minut. Callum zaczynał tracić zmysły. Usiadł by w spokoju pozbierać myśli. 

-Jestem tutaj sam. Jestem tutaj sam... - zaczął mówić Callum zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo sytuacja była zła skoro zaczął mówić sam do siebie. 

Nagle poczuł zimno bijące od kierunku z którego przyszedł. Nie widział co i jak daleko za którym zakrętem czy skrzyżowaniem biblioteki było. Mogło być nawet i po drugiej stronie tego olbrzymiego pomieszczenia, jednak wiedział już jedno g cokolwiek to było nie miał zamiaru tego spotkać. 

Ruszył biegiem w stronę w którą oryginalnie się kierował. Im szybciej biegł tym większy był jego strach i czuł większe zimno na plecach. Im bardziej się bał tym szybciej uciekał. 

_Ocal_... 

Callum słysząc ochrypły szept zaczął biedz ile sił w nogach. Nie rozumiał z czym miał do czynienia. Nawet w najgorszych chwilach życia odkąd żył Silvergrove cały strach jaki czuł przez całe życie razem wzięty nie był tak silny jak ten który zmuszał go do biegu.

_Uratuj_...

Callum potknął się o spojrzał w kierunku z którego przyszedł. Niczego tam nie było, choć czuł mroczną obecność. Wiedział że przed czymkolwiek uciekał to było najczystszym wcieleniem zła. Wstał szybko i pobiegł dalej. 

W pewnym momencie dobiegł do większego pomieszczenia biblioteki. To było centrum ustawionych regałów do którego miał trafić. Po środku miał znaleźć w mniejszym od wszystkich innych regale czarną księgę. Ona tak jak trzy inne opowiadały historię świata: jedna przyszłość, druga przeszłość, trzecia teraźniejszość. Szukał tej o przyszłości. 

Zaczął po kolei otwierać wszystkie czarne księgi jakie widział. Między rozprawami o czarnych rytuałach, spisami o ludzkich podbojach, księgach o dawno wymarłej rasie krasnoludów i innych książkach w końcu znalazł to czego szukał. Książka była niepozorna, jednak dotykając ją Callum poczuł jak znika cały strach który zastąpiła ciekawość.

_Otwórz księgę._

Callum zawahał się, jednak jego ręką po chwili otworzyła księgę. W tej samech chwili Callum poczuł jak traci przytomność. 

* * *

-Nareszcie! W końcu się zjawiłeś! Napijesz się herbaty Callum? Dobra, prosto z WOGN-u. 

Callum otworzył oczy słysząc głos którego nie słyszał od 7 lat. 

Chan siedział na metalowej skrzyni przy ognisku w środku tunelu. Nie zmienił się nic a nic. Wyglądał identycznie gdy go spotkał dawno temu. 

Callum wstał i podszedł do ogniska. Nad ogniskiem wisiał metalowy czajnik.

-Witaj Chan. Minęło trochę lat. - powiedział Callum siadając obok ogniska.

-Siedem lat, trzy miesiące i dwa dni jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli. Muszę przyznać że przez ten cały czas sprostałeś temu co przed tobą stawiało życie. Daleko ci do tego przerażonego chłopca który został siłą przydzielony do rodziny Elfów w Silvergrove. Zwróciłeś swoją mocą uwagę niektórych osób. Bardzo potężnych osób. - powiedział Chan sięgając do czajnika. Nalał do dwóch metalowych kubków wrzątku - Ale o tym myślę potem. Jak się miewa Ethari i Runaan?- zapytał staruszek. 

-Wszystko z nimi w porządku... Chyba. Jestem daleko od domu. - powiedział Callum.

-Rozumiem. Wiesz, przez pewien czas nie spodziewałem się że ich ciche marzenie o macierzyństwie się spełni, a tu proszę. Dwójka dzieci do wychowania. Dostarczyliście im z Raylą wiele radości i smutków, jednak dzięki wam są szczęśliwi. A skoro mowa o Rayli, jak się między wami układa? - zapytał Chan wrzucając po dwie białe kostki do każdego z kubków. Podał kubek z herbatą Callumowi. Callum poczuł jak metal piecze jego dłoń i przełożył kubek aby trzymać go uchwytem.

-Myślę że wszystko dobrze. Wiesz... Nie sądziłem że odwzajemni moje uczucia. - powiedział Callum. 

-Życie bywa pełne niespodzianek. Tylko od nas zależy jakie to będą niespodzianki. A powiedz ty mi, Ezran dalej ma swoją świecącą ropuchę, prawda?- zapytał Chan. Callum przypomniał sobie o pupilu Ezrana z dzieciństwa. Przypomniał sobie jak razem z bratem wyjęli tą Ropuchę z worka jakiegoś rybaka po czym uciekli do rodziców. Callum zaczął się zastanawiać co z jego bratem. 

-Chyba dalej ma. Ropuchy takie jak Robal żyją nawet i 200 lat. - odpowiedział Callum biorąc łyk herbaty. Nagle poczuł gorzko-kwaśny smak herbaty w przełyku. Chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wypluciem zawartości obok ogniska.- Wybacz, ta herbata jest... - próbował się wytłumaczyć Callum.

-... Paskudna w smaku? Tak, wiem. Każdy kto pierwszy raz jej próbuje ma taką samą reakcję. Nie oszukujmy się, to grzybowa herbata. Uwierz mi, drugi łyk ma lepszy smak. - przerwał mu Chan.

Callum wziął kolejny łyk niepewnie. O dziwo tym razem herbata miała już znacznie lepszy smak i łatwiej było mu ją przełknąć.

-Co to za magia? - zapytał Callum zdziwiony nie wierząc w to że herbata zmieniła smak.

-Zdziwisz się ale to ludzka kreatwyność. 20 lat po wojnie na skalę światową i mieszkania pod ziemią a ludzie znaleźli sobie zamiennik za zioła herbaty. Może cię to zdumić ale ludzie to kreatywna rasa. Potrafią nawet w chwili zagłady zrobić wszystko by przetrwać. - powiedział Chan biorąc łyk herbaty. - Na czym to ja... Aaa, mówiliśmy o Ezranie. Twój brat również zauważył piękno płci pięknej. Aż mi szkoda młodzieńca bo wkopał się niezłe kłopoty.

-Co z nim? - zapytał Callum.

-Jak każdy w jego wieku popełnił głupstwo - zakochał się. Jednak miał pecha zakochać się w dwóch dziewczynach. - powiedział Chan. Callum zaczął szukać w pamięci informacje które o Ezranie opowiadały listy od matki. Wspominały o dziewczynie spod Przeklętej Caldery którą cztery lata wcześniej adoptowała ciotka Amaya, jednak zastanawiał się kim była druga dziewczyna. 

-Tego... Nie słyszałem...-powiedział po chwili Callum. 

-Pewnie że nie. Nie każdy ma odwagę pytać rodziców o radę, zwłaszcza że widzi ich na codzień. - odpowiedział Chan. 

-Teraz dopiero do mnie dotarło że on ma teraz około 14 lat. Kiedy ten czas tak minął?- zapytał Callum. 

-Cóż, jak widać bardzo szybko. Gdy ty byłeś zajęty staraniem się o względy pewnej elfki twój brat dorastał. Teraz możesz go nawet nie poznać. Wiesz, zmiany mogą zajść różne. Na przykład Feren. Biedak był zagubiony. - powiedział Chan. 

-Zmienił się na lepsze. Przykro mi z powodu jego żony. - powiedział Callum. 

-Mi też. Byli wspaniałą parą. Jednak finalnie ona odeszła a on został. Świat nie zawsze jest sprawiedliwy. Feren to rozumie. Wychowa chłopca najlepiej jak umie. - odpowiedział Chan. Po chwili ciszy Callum zapytał Chana. 

-Mówiłeś że zwróciłem uwagę potężnych osób. Kogo? - zapytał Callum. Chan spojrzał się na niego i uśmiechnął się. 

-Wielu królów, magów, władców. Zarówno dobrych jak i złych. Pochwalić muszę twoje starania do używania magii tylko w samoobronie. Jednak są dwie osoby zainteresowane tobą... Nie chciałbyś ich spotkać. Powiedz, czy słyszałeś legendę o Człowieku Zwierciadełko? - zapytał Chan. 

Callum poczuł dreszcz. Wśród Elfów krążyły legendy o wcieleniu najgorszych koszmarów w ciele człowieka który spełniał życzenia. Ktokolwiek z nim podpisał pakt ten szybko umierał w tragiczny sposób. Runaan który opowiedział tą historię jemu i Rayli osobiście uważał że to bzdura. Jednak Callum czuł że coś jest nie tak. Legendę o Człowieku Zwierciadełko (lub jak jego matka nazwała go "Pan Lusterko") słyszał znacznie wcześniej od matki. Przez pewien czas bał się chodzić sam w domu gdy było ciemno, jednak Runaan i Ethari pomogli mu przezwyciężyć lęk. Teraz jednak gdy usłyszał od Chana o tym samym poczuł na karku chłód.

-Tak...on istnieje naprawdę? - zapytał Callum.

-Obawiam się że tak. I zainteresował się tobą. Na razie nie rusza ciebie bo czuwam nad twoim światem jednak znalazł sobie ostatnio nieszczęśnika z który podpisał kontakt. Jednak myślę że ten człowiek sobie poradzi. Nie bez przyczyny nazywają go Białym Wilkiem. Co do twojego świata... Jeśli spotkasz go, nie podpisuj żadnych kontraktów, choćby nie wiem co. - powiedział Chan. 

-Nie mam zamiaru. Słyszałem o skutkach tych paktów. - powiedział Callum.

-Cieszy mnie twoja wiedza. Drugą zainteresowaną osobą jest elf uwięziony w królewskim lustrze króla Avzianduma. Osobiście uważam że pownni lustro zniszczyć, jednak nie mi sądzić elfa w środku. - powiedział Chan dopijając resztkę herbaty. 

-Kto... Kto został uwięziony w tamtym lustrze? - Zapytał Callum.

-Nie pamiętam. Ale raczej ta osoba ci nie sprzyja. Kult Salamandry pracuje dla niego. Poza tym mam dla ciebie przestrogę: niech Rayla uważa na trzy zęby, a twój brat na ostrze topora. A gdy spotkasz podwójną twarz to wiedz że jedna jest przeznaczona dla kusznika. Tylko tyle mogę powiedzieć. - powiedział Chan.

-Rozumiem... - powiedział Callum. 

Chan wstał i wyprostował się. 

-Wygląda na to że czas na ciebie młody człowieku. Bywaj. Pewnie się jeszcze nie raz spotkamy... - powiedział Chan. 

-Bywaj. - powiedział Callum po czym poczuł jak spada z skrzynki na której siedział mdlejąc. 

* * *

Callum obudził się z ręką na książce. Czym prędzej zamknął książkę i włożył ją do torby. Ruszył korytarzem. Godziny mijały a on dalej błądził po labiryncie. Kiedy już zaczął wątpić że uda mu się uciec nagle wszedł do wejścia do labiryntu. Czekał tam na niego Valahir.

-A więc jesteś. Nie było cię już dobre pół dnia. Obawialiśmy się że nie wrócisz z labiryntu. - Powiedział elf. Widać było jednak że nie był zdziwiony jego powrotem.

-Tam... Coś tam było. Słyszałem jak coś mnie goni. Co to było? - zapytał Callum.

-Powiadają że to dusze elfich magów którzy zostali w tym labiryncie na zawsze, jednak nie wiadomo jaka jest prawda. Prawdą jest że przez tysiące lat od wybudowanai tej biblioteki z labiryntu nie wróciło 9 elfich magów. Przepadli bez wieści i jak widać nie podzieliłeś ich losu. Za kilka dni odbędzie się ostateczna ceremonia nadania wam tytułu magów. - powiedział Valahir.

Obaj ruszyli schodami w górę wieży. Po drodze minęli Zennyę i jej mentora. Elfka uśmiechnęła się do Calluma. Ten mimowolnie również się uśmiechnął.

Valahir odprowadził Calluma do pokoju gdzie siedział Ibis. Mag medytował. 

-Odpocznij. Niebawem skończy się twoja nauka jako uczeń. Zostaniesz magiem. Bywaj, młody człowieku. - powiedział Elf zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

Callum postanowił usiąść obok swojego mistrza i również zaczął medytować. Powoli oddychał. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech.

Powoli zapadł w sen w trakcie medytacji. We śnie widział dom na krańcu Silvergrove. Był wbudowany w olbrzymi dąb. Ściany były zielone a podłoga biała. Przednie drzwi prowadziły do krótkiego korytarza wzdłóż którego było trzy drzwi do różnych pokoi. Callum widział również Raylę i jego samego. Ona spała oparta o jego ramię podczas gdy on również spał obejmując ją. Nie mógł się doczekać kiedy wróci do domu i znów będzie razem z Raylą. To było jego jedyne marzenie - być razem z Raylą. 

* * *

Zennya po powrocie z próby znalazła się w tym samym pokoju co Callum. Człowiek medytował sam, choć wcześniej pewnie siedział tu jego nauczyciel. Zennya usiadła naprzeciwko również w pozycji do medytacji. 

Zawdzięczała Callumowi życie. Ten jednak niczego nie chciał w zamian. Stronił od Elfów i ignorował ich. Unikał innych Elfów jak ognia i zdawał się robić wszystko by jak najprędzej skończyć próby. 

Zdawał się czymś przerażony. Zennya mimo to lubiła go. Zauroczenie jakie do niego czuła osłabło.

Po pewnym czasie dołączył do nich Eros. 

-Dalej tu jest? - zapytał elf. 

-Tak. Nie rozumiem czemu tak strasznie go nienawidzisz?- zapytała go Zennya. 

-Bo to człowiek. Oni nie są tacy jak ty czy ja. Są chciwi i dwulicowi. Nie wiem czemu tobie to nie przeszkadza. - powiedział Eros. 

-Bo jak do tej pory nikomu nic nie zrobił. Nie liczę wilków bo sami je zabijaliśmy. Jesteś zwyczajnie uprzedzony. - powiedziała Zennya. 

-Wolę być uprzedzony niż być zaślepiony zauroczeniem jak ty. - odpowiedział Eros. 

-Możecie przestać? Próbuję tu medytować. - powiedział Callum. 

Elfy odwróciły się i spojrzały na człowieka. Callum otworzył oczy. W głębi duszy chciał naprawdę się przytulić do Rayli. 

-Myślicie że was ocaliłem bo chcę waszych ciał do Czarnej Magii? Że jestem bezdusznym potworem? Prawda, jestem potworem. Jestem podrzędnym monstrum. Od 8 lat próbuję się przekonać że tak nie jest ale nie umiem się oszukać. Wstyd mi za to co ludzie robili przez dziesięciolecia. Jednak ocaliłem was bo tak trzeba. Nie chcę waszego zaufania ani waszej wdzięczności. Zwyczajnie chcę wrócić do Silvergrove. Wrócić do domu. Jeśli nie wierzycie mi zapytajcie Smoczego Strażnika Ferena. Znam go odkąd miał 12 lat. On wam może opowiedzieć jakim Czarnym Magiem byłem w Silvergrove. - powiedział Callum. 

Eros popatrzył na niego niepewnie.

-I...ty żyłeś 8 lat między elfami? Dlaczego? Jak? Król Avizandum by Ci nie pozwolił... 

-Król Avizandum zabrał mnie od matki 8 lat temu podczas incydentu na granicy. Jestem tutaj więźniem, chociaż wolę życie tutaj niż wśród ludzi. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Kłamiesz. - odpowiedział mu Eros. 

-Zapytaj go jeśli nie wierzysz. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Daj mu spokój Eros. - powiedział wchodzący do pokoju Elrochir, kolejny podniebny elf. Nie miał skrzydeł w przeciwieństwie do innych Elfów, jednak miał krótkie brązowe włosy i szarą skórę, zaś jego znaki na twarzy były pomarańczowe.

Zależnie od kultury w jakiej elfy się wychowują stosują znaki na twarzy kolorystycznie odpowiadające Arcanum: pomarańcz dla Elfów Krwawej Ziemi, biel dla Podniebnych Elfów, złoty dla Słonecznych Elfów, granat dla Księżycowych Elfów i błękit dla Oceanicznych Elfów. Wyjątkiem były Gwiezdne Elfy które rodziły się z ich znakami.

Przybyły elf nosił brązową tunikę i szare spodnie. Callum zdawał się go skądś kojarzyć. 

-A to niby dlaczego? To człowiek. - odpowiedział mu Eros. 

-Może i jest człowiekem. Jednak gdyby był zły mój kuzyn nie zaprosiłby go na swój ślub. Zwłaszcza gdy ten powiedział mu prawdę wcześniej. - odpowiedział Elf. 

-Czułem że gdzieś cię widziałem wcześniej. - powiedział Callum. 

-Na początku też miałem problem z przypomnieniem sobie gdzie skąd cię znam, jednak gdy okazało się że jesteś człowiekiem to od razu sobie przypomniałem skąd. Jak się trzymasz? Pamiętam że Radny Cirdan i twoja dziewczyna pomogli ci wyjść z wesela. - odpowiedział Elrochir siadając obok niego. 

-Pradziadek Geatana wyzwał mnie na pojedynek alkoholowy. Odpadłem szybciej niż się spodziewałem. - powiedział Callum. 

-Słyszałem twoje wyjście. Staruszek jest niepokonany. Nie obraź się na nich ale Geatan i Liadrin powiedzieli wszystkim gościom przed ślubem prawdę w razie gdyby się coś stało. Co ciekawe dziadek przypomniał sobie o historii sprzed 400 lat kiedy jeden człowiek go oszczędził podczas jego pracy jako uzdrowiciel na granicy. Pozwolił mu leczyć ranne elfy i ludzi którzy w tamtym czasie mieli między sobą potyczkę. Poza tym rodzice Liadrin podobno wiedzieli o tym od dawna. - odpowiedział Elrochir.

Callum zamarł. To znaczyło że cały trud jaki sobie zadał i cały strach w jakim żył były na próżno? Rodzice jego przyjaciół wiedzieli, więc mogło wiedzieć więcej Elfów. A jeśli wiedziało, to czemu nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi?

-Nie wiem co powiedzieć...- odpowiedział Callum. 

-Nie musisz nic w takim razie. Wiele Elfów cię zna od dziecka i ci ufają. Ukrywanie się jedynie sprawia że boisz się samego siebie. - powiedział Elrochir. Callum jednak nie umiał mu przytaknąć. Czuł się obrzydzony własną osobą mimo tego że jak się okazywało elfy go tolerowały.

-I Księżycowe Elfy go tolerują? To zdrada! Żaden szanujący się elf nie pozwoliłby żyć człowiekowi obok. Jak głupie i naiwne muszą być Księżycowe Elfy żeby... - nagle Eros padł na ziemię powalony przez jedno z zaklęć Calluma. Zanim zdążył wstać Callum już siedział na nim przykładając do jego szyi sztylet. 

-Zamilcz. Mam cię dosyć. Nazywaj mnie jak chcesz. Zniosę to. Jestem potworem i tego nie zmienię. Jednak przysięgam że jak usłyszę jakiekolwiek oszczerstwo skierowane w moją rodzinę a zrobię Ci krzywdę. - powiedział Callum. Miał dosyć Erosa który był zwyczajnym rasistą. Jednak przegiął schodząc na jego rodzinę. Nagle poczuł na ramieniu rękę. Elrochir odciągnął go. 

-Nie warto. - powiedział elf. Callum odszedł od Erosa. Ten usiadł patrząc przerażony.

-Mam nadzieję że ten bandaż cię swędzi. - powiedział Callum patrząc w stronę Erosa. 

* * *

Rayla starała się spędzać czas poza domem nie myśląc o Callumie. Mimo tego że wielokrotnie przesiadywała u Liadrin w domu lub często wychodziła pojedynkować się z rodzicami to zawsze przechodząc niedaleko fontanny przychodziła sprawdzić czy wszystko było w porządku. Czuła ulgę za każdym razem kiedy kwiat dalej pływał. 

-Wydajesz się zamyślona. Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Liadrin. Siedziały niedaleko domu uzdrowiciela. Liadrin właśnie skończyła wizytę sprawdzającą czy wszystko jest w porządku z dzieckiem. Zdawało się jednak że wszystko było w porządku, mimo lekkich bólów brzucha Liadrin. 

-Tak. Po prostu... Myślę o nim. - powiedziała Rayla. Nie kłamała, tęskniła za nim. Starała się robić wszystko byle nie obawiać się że coś z nim się stało.

-Wróci. Wiesz przecież. W końcu cię kocha. Nie zostawiłby cię samej. - powiedziała Liadrin. 

-Nie o to chodzi. Myślałam... Zastanawiałam się kiedyś jak wyglądałoby moje dziecko i Calluma. Wiesz... Czy miałoby pięć palców czy cztery. Czy miałoby rogi albo ich brak? Po prostu myślałam... Nie planuję mieć dzieci teraz, jednak... Myślałam czy miałabym kiedyś szansę mieć własne dziecko. - odpowiedziała Rayla.

-Nie wiem. Możliwe że tak? Jakkolwiek by wyglądało jestem pewna że Twoje dziecko byłoby piękne. Tak jak moje które za kilka miesięcy pojawi się na świecie.- powiedziała Liadrin kładąc rękę na swoim brzuchu. 

* * *

Koszmary nasilały się z dnia na dzień gdy Calluma nie było z nią. Pierwszej nocy śniło jej się że mag odciął mu rękę do rytuału Czarnej Magii. Następnej nocy we śnie widziała jak Feren podrzyna mu gardło. Tej nocy widziała czarnowłosą kobietę która zmieniła go w monetę. Widząc to i słysząc krzyk Calluma Rayla obudziła się.

Odruchowo dotknęła miejsca gdzie Callum powinien leżeć. Poczuła jednak pustkę. Nie było go przy niej. Położyła się z powrotem na poduszkę. Dotknęła jego szalika który leżał obok niej. Przytuliła go i zamknęła oczy.

On dalej tam był, wszystko było w porządku i na pewno był bezpieczny.

Po godzinie walki z bezsennością poczuła że zaschło jej w gardle. Wstała i zeszła do kuchni aby się napić. Na dole siedziała jej mama. 

-Witaj. Tobie też chce się pić? - zapytała Tiadrin.

-Tak. Jest późno. Dlaczego nie śpisz? - zapytała Rayla wchodząc do kuchni.

-Zwyczajnie musiałam wstać. Odkąd wróciliśmy... Co pewien czas muszę rozchodzić to co mnie męczy w nocy. Jednym z tych problemów jest twoja tęsknota. - odpowiedziała Tiadrin.

-Wszystko w porządku... Chyba. Nie wiem... Bałaś się kiedyś że tata... Może gdzieś pójść i nie wrócić? - zapytała Rayla.

-Wiele razy. Zwłaszcza gdy nocą wysyłali nas osobno na warty. Nie mogliśmy iść razem i zawsze jedno z nas było samo. Bałam się że może dojść do ataku i twój ojciec nie wróci. Jednak po pewnym czasie zrozumiałam że twojemu ojcu nic nie grozi i zagrożenie ataku było w mojej głowie. Musisz zwyczajnie zaakceptować to że Callum jest zdała od ciebie i w końcu wróci do domu. Wiem że jest dla ciebie ciężko słuchać tych rad kiedy wszyscy wokoło cieszą się normalnym życiem, jednak nie jesteś sama - masz nas, Ethariego m, Runaana, przyjaciół. Jesteśmy z tobą. - powiedziała Tiadrin. Rayla uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła się do mamy.

-Dzięki... Za wszystko. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 


	38. Zdrada

Próby wszystkich kandydatów na magów trwały jeszcze tydzień. Callum niecierpliwił się czekając na dzień kiedy będzie mógł wrócić do domu. Tydzień zamienił się w 10 dni co naprawdę mu się nie podobało.

Z wszystkich Elfów tylko Eros i trzy inne elfy wyrażały niechęć wobec niego, natomiast reszta z Elrochirem i Zennyą zdawali się nijak nie czuć nim obrzydzenia ani nieufności wobec niego. Mimo to czuł się nieswojo - nie zdejmował naszyjnika na dłużej niż 8 godzin, a odkąd go stracił minęło 9 dni. Mimo to przyzwyczaił się do ciekawskiego wzroku Elfów.

W końcu ostatniego dnia odbyła się ceremonia. Zebrali się oni w najwyższej sali wieży. Sala była na tyle obszerna że mieścił się tutaj król Avizandum. Pomimo ścian z tej samej cegły co wszędzie indziej w wieży ściany różniły się miejscami na malunki. Przedstawiały one sławnych Elfów których dokonania po dziś dzień są opowiadane jako legendy małym elfom. Po środku sali znajdował się mała scena na której stała Salla. Na jej lewo stali mentorzy magów i trójka Elfów która nie zdała prób, w tym Neha. 

Callum razem z innymi elfami siedział w pozycji do medytacji. Przed każdym z nich stały miski z farbą do ciała dzięki której mogli wykonać rytualne tatuaże i znaki. Większość z farb była biała, lecz w paru miskach znalazły się kolory innych Arcanów. W misce Calluma farba miała granatowy kolor. 

-Z dzisiejszym dniem kończycie naukę jako adepci i uczniowie. Przeszliście długa drogę pełną wyrzeczeń i cierpienia. Wielu z was otarło się o śmierć i to nie raz. Często stawaliście przed rosterkami moralnymi i okiełznywaliście strach. Jednak finalnie staliście sie bliżej do stania się jednością z wiatrem. Tak jak wschód słońca odzwierciedla życie a zachód śmierć, tak niebo jest wobec nich niezmienne. Z czasem i wy staniecie się niezmienni na wzór nieba z którym jesteście do śmierci połączeni. Jestem dumna z was wszystkich gdyż każdy z was kiedyś nauczy nowe pokolenie magów które zapewni ciągłość naszych nauk. Wielu z was ma potęcjał by stać się Arcymagami których poziom na pewno niektórzy z was osiągną. - powiedziała Salla.

Gdy skończyła mówić wszyscy przed nią zaczęli kreślić na swoich ramionach znaki. Powolnymi ruchami rysowali linie. Jedynie Callum i jedna elfka w trzecim rzędzie zdawali się malować to dokładnie i w miarę szybko. Gdy skończył Callum obejrzał swoje dłonie - między pomalowaną specjalną niewidoczną farbą runami do zmiany rąk w skrzydła były wzory i runy znaczące w Smoczym "Ten który okiełznał wiatr". Callum czekał aż wszyscy skończą.

Po kilku chwilach ostatni z Elfów odłożył pędzel do miski z farbą. Wszyscy wstali i uformowali szereg.

-Gratuluję, zostaliście Magami.-powiedziała Salla otwierając skrzyneczkę którą do tej pory miała w ręku. W środku były małe przypinane oznaczenia z runą oznaczającą Arcanum Nieba - były to pieczęcirMaga Powietrza, oficjalny dowód na zdanie i ukończenie nauk pod kątem magii Arcanum Powietrza. Idąc wzdłuż szeregu wpinała wszystkim pieczęcie. Gdy już ostatni z magów otrzymał pieczęć wszyscy rozszeli się do swoich mentorów. Ibis nie krył uśmiechu widząc Calluma z pieczęcią. 

* * *

-Nie wątpiłem że ci się uda. - powiedział Ibis. 

Byli już w drodze lecąc do Silvergrove. Podczas gdy większość nowomianowanych magów postanowiła zrobić przyjęcie z okazji zdania ostatecznych prób kilku magów w tym Callum i Ibis postanowili wracać do domu. Był już wieczór, jednak w oddali było widać majaczącą wieżę Aet Lorinen. 

-Dzięki. Więc... Co dalej? - zapytał Callum.

-Co co dalej? - zapytał Ibis nie rozumiejąc pytania.

-Co będziesz robił dalej? - zapytał Callum mentora.

-Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem. Nie myślałem... UWAŻAJ! - krzyknął Ibis. Callum nie zdążył zareagować i nawet nie zauważył skąd nadelciał piorun stworzony przez zaklęciele Fulminis. Trafiony wydał z siebie głośny krzyk po czym zaczął bezwładnie tracić wysokość. Ostatnie co widział był Ibis nurkujący za nim w powietezy.

* * *

Rayla podczas rutynowej kontroli fontanny z przerażeniem zobaczyła jak jego kwiat zachwiał się na tafli wody. W jednej chwili jej serce przestało bić, podczas gdy ona stanęła w bezruchu. 

Coś się działo. Callum był w niebezpieczeństwie. Nagorszy scenariusz którego się obawiała dział się na jej oczach. Z przerażeniem zaczęła się zastanawiać co robić. Przerażenie sprawiało że nie potrafiła podjąć decyzji jak ratować jej ukochanego. Nagle wzięła się w garść. Biegając w kółko nie ocali Calluma. Zaczęła oddychać aby się uspokoić: Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. 

Powoli podeszła do fontanny. Usiadła przed nią. Jej serce nagle przyspieszyło. Callum był zagrożony, jednak nic nie mogła zrobić. Z braku innych możliwości zaczęła się modlić. 

-Garlachu, obrońco i zbawco Elfów spod znaku Księżyca, daj siłę, życie oraz witalność Callumowi z Katolis...

* * *

W ostatniej chwili Callum odzyskał przytomność sekundy przed uderzeniem o ziemię. Centymetry od ziemi zatrzymał się nerwowo machając skrzydłami. Wyhamował nad ziemią i po chwili wylądował. Jego ręce na powrót zmieniły się w ręce, po czym narysował runę zaklęcia Mantis Frigilis. Czuł piekący ból ramienia w którym ziała wypalona piorunem dziura, jednak musiał zignorować ból. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Ibisa i elfa który go zaatakował.

-Callum, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Ibis ładując obok niego.

-Tylko draśnięcie.- syknął Callum.

Nagle przed nimi wylądował Eros i pięciu innych Elfów którzy otwarcie wyrażali niechęć do Calluma. Podczas gdy Eros napiął łuk jego trzej towarzysze narysowali runy - wszycy celując w Calluma. 

-Nie zasługujesz aby nosić tą pieczęć. Jesteś odrażającą abominacją która nie zasługuje aby żyć!- powiedział Eros.

\- Za to ty jesteś niewdźęczny. Masz na twarzy bandaż który on sam Ci założył. Gdyby nie on pożarłyby cię Wilki! Zostaw go w spokoju! - odkrzyknął Ibis.

-A więc wybrałeś strony. Jesteś zdrajcą swojej rasy! Tak samo jak Księżycowe Elfy. Naiwni kłamcy których oszukał ten potwór! Znajdziemy ich wszystkich i tak jak was zgładzimy! - wykrzyczał Eros.

-Ich to nie dotyczy. Chcecie mnie, prawda? Oddam się wam dobrowolnie, ale zostawcie moją rodzinę i przyjaciół w spokoju. - powiedział Callum. Chciał powstrzymać rozlew krwi, który zdawał się nieunikniony, zwłaszcza mając nadzieję że uda mu się wytargować spokój i bezpieczeństwo dla jego bliskich. 

-Nie myślisz chyba że poprzestaniemy na tobie? Zdrajcy są jak chwasty - dopóki się ich nie wyrwie będą jak choroba męcząca ogród. Nie Callum - dotrzemy do nich wszystkich. Także do tej całej Rayli o której rozmawiałeś z Elrochirem. Ona zdradziła najbardziej więc postaram się żeby cierpiała za swoje błędy. Mogę Ci obiecać że jej ból będzie ... - nagle Erosa trafił piorun zaklęcia Fulminis. Elf zachwiał się i zawył z bólu. Spojrzał na wściekłego człowieka który tracił nad sobą panowanie. Jego towarzysze natychmiast narysowali runy by móc bronić się przed magiem. 

-Nie. Waż. Się. Jej. Tknąć. - syknął wściekle Callum.

-Callum Czekaj!- krzyknął Ibis, jednak Eros tym zdaniem sprowokował Calluma do ataku. Młody człowiek rzucił się wściekle na napastników.

* * *

-... Daj mu siłę i skupienie aby mógł pokonać zło i przezwyciężyć mrok... - Rayla modliła się dalej. 

Nigdy nie była religijna czy tradycyjna, jednak w obecnej sytuacji tyle pozostawało jej do zrobienia. Mogła jedynie z bezsilności modlić się o niego. 

* * *

Elrochir czuł że coś się działo. Tak samo jak Zennya i kilku innych Elfów. Gdy zauważyli brak Erosa i jego grupki nienawidzących ludzi Elfów zrozumieli szybko co tamci mieli zamiar zrobić.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce walka trwała w najlepsze. Eros już leżał martwy z powbijanymi na całym ciele soplami lodu, podczas gdy jeden z jego kolegów leżał nieopodal trzymając się za rozpruty brzuch. Po dwóch pozostałych elfich magach pozostały jedynie rozerwane na kawałki płonące szczątki. 

W tym samym czasie Callum stawiał bariery z lodu próbując chronić jego rannego w ramię mentora. Ibis leżał oparty o kamień z poszarpaną lodowymi soplami nogawką. Callum sam miał ranę na ramieniu po piorunie z zaklęcia Fulminis i w okolicach obojczyka miał wbity potężny sopel lodu. Dodatkowo jego noga była znowu zwichniętą, przez co siedział, a w jego boku tkwiła strzała Erosa. 

-Fulminis! Aspiro Frigilis! Magmus Frigilis! - Callum rzucał w dwóch elfich magów zaklęcia. Jeden z nich został trafiony przez kulę Ognia która podpaliła elfa. Napastnik zaczął w bezsilności tarzać się po ziemi. 

Kolejny mag próbował uciec jednak nagle z góry uderzył w niego grad lodowych sopli Zennyi. Elfka wylądowała obok i odwróciła się w stronę Calluma. 

-Callum! To my! - krzyknął Elrochir lądując obok. Callum jednak narysował kolejną runę i wycelował w ich stronę. 

-Odejdźcie! Zostawcie nas...- wysapał Callum. 

-Spokojnie! Przyszliśmy pomóc! Widzisz! Nie mamy złych zamiarów! - powiedziała Zennya podnosząc ręce do góry. Callum patrzył się na nich niepewnym wzrokiem. 

-Skąd mam mieć pewność!? Oni też nie byli źli! Ale oni... Rzucili się na nas gdy wracaliśmy do domu! Skąd mam mieć pewność że zaraz wy nie zaatakujecie!? - zapytał Callum. 

-Callum, chcemy pomóc. Uspokój się. - powiedział Elrochir. Callum powoli zaczął się uspokajać. Zamazał runy i powoli usiadł obok nieprzytomnego Ibisa. Zennya podeszła do niego i wyjęła miksturę leczniczą by mu podać. Callum zatrzymał ją znakiem. 

-Jest w porządku. Dajcie mu.- powiedział Callum pokazując Ibisa. Zennya zajęła się więc najpierw Ibisem. W tym czasie Elrochir zajął się Callumem bandażując jego rany. Pomógł mu pozbyć się strzały z boku. 

-Będzie dobrze, Callum. Zobaczysz, jeszcze wrócisz do domu. W końcu ktoś na ciebie tam czeka, prawda? - zapytał się Elrochir. Nagle zauważył że Callum był nieprzytomny. - Cholera, musimy się pospieszyć!

* * *

-... Daj mu... - nagle Rayla zamarła. Jego kwiat zaczął tonąć. Ledwo wystawał znad powierzchni wody. Rayla widząc to przerwała modlitwę. 

-Nie... Nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie nie! BŁAGAM NIE! - Rayla krzyknęła opierając się o fontannę. Nic nie pomagało. Nie zatrzymywało to tego że Callum umierał. - Błagam.... Nie. Proszę... Nie zabieraj go...-Rayla płakała nad kwiatem. 

Bała się o niego. Bez niego nie wiedziała co ze sobą zrobić. Bez niego nie wiedziała jak mogłaby żyć. On zawsze w nią wierzył i sprawiał że chciało jej się żyć. Sprawiał że czuła się dobrze. Że miała przed sobą przyszłość. Był tym co kochała i co ją kochało. 

* * *

Wróciła rano do domu gdy była pewna że kwiat już nie utonie. Wchodząc do domu spotkała Geatana i jego kuzyna którego spotkała na jego ślubie. Rozmawiali z jej rodzicami. Podchodząc do domu wytarła łzy. 

-Dobry Wieczór. - powiedziała wchodząc do domu gdy tylko znalazła się w środku. Wieczór nie był dobry. Był nawet bardzo zły. 

Jej rodzice patrzyli na nią zmartwieni. Czuła że wiedzieli co się stało z Callumem.

-Witaj. Pamiętasz mojego kuzyna Elrochira, prawda? - zapytał Geatan wskazując swojego kuzyna.

-Tak. Wiesz co... Wiesz co się stało z nim? - zapytała Rayla. Czuła że elf był tutaj z tego powodu. Chciała wiedzieć, jednak bała się tego co usłyszy.

-Tak... Żyje... Jednak...wracając do domu napadło na niego i Ibisa sześciu nowo mianowanych elfich magów. Napastnicy zginęli w walce z nim, jednak przed śmiercią zdążyli zadać Callumowi poważne rany. Zdaje się że użyli nawet strzał z trucizną która sprawia ból Callumowi. Podano mu antidotum, jednak dalej jest nieprzytomny. Jego nauczyciel... Jest również nieprzytomny. Stan Calluma był stabilny kiedy ruszałem tutaj. - powiedział Elrochira.

-Na Garlacha... - Rayla powiedziała czując jak nogi gną się pod nią. Upadła na podłogę załamana tym co usłyszała. Sekundę po tym jak nie miała siły trzymać się na nogach złapał ją ojciec i podniósł ją pomagając jej stać - Gdzie... Gdzie jest teraz? - zapytała Rayla.

-W Aet Lorinen. Król Avziandum osobiście mnie tu wysłał na Arcysmoku Słońca Smauga abym was poinformował. Niebawem smok wybiera się w tamtym kierunku...-powiedział Elrochir. 

-Lecę tam. - powiedziała Rayla.

* * *

Nikt nie miał odwagi jej zatrzymać lub zapytać co ona tu robi. Widać było na jej twarzy że jest zdolna do zabicia każdego kto stanie jej na drodze do nieznanego nikomu celu. Rayla zaraz po zejściu ze smoka ruszyła biegiem w stronę wieży. Zdążyła zapakować tylko parę ubrań na zmianę, trochę jedzenia, szkicownik Calluma i parę ołówków. Miała nadzieję że te przedmioty się przydadzą. 

W końcu dotarła do piętra gdzie był szpital. Przed drzwiami stał elf w pancerzu Smoczej Straży.

-Witaj. Do Calluma, prawda? - zapytał Feren. Rayla przytaknęła zatrzymując się przed nim. Ostatnie czego potrzebowała to gnida przez którą Callum zamykał się w sobie przez 5 lat. Ten jednak bez słowa otworzył drzwi. Rayla bez słowa weszła do środka. 

Sala była mała i jej umeblowanie składało się z czterech łóżek przy których stały krzesła i małe stoliki. Na przeciwko wejścia do sali było spore okno wpuszczające do środka światło. 

Callum leżał koło okna na łóżku przykryty białym kocem. Widziała że całe jego ramię pokryte bandażem. Powoli podeszła do jego łóżka, po czym usiadła obok. Chwyciła jego dłoń. 

-Hej... To ja. Nie było cię 11 dni w domu. Tęskniłam. Wiedziałam... Wiedziałam że dasz radę. W końcu... Co to dla ciebie? Byłeś niesamowitym magiem od zawsze. Sam w sobie jesteś niesamowity. Ale... Jestem tutaj. Obok. Kocham cię i nigdy więcej nie dam ci iść nigdzie samemu. Jeśli mnie słyszysz... Daj mi jakiś znak... - powiedziała Rayla. Łzy ciekły jej po policzkach. Trzymała jego dłoń zamykając oczy, mając nadzieję że Callum się obudzi. Nigdy tak bardzo nie czuła się samotnie jak teraz. 

-R-rayla? Czy to ty? Umarłem? - zapytał Callum. Rayla na dziwęk jego słabego, niemal ochrypłego głosu otworzyła oczy. Callum patrzył na nią szklistymi oczami. 

-Nie głuptasie. Żyjesz. Przyjechałam po ciebie aby zabrać cię do domu. - powiedziała Rayla wycierając łzy. 

-Przepraszam... Chciałem wrócić... Ale... Oni...- Callum próbował wytłumaczyć po czym zaczął płakać. Rayla cicho pochyliła się i przytuliła go

-Nie martw się. Jestem z tobą. Wszystko będzie dobrze. - powiedziała Rayla po czym również zaczęła płakać obejmując Calluma. Ten położył zdrowe ramię na jej plecach. 


	39. Razem

-...powiedzieli wtedy... Że cię znajdą...i skrzywdzą... Dałem się sprowokować do ataku. Potem wszystko zadziało się w ułamku sekundy. W chwilę... Zabiliśmy 5 z nich... Ranili mnie i Ibisa... A potem... Potem przyleciał Elrochir i Zennya, znajoma Podniebna Elfka. Myślałem że oni... Oni też chcieli... Jednak oni chcieli tylko pomóc. Potem straciłem przytomność przez truciznę ze strzały Erosa. Następne co pamiętam to uzdrowiciela który mi wytłumaczył co się ze mną stało... A następnie zobaczyłem ciebie...przepraszam... - powiedział Callum z łzami w oczach. 

Rayla siedziała i słuchała. Młody Mag był już w pełni świadomy co się wokół niego działo. Zajęło mu to pół godziny od ponownego spotkania Rayli, jednak ona dawała mu czas aby doszedł do siebie. 

Była wściekła na elfy które go zaatakowały. Dowiedziała się że jeden z nich był na tyle niewdzięczny że pomimo tego że Callum mu pomógł to i tak elf go napadł. Gdyby nie fakt że ten był już martwy to Rayla najchętniej by go obdarła ze skóry. 

-Hej...Wszystko jest w porządku. Wszystko jest dobrze. Jesteś bezpieczny. Wszyscy są. Nie musisz się martwić. Jestem z tobą. Oddychaj. - powiedziała Rayla obejmując go. Callum zgodnie z jej zaleceniami zaczął oddychać: Wdech, wydech,wdech,wydech, wdech, wydech. - Widzisz? Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. 

-Wiem... Po prostu... Chciałbym być elfem... - powiedział Callum. Rayla zdziwiła się. 

-Ale... Dlaczego? Callum przecież to że jesteś człowiekiem czyni cię... 

-... Zagrożeniem dla ciebie? Dla rodziny? Dla naszych przyjaciół?- przerwał jej Callum. 

-... Wyjątkowym. Nie wszystkie elfy cię nienawidzą. Zennya i Elrochir ci pomogli. A w Silvergrove niemal wszyscy wiedzą o tobie prawdę. Moi rodzice cię uwielbiają, dla Ethariego i Runaana jesteś niemal jak ich dziecko. Jesteś jednym z nas Callum. Nawet jako człowiek. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Ale zawsze... Zawsze znajdą się tacy którzy... Którzy będą chcieli was za to skrzwydzić. Nie chcę patrzeć jak cierpicie przez to że jesteście blisko mnie. - powiedział Callum. 

-Nie będziemy. Razem pokonamy wszelkie zło. W końcu, mamy po swojej stronie Maga. - powiedziała Rayla kładąc mu rękę na zdrowym ramieniu. Callum się uśmiechnął. 

-Tak... Pewnie masz rację. - powiedział Callum. 

-Oczywiście że mam. Nie myśl już o tym, dobrze? Musisz odpocząć. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Tak... Co się działo w Silvergrove kiedy byłem tutaj? - zapytał Callum. 

-Mało. Większość czasu spędziłam pilnując twojego kwiatu Asasyna. Gdy widziałam że ten tonie nie mogła zrobić nic więcej niż się o ciebie modlić. - powiedziała Rayla. 

-Ty i modlitwa? Chciałbym to kiedyś zobaczyć. - uśmiechnął się Callum.

\- Byłam zdesperowana. Ale finalnie widać że Garlach nad tobą czuwał. - powiedziała Rayla przewracając oczami. 

-Tak. Chociaż dalej ciężko mi jest sobie wyobrazić ciebie modlącą się abym przeżył. Tak jak ciebie z radością noszącą jakąś sukienkę. - powiedział Callum. 

-Pewnie. Nie jestem księżniczką żeby takie ubrania nosić. - odpowiedziała Rayla z uśmiechem. 

-Znaczy... Wiesz... Wyglądasz jak księżniczka, więc mogłabyś być taką... - powiedział Callum. Rayla odwróciła się w jego stronę z uśmiechem. 

-Czy ty mi się właśnie oświadczyłeś? - przerwała powstrzymując śmiech Rayla. Chciała rozweselić odrobinę Calluma żartem i odciągnąć jego myśli od ostatnich wydarzeń. 

-Ja...ale... Rayla... Ja... Ja nie... - Callum w przerażeniu zaczął dukać. Rayla ucieszyła się widząc reakcję młodego człowieka na jej żart. 

-Ale...Dlaczego? Myślałam że mnie kochasz... Okłamałeś mnie... - Rayla udawała smutek po czym ukryła twarz w rękach starając się ukryć uśmiech i udawać płacz.

Żart udał się jej w całości, ponieważ Callum zrobił się czerwony jak jego szalik. Rayla widziała że był przerażony tym co się stało. 

-Rayla, przepraszam. Nie płacz, błagam. Ja nie... Zaraz. - Callum spojrzał się na nią uważnie. - Ty tylko udajesz! 

-Wcale że nie! Złamałeś mi serce! - Rayla nie wytrzymała i zaśmiała się na głos. Callum poczuł się głupio. 

-Rayla... - powiedział poirytowany Callum. 

-Wybacz, zwyczajnie chciałam Ci poprawić humor. Zresztą... - Rayla zamilkła. To była poważna sprawa, w końcu żyć z kimś w związku jest łatwo, a ożenić się jest ciężko. Jendak Rayla marzyła żeby kiedyś wyjść za mąż za Calluma by mieć pewność że ten już nigdy jej nie opuści. 

-To był okropny żart. - powiedział Callum.

-Wiem. Przepraszam. Ale myślę że wiem co zrobić abyś poczuł się lepiej... - powiedziała Rayla przybliżając się do niego z uśmiechem. 

-Rayla?- Callum spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Nie wiedział czego się mógł spodziewać po niej. Ta jednak pocałowała go czule w usta. On odwzajemnił pocałunek i zamknął oczy. Po chwili rozłączyli się.

-I jak? Lepiej? - zapytała Rayla.

-Tak... Brakowało mi tego. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-To tylko początek tego co sprawi że poczujesz się lepiej. - powiedziała Rayla robiąc najbardziej dwuznaczną minę jaką mogła. Niesamowicie cieszyło ją żartowanie sobie z niego w ten sposób. 

-Rayla, ja bym chciał... Ale... Rany...-Callum domyślał się co Rayla mogła przygotować. Rumienił się niesamowicie.

-Shh. Zamknij oczy. Jestem pewna że to co zobaczysz po ich otwarciu ci się spodoba. - odpowiedziała Rayla kładąc mu palec na ustach. Callum niechętnie zamknął oczy, podczas gdy Rayla wyjęła z torby jego szkicownik i ołówki. 

-Rayla... Co robisz? - zapytał Callum.

-To za co mnie bardziej pokochasz. Możesz otworzyć oczy. - powiedziała Rayla. 

Callum otworzył oczy by zobaczyć swój szkicownik. Uśmiechnął się.

-Szkicownik? - Callum się zasmiał- Nawet nie wiesz jaką radość mi tym sprawiłaś.

-Wiem. A myślałeś że co mam zamiar zrobić? - zapytała Rayla chcąc trochę pośmiać się z niego.

-Cóż... Myślałem... No wiesz...-Callum się tłumaczył czerwony jak jego szalik, jednak Rayla mu przerwała. 

-Wiem. Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Sama cię na ten pomysł skierowałam. Niestety ale dzisiaj się nie uda. - powiedziała Rayla po czym przybliżyła się do Calluma i szepnęła mu do ucha -Dopiero jak wyleczysz rany... - powiedziała Rayla. Callum zarumienił się.

* * *

-I informują mnie dopiero teraz... - mruczała pod nosem Salla. Miała dosyć problemów związanych z samobójczym atakiem kilku nowo mianowanych magów na Calluma. Wiedziała wpradzie kto był winny, jednak rodziny zabitych nie miały o tym najmniejszego pojęcia. Ponadto zadała sobie sporo trudu aby ściągnąć żonę Ibisa z jej misji po drugiej stronie granicy.

Dopiero po godzinie jeden ze strażników raczył ją poinformować o wtargnięciu Księżycowej Elfki do Wieży. Z tego co udało jej się stwierdzić Elfka ruszyła prosto do sali szpitalnej z Callumem. Wprawdzie miejsca pilnował Feren, jednak nie było wiadomo czy utrzymałby się przeciwko napastnikowi.

Drzwi dalej były pilnowane przez Ferena. Salla jednak wątpiła by elfka odpuściła sobie wejście do środka. Nie znała celu ani motywów elfki, przypuszczała jednak że chciała ona pomścić któregoś z zabitych. 

-Wasza ekscelencjo... - odpowiedział Feren stając na baczność.

-Spocznij. Nie było tutaj Księżycowej elfki? - zapytała Salla.

-Była. Wpuściłem ją. - odpowiedział Feren.

-Że co!? Dlaczego!? - zapytała wściekłe Salla. Zawsze miała dobre zdanie o Smoczej Straży, jednak słysząc co zrobił Feren zastanawiała się czy był kompetętny na tyle aby służyć w tak elitarnej jednostce.

-Już tłumaczę. Znam Calluma i ją od małego. Wychowywaliśmy się w jednej miejscowości. Callum i ona z tego co wiem są blisko.

-Co nie znaczy że mogłeś ją wpuścić do środka. Zdajesz sobie sprawę że zaryzykowałeś życie rannego? Skąd wiedziałeś że to nie iluzja?! - zapytała Salla.

-Iluzje nie próbują zabijać wzrokiem. - odpowiedział Feren otwierając drzwi. Salla weszła do środka. 

W środku sali obok Calluma siedziała elfka. Dziewczyna zdawała się nie ruszać podczas gdy Callum rysował coś w Wielkiej księdze na swoim kolanie.

Salla zdawała się ją skądś kojarzyć. Nagle oprzytomniała - to była córka Smoczych Strażników Laina i Tiadrin. Widziała ją 7 lat temu gdy odkryto że Callum jest połączony z Arcanum Nieba.

-... Jesteś piękna. - powiedział Callum. 

-Lizus z ciebie. Ale kochany Lizus. - odpowiedziała Elfka. 

-Niech zgadnę... Kochany przez ciebie? - odpowiedział Callum z uśmiechem. 

-Tak. I biada każdej innej która poczuje tak samo. - Elfka i Callum się zaśmiali. Zdawali się być tak pochłonięci sobą że nawet nie zauważyli podchodzącej do nich Salli.

-Jak mniemam to ty wtargnełaś do Wieży bez pozwolenia czy informowania kogokolwiek o swoim celu? - zapytała Salla na głos. Elfka się odwróciła się w jej stronę zdiziwona.

-Tak. Zgadza się - wtargnełam. Zrobiłam to bo mój chłopak wczoraj wracając do domu omal nie zginął jakiś kilometr od tej wieży podczas gdy wy cieszyliście się razem z nowomianowaymi magami końcem ich prób. Jestem tutaj bo zwyczajnie nie ufam wam w kwestii pilnowania tego Maga i zapewnienia mu bezpieczeństwa. - odpowiedziała wściekła Rayla.

-Rozumiem że chcesz to robić naruszając połowę zasad w wieży i gromiąc wzrokiem wszystkich wokoło?-zapytała Salla. Nie chciała dać wygrać kłótni tej młodej elfce która zdawała się być zła na nich i obwiniać Elfich Arcymagów za stan jej chłopaka.

-Nie, najlepiej zapomnieć o wszelkich pozorach ostrożności i zapomnieć o strażach czy patrolach, bo co może złego się stać gdy wśród Elfów próbę ma też człowiek. Nie jestem ekspertem, ale dwóch Smoczych Strażników to za mało na wieżę w której przebywa 40 prawie-magów. - odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

-Czyli jak mam rozumieć to moja wina?- zapytała Salla.

-Jak najbardziej. Nie doszłoby do tego gdybyś nie... - dziewczyna dalej kłóciła się jednak przerwał jej ranny. 

-Rayla przestań. Nie warto. W końcu to... - Callum próbował załagodzić sytuację. 

-Śpisz w domu na kanapie jeśli powiesz że to twoja wina. - zgromiła go wzrokiem Rayla. Callum się speszył jednak nie przestał.

-... To nie zależało od Mistrzyni Powietrza Salli. - dokończył Człowiek. 

-Obawiam się że tak. Gdyby było inaczej zrobiłabym wszystko aby zatrzymać rozlew krwi. Jednak skoro już nad czymś mam kontrolę to chciałabym wiedzieć kim jesteś i jaki jest cel wizyty w Aet Loriren.- odpowiedziała Salla.

-Rayla z Silvergrove, lat 18, zawód: asasyn, rodzaj elfa: Księżycowy, przyjechałam do mojego chłopaka który o mało nie umarł pod waszym nosem. Aha, rozmiaru buta nie pamiętam. - odpowiedziała poirytowana Rayla.

-Rayla, proszę...-powiedział Callum. Rayla się uspokoiła.

-Ech... Księżycowe elfy. Udzielam pozwolenia pobytu w wieży do czasu aż Mag Callum nie wyzdrowieje... - odpowiedziała Salla kiedy nagle do sali wszedł Feren.

-Wasza Ekscelencjo, na wschodnim balkonie wylądowała Księżycowa Elfka. Podaje się za Lujanne, żonę rannego Maga Ibisa.- powiedział Elf.

-Nie zrozumiem nigdy co Ibis i ty widzicie w Księżycowych Elfkach. Bywajcie. - rzuciła Salla wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Zapadła cisza.

-Nie musiałaś... - w końcu Callum przerwał ciszę.

-Musiałam. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo się o ciebie martwiłam wszystko przez to że ta zdzira nie umiała upilnować kilku elfich nastolatków.

-Nie miała na to wpływu, przecież wiesz. To nie jej wina...

-Callum przestań. To nie była też twoja wina. To wina tych zasmarkanych rasistów z Glowstone i ich uprzedzenia. To wina tej zołzy i jej niekompetencji. Ale to nie jest twoja wina. - powiedziała Rayla patrząc na niego z politowaniem.

-Może i nie moja. Jednak... Zastanawiam się czy nie mogłem jakoś temu zapobiedz... W końcu musiało być jakieś wyjście. - powiedział Callum. 

-Obawiam się że nie było. Musisz zaakceptować to że nie zawsze dasz radę wyjść z każdej sytuacji uszczęśliwiając wszystkich. Sam dobrze wiesz że oni sami sobie byli winni. W końcu nie kazałeś im rzucić się na ciebie. - powiedziała Rayla przytulając Calluma. On również objął ją zdrowym raminiem.

-Rayla?

-Tak?

-Cieszę się że jesteś obok mnie. - powiedział Callum.

-Ja też się z tego cieszę głuptasie. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

* * *

-Hej... Zennya? Wszystko w porządku?- Elrochir usiadł obok niej na skraju ogniska. Częściowo ich droga się pokrywała gdyż on leciał do Burej Knieji, a ona do Glowstone, więc postanowili podróżować razem. Zatrzymali się na nocleg niedaleko Burej Rzeki.

Elfka popatrzyła na niego bez przekonania. Miała spać a jednak nie potrafiła się do tego zmusić. Elrochir czuł że coś było nie tak.

-Nic... Tylko... Zastanawiam się czy Eros mógł... Czy mogło się to skończyć inaczej. - odpowiedziała Zennya.

Znała Erosa niemal pół życia i nie sądziła że ten może tak oszaleć gdy spotka człowieka. Callum niczego złego nie zrobił, a nawet i zrobił wiele dobrego. Mimo to Eros postanowił go zgładzić. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić aby jej przyjaciel z dzieciństwa mógł zwyczajnie zginąć z tak głupiego powodu.

-Obawiam się że Eros musiałby być inny żeby do tego nie doszło. Nie rozumiał tego co Callum robił wśród nich i wziął przykład z starych legend o Elerondzie Pogromcy Ludzi myśląc że robi dobrze walcząc z Callumem. Nie przewidział jednak tego że Callum może być silniejszy i mieć po swojej stronie mentora który mu pomógł. Obawiam się że nie mogliśmy mu pomóc. - odpowiedział Elrochir.

-Jednak... Myślę cały czas o tym. Callum był niewinny, ale ratując go... Za jedno życie zginęło sześć. Nie wiem czy to uczciwa cena. - odpowiedziała Zennya. 

-Jeśli to było niewinne życie to jak najbardziej. Wiem że musi być ci ciężko, zwłaszcza że jednego z nich...- powiedział Elrochir.

-Widziałeś...widziałeś to gdy... -wydukała niepewnie Zennya. Nie spodziewała się że ktoś widział jak ona zabija jednego z napastników. Miała wyrzuty sumienia ponieważ znała tamtego elfa prawie tyle co Erosa.

-Tak. Zrobiłaś słuszną rzecz. Wiem że ciężko jest przetrwać zabicie kogoś kogo znałaś osobiście, jednak wiesz jaki finalnie się ten elf okazał. A gdybyś ty była człowiekiem ten by pewnie też cię napadł. Te elfy pokazały swoje prawdziwe oblicza.-powiedział Elrochir. 

-Wiem... Tylko... Nigdy wcześniej nie zabiłam elfa. Zwyczajnie... - Zennya zatrzymała się. Miała wyrzuty sumienia. 

... Masz wyrzuty sumienia? Wiesz, medytacja pomaga przestać o tym myśleć, jednak to wymaga czasu. Chyba będziesz musiała to zwyczajnie rozchodzić. A teraz wybacz, idę spać... - Powiedział Elrochir kładąc się spać. Usłyszał tylko cichy szept. 

-Elr? 

\--Tak?

-Dzięki za... Za pomoc. - odpowiedziała Zennya. 

-Od tego są przyjaciele, prawda? - odpowiedział Elrochir. 

* * *

Callum nie mógł spać. Od kiedy Eros i inne elfy go zaatakowały bał się zasnąć. Obawiał się że gdy zamknie oczy to przyjdą następni i zrobią to czego Eros nie był w stanie. 

Rayla spała oparta na łóżku obok przykryta kocem. Trzymała jego rękę podczas gdy on leżał w bezruchu obserwując drzwi. Męczyła go ciągła obawa o to że do środka wparuje jakiś wściekły elf chcący go zabić za to że był potworem. Poza tym obserwowanie jak Rayla śpi w tak niewygodnej pozycji spędzało mu skutecznie sen z powiek. 

W końcu usiadł na swoim łóżku. Jego noga i ramię dalej bolały, jednak mimo bólu powoli wciągnął Raylę na łóżko. Po dłuższej chwili męczenia się Callum w końcu położył się obok niej na łóżku. Przytulił się do niej byle nie czuć się samotny. Bał się w końcu że gdy zaśnie ktoś zrobi jej krzywdę. 

Zaczął się zastanawiać czy dobrze robił trzymając się blisko niej. W końcu przez to stawała się celem dla Elfów ponieważ poniekąd spoufalała się z potworem co elfy uważały za złe. Jednak Callum zganił się za głupotę. Odchodząc ona by na pewno podążyła za nim i kto wie czy nie byłoby to gorsze w skutkach. 

-Callum... - Rayla mamrotała przez sen przytulając się mocniej do niego. Callum spojrzał na nią i na jej uśmiechniętą twarz. Uśmiechnął się - gdyby nigdy nie wskoczył do wozu z zapasami jaki zabrali rodzice ze sobą do Xadii to nigdyby nie poznał jej. Nie poznałby miłości swojego życia.

-Jestem obok. Kocham cię. - powiedział Callum całując jej czoło.

Poczuł się w końcu bezpieczny i powoli sam zasnął. 

* * *

Sarai była wściekła. Według tego co napisały elfy kilku elfich nastolatków napadło jej syna gdy ten wracał do domu po zdaniu prób na Maga. 

List od Ethariego i Runanna dotarł dzień po tragedii. Nic nie uspokajało jej gdy czytała o jego stabilnym stanie lub też o tym że zasadniczo razem ze swoim nauczycielem pokonał wszystkich wrogów. Dopiero na wzmiankę o tym że Rayla wyjechała do niego natychmiast po tym jak się dowiedziała o jego stanie poczuła lekki spokój.

-Wiesz przecież że nikt tego się nie spodziewał. - powiedział Harrow siadając obok niej na ich łóżku. 

-Wiem. Po prostu... Jak nieodpowiedzialne były Elfy wiedząc o nim a i tak nie zwiększając ochrony przed potęcjalnymi bójkami. Sam wiesz że nawet ta iluzja pod którą Callum ukrywa swoją tożsamość to i tak było za mało.-wykłócała się Sarai.

-Wiem. Oni pewnie ufali że nic się nie stanie i przecenili wiarę w elfy. Poza tym, Callum przeżył atak i zabił wszystkich napastników. Możliwe że jest potężniejszy niż nam się wydaje. - powiedział Harrow.

-Ech... Najważniejsze że żyje. I Rayla jest obok niego. - powiedziała Sarai lekko rozgoryczonym głosem. Ciężko było jej sobie wyobrazić żeby ktoś zastąpił rolę najważniejszej kobiety w życiu któregokolwiek z jej synów, jednak wiedziała że Rayla już to zdążyła zrobić w życiu Calluma. W tym samym czasie zauważyła co się dzieje między Ellis i Ezranem (chyba tylko Soren nie wiedział co łączy tą dwójkę), jednak tam działo się coś czego Sarai nie rozumiała. Ezran i Ellis nie próbowali w żaden sposób iść dalej, tak jakby coś ich zatrzymywało. Cokolwiek było przyczyną tej blokady, Sarai postanowiła jedynie bacznie obserwować sytuację i informować zarówno Harrowa jak i Amayę. Właśnie ta ostatnia wyruszyła w nieznanym celu na drugą stronę granicy na kilka dni przed tym zanim Callum wplątał się w (drugą odkąd mieszkał w Xadii) bójkę. 

-Tak... Odnośnie niej Sarai... - Harrow podrapał się po karku. 

-Tak? - zapytała Sarai. 

-Chodzi o to że... Obawiam się że możesz się zrobić wobec niej zaborcza kiedy Callum wróci...- starał się powiedzieć delikatnie Harrow licząc że nie będzie musiał znowu spać na kanapie.

-Próbujesz mi wmówić że mogłabym... Mogłabym być zabrocza wobec mojego syna i jego dziewczyny? Skarbie, to lekka przesada...- Sarai próbowała sama siebie przekonać że nie miał racji. Jednak nie była pewna jak zareaguje gdy spotka jej syna i ją. Zastanawiał ją każdy fragment informacji który otrzymywała na jej temat. Callum opisywał ją jako czułą i uzdolnioną w sztukach walki piękną dziewczynę (której rysunki dosyć często także wysyłał). Sarai nie mogła zwyczajnie uwierzyć że ona rzeczywiście była tak wspaniała jak ją opisywał.

-Na pewno. Coraz rzadziej śmiejesz się gdy ktoś porusza jej temat. - Harrow powiedział. Rzeczywiście, coraz rzadziej wzmianka o niej wywoływała u niej uśmiech, czego zasadniczo Sarai nawet sama nie zauważyła. 

-Możliwe że to przez ciekawość do mojej synowej. Nie wiem, ale mogę obiecać że spróbuję się im nie wtrącać. - powiedziała Sarai.- Wracając dopocxry. Przyszedł list z Duren. Annika i Neha chcą aby Aanya studiowała w Katolis. Pytają czy dalibyśmy radę ją zakwaterować u nas w zamku. 

-Myślę że nie ma problemu. Ezran I Ellis pewnie się ucieszą gdy ją znowu zobaczą. - powiedział Harrow. 

* * *

Minął tydzień odkąd znowu był ranny. W tym czasie Rayla zdążyła już zbesztać Ferena za zmasakrowanie Calluma podczas ich bójki sprzed 3 lat i poznać jego syna. Hader zdawał się nawet lubić Raylę i gdy Feren miał wartę zostawiał go z "Ciocią Raylą" która zaskarbiła sobie jego sympatię opowieściami i legendami.

Pewnego dnia patrząc na to jak Rayla opiekuje się dziećmi Callum stwierdził że nie zna nikogo bardziej uwielbiającego dzieci niż Rayla. Zdawało się że mimo sarkastycznego i silnego charakteru poza rodziną tylko dzieci wyzwalały w niej czułą stronę która uwielbiała opowiadać bajki.

-Wiesz, ktoś będzie musiał opowiadać bajki naszym dziećiom.. - odpowiedziała Rayla gdy ten zauważył jak dobrze dogaduje się z Haderem.

- _Naszym_ dzieciom?- zapytał Callum. 

Rayla zamarła rozumiejąc co powiedziała. Zarumieniła się. Usiadła na łóżku Calluma. 

-Znaczy... Cholera. Callum wiesz o co mi chodziło...- powiedziała Rayla.

Nie wiedziała czy Callum chciałby mieć dzieci. Oni nawet nie byli małżeństwem i nie wiadomo było czy jest możliwe aby elf i człowiek mogli mieć dziecko. Nawet się do siebie _tak_ nie zbliżyli. 

-W porządku. Poważnie. Chcesz o tym... Porozmawiać? - zapytał Callum. 

-Jeśli chcesz. Wiesz... Chciałbym mieć kiedyś dzieci. Wiem że to duża odpowiedzialność... I to na prawie 20 lat życia, jednak... Chciałabym aby coś po mnie zostało poza nagrobkiem. Rozumiem jeżeli ty... No wiesz...Nie będziesz chciał. - powiedziała niepewnie Rayla.

-Wiesz... Nie widzę problemów. Po prostu... Wiesz nie wiem czy dam radę. Gdyby się dało to mimo wszystko chciałbym abyśmy może kiedyś... Mieli dzieci. Jednak... Nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć. - powiedział Callum. Rayla usiadła bliżej niego kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

-W porządku. Postaram się zrozumieć.-powiedziała Rayla. Dotyczyło to w końcu ich obojga.

-Szczerze chciałbym miec kiedyś dzieci... Ale... Boję się że... Nie byłbym dobrym ojcem. Miałem dobre przykłady - Harrowa i Runaana, jednak sam nie jestem pewien czy udałoby mi się być taki jak oni...- odpowiedział Callum. Rayla przytuliła go. 

-Callum... Wiesz przecież że nie musisz być jak oni. To że nie byłbyś jak Runaan czy Twój ojczym nie znaczy tego że byłbyś złym rodzicem. W końcu dzieci z Silvergrove też cię lubią...-odpowiedziala Rayla.

-Bardziej się cieszą na Twój widok. W końcu... To ty opowiadasz im te wszystkie historie i legendy. - odpowiedział Callum.

-Ty natomiast pomagasz im rysować i razem z moim tatą zaprojektowałeś kilka z ich zabawek. - odpowiedziała Rayla. 

-To i tak niewiele. - odpowiedział Callum. 

-Ja tak nie myślę. Myślę że byłbyś wspaniałym rodzicem. - odpowiedziała Rayla. Była pewna tego że gdy przyjdzie dla nich czas w końcu okaże się że Callum dobrze zrobił. 


End file.
